


The Lolipop Princess

by Mr_Macguffin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Excessive Semen, F/F, F/M, Lolicon, MILFs, Oppai Loli, Paizuri, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 108,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Macguffin/pseuds/Mr_Macguffin
Summary: A magical story of a jaded young man who wonders into the woods, learning of the power of !!friendship!! from a circle of colorful young princesses... or not.
Relationships: Older Male/Younger Females
Comments: 52
Kudos: 198





	1. Sally Strawberry

"Gods damned stupid fucking infection" Johnathon exasperated in frustration, sitting down onto an old moss covered tree stump, in the middle of a small glade, kicking at dried leaves. “I've never even heard of an infection like this before!"

John was talking about a strange rash that he had discovered that morning, specifically on his penis, something the young man took great pride in; the size of the meaty appendage putting many a stallion and bull to shame, and now discolored a shade of dark rosy-pink, a crown shaped blemish at its root. 

Obviously on discovering the penile discoloration, Johnathon became worried that it was some disease that could lead to death, or worse, the loss of his dick. 

So he went to the village doctors to have his condition checked, and was surprised and pretty pissed off when they all suggested that it was some form of venereal infection. 

It had been a VERY long time since John last had sex, having gone through all the women of the village and exhausting their patience years ago; a very impressive feat for a teenager, though his large toned physique -and dick- most definably helped in that regard; but in the end leaving him very horny and frustrated. Along with being “GODS DAMEND FUCKING CONFIDENT!!” that his infection was not some form of STD.

The last straw was an old “witch” John went to in desperation saying something about "Being kissed by the Lollipop Queen". He was pretty sure the senile old hag was just using some old fashioned way of calling him a queer, supposedly implying how he got infected. 

He stormed off from the village following an old hidden trail, Johnathon being the only person who was aware of it, at least to his knowledge. It took him to a sun-dappled glade; a large tree stump of an ancient oak dominated the small clearing, grown over with a soft verdant moss-bed. John had discovered it while avoiding work, finding it to be a good place to work off frustrations. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid fucking doctors, couldn't be more useless." John said in a resigned tone “This thing better not kill me, or I'm going to be fucking pissed!"

"What thing better not kill you, Mister?" said a high, sweet voice. John brought his head up, looking for where the saccharine statement came from. At the edge of the glade, standing between two trees he saw a small, petite girl; with a mane of pink curly hair and a pink jeweled tiara framing her heart shaped face.

The small girl had on a fancy pink strapless ball-gown; contrasting with the olive-brown skin of her bare shoulders and upper chest. White-lace shoulder length opera gloves and thigh-high stockings covered slender arms and legs; the frilly muslin micro-skirt wrapping around a lithe waist cut short enough to show bare supple thighs, John just barely seeing the small lass’s lacy panties from the angle he sat, the strawberry-patterned fabric giving the girl a modest camel-toe. 

Johnathon wasn’t sure of the petite girl’s age, but due to a short stature and her breast; covered by a pink jewel in-between a set of outstretched feathery white-wings; being flatter than month old beer, guessed that she was on the younger side, not even at puberty yet. So with some shame John’s cock began stiffening, oversized Testicles throbbing at the site of the child’s pink panties wedging into her small prepubescent pussy, the first hint of one he seen for a long while.

"She's really fucking pink!” Johnathon thought to himself as he was taking in the sight of her, trying not to think about the other things the little girl looked like. Though what he said out loud due to being shocked from the kid’s sudden appearance, and just being a vulgar person in general was "Who the fuck are you!?"

The small child held a hand up to her grinning mouth to stifle a bubbly giggle, then skipped in pink high-heeled mary-janes over the exposed roots to where he sat, white-gloved hands waving out to the side and slender hips swaying; the young lady’s short skirt rising with every skipping hop, more easily revealing the suggestive camel-toe, and causing more blood to flow to the massive fuck-log in his pants-leg "You’re not supposed to say naughty words like that Mister, it’s okay though, I forgot my manners too, my names Sally, Sally Strawberry!"

Sally Strawberry finished saying this as she stopped in front of him. Bending at the hips, arms to her side and hands outstretched, giving John a large, bright, diabetes inducing smile. Now that she was really fucking close to him, John could see her face in detail.

She had pouty pink-glossed lips, a button nose, and pink blush on her puffy cheeks. The tyke’s eyes, bright pink in color, wondered over Johnathon's well-formed body curiously, as if never having seen a man before. Pink shadow painted Sally’s eyelids; dark mascara covering the girl’s long thick lashes. A pink choker, with a strawberry shaped jewel, wrapped itself tautly around a swan-like neck.

"Err, my names John." he said with some hesitation, finding it a bit odd that a young girl dressed like a princess themed street whore was wondering the forest all by her lonesome. 

"What are you doing out here by your-self Sally, where are your parents?" Sally gave another heart clogging smile, answering "I live out here in the forest Mr. John, along with my Mommy and sisters!"

John wondered if they all looked like under-aged prostitutes, he decided that thought wasn't helping his rising blood pressure and choose to change subjects. "uhh- What the hell did you ask me again, Sally?"

Sally's face took on a serious expression. "You said that something better not kill you, and I asked you what it was." The girl’s eyes suddenly became large and fearful like a doe, bringing her gloved hands up to flushed youthfully pudgy cheeks, full pink-lips making a shocked O expression. “OH it isn't a bridge troll is it Mister."

Suddenly she leaned back a little, bringing tiny gloved hands down to rub slender arms, swinging her tiny butt side to side behind herself as if suddenly getting a chill, large pink eyes wide with fear "Oh I hope that isn't it Mr. John, bridge trolls are sccaarrryyyyy?!"

Sally’s cute girly actions, along with her booty swaying was causing John’s blood to flow even more rapidly to the giant swollen mast of a cock, he leaned forward pressing a hand down on the guilty thigh in hopes of stifling the shameful breeding meat. Holding up his free hand towards the frilly adolescent in a pausing gesture he said "No its nothing dumb like that, I got a fucking infection and now I have this weird rash -"

Sally grabbed on to his hand with both of hers and leaned toward him, noses nearly touching and eyes now wide with worry, John was amazed at how soft and silky the gloves were "Oooh, I'm soooo sorry Mr. John, do you want me kiss your boo-boo and make it feel better?"

"You’re so fucking adorable, I just want to shove it down your teasing little throat!!!" John said in the back of his disgraceful mind, already giving into immoral thoughts; something that came as a surprise to the young man, never having thought about a little girls like this before. Sadly his better, not wanting to be arrested, half was still in charge at the moment and decided to try the failing tactic of changing subjects again. “No –erh- That’s an interesting dress you have on Sally.” 

Sally stood back and started jumping on her toe tips, clapping her hands in childish glee, "Yay, You like It, Mommy made it for me?!" 

“And –erh- Who is your Mom?” Johnathon asked, questioning in his mind this supposed mother’s parenting techniques.

“She’s the Lollipop Queen!!” The frilly youngster proclaimed proudly, twirling around as she excitedly continued “And I’m a Lollipop Princess!!” 

"Fuck Me!" John exclaimed, the lollipop princess finishing her spinning proclamation by striking an alluring pose, standing on the tippy toes of one tiny foot, the other slender stockinged leg stretched upward and folded back to where the heel of the youth's bow-tied shoe poked her butt. While doing this she was leaning forward one arm out stretched with fingers splayed, the Pink-Haired princess’s spine arching back as far as it would go looking over her shoulder with a sugar filled smile, the presenting child keeping large-glistening eyes on the guilty feeling teenage man, placing a digit of the other petite hand on their wee chin. 

Johnathon recalled the words of the witch, but that was not what caused such a vulgar statement to escape from his lips, it was the kid's butt. Though the princess had a small booty, it was also bubbly and round ,poking out from under her tiny skirt; tied at the back with a big pink bow; browned buns hugging around the thin backside of the little girl’s tight fitting panties, constantly jiggling due to Sally trying to keep balance. 

Sally’s eyes wonder down to the now very obvious bulge in John’s pants “Hey is that you’re booboo?"

Quickly, the adolescent princess reached out to the log shaped lump in the horny man’s trousers with an innocent look in the youngster’s eyes, pink lips pursed with wonder. Johnathon went to stand up, fearing that he'd lose all control if she squeezed his engorged shlong; as he did so though the girl’s expression turned into a full-on grin of curiosity, grabbing on to his pants-waist, and pulling down with all her might.

"OOH GOSH Mr. John!!" Sally Strawberry exclaimed as the teen’s massive cock, angry and pink, rose out of his pants, swaying up and down like a mighty lever that was freed of a great burden, bending at the middle due to its great weight. The thumb-thick veins marbling the enlarged pecker, pulsing obscenely from the cumbersome extremity’s trunk like root, too the tumid cap of John’s plump flaring glans; on it a fleshy lipped urethra opened grossly, going under the heavy shaft to the broad hose-like piss-pipe leading back toward the virile man’s enormous grapefruit sized testis, hanging low and palpitating in there shaggy leathery sack. 

The wide-eyed lass had to step back to avoid being smacked by the huge club like mass; the little girl’s heeled enhanced height being level with Johnathon’s crotch; her pink-eyes crossing to look at the red, fist-size head, and its enlarged slit. "Your really are sick, your Lollipop is sooo swollen!"

”The sizes normal, I’m worried about the col- Oh Gods!" John breathed out; as Sally grabbed on with both hands to the middle of his mighty wobbling cock-shaft, steadying its motion, her little fingers not even wrapping half-way around the man’s veiny girth. 

A pleasurable tingle went through his body starting from where the princess's silky white-gloved fingers gripped around the well-endowed man’s monster dick. 

“It’s the Biggest lollipop I’ve ever saw Mister!” The lollipop princess uttered with amazement, while Johnathon thought to his-self, staring at this supposed innocent child’s lurid actions. "This little kid is going to get me fucking arrested!!”

"Sally I really think you need to stop what your do- aaagghhh!!" Sally slowly brought her dainty hands up the length of his turgid cock to its plump head, a groan escaping from the John’s lips, interrupting the teenager’s last attempt at stopping these actions of dubious legality, and just staring into the princess’s large Innocent eyes.

"But Mr. John it looks like it really hurts!" Sally looked down lips pouting, liquid-pink doe-eyes staring back up at him through her long dark lashes, asking in a sweet pleading voice. "Arrree you ssuuurrre you don't want me to kiss your booboo Mr. John?!"

"I'm, going to burn in hell for this." John thought shamefully, answering while entertaining the juvenile’s naïve statements "Yeah, give my lollipop a kiss."

Another groan escaped Johnathon’s lips as Sally brought her hands back down his shaft, an innocently playful twinkle appearing in the little girl’s eyes, the first of many a dollop of pre-cum oozing from the man’s piss-hole. "You forgot to say the magic word Mister!"

"Please give my booboo a kiss Sally!" John asked another handful of sticky pre-semen dripping out from his urethra onto lower half of the whorishly dressed juvenile’s pink dress; Sally leaned forward, giving the broad spongy top of his swollen cock-head a quick peck, leaving a pink lipstick stain. 

“Little tease” Johnathon hissed quietly, a shock going through his shaft, the girl looking up at him flashing a childishly sweet smile "Mmm, Your lollipop taste like strawberries, can I lick it please?!" 

“Sure” the older teen responded, apprehensively amazed at how easily this was happening “Go ahead.” With another heart clogging smile Sally brought her adorably cute face down the side of John’s turgid obelisk. 

She began licking her tiny wet tongue up the veined-marbled length, placing a gloss blemishing kiss every few inches, eliciting grunts of disgraceful pleasure from John; turning into another moan as the young girl reached his bulbous tip, and giving the side of it a sloppy, sucking, kiss. Then pulling away, leaving another smear of pink gloss to match the rest on Johnathon’s fat phallus, and repeating the loving process to the other sides of the hung man’s long monstrous member.

The pre-teen girl’s cock-worship soon left the entire upper half of John’s donkey dick covered in saliva and kiss shaped stains, milk-shake thick pre now flowing unabated from his urethra, soiling the scantily clad princess below her slender neck; the sticky white fluid standing out on the minor’s light chocolate skin; some of the gunk even got into the sprout’s fluffy pink hair!

“Mwa- Your Big lollipop tastes so good Mister John!!” Sally Strawberry exulted, pulling away from smooching the side of the man’s engorged cock-head with a wet smack, looking with big pink eyes along the length of it, saying with concern as she returned her innocent gaze to John’s “But I don’t think it’s working Mister, it’s just leaking this Hot Thick Cream!” The lollipop princess finished, holding a white gloved hand out under the turbid stream, the virile slime collecting and overflowing out of her small palm in fatty globs, illustrating the child’s point. 

Johnathon responded with feigned worry “Your right I don’t feel much better” a predatory gleam appeared in his eyes, continuing while trying not to sound excited “maybe if you kiss my booboo where the creams leaking out?!” The teen then groaned again as Sally giggled, raising a soft little hand up his shaft again; smiling playfully, more pre-cum spurting out of his cock. "Will you please give my leaky booboo a kiss, What, Mr. John?"

"Would you press those slutty little dick pillows against my fucking piss-chute, and suck the curdled nut out of my Gods Damned balls!!!?” He growled in his lust filled thoughts, teeth clenching, nearly ready to just go ahead and face fuck the child princess, John kept his cool though saying sweetly “Please, Sally?!” 

John was rewarded for his good manners, with Sally leaning forwarded, full velvety-lips pouted outward into another lewd kiss, placing them directly onto his oozing pisser.

A low moan escaped from the girl’s throat as she began to suck the now malt-thick, strawberry-sweet, pre-semen from his distended cum-slit like a milkshake through a straw, her tiny tongue poking out to lick the inside of the large cocks urethra; Johnathon began stuttering out "OOhh- FU-Fuck S-Sally!"

The moppet's wet kiss, more appropriate for a lover, caused the strength to leave the teenage man’s legs, collapsing onto his butt and landing into the soft bed of green moss covering the stump. This did not keep Sally Strawberry from her task, tiny pink-haired head following John’s cock down, continuing the slit loving ministrations, moaning lustily from her throat, all the while making a long winded kiss-sounding mmmming noise with soft plump-lips.

"mmmmmMMMMWAA!" Sally pulled back from the sloppy make-out she was having with John’s fleshy piss-hole, leaving another kiss shaped pink stain. Bright pink eyes staring at Johnathon as he leaned up onto to his elbows to see why the little imp wasn't sucking out the pre-jizz from his dick-hole anymore. 

"mmmh Mr. John the thick cream coming out of your lollipop tastes likes strawberries too!" She said, one gloved hand wrapped around his shaft's root, the other rubbing over its bulbous tip, pre spurting out through svelte fingers onto her slim throat. Both hands were now thoroughly soaked in sticky pre-cum. 

The princess continued saying, saliva and pre hanging from her glossy pillowy-lips, looking at John’s monstrous member with worry “ it doesn’t seem any better though, it must hurt so much!!” Sally’s eyes went wide, a large grin spreading across the girl’s young face, an idea obviously coming to mined "Mr. John, Do you think if I stick your swollen lollipop in my mouth!!” She said with excitement, pink curly-mane bobbing animatedly as her glance shot from the young man’s cock to his face “You’ll squirt out all your Tasty Thick Cream into my tummy and feel better!?"

Johnathon didn’t say a word, unable to think of anything that would convince the pre-nut covered youngster more than she already was that this was the correct course of action. 

Thankfully Sally didn't wait for a response, looking back down at the teenage man’s plump dick-head and pressing puckered O-shaped cock-cushions against his pre-nut outflowing pisser, the tiny chick moaning at the delicious strawberry flavor of the malt thick pre-jizz as it spurted into her mouth, miniscule tongue dancing in the thick inseminating gunk; she slowly began stretching silken pink-painted lips taught around his large pliable fist-sized tip.

The preschool princess’s tight mouth continued its glans consuming journey, only to stop at the swollen nob’s broad rim, the girls bity jaw unable to stretch further, but after giving a considerable groaning effort, along with more moans of pleasure coming from the youthful man; pushed the soft cock-stretched dick-pillows over the swollen gland’s flared ridge with a loud slimy pop.

Johnathon groaned as he watched Sally push his fat glands inter her tight little gob, the semi-pliant bulbous tip squeezed by the cramp saliva coated cavity, shooting more thick spurts of tasty strawberry pre to the little jail-bait’s delight. 

The Lollipop princess soon started to bob her wet cock-tip stuffed mouth down John’s monster dick, gulcking noises coming from her throat, the fleshy pipe slowly taking in his large shaft. Silk-gloved hands began jerking him off, rising to meet pouty lips when her head was in its down-ward swing, pink cheeks caved in as she sucked loudly on his meaty shaft. 

Johnathon moaned, leaning back onto his arms, facing upwards with his eyes squeezed tight. "uhhh, shit Sally, your so fucking worth it!

Sally Strawberry continued the sloppy blowjob, drool leaking from her lips down Johnathon’s engorged dick; the under teenage girl taking his thick shaft down her skinny throat inch by turgid inch, Sally’s slender neck bulging out, pink choker being stretched taught. The young cock-guzzler started coughing with each gullet swallowing bob, large smiling eyes welling with tears, jizzy slime spewing from the corners of her taught lips and small nostrils, the young princess moaning lovingly at the taste and smell of strawberries overwhelming her senses  
Johnathon sighed with toe curling pleasure, what with his bulbous tip and partly swallowed shaft being massaged by the tight constricting muscles of Sally’s convulsing throat, the slimy mix of bodily fluids coating the velvety vibrating tissue providing the only lubricant as his arm thick meat-pillar penetrated deeper into the thin tube of flesh, John’s enlarged urethra now practically pissing shake-thick pre-nut down the underage girl’s constricting gullet. 

The tween went into a spread leg squat, slender back arching to more easily swallow the young man’s fat horse dick, tiny tanned bubble butt poking out behind her. 

Taking in only a fourth of the long gorge-expanding obelisk of bitch breaking cock, John’s fat pre-cum spewing nob started pushing into the little cock sucking girl’s upper esophagus, a practically loud; phlegm spewing; gagging cough heaving up from the Dick Bobbing Minor’s throat, John looking back down at hearing the particularly loud convulsion.

“Oh-Fuck, Gonna Nut!!” John exclaimed, nearly reaching his limit at the sight of the petite doll-like face covered in pre-cum and spit; Mascara bleeding down her pink-cheeks and large twinkling eyes still looking at him as more cocked choked tears flowed from them, the Pink-Princess’s throat constricting Johnathon’s shlong. 

At hearing this, the pink adolescent princess quickened her slimy head-bobbing pace; one petite hand began speedily jacking off the slime coated shaft, the other reaching out to the quickly tightening scrotum underneath, the small sticky digits squeezing one of the bloated cum-factories. The quickened cock loving and testicular caressing was the necessary push Johnathon needed, huge pulsing softball sized balls pulling taught against his body, the climaxing man growling loudly through clenched teeth. “CUMMING!!” 

Sally pulled back quickly with a wet slurping gag as the hung man’s long dick swiftly dragged its way through the child’s dick-stuffed throat and cock-stretched lips; leaving a pink-ring of smeared lip-gloss around John’s protracted length, stopping when only his corpulent throbbing crown remained in the pink princess’s tiny mouth.

Johnathon’s fleshy angry-pink cock throbbed as the porridge thick cum began surging its way up through his swelling piss-tube, inflamed urethral lips distending open with the first rope of chunky cock cream splurging out, surging down her short esophagus into the little princess’s stomach.

Moaning loudly as the second load of turbid strawberry flavored semen shot down the cum-guzzling youngster’s throat; John saw with surprise through his orgasmic haze that Sally was not perturbed by the copious load, her slender chokered throat working diligently to swallow the deliciously greasy cock slop. 

With Johnathon’s third coagulated emission the little minx started again the process of bobbing her cute pre-jizz smeared face on his pulsing pillar of meat, taking the teenager’s fat cum-splorging glans in and out the back of the girl’s constricting juvenile throat, the testicle squeezing hand joining it’s companion to assist in its cock pumping actions.

“OH F-FUCKING GODS!!”The extra gullet massaging stimulation on John’s tumescent tip caused the next few jellied burst of virile nut to be considerably larger, the man’s fingers clawing up chunks of moss as the digits curled in pleasure, his hips rising off the stump with each burst of nut; Sally’s large teary eyes crossing a little as she adjusted to the thrusting and increased gelatinous output, but still not letting any tasty cream escape from her soft sealed-lips.

After a few more jizzy expulsions, John’s furious orgasmic convulsions died off into "smaller" spurts of cum. The lollipop princess's hands slowly rubbing his shafts now semi-rigid length, bobbing her infantile mouth on the bloated tip, hoping to pump out just a few more cups of tasty strawberry flavored semen.

Sally Strawberry pulled the cum drooling penis from her mouth with a wet pop, giggling. "WOW Mister, that sure was a lot of cream?!" the little pink princess congratulated Johnathon with his partly-stiff dick in her dainty hands, the pink haired girl’s make-up was in ruins, streaks of mascara running down pink blushed cheeks from eyes that still had there happy shine, along with smeared lip-gloss on a bright sugar filled smile. 

"Mmmmhhh it’s so Sweet and Tasty-OH” Johnathon’s angry-pink vein-marble bull-dick twitched, hardening in the under-aged princess’s grip and praise of his virility, interrupting Sally’s admiration of the congealed dick-cream. “OH- and your lollipop’s still so Big!!” the preteen girl continued doe-eyed, running a petite hand up the solid log of flesh, pressing the apple sized glands against her soft cheek.

“Can I suck some more Hot Cream out of your Fat Lolli Mister?!” Sally pleaded, rubbing her chubby mascara-stained cheek against the shaft while looking innocently at the still Horny teen. “Pleeeeeaaaassssss?”

“S-Sure …” John breathed, a little out of breath from having his first non-self-assisted orgasm in over a year “Go a-ahead” 

“YEEPEE!!” Sally yelled, clapping pre-jizz crusted hands in celebration of the man’s out of breath approval; then wrapping the gloved palms back around John’s broad fuck-log with dainty digits, the princess returned to press her hot little mouth against his tumescent tip, stretching supple pink lips over his plump meaty glans. With less effort than before; apparently having gotten more adjusted to John’s massive size; she began pushing the fat glands through her small moist cavity and down into the prepubescent girl’s hot constricting semen-lubed gullet in one go, bulging out Sally’s slender jeweled-chokered throat again as John moaned, already spurting thick pre down the Princess’s esophagus.

Scooting back a little for a better angle, the lollipop princess vigorously began deep throating the mammoth vein-marbled slab of meat down her narrow, underdeveloped, slime-coated pussy-throat; down to the same quarter length as before. 

Eyes squeezing shut with pleasure, Johnathon complemented the child princess’s felatian skills “Grrrhha -Shit Sally, You sure can suck a lollipop! –Mrrrr”

“GLUCK-SHLUUUURPPP- GACK- SHLLOOORRPP-GLURK-PHHLLRRRRRPPP” was the only response John received from the cock worshiping princess, the wet guttural gulks or gacks coming from Sally every time the teen’s throat-impaling donkey-dick bottomed out in her tight throat; dumping a heavy glob of turbid pre down the girl’s esophageal track and into their small semen filled stomach each time; then following each downward thrust with a long lip-dragging cheek-caving suck backwards until only the man’s stout glans remained in the pubescent princess’s small slavering mouth. 

Below the windpipe stuffing prick, one of Sally’s small sticky paws reached back out under the meaty pillar to the moaning man’s low-hanging, corpulently pulsing bull-nuts; the child alternatingly lifting each hairy cum-tank in turn, feeling there heavy weight, churning as they made more fatty delicious cream; Johnathan groaning when she then squeezed them to quicken the process; his eyes opened, meeting the gaze of her adorable teary-eyed face.

looking further down past the little girl’s cock-bobbing, the young man could see Sally's other hand reaching into the puddle of pre-jizz between their feet, scooping up some of the thick slime; then bringing the tiny mitt in-between her open petite thighs, the princess rubbing his glopping semen into her sopping strawberry panties.

A violent lust filled the young man; same as the kind of raging lust that had exhausted the patience of the aforementioned village women; at the site of this prepubescent child pleasuring herself as she sucked the teen’s fat monster-shlong, his clotted pre-seminal fluid being used as a greasy lubricant too pleasure her dripping kiddie cunny through sullied pink undies

Leaning forward, bringing his large hands off the stump, the lust filled man grabbed the back of Sally Strawberry’s head, gripping her curly pink mane tight; and began shoving the princess’s heart shaped face, throat gagging violently, down to half the length of his long girthy penis, the pupils of the imp’s large-pink eyes expanding.

"Oooh-FUCK, Take it you jail-baiting skank!!" the lust enraged teenager growled as he began pistoning the juvenile princess’s head up and down his cock, leaning forward enough over her now to see Sally's cute little brown bubble butt poking out from the uselessly short skirt, jiggling in tandem with his thrusts. He continued with his obscenities between groans " Grraa- Teasing me with your tight little child ass –Mmmrhh- kid dressed like a Slut –gooaH- should be ashamed, you bitch!!" 

Of course Sally couldn't answer to the truth of these accusations. Not while her phlegm heaving throat was bulging around John's turgid face-raping shaft, choker stretching to its breaking point. Her mind was edging on orgasmic bliss, with both of her filthy gloved hands now between her legs, grinding fingers practically shoving the princess’s cum-sopped undies in to her small drenching cunt. The little girl’s pussy juices flowing freely into the muddy ground and wet leaves, mixing with other bodily fluids.

"I'm going to bust my nut –Gahhh- right into your little stomach –rraAG- you baby whore –Uurrg- hope you can handle it!!" John moaned sarcastically through clenched teeth, thrusting the poor tots stretched mouth down his titanic bitch-breeder; Sally's own response being a continuous slimy "Gluck-GULCH-GAWK-GLUCK-GLUCH-GULCK-GAWK-GUCK!"

Soon, thanks to the teenager's vigorous throat pumping, the bambino princess’s plump pink-lips reached the base of his mighty fleshy pillar, runny nose pressing against a thick pubic rug, dainty chin poking against bulbous, soft-ball sized testicles; now pressed tightly to the young-man’s body, skin taught over the pulsating organs, ready to release the throat-fucker's potent seed. 

Spreading his legs far apart, he pushed the adolescent girls make-up smeared face as far down on his cock as he could, hoping to have the entirety of his turgid flesh inside her tight slobbering face-cunt.

"SWALLOW MY THICK JIZZ, YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!" He growled with a final great thrust, red swollen cock-head pushing into her stomach, the fat tip stretching out the small cum filled organ, John’s vision having gone pink. An obscene pules went down his cock, stretching pour Sally's abused, cunt tight throat to its limits, her pink choker snapping. The virile sperm, thick as pudding, blasted from his urethra in a large torrent, flooding directly into the girl’s small tummy and filling the already jizz and penis stuffed belly over its limits in just the first long ropey spurt.

"FUCKING BALLERINA WHORE!!!" A second thrust, slamming his cue-ball sized cock-head deeper into the lollipop princess’s gut, her tummy bulging out, and a second torrential flood of chunky-jizz into Sally's gut, causing her little pecker-stretched belly to swell, some of the thick-load backing up her esophagus.

"FUCKING SKANK!!" Now a third thrust, arching his back, turbid yogurt-thick cum flowing around the tight space between John's fat penis and the princess’s skinny throat; Sally's pink-cheeks bulging with the out-flowing baby-batter, spewing out the side of her taught lips and from her small button nose, like pearly white snot, the juvenile girl reveling and moaning at the heavy essence of the Man’s strawberry flavored jizz

It was at this moment; vigorously pushing pink panties into her soaking coochie, Sally had an orgasm; mind going blank with pleasure, girl-cum gushing out of the child’ cloth covered pussy with such force that the leaves behind the girl were pushed away.

"FUCK, SALLY!!" A fourth gut punching thrust, more jizz, snot, and drool spraying from Sally's gargling mouth and button nose, copious tears poring over cum bloated cheeks; more climaxing juices spewing into the forest floor.

"FUCK!" another thrust, another strawberry tasting load, white slop irrupting from the Princess’s mouth and nose, and girl-cum from her kitty.

"URGH!" Johnathon’s arms gave out, falling back onto the moss bed, letting go of the girl's head. This allowed Sally to pull back from the long cock, a ring of smeared lip-gloss at its base. Extracting the dick; expelling its sixth great creamy torrent; slowly from her vice like esophagus, the engorged tip popping from her full pouty lips, and swinging upwards as it spewed cum on to the prepubescent princess’s slime covered face. 

Before the mighty obelisk reached its full height to disgorge its seventh gushing flood, Sally squeezed delicate fingers around the cock's girth; the lollipop princess wanting more of the yummy ball-porridge; and pointed it at her heaving frame, jacking it off as she did so. 

The cum regurgitating dick released its next heavy batch onto the Sally’s convulsing form, her face pointed upwards still coughing up the older teen’s copious seminal load; then another fountain of batter thick nut released onto the young girls petite body, then another, and another. 

Eventually the jizzy expulsions of Johnathon’s furious orgasmic convulsions stopped; leaving his turgid mast an oozing semi-rigid mess in Sally’s lovingly caressing hands. The girl now kneeling in the puddle of bodily fluids, having fallen too her knees when the sexually frustrate man began his gut bruising assault.   
The little princess’s cute face slathered in tasty cum, glowed with a large smile and bright eyes in post orgasmic pleasure, small flat chest rising and falling steadily now that her throat wasn't clogged with thick seminal gunk.

“WOW Mister, you got your Huge lolli all the way into my tummy!!” Sally exclaimed with astonishment, pink hair now tangled and sticky, and her tiara at an angle. 

Sally Strawberry started collecting the jizz covering her face and body; John leaning up on his elbows, watching the little kindergartner cleaning herself of the viscid baby-batter by way of eating it; seeing that his custard like cum was so condensed, she actually had to chew the chunky semen before swallowing and moving on to the next sloppy handful, the young man’s drooping slime coated member swelling up yet again at the sight. 

After eating the last of the fatty cream and swallowing it with a loud gulp, Sally’s mouth sucked off what little nut remained on her finger’s, pulling each digit out from pink lips with a pop. “Mhawp- and So much Hot cream came out… and it really is thick?!”

Finger licking done, Sally gazed back at the young man with a pout and furrowed brow; pressing glazed gloved hands into her kneeling lap with a huff “Those where some very naughty words you called me Mister John!”

Johnathon couldn’t help but smile at the cum crusted kid’s childish scolding, gaining another huff from the small girl, turning her tanned cheek to him; the young man laughed while apologizing “Heh- Sorry”  
The little princess’s looked back to John from the corner of her mascara ruined eyes “I’ll forgive you.” Sally acceded, her petite hands suddenly reaching back to the hung teen’s stiff meaty shlong, diabetic smile returning as the kiddie-bopper’s gleaming eye’s met his “But you have to let me have more cream!!”

“Won’t say no to that!” John responded gladly, grabbing onto the girl’s sticky pink-haired head with one large hand, guiding her opening moist gob back to his tumescent glans, groaning as he entered the child’s warm tight pubescent mouth for the third time, continuing their messy afternoon of illicit oral sex.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later John laid collapsed with arms spread-eagle in the verdant bed of lichen, broad chest rising with heavy exhausted breaths, his clothes and body drenched with sweat. Sitting between the young man’s large feet, slender frilly-stockinged legs curled beneath her, Sally Strawberry continued to nuzzle and kiss the breeding fuck log that now hung limply in wrapping gloved arms, the girl’s belly noticeably pudgy and gurgling; Johnathon’s fat sweaty testicles resting lopsidedly on the kid princess’s matted pink hair, and even though completely drained of their greasy fertilizing seed, his worshiped bodily-fluid and lip-gloss mired shaft still twitched to Sally’s venerating affections. 

Cord thick strands of dense cum radiated outward from the front of the teen and the prostrating princess, covering the glade’s leaf covered floor. Sally’s tiara rested on its side with thick ropy jizz dripping off it, having been shot off the young girls head by one of John’s more powerful orgasms, flying half way to the edge of the clearing, he was quite proud about it.

Sally pulled back from her nob nuzzling, asking the tired man sweetly “Did my kisses make you feel all better Mister John?”

“Gruh- Oh yeah” Johnathon grunted sitting up, then clumsily standing up, his hips and legs having gone numb. The Lollipop Princess jumping to her feet as the young man did so, beaming as she face toward him, apparently unfazed from the past few hours of giving head; the little girl’s cum stained clothes were also soaked with sweat, her olive skin glissading, cleaned of any remaining seminal gunk by the perspiring fluid.

“Can we play some more Mister?!!” Sally quizzically said, grinning widely, leaning towards him with clinging silk-gloved hands outstretched at her sides. The man looked to the twilight sky “I’m sorry but it’s getting dark, I need to head home.”

“Oh- You’re right Mister!” The pink dressed child said with surprise, looking up at the sky too, then back at John anxiously “I better get going now; I don't want to make Mommy worried.”

After picking up the broken choker and turning away from him, Sally scampered over the semen strewn ground to her tiara, bending over to pluck it off the ground with one dainty hand; Johnathon’s hefty nut’s throbbing at the sight of the preteen’s panties riding into her callow cunt disappearing in-between the cheeks of a pert brown tushie.

Sally Strawberry stood up, shaking the clingy ball-batter off of the pink-jeweled diadem, placing it delicately on her forehead. Twisting at the waist to stare back at John “You’ll meet me here tomorrow?” the pink girl asked with a demure look on the tiny tyke’s dainty face.“So I can suck your big lollipop some more?”

“Oh you can count on it!” Johnathon assured, his eyes wolfishly staring at the slender prepubescent princess.

“Ok, see you tomorrow!!” Sally exclaimed with a bubbly smile, and then skipped into the woods, only stopping at the glades edge to wave at the young man excitedly, which John returned with one of his own.

As the girl disappeared into the forest, the pants-less man took a minute to take stock. Johnathon’s beast of a penis, though flaccid, was still the same rosy-pink color as before, not that he really cared anymore. Trousers were also completely ruined, having soaked in the puddle of his and Sally’s bodily fluids, meaning he’d have to sneak home in the buck; something the experienced teenager wasn’t unfamiliar with doing, of course, many a women in the village being married, so also not much of a concern there.

Oh yeah, there was also the fact he had his turgid penis shoved down an adolescent’s throat for several hours, dumping gallons of fatty cum into her puerile stomach.

“Definitely going to suffer eternal torment” John sighed with contentment, Not that it wasn’t worth it!!


	2. Planting Strawberries

“I really should not be fucking doing this!” Johnathon said to himself nervously as he made his way through the old woods, looking over tense shoulders for any signs of followers.

The young man was making his way to the small glade again, to see a girl named Sally Strawberry, who he had met there yesterday. She had introduced herself as the Lollipop Princess; whatever the hell that meant; and had offered to help John with a sudden problem of his.

The small problem being the teenager’s massive penis, which had become discolored an angry shade of pink, and Sally assisting him meant shoving his throbbing erection down her tight throat and dumping a heavy load of thick cum directly into the girl’s stomach!

Johnathon would have been happy for the assistance, but there was a problem. The strawberry princess was a little prepubescent girl, with probably fewer years to her life than there are hours in the day; not helped by the skimpy pink gown and heavy makeup she wore.

So with some reluctance from the older teen, the young child proceeded to give him sloppy blowjobs all afternoon. The entire time the kid innocently treating his member like it was some kind of lollipop, and acting as if all lollipops just happened to look like huge cocks with fat testicles hanging beneath them.

Though the juvenile’s cock sucking was definitely not amateurish to the sexually experienced teenager, the little lass stimulating his fleshy shaft in way’s few other women have; the puerile princess expertly using her mouth, throat, and hands to bring him as quickly to orgasm as possible; the girl having an addicted like love for Johns thick strawberry flavored semen, or ‘cream’ as she naively called it. 

After draining his balls dry that first after noon, the prepubescent princess had asked him to come visit again the following day, John promising to do so. 

He had little intention of fulfilling that promise, fearing the consequences if caught; but by noon of the next day his testicles where so painfully swollen from thoughts of Sally’s tight illicit throat, that he gave in to his desires.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So once again Johnathon left the village, making his way through the old forest, following the path to the clearing. 

John couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching as he made his way through the thick foliage, and over exposed roots; ready to jump out and arrest him; but the young man pushed any thoughts of incarceration away as they came upon the glade, laying eyes on Sally's slender frame. 

The petite princess sat on the edge of the large moss-covered stump, swinging her pink high-heeled mary-janes back and forth, her small white-stockinged legs hardly long enough to reach the forest floor, and starring upwards at the verdant canopy; humming a sweet melody that John couldn't place a finger on; her face look toward John, hearing the dried leaves crunch under his feet, as he walked in to the glade.

"Mister, you came back!" Sally shouted with excitement, a bright sugar filled smile breaking out on her heart-shaped face. "You don't know how happy that makes me!" She continued, hopping off of the old stump, running towards him arms outstretched, allowing John to get a full view of her slender body. 

Sally apparently washed herself in the intervening time since there last sordid encounter. Her pink frilly mini-dress and white gloves no longer drenched in cum, the child’s pink curly mane untangled and sticky-free, jeweled tiara placed properly on strawberry princess’s head. 

The overdone makeup on her face was no longer smeared; puffy cheeks blushed a bright pink. All the pastel pinks and whites of the young girl’s attire contrasted greatly with her chocolatey tanned skin, as well as making the princess look like a jail-baiting street whore. 

John gave a nervous grin back to the prepubescent princess, waving hesitantly with one large hand as he rubbed the back of his head, still unsure that what he was doing was worth the possible consequences.

"It's good to see yo-Mmmm!" Sally jumped surprisingly high, reaching her dainty hands behind John’s head, pulling his face down to hers. The princess pressed soft-pouty lips to his, passionately kissing him, her wet tongue rubbing against his. One heeled shoe popped upward as the tweeny-bopper’s other leg dangled Down to John’s waist, the child’s arms wrapped behind his thick neck.

Like her blowjobs, Johnathon noticed the preteen princess was quite innocent with her snogging, the little lass seeming to treat making-out as a proper way to greet people that she barely knew.

So the child’s sudden forwardness hardly surprised John; quickly taking back initiative, a large hang reaching under Sally’s short skirt, squeezing one of the cheeks of her bare brown bubbly booty tightly, the other hand grabbing the back of their tiny head; trepidation quickly leaving the young man. 

The teenager bent forward at the waist, leaning in to the frenching kiss. Sally's spine arched backwards, small petite frame molding to his broad torso, moaning as John’s large tong reached forcefully into her little mouth.

"MMMmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmmmmwaahhh-!" Sally pulled back from the wet kiss, thin strands of drool stretching out between their lips, her mouth smiling sweetly. 

"What about you Mister?!" She continued, the princess bringing slender gloved arms down from the man’s thick neck to place her puny hands over a toned chest, Johns strong arms pressing Sally's lithe body to his "Are you happy to see me!?"

“Oh Definitely!" His large hand squeezed the little-tarts plump butt-cheek again, tanned booty flesh squeezing from between thick fingers; something he had wanted to do since seeing the pert little ass yesterday. 

John then grabbed the princess under her lithe shoulders, and brought the tiny girl's dainty feet onto the leaf covered ground to stand in front of him, Sally Strawberry’s pretty pink head now level with his crotch "In-fact, My coc-err, lollipop started swelling up again this morning, and he needs a certain cute little-princess to give it a nice long check-up."

"Oh I can see that!!" Sally answered with concern, bright pink eyes staring at the obvious bulge in the tall teen’s pants, a small slender hand reaching out to trace down its length, John groaning as she did so."oooh, Pooor Mister, your obviously in pain!” the princess exclaimed looking up at him with sympathy “take it out and I’ll give your Big lollipop a kiss and make it feel better!” 

"Just give me a seco -there!" He said unbuttoning his pants, allowing the trousers to fall to the young man’s ankles, long distended cock rising slowly, but gaining speed, bending slightly under its heavy weight.

Sally stepped back to avoid being poked in her non-existent tits by the oversized cock-head, a surprised gasp escaping from pouty-lips as the grapefruit sized tip slung a long strand of pre-jizz along the middle length of her pliant body, one large-shadowed eyelid closing to protect from the sticky substance "My Goodness!"

The princess brought a slender finger up to wipe off the strand of pre-cum from her heart-shaped face, the jizz covered pointer was then brought in-between the princess's pouty lips; Sally sucking the creamy-treasurer on the slim digit, moaning from her throat ecstatically, and then pulled it out with a wet pop.

"mmmmh, it still tastes like strawberries." Sally raised her button nose up with a sniff. "ohh Wow!" she leaned forward a little, bringing her small face too Johns engorged tip, taking a long whiff. "your lollipop is so stinky with the smell of it too, Mister."

"I err, might have forgotten to wash." John lied, also sniffing the reekingly fruity smell, the degenerate teen getting off to the idea of the little girl sucking his unwashed cock. "But that can't be helped, go ahead and give my lollipop a kiss, er please!?" He finished, remembering the child’s teasing nature.

Sally gave him a heart-clogging smile. "Welll, since you said please." she leaned forward, pressing soft puckered pink glossed-lips against his large cock slit, wrapping her dainty fingers just behind Johns fat flaring-glands, looking up at him with doey pink eyes.

"ooh shit!"

She began making-out with Johns distended urethra, sucking in the spurts of milkshake thick pre-nut through full lips, petite tongue tip poking out into his cock’s orifice.

"mmmm Misher -slurp- urream ish sho -slurp-, mmmh, firp urm -slurp- pashy! -slurp- urm ur orrymof ish mmm -slurp- sho smerry!!" Sally muttered into his bulbous dick-head, between slurps. 

"urrhh shit, Do you like my big smelly lollipop and thick cream?!" John groaned, looking in too Sally's large Innocent gaze. "Ur -slurp- lures rep -slurp- mmm -slurp- shor murp -slurp-!". He groaned again. "Maybe you should, oh-fuck, maybe you should push my stinky lollipop down your throat, -ummh- to get more cream!"

Sally pulled back from her urethral tonging, strands of pre and spit connecting from it to her lips, letting go of his fat-shaft. A questioning whine escaped from Johns lips, looking pleadingly at the blue-balling bambino. "waah, SALLYY?!"

"I'm sorry Mister!" She said looking down with a blush, per-stained lips pouting, her white gloved arms behind her back. "I want to suck your lolly, but Sally needs Misters help."

“Yell what’s wrong!" Johnathon asked with an undertone of impatience, thankfully the lollipop princess didn’t seem to notice, looking up at him with pleading pink eyes as she answered “My little strawberry’s all wet and puffy from thinking about Misters Big Lollipop!”

"Gods, she called it her strawberry!" He thought, fat nuts throbbing at the little girls ignorantly childish euphemisms

"Why didn't you say so Sally?" John smiled at the petite child with foe sympathy “Would you like me to give your strawberry a kiss?”

“OH would you Mister!” Sally begged, clasping white gloved hands at her chin, staring at the older teenager with large doe eyes, the lass’s waist wiggling backing forth with anticipation of his answer.

"How could I ever say no to a sweet face like that, of course I'll give your cute little berry a kiss!" Sally jumped in to the air, legs kicking out to the sides, clapping excitedly as her short skirt flew up, revealing soaked strawberry patterned panties. "Yippy, you’re the best Mister!"

Johnathon responded to the girl’s cheers by griping their thin waist in his large hands, the prepubescent princess squealing with laughter as he lifted her up.

The child lifting teen stepped out of his pants and toward the stump, plopping the giggling girl onto the soft moss bed, John kneeling at the stumps base far enough back as to avoid poking the rough bark with his leaking-cock. 

“Now spread your legs and lift up your dress!” John commanded.

Sally Strawberry complied, white gloved hands gripping the frilly fringe of her skirt, pulling it up to their dainty chin; at the same time the little girl’s slim legs lifted up, spreading to the sides as they placed their pink heeled shoes onto the log.

The princess looked away from Johnathon; heavily made-up brown cheeks still somehow able to turn red; the young man loving the fact that Sally was embarrassed at intentionally showing off their sopping panties, even after giving him sloppy for a whole afternoon. 

The young man hitched his thumbs into the strawberry princess’s panties, the pre-teen girl bringing her legs together and straight up so John could more easily pull the soiled cloth off.

Sally Strawberry return her white stockinged legs to their spreading curled up position, revealing their pussy to him for the first time; the child’s puffy vulva bare except for the goose bumps on the light chocolate flesh, surrounding a perfect innie slit with nothing poking out.

The young man also saw a strawberry tattoo on Sally’s smooth pubic flesh, right above her hot young cunt.

Johnathon was tempted to just shove his swollen horse-cock into the little doll’s miniscule muff then and there, but he kept control, dropping Sally’s pink undies on his cock-shaft for later use; the horny teenager reached large hands to roughly grab the girl’s thighs, spreading them farther apart as the young man’s thumbs did the same to her pussy

Sally's tiny leaky cunt, lips a puffy-red, clit swollen, smelled of strawberry; the girl gave a small gasp as the teen leaned in, his hot breath blasting against her sensitive spread slit “Ah Mister, are you going to give my strawberry a kiss now!?”

An evil smile appeared on John’s face, as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the puerile princess’s tattoo, the girl gasping loudly as he did so “AH NOT there Mister!!”

"Why?" He said with a wicked grin, lowering his head and kissing the tiny tweeny-bopper on their bare inner thigh.

"Oh Pleasssse kiss my strawberry Mister!" Sally wailed biting on her bottom lip. 

"OK" he place a little peck at the top of the child’s pussy, directly on the girl’s clit, Sally screaming in response "MISTERRR!?" 

John chuckled. "Not so nice is it?"

"No, it isn't?" she retorted, bottom lip trembling now, tears welling in her wet doey eyes. 

"Fuck that's hot!" John thought another spurt of pre-cum spilling into the pool of thick fluid collected at his knees, not wanting to tease the girl any further, he pressed his open lips too her cunt.

"She tastes like strawberries too" John thought. The little bambino starting to moan, As John sucked on her tumid labia, upper lip rubbing wetly on her engorged nub, thick tongue licking deep in to the tight-twat, circling it against her wet vaginal walls. 

The man’s free hand grabbed the wet fabric draped on his meaty member, slowly jacking his protracted fucklog, long heavy ropes of viscose per-cream surging out on his hands upswing, hitting the log with a loud splatting noise.

Sally's started panting out of her little open mouth, tong lolling out, slurring honeyed words. "OOOH Tha filsh shogud misha, plesh doshop!". 

John opened his mouth wide, engulfing the girlish cunny, shoving his fat tongue as deep in to the tight humid love-passage as it would go. He then bit down gently on her pulsing-clit, rolling it between their teeth; the little princess began squealing; the young man pulled on the swollen bean, sucking it as he did so; then started repeating the pussy gushing process.

The child’s spine arched backwards, pressing her shoulders into the mossy-bed, their cheek laying on the verdant lichen, tongue and drool hanging out of a lewd open smile, her eyes vacant with bliss. 

"MMMMMmmmmMMMMmmMMMMMmmmMMMHHhhhHHHHhhHHhhHHHH, OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOOHHHHHH OHHHH MISHUR SHUMSHINS GUMMIN OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!" The princess started squirting cunt-cum into Johns open mouth, the teenager’s lips pressing around her small swollen vulva to drink in the sweet nectar; his hand beating faster to the strawberry flavored pussy juices, the ropy thick pre-jizz spewing out in a constant stream.

Sally's gushing climax pushed John to the edge, the edging teen stood up, fist furiously pumping the pre-erupting bitch-impaler . "Get up you teasing whore!" He grabbed the adolescent’s shoulder, pulling her up, and then grabbing them by the neck. "urh, get it in there, fuck!" John pressed his obese spurting tip into the small girl's soft-pouty lips.   
"huuuhh whhhaaa mishe -mmmmmmfff!!" 

He wasn't able to push the fat cock-head into Sally's puny mouth in time, her plush pink lips pressing against the flared edge, stretched taught around the Soft-ball sized girth.

"Swallow it you little slut!!" His fat pulsing balls pulled tightly against his body, the meat pole swelled along its length to the large fleshy glans, the urethra gaped open. A loud wet farting noise could be herd as the first yogurt thick load released in to Sally's minuscule cunt-mouth. The child’s cheeks bulging with the clotted jizz, the splorting nut flooding viciously down her throat, John continued pistoning his undie gripping fist along the climaxing length. 

A little juice shot out of the child’s sopping cunt, having a mini orgasm as a second yogurty load filled her tiny mouth.

"ARG. BITCH FUCK!! Sally swallowed his gunky cum like the good little girl she was, the man's third fatty expulsion shooting a thick cord of cum against her swallowing gullet.

Not wanting to let the lollipop princess off easily, John pulled his fat tip from her small plump lips, aiming his colossal cock at her face, open mouth moaning weakly as it received his turbid nut, what didn't stick, globed into dainty hands cupped at her chin.

"thlrrrrulllllrrrppp-FUCK!"

"thpplllrrrrppfff-BITCH!

"thbbbrrrrllllllllllppp-SHIT!"

As he continued pumping his gunk burping fuck-log, the young man looked at Sally's jizz slathered face. Cum sloughing off her half-lidded eyes, the child’s tongue dancing in the custardy-nut of her open mouth, her visage that of total submission.

"GAHH!!" Johns arched his spine backwards, both fist now jack-hammering his shaft, trying in desperation to release all his thick fatty baby-batter onto the strawberry princess; who had become more lucid, trying to eat and swallow the congealed nut, having to actually chew it too make progress.

After many gloppy discharges, the virile teen’s orgasm finally abated, falling onto their knees in the muddy ground, semi rigid dick still spurting dribbles of cum; raising his head to see Sally sitting on her knees, somehow nearly done eating his strawberry-flavored semen, chewing the chunky slime and swallowing it in one gulp. 

"MMMMMmmm, Your cream is sooo chunky Mister!" Sally gave him a bright smile, her hair matted in seminal gunk, make-up still somehow on her cute face, if smeared a little.

“uuh thanks…” Johnathon muttered, out of breath from the particularly intense orgasm.   
Sally gave a loud huff, bringing the dazed young man’s attention back to the lollipop princess. 

The little princess sat back on her bubbly butt, curling slender knees to her chin, petite pale thighs spread far enough apart for him to see Sally's still exposed cunt, one lithe hand spreading the tiny pussy’s red swollen lips “Your kisses didn’t work Mister, it’s still all hot and puffy

The man’s semi-rigid shaft rose up to its full-masted length, a new batch of thick-cum roiled in his virile testicles releasing a spurt of pre from the swollen poles head. A groan escaped from John’s throat, quickly getting back up to his knees, a mighty hand returning to steady the titanic cock’s motion. 

“I know another game we can play that might help your little strawberry.” The young man announced, his eye’s glinting like a predator about to pounce on its prey. In response Sally Strawberry rolled on to their knees, petite hands placed on the stumps edge, leaning toward him with an excited look on her adorable cum stained face “oooh I’d love to try a different game Mister, how do we play it!” 

"First, lay on your back." John directed, walking on his knees toward the tiny strumpet, who was doing as she was told to. 

He reached the child’s raised knees, his hand holding his massive meat-mast upwards, and looked down at Sally's submissive petite body. 

Large pink-eyes looked at him with curiosity, little mouth panting open with a sweet smile, her flat breast rising in exited breaths. John reached down to the feathery wings spread over the pink prepubescent’s absent tits, grabbing the large pink jewel between them, and pulling them down to then away from Sally’s waist in a quick tug; the teen threw the dress to the side as the small girl gasped "Mister?!"

John was a little surprised that his forceful removing of the puerile princess’s pink gown did not rip it, the large bow at the dress’s back seeming to untie itself magically, the young man stopped giving much thought though as he looked down at the little girl’s naked nubile body. 

Sally's breast where not as flat as they first appeared, her areola's puffy, swollen to the size of large dark-chocolate gumdrops, a pinky sized nipple capping each, though otherwise the little kid’s breast were flat as a board. The strawberry princess looked to the side blushing, her slender gloved arms splayed to the sides. 

Before she could comment, Johnathon bent down to feast on the young girl’s deliciously flat chest, latching his lips around the puffy areola's base, sucking wetly as he bit down on the swollen flesh, large tong swirling around Sally's tiny teat. 

The preschool princess gasped, her small back arching from the stimulating mouth, after a minute he went to the lass’s other succulent flat titty and feasted on it to, more mewling moans coming from the jail-bait’s panting little mouth.

“AAH- is this -UH- how ooH you play th-this -MMAH- game Mister?!” Sally Strawberry asked between cries of pleasure. 

“No” the teen bluntly answer, pulling away from his feasting, John heaving his heavy fat balls onto the stump, pressing them against Sally's tiny pussy and bubble butt, the small round booty barley larger than his swollen sack.

“To play this game” The young man started to explain, as he let go of his prodigious fuck-log, letting it fall onto the small girls body with a loud thump “I take my huge lollipop”

Sally's lithe figure pressed under the heavy weight of the shaft, nearly as wide as the child’s torso, another moan escaping from her pouty lips as Johnathon continued his curt response “and press it into your tiny little strawberry”

“So heavy!" Sally breathed, her wide open eyes looking down at the fat bulbous head of his cock, malt thick pre nut pouring out onto her slender throat and choker, John gave a teasing smile to the little girl, finishing his explanation "filling it with Hot Thick cream!” 

"Gosh Mister!" The little princess exclaimed, rubbing Johnathon’s pre leaking cockhead against her baby soft cheek, looking up at him with wonder “I’ve never had a lollipop like yours in my strawberry Mister!!”

The lollipop princess’s eyes wondered down the length of the teen’s massive penis, and then returned to meet his gaze with trepidation and a little fear, asking “And never one so big, do you think it will fit?!” 

John was pretty sure the young girl had just admitted to never having sex with another man, that plus the adolescent’s concern at his size, along with the fear in her eyes because of it, caused his distended balls to churn, all thoughts of getting verbal consent to disappear from his mind. 

"Only one way to find out!" John dragged the heavy mass of cock-flesh down the length of the juvenile’s tight body, leaving a thick rope of pre-jizz in its wake, Sally keening as the underside of his lengthy cock dragged against her stomach. 

The cock reached the end of its journey, the large man gripping the turgid shaft just behind his swollen glans, pointing it at Sally's teeny puerile pussy; the fat head much larger than her small labia, the princess’s puss tinier than even his urethral slit, which spurted pre onto the leaking callow cunt.

Sally Strawberry gave no protest, the girl frozen between doubt and a strong burning desire. 

John gripped a giant paw around the little child’s waste, large thumb rubbing her smooth tummy. "Here we go." He pushed forward pressing the bloated tip into the tiny quim, spreading open the wet petals over his pre-jizz spurting slit, but not stretching any further. 

"OOh I feel Misters thick cream going into my little strawberry!!" Sally mewled as his pre-cum spewed down her wet love-tube, splatting against their infantile cervix "It’s so Hot Mister!!" 

"Oh fuck, that feels good!" The teenager uttered at the hot velvety flesh spreading over the tip of his engorged nob; the young man trying to push deeper into Sally's little pussy, the princess wailing as he did so, but the tiny wet peephole barley stretched. 

"Bitch, your little whore cunt won’t open!" Johnathon groaned with complaint, the small girl moaning back "OOH Mister Your So BIG!!"

He continued humping the fat dick-head in to her tight crevice, eventually thanks to lubrication from his copious pre and Sally's pussy-juice, the tight little cunt slit started to expand; the puffy lips stretching over the stout tip, more smoothie thick pre spurting down her little cum-sleeve, the cute princess howled "OOOOH IT’S GOING IN MISTER!"

John continued going forward, the kid’s sopping folds stretching tightly as it pushed against his swollen cock-tips extensive rim.

"Fuck, Fucking Tight!"

With a last hump the Sally's sodden cunt-lips snapped over his fat-tip with a wet pop, both of them groaning in pleasure at the achievement. John looked down to see the child’s olive-brown pubic flesh stretching around the bulbous tip, outlining its shape, pulsing as an extra thick spurt of pre shot in to her pussy.

"OOOH, MY STRAWBERRY”S SO FULL MISTER!!" Sally nearly screamed with pleasure. “!PLEASE DON’T STOP!!!”

“Not Planning To!!” The man growled, taking his large hand from his fuck-shaft, joining it with the other to grip around Sally's thin waist, thumbs and fingers nearly touching; and began thrusting slowly into her tiny little cunt, the pre spurting out of his bloated tip lubricating the tight-thin pussy-sleeve.

"!!OOOH SO MUCH!! Sally screamed orgasmicly."!!FILLING MY LITTLE BERRY!!"

He continued thrusting, and stretching Sally's small love-glove, her vaginal lips gripping tightly to his shaft. 

Each push into the preschool princess required the same amount of effort as the first, Johnathon’s apple sized glans having to stretch out each individual ring of muscle wrapping tightly around the pinky thin tube of hot silky flesh, constricting down on his meaty length, refusing to stay in their new monster cock expanded shape.

After a minute of gentle humping, with only a few inches of the long meaty obelisk penetrating the girl’s drenched kiddy cunt, his urethra pressed into the child’s puckering cervix. The sordid contact pushed the pink princess to orgasm, gushing sweet nectar onto Johns shaft, squeezing the fat length tightly. 

The minor’s clamping muff pulled a rumbling moan from John, as he started to thrust hard, spurred on by the little lass small spasming puss and high pitched screams; Sally’s spine arched backward, thin legs thrashing outwards, as the child’s mined numbing orgasm continued.

The princess fucking teenager continued his squelching gyrations and humping, turgid cock thrusting deeper into her little pussy, slamming into the girl’s womb, pumping his virile pre. 

Sally’s little tummy bulged around the thick fuck-log with each hump; the lollipop princess babbling incoherently. 

"!!OH FUCKING CUMMING -!!" John roared, pushing a third of his cock deep into the child’s cock-sleeve, Bulging her tummy obscenely, the child-fucker's huge bulbous tip pressing open the stubborn entrance of Sally's womb. Fat nut-sack taught and pulsing, surging a batter thick batch of cum through the young man’s mighty bitch-breeder, splorting out of his inflamed slit with a wet fart, the young girl tiny breeding-purse filling to the brim in an instant. 

The princess screamed with another back arching climax, gushing girl cum into the moss-bed.

"!!BITCH!! -Thllllrrrrrppppt" His second clotted load released, the farting from his cock-hole still being herd from inside Sally, her Tummy swelling with John’s copious load.

"!!TAKE IT!!" - Ppppllllrrrrrthp" Johns third farting splort filled Sally's womb with his pudding-thick jizz, her belly inflating even more. 

The princess breeder pulled a hand from the little girl’s swelling waist, gripping his convulsing fuck-stick, jacking the mostly pussy free length as he tried to pull out, giving the bloating adolescent mercy; as he did so the fat ridge of his cock-head caught in the opening of the little girl’s gushing pussy-hole, pulling out the gripping pink flesh. 

“FUCK!” the teen spouted as he finally pulled his giant cum spewing nob out of Sally Strawberry’s constricting child cunt with a loud sucking pop, the lass screaming with another hip thrashing climax as the turbid oatmeal thick semen gushed out if her teeny pussy

Johnathon for his part, continued to jackoff the rest of his great greasy orgasm onto the cum gushing princess, cords of thick white jizz landing on Sally’s naked brown chest and opened mouthed face, thoroughly plastering the young lass.

The cumming teenager’s orgasm ended at the same time as Sally’s, her stomach still swollen, thick chunky nut flowing prodigiously from a puss that looked as tight as the way it did before having a massive cock shove into it; minus the outflowing ball-slop, of course. 

By the time Johnathon caught his breath, the lollipop princess’s tummy had returned to normal, cum still running from her little child cunt; the young girl starring up at the forest canopy with a dumb smile; thinking he had somehow used up all of the imp’s manic energy, the teenager asked with slight concern “Are you all right Sally?!”

His fears were unfounded though; Sally Strawberry shot straight up with the largest grin yet on her sweaty and cum crusted face blurting with childish excitement “THAT WAS AMAZING MISTER!!”

“You had fun then?” Johnathon asked, smiling at the little lass’s bottomless well of energy.

“Definitely!” Sally stated, then looking down, she brought a small hand to her young jizz leaking pussy below, the virile white fluid now only a trickle as it collected in the princess’s petite paw.

“But all your Thick Cream is leaking out of my strawberry patch Mister!” The princess said with concern, John’s monster nob twitching at the girl’s ignorantly puerile name for her womb, she then looked backed at John and asked with a most cute and childishly innocent pout to her plush pink lips “Can you put more Hot Cream into my berry batch Mister?!” 

That dark look from the day before returned to Johnathon’s visage at hearing this little prepubescent child practically asking to be bred by him, his large hand raising up to her chest and giving a slight push, knocking the little lass onto their back as they squealed with surprise.

Grabbing the small girl’s thin ankles, John then bent the flexible princess’s slender legs up to their shoulders, gasping at his rough manhandling, looking up at the larger teenager now looming over her.

Sally grabbed onto her upraised high-heeled feet as the young man let go with one hand to grab his protracted fucklog, pressing the bulbous glans against the child’s hot cunny and in one slow continues push, popped the fat tip of the young man’s cock back into the preschool princess’s pussy; the couple groaning loudly with pleasure at the effort.

John then bent down, kneeling on the mossy-stump; the teenager placed large hands to either side of the little girl’s small head, looming over the prostrate child doing so; then Raising his hips as high as they could go without pulling the already pre-cum pissing tip out of the juvenile’s tight clinging slit.

With all of this happening in a second, the young princess only had time for her pretty pink eyes to go wide at Johnathon’s sudden and quick actions.

"!!Mister what ar!! -OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-"" Sally Strawberry moaned repeatedly and loudly, as the older teen began jack-hammering his huge bloated bitch-breeder, each thrust burying another inch of solid cock into the tiny girl's pussy. 

Johnathon found it amazing at how taut the little doll’s infantile cunt still was after already having over half of a massive donkey dick reshaping the straw thin passage of immature flesh, but due to the teenager’s long powerful downward thrust, and the girl’s hot little love tunnel being well lubricated with both of their fluids, he quickly started slamming the broad fleshy head of his huge penis against the pink princess’s small stubborn cervix.

"-AAAAAAAAAUUUHHH- !!!MISTER IF YOU DO THAT ILL!!! -OOOOOOOOHHHHHH-" Sally screamed with an ahegao face, small hands pressing against her feverishly red cheeks, her mind melting in the throes of continuous orgasm.

With each battering-ram like strike against the entrance of the strawberry princess’s womb, her clobbered cervix opened just a little, slowly stretching tightly around Johnathon’s apple-sized pre spewing glans, with its flared fleshy rim once again being a deterrent to the young man’s desires.

Even that was not enough to stop John from attaining his carnal goal though, the teen redoubling his efforts, and driving the little preschool princess deeper into the deep depths of mind numbing orgasm.

Finally Johnathon brought his full meaty length into the barely teenage-girl’s cum spewing pussy, the strawberry princess’s stomach stretching so far out that it looked like a condom made of chocolate brown flesh; at the same time the girl’s cervix popped over the hung teen’s fat cock-head, the fully penetrated princesses giving an ear shattering squeal as it happened. 

The screaming kid’s infantile uterus squeezed down so tightly on the John’s bulbous spongey tip, it was practically crushing it, and combined with the scalding hot wetness of her underdeveloped baby-pouch, caused the young pussy smasher to climaxed instantly; custard thick semen practically exploding out of the ejaculating teen’s piss-hole in such force that it actually hurt, the young man howling as their massive throbbing cum-factories clenched painfully against his body. 

His powerful climax did not give Johnathon pause, swiftly pulling the mighty obelisk of jizz blasting cock all the way out too its tip; nearly pulling the girl’s squirting pussy inside out; then slamming it down again in one strong shove, slapping his fat bloated balls against Sally's bubbly brown butt.

John repeated the pistoning, gut busting penis plunges; dumping an impenetrable jellied load of ossified nut into the little girl’s cum swelling womb with each protracted thrust.

Thick cords of jizz began to spew out of Sally Strawberry’s little pulverized pussy, due to the teenager’s fat throbbing glans filling so much of the princess’s womb, and the mighty assault of his giant pillar of babe breaking flesh.

It didn't matter though, for every voluminous load of curdled cum pressed out, more was unloaded into her petite body by Johns farting fuck-mast; his bloated testicles filling with a whole new virile batch each thrust, the man's entire body working to breed the small infertile girl. 

After a few more minutes of breeding the strawberry princess, John pressed his fat twitching nuts into the child’s round booty, hilting the turgid shaft deep in her womb, hips jerking and broad muscled back arching with the last of the man’s gloppy loads.

His monumental orgasm finish, John rolled onto his back too rest, bringing Sally’s little swollen body on top of him, spurting cock still impaled in her pussy. The kid’s mind was blank from the breeding, shiny pink eyes wide open and empty; a dumb smile on her pretty face, pudgy belly filled with pudding-thick jizz.

“Holy… fuck!” Johnathon breathed out, staring up at the overhead forest canopy, breathing heavily from another powerful orgasm yet again.

The young man felt two small hands press into his large heaving chest, he looked down to see Sally getting up onto all fours on the teen’s stomach, looking at him with a wild look in her eyes and a wide cheshire grin.

The young pink princess then started pushing her small pert butt back and forth onto John’s still rigid fuck log, gaining more groans from the older teenager as his fat member went in and out of the little nymph’s still very tight and wet kiddy cunt.

“Mmmph- Please, Don’t stop Mister!” little Sally moaned with a childishly sweet tone, like she was begging for a bar of chocolate instead of a fat dick “Please Fill my little Strawberry with more Thick Cream Mister –Oooooh!!” 

“This is going to be a long day!” John thought to himself, gripping the little pink princess’s tiny slender hip’s with large hands, and began thrusting his hip, the teenager womb fucking the child until they both orgasmed again, and again, and again… 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh Darn, I can’t get my dress back on Mister!” Sally Strawberry fussed, starring down at her stomach with a frown and puffed rosy cheeks.

The little princess was able to fit the tiny skirt around their slender waist and tie the large bow at the back, but she was unable to pull the feathery bodice up passed her stomach, now large and swollen. The young girl looked as if they were pregnant, Johnathon having dumped so much thick cum into the child, that the lasses womb was stretched and packed solid with his fatty seed.

“uhuh..” John moaned out weakly, collapsed on the soft bed of moss, all strength having left his naked and sweat drenched body. 

The young man’s exhausted form contrasted greatly with the still bubbly imp, the pink haired princess not having lost an ounce of energy, even after hours of very vigorous sex; though she did have a pleasant sheen of sweat to her chocolate skin as well, the copiously cooling bodily liquid haveing cleaned the child’s small body and hair of the teen’s sticky jizz.

“Oh well, guess I’ll just go home like this.” Sally Strawberry consigned, shrugging her bare brown shoulders; the young man for his part became worried at the thought of what the child’s mother would do at seeing her daughter come home mostly naked, and with more baby batter in them than a whore at happy hour “Err is that a good idea Sally!?”

“Hehe- its fine Mister, there’s no monster’s in these woods!” The princess giggled angelically, seeming to miss the point of Johnathon’s question, but then continued before the selfish teen could clarify that she wasn’t about to get him arrested through her actions “And Mommy isn’t home right now so I won’t get in trouble for being home late!”

Sally’s shiny eyes went wide with a sudden idea, jumping and clapping her hand’s as she excitingly inquired the young man, who now had enough strength to lift himself up onto his toned arms, and was enthralled at how the juvenile’s cum stuffed gut jiggled with each animated hop. “Oh-oh-oh I just had the most wonderful idea Mister?!!”

“Did you now?!” The teen ask inattentively, pulling his eye’s away from the entrancing jiggling tummy “what is it?”

Sally shook her fluffy pink haired head excitedly in response “No no Mister it’s a surprise, but you have to come early tomorrow to see it, promise?!!” 

The pink princess looked back at him with wide eyed excitement to hear his response, the young man wondering what the child’s surprise could be; but figured that whatever it was; it involved his monster cock buried deep in a hot, wet, and tight juvenile hole.

“Sure!” The child fucking teen stated, with a wicked smile and a predatory glint in his eyes, Sally innocently not noticing the dangerous look on the young man’s face as he continued “Sounds like fun!”


	3. Gabriella Grape

“I’m so going to get fucking arrested!” Johnathon murmured to himself in distress, making his way to the small glade for the third time in as many days; once again hunching his shoulders and looking over them with trepidation.

The young man’s fears were centered around the lollipop princess named Sally Strawberry, who he had met two days ago, and do too worrying circumstances involving his massive penis, had sucked the turbid nut out of his fat throbbing testicles the entire afternoon.

There was a problem though; the princess also happened to be a naive prepubescent little girl, a borderline scandalously dressed one yes, but a child who was probably 6 or 7 at most; and yesterday John had fucked her, stretching out the little lass’s puerile pussy with his mighty obelisk of a cock, dumping heavy loads of virile cum into the juvenile’s underdeveloped uterus all afternoon!

At the time the horny teenager could only think about how Sally’s hot little kiddy cunt was the tightest pussy he’d ever fucked in his short, but prolific, sexual career.

After the innocently promiscuous princess had left though, her belly visibly swollen from the large quantity of thick semen now filling her womb, Johnathon began to realize what he had just done, and what may happen to him if someone found out.

So the secretly criminal teen went home that afternoon with every intention of ignoring his promise to return to the glade the next morning, to see the strawberry princess’s surprise, and never go into the woods again for the rest of his, hopefully, non-incarcerated life.

Unfortunately for him though, when John woke up the next morning, his balls felt so swollen that it was as if he hadn’t ejaculated for nearly a month.

Obviously something was amiss; the only thing he could think of being that it had something to do with the aforementioned worrying circumstances; that being the angry pink discoloration to his cock-shaft, and the crown shaped blemish at its broad base.

Johnathon didn’t know what to do about the strange penile curse, other than relieving himself with sex, the horny teenager could never satisfy himself with masturbation; and all the women of the village had lost patience with his rough fucking over a year ago, none of them would be sympathetic to the rude teenager’s plight.

Which to John’s self-interested worry, but subconscious predatory happiness, left him with only one option!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As the young man entered the glade, he was worried that Sally’s “surprise” would be an officer ready to arrest him as the young princess stood there pointing, and yelling “That’s him sir, that’s the bad man who did those naughty thing’s to me!!”

Thankfully for Johnathon, that was not what he saw as the nervous teenager walked into the sun dappled clearing.

Sally Strawberry was there yes, sitting on the moss covered stump like yesterday, but the princess wasn’t alone; though thankfully her companion that she babbled excitedly too wasn’t a cop, it was in fact another young girl like the strawberry princess!

In some respects the second girl sitting on the old stump looked a lot like Sally, she wore a lacy strapless dress with a skirt short enough that the teen could just barely see the child’s frilly panties, a jeweled tiara sat above her tiny heart shaped face; the pretty princess also had on white, shoulder length opera gloves, along with a pair of fancy white stockings on her slender legs that led down to a pair of high heeled mary-janes.

The two girls also differed in many respects though, the first thing being that where Sally had a skin tone of smooth mocha chocolate, her petite companion had pale white one; which contrasted greatly with the second striking difference between the two children, the fabric and jewels that the second adolescent had on that would be pink on the strawberry princess, was instead a dark purple color.

The purple princess’s hair also matched the color of her lavender gown instead that of her companion’s pink curly mane, pulled back tightly into two large purple buns; thus leaving the child’s adorable pale face free of any offending strands, allowing Johnathon a clear view of the violet makeup around their large purple eyes, on their youthfully full cheeks, and plump pouty lips.

The purple haired girl was the first to notice John entering the glade, her full lips making a pleasing o shape as she stared at him with big doe eyes.

“Oh, Mister you’re here!!” Sally exclaimed with excitement, facing away from her companion, and not even stopping to take a breath from the animatedly one-sided conversation she was having, hopped off of the stump and explaining to the teenager “I brought one of my sisters here to meet you!!”

The peppy princess quickly ran up to Johnathon, reaching up with one of her silky white gloved hands, wrapping her small digits around his large pointer finger, and began leading him back to the stump to stand in front of their purple guest, continuing her hyper-active commentary “She’s really wanted to meet, after I told her everything about you!!”

“Really?!” The young teen asked with a slight grin, still unsure of the situation, but liking were things appeared to be heading, he looked down at the beautiful young girl’s face to greet her “er high, I’m John.”

The purple princess met John’s gaze from her low vantage point, the juvenile’s purple head only as high as the teen’s waist, even sitting daintily as she was on the high ancient stump.

“Hello Mister.” The princess said in a sweet but calm voice, tiny mouth opening into a bright smile as she lifted up a small hand in greeting, the back of her white gloved palm facing upward “My name is Gabriella Grape.”

The young man was amused more than anything by Gabriella’s formal introduction, but the teenager figured he should play along, so as to not ruin his chances of having a second cock-sleeve.

Johnathon kneeled in front of the purple princess, grabbing her small soft-gloved hand, and giving it a kiss, smelling the sweet fragrance of grapes coming from the child; at the same time, the teen’s wolfish eyes ran up the petite preschooler’s pliant adolescent body, noting the outstretched bat like wings stretching out from an amethyst jewel covering the little lass’s flat chest, and the jeweled-grape choker wrapped around her pale slender-neck.

As the young man ate in the looks and smell of Sally’s sister, his fat member swelling quickly as he did so, the pink princess gave a huff, crossing her arm’s as she playfully berated her sister “You don’t have to be so fancy Gaby!”

“Oh, and I don’t suppose you even told him your full name” Gabriella shot back with her sweet smile, finishing pointedly “Sabrina!”

“Sabrina!” Johnathon chuckled at the surprisingly mature name, standing back up and looking toward the pink princess, who was blushing as she bleated with complaint to her purple sister “Gabyyy that name is embarrassing!!”

“Well you shl-oh!” Gaby paused her retort as both sisters stared wide eyed at the horny teenager’s pants, now bulging strenuously due to his semi-erect monster-shlong.

“Is that your Big Lollipop Sally told me about Mister?” the purple haired child asked subdued, looking up at John with her large amethyst eyes, who answered back hesitantly “Er, yeah.”

“I should take a look then.” Gabriella said calmly and in one quick motion, hopped to the leaf cover ground, grabbing the large teenager’s pants waist doing so; the purple princess pulled them down with all her might, slender legs going into a spreading squat as the girls butt stuck out behind them.

“Oof!” Was the only noise that came out of Johnathon’s mouth as his giant horse-cock rose quickly from its confinement, the cool air feeling good as it hit the hung-teen’s vein-marbled rosy-pink shaft, and the heavy goose-egg sized-testicles that flopped out, nearly hitting the purple princess’s upturned open mouthed face, as they reached there low hanging height.

Gaby could only stare slack jawed as she stood back up, standing to one side of the huge fuck-log, the grape princess’s sister on the other side starting back at Gabriella with a large grin on their cute face as she teasingly giggled at her sister “he he-Told you it’s a Big lollipop!!”

“Yeah, and the, err- swelling has gotten worse too.” John said, nervously an excitedly rubbing the back of his neck with a large hand, what with there being two adolescent little girls staring at his immense penis, and glancing between the two princesses as he continued “I was kind of hoping to get some more help with it!”

“I’d be happy to help Mister!” Gabriella breathed, suddenly grabbing the older teen’s huge cock, her soft gloved finger’s hardly wrapping halfway around the breeding organ’s thick shaft; then immediately bringing her wet open mouth to it, pressing plush purple-glossed lips into the hot veiny flesh of his dick!

“Oh fuck!” the young man groaned as the purple haired pretween began sucking the side of his fleshy pink monolith, lashing her small tongue over the thumb thick veins tracing the mighty organ.

“Oh, I can help to Mister!” Sally Strawberry bursted out excitedly, joining their small hands with her sister’s, and pressing puerilely plump pink cock-cushions against the other side of the teen’s protracted penile pipe, opposite those of her shaft sucking sibling.

Syrupy Pre-cum began spurting out from the puffy lips of Johnathon’s enlarged urethral slit, dripping in heavy smoothie-thick handful’s down between the sisters feet, the young man moaning as his swollen fat testicles were very visibly throbbing with the need for release.

More moans of carnal pleasure escaped from the teenager’s lips as the two adolescent girl’s slowly sucked and licked their way up his long pulsing member, leaving a trail of warm saliva, along with purple and pink kiss shaped lipstick smears, with the occasional large 0 shaped one for good measure.

“Mwa- It really –slurp- tastes like –smooop- and smells like –ssssiiff- Strawberries!” Gaby proclaimed with childish excitement between the licking, slurping, and sniffing of the older teen’s strawberry essence infused member; the grape princess’s sibling answering with sisterly smugness between her own slimy penile venerations “Sloorp- Mhmm –hhiiff- told you – shlliip” 

They soon reached John’s apple sized glans at the end of his cock; the sister’s stretching their little wet mouths over as much of the bloated tip as they could, but still nowhere near enveloping the tumescent pre-jizz gushing nob.

The pink and purple children stood there for a few seconds, sucking with their stretched open orifices, slurping the groaning teen’s fat cock-head, lapping moist tongues over the spongy flesh, the sucking siblings interlocking one pair of silk gloved hands as the other two stroked over a small portion of the lengthy meat-pillar.

Sabrina and Gabriella then gazed up at Johnathon with their innocently large, glistening, purple and pink doe eyes.

“Mwwwaaapp-ahh how are you feeling Mister!?” Sally asked excitedly, after pulling away from her glans sucking with a wet smack, rubbing a soft chocolate skinned and pink blushed cheek against the shlong’s fleshy crown, keeping her adorably sweet eye contact with the taller teen.

“Mmmmaaaahh-ohh” Gaby copied her sister, pulling away with a smooch; then also rubbing her pale, purple blushed cheek against the teenager’s pre-pissing tip, asking sweetly as she continued looking up at him with shining violet eyes “Are we making you feel better with our kisses?”

“Shit, COMING!” Was the only thing that John could say, his overly backed up testicles reaching their limit at the briefly combined stimulation of cuteness and lewdness, the fat virile orb’s rising up quickly as the leathery sack containing them tightened, pressing the churning cum-factories against the young man’s body.

The teen’s hips bucked forward, pushing the donkey-dick between the lollipop sister’s soft gripping hands and blushed cheeks, the monster-cock pulsing obscenely along its veiny length, the two girls’ turning their heart shaped faces’ to follow the bawdy convulsion to Johnathon’s glans; the young man instinctually placed his large hand’s firmly on top of the small heads’ of the mesmerized minors, steadying himself as he nearly lost control of his lower body.

“Fuck!!” John shouted as the first thick cord of turbid jizz shot out of his piss-hole, the girls’ oohing as the long pearly cord of seminal jelly shot completely over the large stump!

The sisters’ continued staring in slack jaw amazement as all the following surging discharges of fat greasy cum strands from the teenager’s ejaculating nut canon also flew over the moss covered log, with only the last mighty expulsion of John’s orgasm falling short, leaving a line of chunky baby-batter across the verdant bed of lichen.

Both siblings stood there in wonderment for a moment, Johnathon’s hands falling from their heads, as he began breathing again from post ejaculatory bliss.

“Wow Mister!” Gabriella exclaimed, sweet voice rising from her usual calm tone “I’ve never seen so much Thick Cream come from a lollipop before!”

“And there’s already more leaking out.” Sally Strawberry cooed as she stepped back toward the tip of the young man’s fuck-log, the purple princess gasping as her gaze returned to the tumescent member, seeing that it was still fully erect and throbbing; and the strawberry sibling was right, slimy oatmeal thick pre-jizz already flowed heavily from the grossly winking piss-slit, into the pink haired princess’s cupped palms.

“You must be in so much pain Mister!!” Sabrina said with syrupy sweet concern, looking up at the heavily breathing teen, and bringing pre slathered hands up to grip his turgid shaft, slowly rubbing them over the vein-marbled flesh, as she brought her pouty pink lip’s to the pre leaking urethra, breathing “You obviously need more kisses.”

Sally pressed her puckering cock-cushions onto the pre-pissing slit, and begun sucking out the malt thick strawberry flavored cock-slime, moaning ecstatically as the fruity pre-nut flowed over her tongue, which she poked out from between slurping sucks to lick the inside of the teenager’s piss tube.

All Johnathon could do was groan at the strawberry princess’s urethral ministrations, the rest of his energy focused on keeping his legs from collapsing from under him.

“Don’t worry Mister; we’ll make it all better.” Gaby said comfortingly, composure returning to her sweet voice, as she brought her full violet lips to the side of the young man’s meaty pink obelisk, sucking her wide open mouth on the veiny pink flesh, not even able to wrap the saliva filled gob over half of the broad meaty log.

John could only groan as the pink preschool princess sucked the turbid nut out of him like a milkshake, her purple haired sister slowly slobbering soft painted lips along the well-endowed teen’s mighty cock-shaft, slathering another layer of gloss and drool over the meaty length.

“Pwwwifp-Your Big-smiffff-Smelly-smmirp-Lollipop-slllrrrrfffP-tastes so good-mwwwaap-Mister.” Gabriella Grape praised the older teen between wet sucking kisses, and deep inhaling whiffs, reaching the end of his protracted penis.

“PwwwAAAP!!” Sally pulled away from sucking the heavy preing young man’s pisser, aiming his fat log of a dick downwards as a particularly large glob of slimy pre-cum shot out onto the pink headed minor’s slim chokerd neck, and bare brown upper chest; smirking at her shaft sucking sibling, a rope of thick ball gunk hanging from the child’s grinning mouth, suggesting “You should try the cream, it tastes even better!”

“Mwwaap, Oh, I’d love to!” Gaby stated with sooth excitement, leaving her place from the side of the young man’s lipstick covered cock; the chocolate skinned sister stepped aside, allowing the purple princess too stand at the vein marbled pillar’s bloated apple sized head.

The little lavender lass gripped tiny silk gloved hands behind the flaring ridge of Johnathon’s tumescent glans, and puckering her infantile purple lips out lewdly, pressed them into his gaping pre-pissing urethra.

“Shit!” The young man breathed loudly, the grape girl using the same urethral Frenching technique as Sabrina, sucking the porridge thick pre-nut out of him like a straw, and occasionally poking her lithe little tongue into his piss-pipe, and licking up the more stubborn clumps of pre out.

As Gabriella suckled deeply from the teenager’s fat fruity shlong, her sister brought her hot juvenile little mouth back to the side of his large pink bitch breaker, licking and kissing their pretty pink head back down the lengthy shlong; the strawberry sibling placing a loud wet smooch on any large throbbing veins she came across, eliciting more moans from the young man, fat bloated balls twitching as they made an extra thick load of tasty strawberry pre with each sloppy smack, spurting out into the purple princess’s small mouth and down her young swallowing throat.

When Sally made their way back to the end of the older teenager’s throbbing donkey dick, leaving a two more trails of pink kiss stains in her wake, she switched places once again with her pretween twin; sucking the greasy nut slop out of the young man, as Gaby began slathering their small tongue over his fat phallus.

“Mwwapff-mmm, it taste so good-shllrrrpf” Gabriella moaned lovingly as she smooched her way to the broad root of the cock-worshiped teen’s monster-cock, but then added with an unhappy pout “If only it tasted like grape.”

At that moment the griping grape girl’s large purple eyes fell on the crown shaped blemish at the base of Johnathon’s girthy dick, a twinkle of recognition shining in her amethyst peepers, as she brought a petite finger up to touch the strange mark, muttering “I wonder?”

“Gahhh!” An intense spike of pleasure shot through John’s body the moment the purple preschooler’s small digit pressed the dark symbol, her pre-cum sucking sibling stepping to the side with a surprised gasp as the teenager’s hips shot forward, the sisters staring wide eyed at the young man’s massive penis as it’s angry pink shade darkened, the color quickly changing to that of dark purple.

“Uh, what the fuck?!” Johnathon said, after quickly regaining focus from the sudden spike of pleasure, finding the new violet shade blemishing his penis more worrying than its former pink tone.

The two girls ignored the purple dicked teen’s concerned question, instead they cooed with elation at the sudden penile transformation, Gaby herself leaning in with a look of curiosity and dragging her tiny tongue over the thick veined flesh of the turgid member.

“!!MMMMmmmm!!”Gabriella quickly pulled away, purple head rolling back as they moaned with pleasure; she then began hopping and clapping excitedly, her large purple buns bouncing , the puerile purple princess extoling with a surprising amount of giggling excitement “Tehee, It tastes like grape now how wonderfull!!”

The purple haired lass quickly hopped to the tip of John’s huge grape flavored cock, as her strawberry sister leaning forward to also have an experimental lap, pulling away with a pleased murmur herself “mm, Tasty!”

Gaby now stood at the end of the purple fuck-log, lolling a tiny pink tongue out of her little open 0 shaped maw just under the fat head of the mighty meaty mast, allowing the thick rivulets of grapy pre-jizz to pour onto the small oral muscle, the girls purple eyes rolling back as she moaned in pleasure.

“Mmmmmm, Oh Mister your Thick Cream Taste so good!!” the grape princess practically moaned, wrapping her hand’s around the phalluses thick shaft, looking up at John with begging doe eyes as she asked pleadingly “Can I suck your Big Tasty Lollipop, Pleeeasssss!!”

“Absofuckinglutly!” Johnathon declared all worries of strange cock colors disappearing at the thought of having his horse cock wrapped snugly in the purple princess’s young throat.

Gabriella didn’t waste a second, opening their adolescent gob and shoving half of the young man’s softball sized glans into the steamy opening, her plump purple lips stretched out into a large O around the pliant cock crown, the girl not slowing down for a second as she continued pushing the rest of the tumescent tip, and snapping the dick stretched penis pillows over the fleshy flared ridge.

“Oh, fucking gods!” John groaned as he pissed greasy wads of pre-semen down the little girl’s gullet, the purple haired child beginning to bob her sweet little face on his protracted shaft, her pale slender neck bulging out more each time she took his large pre-spewing nob into her silky tight throat.

Sally watched her cock bobbing sibling as she absentmindedly licked the base of the young man’s broad grape flavored dick, running a white gloved paw over the mostly unswallowed length, the girl’s other small mitt disappearing under her short frilly skirt.

A phlegmy cough erupted from Gaby’s young cock guzzling gullet as the teenager’s beefy member began to bottom out in her massaging slime lubricated throat.

“of shit!” Johnathon sighed, the lacy purple minor’s warm convulsing windpipe vibrating tightly around his fat nob, the little lass’s wide violet eyes looking up at him, as tears rolled over her soft smiling cheeks.

“Urg, Gaby hold up!” The young man suddenly commanded, the teen having felt his massive balls throb, nearly ready to release another heaping load of chunky baby batter, but John wanted to enjoy more of Sally’s salacious throating first, with the plan of cumming on both sisters’ cute little faces after.

Thankfully Gaby Grape did stop, extracting the hung teen’s shlong slimily from her tight throat; along with more moans from the young man; the child leaving a bright purple ring of gloss around the upper end of his dark purple penis, as she dragged pouty painted lips along the interminable fuck-log, and bulbously pliant glans with a phlegmy pop.

It wasn’t specifically John’s request that made the purple haired princess cease her succulent sucking, the young girl looking up at him with a frown, fussing “its Gabriella not Gaby!”

“Err, Sorry… Gabriella!” the young man half assedly apologized, thought Gabriella seem to take it as genuine, smiling up at him with a large heart clogging grin and bubbly giggle, the self-interested teen put on a feigning smile of his own, saying with false paternal tone “ Let Sally Have another turn sucking my Lolly… Please”

“Oh I’d love sucking Mister’s Big Lollipop again!” Sabrina Shouted eagerly, pulling away from her absent minded tongue lashing of the young man’s donkey dick, prancing toward the plump pre gushing nob, her frilly grape sister stepping aside to take up the strawberry twin’s abandoned ‘lollipop’ licking.

The pink princess quickly wrapped cushiony young lips around the obese tip, the pink dick pillows stretched taught over the spongy grape-fruit sized glans; then slowly pushed John’s thick cock past their small moist cavity and down her thin pre-lubed wind-pipe, not stopping until the moaning teenagers huge pre-cum spewing cock crow pressed against her upper esophagus, the club-like member stretching out the pretween’s swan-like neck obscenely.

Sally began bobbing their tight infantile pussy-throat along what little of the massive breeding organ she could fit in her, gagging as she pulled the stout glans out of the kneading fleshy tube, then coughing as they pushed the massive penis back down the miniscule gullet, slimy phlegm spewing from the strawberry princess’s lips.

“Ohh-You-Mhh-Fuck, you girl’s-groah-are some good-oogf-little lolly suckers, shit!-Mrrgg” John praised the two sister, between moans from the pink ones expert throating, patting the two juvenile cock worshiper’s on their colorfully fluffy head’s, the siblings smiling up at him with glistening doe eyes, happy to recieve praise from the subject of their dick worshiping affections.

“Almost There!” the teen stated, then asked Sabrina between pleasured filled groans

Sally hastened her head bobbing excitedly at hearing the young man announcing his imminent orgasm, stimulating the fat meaty phallus still lodged in her young narrow throat, and cause the viscose flood of smoothie thick pre to flow even more prodigiously from the well-endowed teen’s monster cock, all in an attempt to quickly make the teenager cum.

Gabriella also had a plan to hasten the older teen’s orgasm; the adolescent lady going under the young man’s giant purple lipstick smeared dong, bringing her wide open little mouth up to the huge throbbing testicles underneath, an pressing pouty 0 shaped lips against the shaved skin of one swollen nuts, nearly as large as the girls heart shaped ivory face.

“Son of a!” Johnathon nearly howled as the purple bunned princess sucked loudly on the beefy cum tank, sucking so strongly in fact, that the fleshy orb deformed a little into her hot moist mouth, the little girl lashing her wet tongue against the thrumming organ.

“Gona Cum!” Sally pulled back at hearing the word’s barked from the young man, a loud slobbering suction noise coming from her cock stuffed orifice as she withdrew the meaty bull dick, ending with a loud pop from their pink lips as the fuck-log’s corpulent tip left the princess’s tiny gob; at the same time John grabbed his mighty manhood with a single large hand, and started pistoning the gripping fist along the interminable length, spewing thick wads of pre onto the strawberry sister’s lewdly open mouthed face, the kid bringing cupped hand’s up to a dainty brown chin to capture some of the tasty cream.

At the moment the young man’s ostrich egg sized nuts twitched in Gaby’s sucking mouth, signaling the very eminent orgasm; the purple princess released the tightening gonad from her gob, and practically threw herself at their baby-batter begging sister, the strawberry sibling yelping in surprise as she was pushed into the soft bed of green moss covering the large stump.

Gabby Grape then shoved her little open lips around the fat glans of the heavily throbbing shaft, just as a mighty roar escaped from the orgasming teen’s mouth, and the first pudding thick cord of off-white jizz shot from the cuming dick’s enlarged piss-slit, directly into the back of the ecstatically moaning child’s throat.

John continued jerking the ejaculating meat mast as he spewed thick chunky loads of greasy semen down the young girl’s gullet, the little lavender lass bobbing her cock-head stretched orifice on his corpulent tip, the minor’s slender jeweled chokered neck moving rhythmically as she worked to swallow the deliciously heavy wads of grape flavored seed.

On the stump, Sally sat up and looked at her sister with a hurt frown, the princess’s bottom lip pouting as she fussed “That wasn’t very nice Gaby!”

“MmmmmmMMm!” Was the only noise the could be heard from the cum guzzling purple princess, who ignored their sister’s complaints, enjoying Johnathon’s greasy cum spewing down her esophagus, reveling in the warm feeling coming from a stomach filled with glob’s of hot jizz; The climaxing teenager himself didn’t hear the pink princess’s protests either, the young man deaf to the world as he continued to jack off heaps of gelatinous sperm into the humid under developed hole wrapped around his spasming cock-head.

Sabrina hopped off the stump with a huff of indignation, the young man’s orgasm dying off at the same moment, and the selfish shlong sucking sibling pulling her full purple lips back to suck out the last capfuls of tasty turbid cum from the still spasming monster cock, the girl’s purple blushed cheeks bulging as they filled with the last spurts of the teen’s gigantic seminal load.

“You’re supposed to share Gaby!” Sally whined as she reached out to grab at her purple haired sibling.

Right before the frilly pink princess grabbed Gabriella’s wrist, the dick suckling sister brought purple pouting lips away from the older teen’s nut leaking urethra, spinning around to grab her pink haired twin’s lithe shoulders; all strength finally left the post orgasmed teenager’s legs, the pants less young man dropping onto his naked ass onto the leaf strewn ground.

Gabriella Grape pushed her sister back onto the stump, pinning the supine strawberry sibling on their back a she straddled them, the colorful sister’s skirts pushed out of the way and allowing the two little girls to rub sopping panty covered pussies against each other.

Gaby leaned down, bringing a puffed up face to her sister’s startled, open mouthed one; the grape princess pressed plump purple lips into the strawberry sibling’s pink ones, the surprisingly aggressive child spitting out a large glob of the thick congealed cum stuffing their young mouth, directly into the orifice of the puerile pink juvenile, quickly filling their small oral cavity with the greasy cock-slop.

The two sisters began to sloppily make out, caressing there small tongues against each other’s, the little oral muscles dancing in the thick saliva mixed jizz filling there gobs, spitting and sucking the grape flavored gunk in an out of each of their moaning oral cavities.

After taking a minute to regain lucidity, Johnathon looked up from his slumped position to see the very pleasing sight of the two little girls frenching passionately as they swap the young man’s jizz between them.

The angle that the teenager sat also provided a wonderful view of Gabriella’s pale little booty, just as round and bubbly as her brown skinned sister’s, a pair of grape patterned panties clung tightly around the little lass’s ass, haloed by their short frilly purple skirt; the fabric soaked through where it wedged into the child’s small sopping slit, grinding against their sibling’s own drenched panty covered twat.

The lurid sight quickly brought John’s half chubbed monster cock to its full masted stiffness, the young man getting back onto his knees as the adolescent sister’s finished gulping down the last of his grape jellied baby-batter, the sisters continuing there incestuous snogging and tribbing.

The continually horny teen held his huge erection upward as he scooted toward the gyrating tongue wrestling siblings, letting go of the swollen member when they got directly behind salacious siblings, allowing the plump softball sized glans to fall onto Gabriella’s pert tush!

“OH!” The purple pretween pulled away from kissing her sister with a sharp gasp, at feeling Johnathon’s fat cock-head land in-between her butt-cheeks, the phallic crown spreading the kid’s booty buns apart a little, as its weight caused it to press into the soft panty fabric covering the supple flesh beneath.

John brought his large hands up to remove the cotton underwear denying him.

“oh, I’m so sorry Mister.” Gaby apologized in her usual sweetly soft tone, causing the teenager to pause before he could grab the frilly panties, meeting the girl’s gaze as she looked over a pale petite shoulder, the child continuing with shining eyes and a saccharine smile “We didn’t mean to stop playing with you.”

“Your Lollipop definitely needs more kisses Mister!” Sally declared with a diabetic smile of their own from under her straddling sister, the twins’ purple and pink eye’s looking at the young man’s mighty member lying on the purple haired one’s ass.

The grape girl wiggling her small bubbly bottom, causing thick pre to leak out of John’s swollen purple glans, dripping between the purple princess’s panty covered booty cushions, the little doll cooing at the feel of the hot sticky slime.

“Can I try swallowing your Big Lolly Mister?” Gabriella asked in a husky soprano, looking up at him with wet purple eye, then back down at his donkey dick as she bit her lip and continued “I think it would feel reallyyy good.”

“Oh I bet it will.” Johnathon answered, lifting his fat phallus off of the violet girl’s rump, a little disappointed at being delayed from getting to fuck the Grape princess’s callow cunt, but he could easily console himself with skull-fucking her face balls deep.

The young man reached with his penis free hand to Sabrina Strawberry’s shoulder, grabbing it and spinning them and their sibling mounting twin atop her around, the girls’ giggling as they were spun to face him and his erect bitch breaker.

Sally’s head hung upside down off the edge of the stump, curly mane of fluffy pink hair draping down to the ground, their purple bobbed sister standing on all four petite limbs over her, both girls oohing as they stared with twinkling doe eyes and large grins at the young man’s protracted pink obelisk.

“Both of you open your sweet little mouths.” John told the preschooler princesses authoritatively, the young girls obediently following the older teen’s instructions, the two little ladies opening their small mouth as wide as possible, sticking tiny tongues out in a very lewd display.

The children’s’ obscene expressions made Johnathon wonder if the two adolescent girls whereas ignorant of their sexuality as they acted; he leaned back to get a better angle, one hand slowly stoking his monster dick, aiming it at the grape princess’s 0 shape gob.

The big dicked teenager pushed his plump pre leaking glans into Gabby Grapes salaciously wet gob, the young man groaning as plush lips stretched out on the pliant purple nob and over the cock crowns fleshy flared rim, stuffing the purple child’s orifice with the apple sized tip; the little girl moaned as deliciously thick pre-nut ran down their wind pipe, looking up at the teen with smiling purple eyes, her frilly pink sibling underneath bringing their upside down face up to lick at the underside of slime slathered shlong.

John grabbed a purple bob on the moppet’s head in each hand, and began thrusting his hips forward in small jerks, pumping the fat tumescent dick head into the adolescent girl’s tight throat, mascara stained tears running down her pale cheeks as he stretched out their slender neck more with each hump.

Slobbering gulking sounds came from Gaby as more of the teen’s meaty log hammered its way down their infantile gullet, drool dripping from cock stretched lips onto the heart shaped face of her brown skinned twin, who continued dragging a moist miniscule mouth muscle along the hose sized piss-tube along the bottom of the thick thrusting shaft, planting the occasional smacking kiss.

Gabriella’s thin neck began bulging around her grape jeweled choker; stretching the small collar to its limits as the thrusting teenager began battering a third of his monster cock into the little lass’s esophagus.

Johnathon started thrusting with longer strokes, slowing down the penis plunging cadence a little, but shoving more of his arm sized member down the puerile purple princess’s constricting esophageal passage with each shove forward; phlegmy coughs escaped from the minor’s shlong stuffed mouth with each protracted hump, the spasming velvety walls of her slime lubed throat massaging the fat pre-pissing cock, the young man groaning out with a grin “Ohh, Fuck, you girl’s got some tight throats!”

The face fucker looked away from Gaby’s upturned cock impaled face and large wet eyes, down her slender arched back, he’s eyes landing on the little girl’s ass, in full view due to their short frilly skirt being upturned.

The purple princess panties clung tightly to her pale bubble butt, the spherical cheeks jiggling a little with each drool gagging inch she took of John’s protracted slut-stretching fuck-log, the teen’s grin took on an evil curl, as he brought his hand’s away from the lass’s hair buns, then grabbing onto the child’s little booty buns.

“Got some nice asses too!” John moaned, squeezing the purple preschoolers butt so tightly she began to squeal loudly through the cock chocked coughs.

Gabriella squeals where quickly cut off, the young man using the cushiony leverage to give a mighty thrust forward, plunging his long monstrous member all the way to the hilt, the tumescent purple crown of his penis shoved directly into the princess’s cum filled stomach, a powerfully slimy cough escaping from the juveniles taught purple lips, her button nose pressed into the teenager’s thick pubic rug.

“Fuck Yes!” Moaned the young man orgasmicly, pausing to enjoy having every inch of their horse cock wrapped by an adolescent’s snug face hole, his huge low hanging nuts pressing into Sally’s adorable face, and spewing pre-jizz into her purple sibling’s already semen filled tummy.

Sabrina Strawberry took advantage of having her face smothered by the teenager’s swollen testicles, the child opening their little mouth and sucking on one of the young man’s leathery jizz tanks.

“Oof, that’s right you little Slut!” Johnathon growled, being brought back from their throat stuffing reverie by the strawberry princess’s nut juggling, and began thrusting his hips in short bursts, trying to avoid pulling a bloated gonad from the pink preschooler’s vacuum sealing penis pillows “Suck my fat nuts!”

Sally continued doing just that, opening her moist gob wide as possible to suck on as much of the young man’s pulsing teste as possible, then letting it go with a wet pop and moving on to its swollen companion; while at the opposite end from the testicular guzzling the young princess was furiously rubbing her sopping slit through their soiled strawberry patterned undies.

“Almost there you little skank!” John moaned, speeding up his thrusts, the purple princess’s tummy visibly bulging out each time his bludgeoning glans slammed into her stomach, their strawberry sibling continued sucking the teen’s swollen testicles, undeterred by quickened pace. “Got another tasty batch of cream for ya!”

The young man’s skull fucking continued to make a mess of Gabriella’s pretty face, pre infused snot running continuously from the girl’s upturned nose, and streaks of black mascara ran down her cheeks from profusely tearing purple doe eyes, looking up at their face fucker worshipfully.

Johnathon’s large hands suddenly left the pale pretween’s squeezable ass, latching them onto the back of her small head, pressing their face into his crotch with such strength that the little lady’s tiara poked painfully into the young man’s abdomen.

“Fucking Take IT!” The teenager roared, huge pulsing nuts popping out of the pink princess’s young mouth to tighten against his body, the fat rod of flesh fully penetrating Gaby swelling obscenely along its length, stretching out her swanlike neck so much that their grape choker snapped, flying off to the side!

“Shit!!” The first long thick rope of turbid semen shot out of John’s urethra directly into the purple juvenile’s adolescent gut, filling the already stuffed organ with more ball porridge.

“jailbait whore!!” The teen’s hips twitched as he shouted, spewing his second cord of hot viscous cum, the gelatinous jizz backing up into Gabriella Grape’s esophagus.

“Gahh” Johnathon brought their grip to the sides of the purple cock sleeves head, pulling them off his climaxing cum canon, the third expulsion of congealed baby batter spewing down her windpipe along the way, and the princess’s body making a very vulgar sucking noise as the teenager’s monstrous member dragged its way out of the young girl’s pussy throat.

The young man’s large bulbous tip popped wetly out of Gaby’s gob, the little lass standing on her white stockinged knees as she cough loudly from having her gullet emptied of the thick purple blockage.

The young man quickly gripped both hands around the base of their ejaculating monster cock, stroking one hand up the member’s lengthy flesh, aiming his next virile expulsion at the young girls, both of which still had short frill skirts scrunched up around lithe waists from their salacious tribbing, exposing soaked strawberry an grape panties.

John’s fourth sloppy load spewed out from the mighty breeding organ in a thick rope, smacking loudly along the middle length of both little lass’s’ slender bodies, starting from the strawberry princess’s flat mocha chest, all the way up to their purple twins open mouthed face, his ejaculate vomiting out with such force that it knocked the bobbed headed girl’s tiara clean of her pale forehead.

“oooooohh!” Gabriel squealed along with her sister as the teenager’s cord of scalding hot cum splatted against the sopping camel toed crevasse of their puerile pussies, sending the two juvenile sibling’s into a powerful orgasm.

The purple princess fell backward, both siblings’ pliant backs arching, as their hips thrashed, and slender limbs’ going limp; Johnathon continued pumping his fat cum spewing fuck-log, blasting load after clotted load onto the two mewling children, making sure to shoot as many globs of blazing nut onto the twins’ squirting slits as possible, along with slathering the rest of the preschool princess’ dress’s in turbid cum, until the frilly ball gowns appeared to be made of the slimy white substance.

The cock pumping teen stopped his shaft jacking fist just behind the plump purple crown of the semen belching obelisk, and between the powerful eruptions of gelatinous jizz, quickly pressed the fat glans into Sally Strawberry’s open wailing mouth, the young man shoving so hard that he was able to lodge slut!”

Even in the midst of their mind numbing orgasm, Sally still expertly swallowed down the last of the teenager’s turbid seminal loads down her adolescent throat, slender chokerd neck pulsing as she gulped down the deliciously dense dick jelly, moaning at the delicious grape flavor of his strange seed.

The girls’ gushing orgasms continued as John’s subsided, the young man gasping as he unlodged his cum spurting cock tip out of the pink princess’s gasping oral orifice, spinning around to sit down onto the leaf covered ground, and laying their broad back against the side of the large stump, a hand still gripping the still rigged donkey dick.

The little girls continued writhing on their back for a minute as the powerful orgasm running through both of the minor’s young bodies died off. 

Both cum covered children then pulled themselves up to face each other, and without even speaking, pressed their plush jizz stained lips together, both girls moaning as they made out, occasionally stopping to lick the ossifying ball batter off the other sibling’s face, and then returning to incestuously make out.

John didn’t pay any attention the little girls snowballing the virile teen’s thick seed into each other’s adolescent mouths, to busy catching his breath as their swollen mast began to go limp, but the young man’s recovery was interrupted “Mister?!”

The teenager looked over a broad shoulder behind himself, seeing that the sibling’s had brought themselves up too stand on their knees, slender semen crusted arms wrapped around each other’s waists, pressing petite jizz slathered bodies together as they stared at him with wide smiles.

“You’re not done are you Mister?” Gabby asked in her sweetly calm tone, as if she hadn’t just had a cock broader than her neck plowed straight into their stomach.

“We want to play some more Mister!!” Sally stated, rubbing a soft pink cheek against her sibling’s, both girls’ beautiful heart shaped faces cleaned of the young man’s cum, the adolescent sisters having licked the seminal gunk off of each other, leaving only smeared makeup, the only other part of the twins’ persons not plastered with the sticky nut porridge being their colorful fluffy hair, amazingly enough.

Johnathon’s cock began stiffening at the salaciously innocent sight of the embracing princesses, but his lungs still burned, the young man spoke haltingly, still out of breath “Give me- a minute.”

“Okay!” The semen drenched minors said in unison, the two girls suddenly giggling at the coincidental simultaneous affirmation, and then moaning as they returned to frenching each other.

John laid his head back onto the soft mossy bed, eyes closing as he took a breather, fat balls churning as they made a new batch of thick cum for the next round of carnal play.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a village a few days foot travel away from Johnathon’s own small hamlet, a strange carriage appeared, the townsfolk’s eyes drawn to the artfully carved passenger car painted in a rainbow of bright colors, and pulled by a pair of powerfully built pure white stallions.

The carriage stopped in the middle of the town, parked their until one of the local officials nervously walked up to the heavily curtained door, stopping at the sound of a voice that nearby curious onlookers could not hear in detail no matter how hard they tried, the only thing agreed on that it was a beautifully husky tone of a woman.

The official nodded his head as the very private and obviously very rich woman finished telling him what to do, the bureaucrat then running off to do as she commanded.

For most of the day the ostentatious cart sat there, nobody willing to get near to see who sat within, word traveling around town that the strange visitor was looking for a man with a strange sickness, maybe a rash, or was it a blemish?

Eventually the mayor himself went to the carriage; the old codger’s balled head sweating as he mutedly explained something to the stranger within.

The mayor stood there a minute after speaking to the mysterious woman, clutching his hat tightly waiting for a response, but none came; the massive horses brayed, stomping their large hooves thunderously, pulling the carriage away from the village as quickly as they brought it.

It wasn’t until late in the evening, as the townspeople talked about the strange occurrence at the local pubs, when people began to realize that nobody had seen any coach driver handling the mighty steeds!


	4. Smashing Grapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait, if you want progress updates for future chapters I'll be posting how many pages I've typed on my Twitter and Baraag once a week, so follow me there if you really need to know when your next "loli being cored out by a fat cock" fix will be, speaking of which enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> note: a special edit because reasons
> 
> note:another edit

It was a beautiful day in the old forest, the leaves of the tall oaks lush and verdant, sun light breaking through them to warm the lovely flowers that grew below; many a bird flew between the branches twitting sweet melodies, accompanying the sound of the trees swaying in the gentle winds, and the bubbling of running brooks.

Another sound could be heard, if just barely, a wet sucking noise; the strange sound came from a small sun dappled glade, in the center of which stood an large ancient stump covered by a bed of green moss, three people sat on verdant log, the group being the source of the odd noise.

A young man, a teenager, sat on the edge of the old stump, naked as the day he was born; leaning back onto toned arms, his head facing upwards, eyes closed, an occasional moan escaping from their lips.

On either side of the teen knelt a very young girl, both probably no older than six or seven, both dressed in frilly dresses, but the differences between them was readily apparent; one girl had chocolate brown skin, and a head of curly pink hair, matching with her pink gown and jewelry; the other child, their skink a pale ivory, with purple hair pulled back into two large buns, wore an elegant attire bright purple in color, the two lass’s colorful attire making them look like the lollipop princesses they claimed to be.

As to what the two little girls were doing kneeling by a young man in the middle of the forest, that was also obviously apparent.

The two adolescents were busily sucking on the sides of the teenager’s massive cock; a girthy piece of meat, marbled with thick veins, all colored a shade of dark purple; with a fat piss-tube running along its protracted length from a pair of huge swollen testicles, up to the bulbous apple sized glans at its tip!

The fat crown of the young man’s huge dick was the part currently being serviced by the two juvenile ladies, kissing an sucking their soft, pink and purple painted lips on the sides of the spongey tumescent flesh; adding even more stains of colorful lipstick to the copious amount of kiss marks covering the purple obelisk, along with several rings of the matte gloss circling around the length of the teen’s broad bitch breaker.

It was also easily apparent that the salacious threesome had been going on for some time, the makeup on both girls beautiful heart shaped faces completely ruined, their youthfully plump cheeks covered with black streaks of mascara, giving further evidence to what they had been doing with the mighty member earlier.

The two lass’s fancy dresses were also completely covered in a layer of still slimy thick cum, nearly obscuring the color of the ball gowns, showing just what the monster the two children orally worshiped could really do.

The girls’ continued sucking on the side of the man’s engorged nob, little mouths barely able to cover half of the huge thing when they stretched them open to their limits, but still moaning with pleasure at the taste of the fat phallus.

A loud groan came from the teen’s throat, as a thick glob of fatty pre welled up out of his cock’s fleshy urethra, running slow like honey down the penis’s veiny length.

The brown skinned girl opened her eyes at hearing the man’s groan, revealing a pair of bright pink irises, and seeing the second glob of syrupy pre-cum oozing out.

The pink eyed child pulled away from her penile succoring at the sight, a large smile breaking out on her mocha brown face as she turned toward the young man’s up turned head.

“Are you ready to let us play with your Big Swollen Lollipop again, Mister ?!” Sally Strawberry asked with bubbly excitement, bringing small white gloved hands up to their dainty chin, wiggling her butt excitedly.

“Oh yeah Sally, got a lot of gam…eurgh.” The teenager groaned mid sentenced, as the purple haired child kneeling across from Sally, pressed her young pouty purple lips around the young man’s piss-hole, and began sucking the curdled pre-nut directly from his cock, while running a silky white gloved hand up the members protracted length.

“Gaby, let Johnathon finish talking!” Sally fussed at the dick suckling adolescent, who pulled away from the teen’s monster shlong with a moan of pleasure, allowing the turbid pre spurting out to flow thickly over her tiny groin gripping grabber.

“Mwwaaa-But the Grape Cream coming out is so tasty.” Gaby Grape explained calmly, relishing in the grape flavor of the man’s thick ball slop, slowly jacking off his donkey dick, her hand hardly wrapping around half of the breeding organ’s girth.

“You already had plenty!” The little pink haired girl continued to berate the purple bobbed one, who she had claimed to Johnathon earlier that day was her sister, the young man observing that they did indeed argue like siblings if nothing else.

Sally turned toward him again with another wide shining smile, placing her hand on his arm as she stated in a sweet sugary tone “Its my turn to Swallow Mister’s Big lolli!”

“That’s right!” John said, a wolfish grin appearing on his face as he raised large hands up towards the two young princess’ butts, the length of their skirts cut so short that one could easily see the small round panty clad asses underneath, the teen grabbed on to the bubbly brown and white booty cheeks of the children, squeezing the soft plaint flesh with his large fingers.

Sally and Gaby let out soft moans of pleasure at the sudden ass grabbing, backs arching and giving the young man a good view of the two little girls slender cum covered torsos as they wiggled their butts under his grasp.

Johnathon licked his lips, like a wolf about to eat its prey, as he continued “Why don’t both of you take off your dresses… sense there so messy.”

“Ok” Both girls said in unison, giggling as they reached behind themselves to untie the large bows at their backs, then gracefully tossing the jizz soiled dresses to the ground with a wet splat.

The lollipop princesses turned toward the young man, who basked at the sight of the two adolescent girls’ bodies, naked but for their white stockings, opera gloves, soaking cum covered panties, and black heeled mary-janes.

Sally’s nude torso he had seen the day before, but the mocha skinned child’s slender flat chested body, with her gumdrop sized dark chocolate nipples, and the frilly strawberry camel-toed underwear, was all still a sight to behold.

His gaze then went to Gaby’s lithe pale body, chest just as flat as their sibling’s, with a pair of pretty pink pinky sized nipples to boot, along with possessing her own slit wedging grape themed undies.

Seeing the two little girls’ bare and beautiful adolescent bodies caused Johnathon’s swollen testicles and turgid shaft to twitch, the young man releasing a gruff groan as a thick string of fatty pre-semen shot high into the air.

Both princesses cooed wide eyed as the slimy strand of pre-nut flew to land a considerable distance away from the trio with a heavy wet smack on the leaf covered ground.

“Wow Mister.” Gaby Grape said in subdued amazement, her large violet eyed gaze returning to the prodigious purple pulsing penile pillar between the horny teens legs, running a silken gloved hand gingerly along its veiny side as she continued “Your Swollen Lollipop is already sooo pent up again from our kisses.”

“Erg yeah” John groaned as he got up to stand on the stump, both girls giving a small sigh of disappointment at having the delicious ‘toy’ suddenly pulled away from them, the two naked pre-tweens would not be sad for long however.

“I’ve thought of a new pos-err Game we can try.” The young man stated with a predatory grin, toned body facing towards the center of the moss-covered stump, as he starred down lustfully at the two young naked girls kneeling at his feet, asking “Want to try it?”

The pre-school princesses nodded their adorable doe eyed faces in excited conformation, Johnathon commanded in response, pointing at the spot in front of himself “Alright, kneel right here looking at me.”

The colorfully haired kids did as he ordered, quickly shuffling to get in front of him, the two girls’ sitting shoulder to shoulder, with long legs spread in a W beneath them, petite hands in their laps , purple and pink heads barely reaching passed the teenagers knees due to the way the small children sat.

Sally and Gaby stared up slack jawed at the mighty monster cock that hung over them, casting its large shadow, the two minors wiggling their slender hips as they resisted the urge to press their sweet heart shaped faces into the teen’s heavy low hanging gonads.

“Since Gabriella already had her throat stuffed with my Fat Lollipop” John explained devilishly “I think Sally should get to play first”

Gabriella’s lithe pale shoulders slumped, dejectedly pouting purple lips, as her sister’s face broke out into a heart clogging grin, the pink princess clapping as she bounced with excitement on her pantied brown butt “Yippy!!”

Sally then stood up on her knees to look up with questionable excitement at the teenager, asking, “Can I change the flavor first Mister?!”

“Eeer- Shure” The young man said after a moment, still nervous about this new ability he had discovered earlier that morning.

The pink princess bounced on her knees with elation as she reached up to the base of Johnathon’s monstrous purple fuck log, where a crown shaped blemish could be found, the strawberry child pressed on it daintily with a slender gloved finger.

“FUCK!” The teenager shouted at the little girl’s touch, the child quickly returning to sit next to her sister, as the dark purple color of his mighty cock shaft turning to a shade of angry pink!

When the magical dick finished changing colors, the teen’s heavy nuts throbbed with pleasure, his hips twitching as an pudding thick spurt of pre-jizz shot out in a thick rope from the pink penis’s swollen urethral lips onto Sally Strawberry’s expectantly upturned face, the adolescent girl’s mouth opened wide to allow a little of turbid white glob to shoot into it.

The curly haired minor’s pink lips and eyes closed tightly as she began to roll John’s viscous pre-seed in her young mouth, small body shivering as they swallowed the ball slop and moaned with pleasure “Mmmmm- Strawberry Flavored cream is the best!!” 

“Open your mouth Sally.” Johnathon ordered the strawberry princess, gripping the broad base of his fat phallus with a large hand, the young man overwhelmed with the sudden need to fuck a tight hole; the child obediently followed the extremely horny teen’s command, opening her gob until their plump pink lips were in the shape of a large lewd 0.

The young man quickly aimed the tumescent pre leaking glans of his enormous pink penis at Sally’s juvenile opened mouth and pressed the spongy flesh into the hot wet opening.

With her pale face only a couple of inches away from those of their sister’s, Gaby starred wide eyed and slacked jawed as the hung teen’s thick pillar of breeding meat stretched open the pink lipped princess’s soft cock cushions, the strawberry sibling moaning as the sweet flavor of said red fruit filled the child’s little oral orifice due to the supernatural abilities of the man’s shaft.

John continued to push his fat nob into the pink princess’s amazingly tight mouth, her pillowy cock stretched lips popping over the flaring ridge of his swollen tip, the girl’s moist gob crushing down on the pliant flesh, causing the man to groan as he practically began to piss slimy pre down the little lass’s throat.

The greasy cock slime provided extra lubrication as the teenager continued his steady oral onslaught, shoving their bulbous pre spewing tip into the thin passage of Sally’s wind-pipe, the purple eyed sister gasping at seeing their sibling’s slender strawberry jeweled chokered neck stretched out around the invading member.

Tears welled up from the pink princess smiling eyes, along with a phlegmy cock choked cough escaping from the corners of her shaft stretched lips.

The spasming of the girl’s silky hot throat massaged Johnathon’s throbbing penile pillar, extracting moans of pleasure from the young man as he pushed on into her esophagus. 

At this point John’s knees were bent as he had to squat to continue penetrating the tiny chocolate skinned youth’s constricting gullet, her slender neck bulging out around the strawberry choker wrapped taught around it, the teenager grabbing either side of the girl’s happily crying face to steady himself.

“Mff, Almost finished!” The young man groaned as the fat tip of his horse cock pressed into the opening of Sally’s stomach, then with a final shove of their hips, the swollen crown of the teen’s penile pillar entered the kid’s small tummy.

“Mmm-Fuck!” John moaned as the entirety of his giant dick was squeezed in the hot constricting confines of the pink princess’s puerile insides, well lubricated with the man’s greasy pre and Sally’s saliva, the fat tip of the hung teen’s dick stretching out her bare brown tummy.

After squatting ball’s dip in the pink haired child’s sweet little mouth for a second, enjoying the feeling of her pussy throat, Johnathon pulled out his prodigious penile pillar slowly, a pleasant slimy sucking noise coming from the juvenile’s oral orifice as he did so.

The young man stopped extracting his meaty slime coated fuck log from the strawberry princess’s gullet with two thirds of the fat cock still remaining in the lass’s young wind pipe, the little girl moaning with pleasure as John’s deliciously fruity pre-nut spewed down her esophagus, their entranced purple eyed sibling gently began running a small gloved finger along the soaked wedge of their grape patterned panties.

“Eurge-Now for the fun Part!” Grunted the teenager right before slamming his hips down, shoving his entire thick obelisk of bitch breaking flesh back down into Sally Strawberry’s stomach, stretching it out obscenely, a wet gargling cough escaped from the preschool princess’s throat, strands of phlegmy saliva spewing out from the corners of her cock stretched lips.

“Gods Damn- That Feels Good!!” Johnathon exclaimed after bottoming out, then quickly pulling out as the pink princess’s plump lips slimily dragged along the length of the extracting member, large eye’s crossed as she too began rubbing her own camel toed pussy.

“SHIT!!” The older teen yelled, plunging down again into Sally’s spasming adolescent windpipe, more phlegm blasting out of her tiny mouth as he did so, once more dragging out of the little lass’s vacuuming gullet to then pile-drive his battering donkey dick balls deep.

“Gruh-Your slutty kid mouth feels Like a Pussy!”

Gabriela gasped each time Johnathon plunged into the depths of the pink princess’s stomach, the man shouting out a profane exclamation each time, his huge swollen testicles slapping against her sister’s dainty chin with each thrust.

“Ooff-Fucking little girl throats is the best!”

John’s throat recking quickened each time he shoved his massive cock down to its root into the strawberry princess’s twitching esophagus, the two adolescent siblings’s keeping pace with him by speeding up their own slit rubbing hands.

“Goa-Wouldn’t fucking care if I’m caught anymore!”

Which was true enough, the fear that the teenager had been harboring for the last few days of being caught having sexual relations with a child were now completely gone from the morally bankrupt young man, to the point that if someone were to walk in to the glade a see what was happening, he would just continue to pile drive his fat fucking dick into Sally’s illegally tight throat.

Soon the teen was plowing his fat phallus into Sally’s gullet with abandon, animalistic grunts replacing the profanities spouting from his mouth moments ago, the little pink haired girl gargling and coughing as slimy spittle covered her adorable brown face.

Both sisters were now furiously shoving as many fingers as possible through the dripping fabric of their sopping undies into drenched kiddy cunts, burning with desire for John’s well-endowed manhood.

“So hot.” Gabby murmured quietly to herself, pale skin flushed red as she leaned on her cock chocked sibling’s naked shoulder for support, doey half lidded violet eyes never once looking away from the pink organ destroying Sally’s throat.

“!!GLRCK-PHLLIP-GLRK-SLPHP-GRLK-PHIP!! Was the only response Sabrina could give as her mouth was used like a masturbatory aid for the teenager’s turgid tool.

“FUCK!!” Johnathon howled, shoving his fat pulsing penis to its thick jaw stretching base one last time, facing upward with eyes closed tightly, growling through clenched teeth “Cumming!”

At that same moment the virile young man’s massive swollen gonads pulled up against his body, leathery skin stretched tightly around the twitching cum factories, practically vibrating as they sent the first load of thick cum down the mighty vein marble obelisk of the dick’s large piss-tube.

John’s donkey dick swelled as his porridge-thick nut surged through it, stretching Sally’s swan like neck to its limits, her choker snapping at the back and flying off into the dead leaves.

The first jellied batch of ropy white cock slop shot out of the throbbing monster’s urethra in a thick cord, quickly filling the strawberry princess’s adolescent stomach, causing her already stuffed tummy to swell even further.

Sally Strawberry released a muffled squeal through a dick stuffed throat, a powerful orgasm shooting threw a young mocha skinned body the moment she felt the older teen’s hot baby batter filling their belly, tiny hips twitching as girl cum squirted out of her little prepubescent pussy, nearly power washing the moss off the old stump.

Gabriella joined her sister in orgasm, the sight of Sabrina cumming as John unloaded his turbid seed into them proving to much for the young purple haired child’s senses, screaming as a jet of pussy juice spewed from their pantie covered slit.

Johnathon roared as the second cord of fatty gunk splurged out of his burping cum cannon, large hands pressing the pink haired preschooler’s face into the teen’s crotch to get just a little deeper, the girl’s pink eye’s rolling into the back of her skull as she continued their own mind numbing oxygen deprived orgasm.

Before the third expulsion of turbid clotted jizz happened, John pulled his throbbing fuck log out of the pink pretween’s convulsing windpipe just a little, then slamming back down into her, releasing the next load of gloppy ball batter with a howl of pleasure.

John continued to hump into Sally’s callow stomach with each eruption of ossified nut into her, the two sister’s spewing girl cum as they continued to climax at the display of the young man’s virility.

The juvenile siblings finished their orgasms before his, Gabby leaning heavily on her still cock stuffed sister, who’s stomach was visibly swollen by the amount of turbid semen filling the small organ.

With a final jerk of his hips Johnathon finished his powerful orgasm, keeping the mighty member balls deep in the strawberry princess’s mouth to catch a breath; the purple princess raised a gloved hand up to one of the massive testis resting on her sister’s chin, lifting the goose egg sized flesh in their dainty paw and marveling at feeling it still writhe with sperm.

The young man stood up slowly; Gabby moaning with disappointment at having a fat nut pulled away from her; his protracted pillar of meat dragging its way out of Sally’s loud sucking cock cushions, until the bulbous tip popped out wetly from the clinging maw.

Sally gasped as air ran back into her oxygen deprived lungs, flat chocolaty chest rising and falling heavily with each breath.

As the strawberry princess recovered her breath, John grabbed the base of his very large, veiny and still semi-rigid shaft, and pointing the monster at Gabriela, who was still leaning on their sister’s bare shoulder, pale skin flushed burning red.

“Open your little fucking mouth.” Johnathon ordered with a low growl, the grape princess, violet shadowed eye’s half lidded, and without pulling away from Sally’s shoulder, tipped her head backwards; pale heart shaped face staring up at him, the little lass opened their plump lipped mouth open into a lewd O, the young man bringing the apple sized tip of his cock to hover just above the steamy opening.

With a grunt of pleasure the teenager slid his large gripping hand down the length of his protracted pink phallus, fingers pushing down on the hose like urethral tube running underneath, forcing the remaining cum inside it out of the monstrous member’s piss-hole in one long rope of extra chunky jizz, directly into the adolescent princess’s waiting mouth.

There was so much turbid nut inside the young man’s flesh-pipe still that it filled Gabriela Grapes little oral cavity to the brim and then some, white fatty wads glopping out of the corners of her mouth and sloughing like molasses down her purple blushed cheeks.

Still holding on to his horse cock, the young man dropped to bare knees, but so much larger than the two minors in front of him that he was still able to look down and see Gaby’s little tongue dancing in the ossified dick jelly overfilling her young mouth.

Sally, having caught her breath, noticed the new source of delicious strawberry cream filling Gabriela’s gob.

In a very unsisterly manner Sabrina grabbed the back of her purple haired sibling’s head, bending her own curly pink maned head down to face each other, pressing open pouty pink lips against Gaby’s purple ones, the twins quickly had their arms wrapped about one another and for the second time that day began to passionately kiss as they swapped John’s curdled seed into each other’s mouths.

Johnathon knelt on the mossy bed of the stump slowly jacking his pink fleshy fuck log back to full stiffness, the sight of the hardly teenage sister’s snowballing his gelatinous cum providing more than adequate visual stimulation.

The two girls had to pull back from snogging occasionally so one could catch a breather as the other chewed on the solid baby batter for easier consumption, to then return pressing the plush adolescent lips back together and continue to suck and swallow John’s delicious jizz.

The cum swapping children took a minute to eat and swallow the young man’s greasy nut, with Sally having the honor of chewing the last clod of chunky semen, purple haired sister still embracing her, and between heavy lustful breaths, along with occasionally sucky on their Strawberry sibling’s little earlobe exclaimed “Im… Burning… up… an My… Little Grape is… So… Hot an… Wet!”

John’s mighty member twitched at the purple preschooler’s mention of her “little Grape!”, that along with the obvious red flush to her pale ivory skin, had a very good Idea what she was talking about, and with a wicked predatory crook to his lip ask with foe concern “Well that doesn’t sound good, should we take a look at it?”

“Oh please Mister!?” Gabriella pitifully begged as she pulled away from her sister, quickly laying on their back, and spreading slender white stockinged legs apart so as to give the young man a better view of her panty covered cunt “Please look at my little grape Mister !?”

“Alright.” Johnathon answered quietly, looking down at the spread leg adolescent girl laying in front of him, her bare flat burning red chest fluttering, arms splayed outwards, and large violet eyes staring at them with intense desire; the young man had to resist the urge to simply shove his giant fuck log into the young lass’s coochie through their sopping panties and going to town, instead he reached out to the girl’s waist stating “Let me just take these off”

The very horny teen griped the sides of Gabby’s underwear, and in one practice motion lifted her butt off of the stump, pulling the panties down then up the girl’s petite legs, now together and pointing skyward, the purple princess releasing a very pleased moan as he did all this.

After pulling the undies off, from around the grape princess’s high heeled mary-janes, John tossed the now very soiled cloth away.

Gabriella bent long frilly stockinged legs back down and spread them wide open, giving the older teen kneeling in front of them a perfect view of her under age cunt, the whole thing much smaller than the swollen soft-ball sized glans of his cock, the flushed red skin of the small preschooler’s vulva bare except for goosebumps, with nothing poking out of the child’s puny dripping slit, and an image of a grape tattooed on where the girl’s non-existent pubes would be.

Sally Strawberry, who was lazily sitting on a hip, propped up on one svelte arm to the side of her prostrate sister, brought the other free white gloved hand down between their sibling’s legs, and with to finger’s spread open the purple preschooler’s little pussy lips.

“Wow Gabby!!” Sabrina exclaimed, her purple haired sister moaning and arching their slender back at being touched on her overly sensitive nethers “Your so wet and swollen!”

Indeed, she was, the inner petals of Gabby’s kiddy cunt where swollen crimson, along with her clit engorged to the size of a large bean and throbbing, juices practically gushing from the girl’s folds, visible steam rising from it smelling strongly of grapes.

“Do you want Mister John to give it some kisses!?” Sally asked in an impish tone, looking up towards the teenager, who had a full display of the grape princess’s spread open infantile love-box, and was resisting the titanic urge to simply plow into the invitingly small hole, the pink princess questioning him with a large smile “You’re really good with kisses, right Mister!?”

“No, I wan-!” Blurted the little purple haired child before suddenly cutting herself off, flushed face somehow turning redder than it was before.

“What is it Gabby!?” The Strawberry princess asked with an even more childly mischievous tone, slowly running a finger along the length of her sibling’s sopping young sex one last time before pulling the white gloved hand away “What Do you want sister?!”

“Mmmmm-I Want!” Gabriella moan out in a very un-childlike manner, the poor purple preschooler’s skinny pale hips gyrating hungrily for the return of its stimulation “I want Mister to do what you did with him yesterday Sally!!”

“And what’s that Gabriella?” Johnathon demanded brusquely, suddenly leaning over the squirming purple haired juvenile, holding himself up with one trunk-like arm placed firmly above of the young girls head, his massive horse cock hanging over her small torso returned to its full bitch breaking rigidness, and leaking out viscous pre onto the child’s bare belly “What do you want me to do?”

The young grape princess brought small hands up to cover beat-red cheeks, gasping at the touch of John’s hot pre-jizz dripping onto her tummy, adolescent body writhing as she nearly shouted “I Want Mister To Put His Huge Lollipop Into My Little Grape?”

Swiftly John laid on his side to one side of Gabby, opposite to her lounging sister, he grabbed onto the purple princess’s closest stockinged leg, flipping the little girl to face their sibling, small back to the much larger teen’s front.

In the position the sisters were at now it was quite easy to see that their diminutive height was not much taller than that of Johnathon’s well-toned torso.

Gabby gasped at the young man’s rough man-handling, any complaint cut short as he lowered her down until the girl’s puffy pussy pressed in on top of the wide base of his turgid shaft, their purple bobbed head hardly reaching past the large teen’s broad chest.

John’s meaty pink fuck-log stood in front of the wide purple eyed girl from between their legs, long as her naked torso and nearly as wide, the thick musk of strawberries emanating from his fat pre-leaking glans causing the girl to groan with body shuddering pleasure.

Still holding up Gabby’s slender leg in one large hand, the young man let go and propped it on his elbow to keep the girl spread open, then with the now freed hand gripped his member just behind it’s swollen crown and pressing the entire length of his meaty monolith against the small minor’s stomach an flat chest, trapping her between rock-hard monster cock and abs.

“You want this in your hot little grape, is that right!?” John teasingly interrogated the purple princess, who shuddered as she was pressed against his giant burning dick, mewling out “Yes!”

“You should change the flavor first!” Sally stated excitedly, bringing the spooning horny duo’s attention to her and seeing that she was now standing on all fours, little brown but wiggling excitedly like a puppy as the girl smiled back at them with elation “I bet it will make it feel even better!”

Gabby simply let out a hum of recognition between moans of pleasure as she grinded her callow cunt on the older teen’s cock, spreading out their infantile petals on the broad veiny girth of his shaft.

With a slender arm the purple princess reached down behind themselves and with serendipities luck found and pressed a dainty finger against Johnathon’s crown shaped blemish without even having to look.

“OH-FUCK!” the teen shouted, the angry pink shade of his penile pillar darkening to that of dark purple, an obscene pulse going up its length following it; but before the extra thick pre-nut could shoot out of the mighty meat’s fleshy urethra, Gabriella locked her lips around the tip of the fuck-logs tumescent glans, both man and child moaning as he shot a fatty wad of grape flavored pre into the little lass’s consuming gob.

Gabby Grape released a sudden cry as the teenager dragged her up along the stump, cum hungry mouth and swollen needy pussy pulled away from the broad phallus’s length, until their small purple haired head became level with his, and the apple sized crown of the young man’s purple penis aimed at the young girl’s miniscule muff.

“w-wai-“Was all the adolescent grape princess could mutter before John pushed them back down onto his cock.

“OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!” Gabriella squealed as her small little child cunny spread over the very tip of the young man’s fat swollen cock head, turbid pre-jizz shooting out of his piss-hole into the pretween princess’s much smaller baby-hole, the girl’s spine arching back as she pressed small pale shoulders into John’s chest.

“SHIT-SHIT-SHIT!!” The young man yelled as he relentless pushed his bulbous tip into little squealing Gabby’s juvenile puss, very slowly stretching open her hot little girl hole over the bloated crown of the teen’s massive monolith of vein marbled flesh “Tighter Than Sally’s!!”

The purple preschooler could only howl with overwhelming pleasure in response as her tiny slit stretched over half of Johnathon’s tumescent tip, burning under-age wall’s squeezing down on its spongy purple flesh.

As the hung teen continued to painstakingly penetrate his swollen glans into the grape princess’s preschool pussy, Sally stood on frilly stockinged knees to pull down her soiled pink panties, revealing their own sopping bare brown twat and its own pubic strawberry tattoo.

Sabrina brought a small white gloved hand to their little slit and started running a finger through it as she gently rocked her hips to the cries of Gabby’s penis punished pussy.

The fleshy flared rim of John’s bloated nob-end pressed against the purple princess’s overstretched child cunt, and with a growl of defiance, the young man pushed forward, snapping the squealing girl’s little labial lips over the broad rim of his apple-sized cock head,

Gabriella Grape small body began to shake as an orgasm spiked through her, the large teenager having to press the young princess against his body with burly arms, the lass’s slender legs thrashed about in front of them.

Johnathon groaned as he suppressed the urge to nut into the princess’s puny puerile pussy that clamped down tightly on his sensitive swollen glans, which spewed thick strings of virile pre down her short love-passage, splatting against the grape girl’s under-developed cervix, prolonging their violent gushing orgasm.

“mmh-You ok?” the edging teenager groaned questionably to Gabby, after she finished cumming, the young girl simply nodding her purple bunned head and quietly moaning, the teen grunted in acknowledgement asking “Hmm-Good-gruhh-Ready for the rest?”

“What!” Gabby exasperated weakly, purple doe eyes turning to saucers as she continued in surprise “That wasn’t all of it!”

“Nope.” The young man responded pitilessly, with a grunt he rolled onto his large back, grabbing up Gabby grapes thin legs and bending them up to her sides as she yelped cutely in surprise at the sudden change in position.

“Oooohh-That-mmm-Looks fun!” Sally murmured with a smile, the young man holding her nervous sibling above him, large hands pining the purple princess arms and legs to their sides, tiny heeled feet dangling, the new position providing an excellent view of the soft-ball sized pubic bulge just above the child’s stretched pussy.

Gabriella stared wide eyed at the obscene deformation, and followed it down along the rest of the teenager’s massive bitch-breaker that had yet to enter her small, tight, underage fuck-hole; the princess swallowed and muttered nervously “I… I’m not sure Mist-“

The pre-school princess did not get to finish her hesitant statement, gripping tightly to the girl’s limbs, John pushed down with all their strength, forcing more of his protracted pillar of thick meaty flesh into the little lass’s adolescent muffin; the duo’s copious bodily fluids providing the much needed lubrication as the teen’s fat battering tip smashed its way into the pretween’s straw thin passage, obliterating any resistance that the ring of vaginal muscles wrapped around it provided, slamming the tumid crown against the puckering entrance of Gabby’s unripen womb.

No sound escaped from the grape princess’s wide-open mouth as their infantile little pussy was obliterated by young man’s vein marbled obelisk of virility, girl juices spraying out around the meaty shaft as a third orgasm racked through her small body.

Only a small portion of Johnathon’s massive man meat bottomed out of the little girl’s extremely tight, wet, spasming kid cunny; so giving the princess no time to catch her breath, the young man lifted the lass up, pulling the what little of his prodigies member that speared the pale child’s muffin back out, the swollen petals of their puerile pussy dragging along the thick log of flesh until only it’s spongy tumescent tip remained inside of the sopping crushing pocket.

With a powerful pump of his muscled arms, the teenager slammed Gabriella back down onto their pillar of purple flesh, hammering the fat apple sized cock head against her cervix, getting a couple more inches of donkey dick into the deliciously squeezing hole as the purple princess’s eye’s rolled back with the onslaught of another orgasm.

Again, John extracted himself from the young girl’s pleasurably clinging cunt, her juices running down his thick vein marbled member in rivulets, then when only the swollen tip of the young man’s phallus remained, plowed back into the spasming passage and gaining another inch of paradise.

Johnathon continued to steadily piston his monster cock into the purple princess’s puny pussy, drilling more of the massive member into the thin tube of flesh with each cervix battering slam, the girl’s mined blank from the assault of bitch braking pleasure frying her brain.

Sally knelt beside the two, starring through half lidded eyes, furiously pumping silk gloved finger’s into her own underaged puss, the other frilly gloved hand pinching a small chocolate brown nipple, squeezing hard each time John shoved their purple haired sister down his huge fuck shaft, moans escaping from a pink lipped 0 shaped mouth at the sight of the pale skinned sibling’s tummy bulging out obscenely with each womb punching thrust.

With nearly half of his obelisk of pleasure spearing Gabby grape’s gushing gash, an stretching out her belly like a pale fleshy condom, practically crushing the cock shocked girl’s tiny baby pouch, the young man held back on getting any more of their length into the princess’s pussy, trying to avoid penetrating the child’s honey pot.

Not that John didn’t want to break through the lollipop princess’s cervix and have her hot underdeveloped womb wrapped tightly around his bulbous pre-spewing glans, it’s just that it would take a while to extract himself from the purple haired juvenile’s love box, and he wanted to start fucking Sally right after filling their sister’s uterus with his thick boiling seed.

So the hung teenager simply made do fucking the purple preschooler’s puss with half of his colossal cock, sadly leaving the other half of the lipstick and cunt cream covered rod denied the pleasures of being snuggly confined in a child’s wet fuck-hole, thankfully the young man had a plan to remedy that.

“Urge, Sally, Fuck!” John exclaimed towards the jilling curly pink haired girl, as he continued to shove her purple bobbed sibling up and down his fat purple phallus, the grape princess now releasing small puppy like whimpers with each thrust after regaining some consciousness from the teenager’s mind breaking jackhammering.

The young man proceeded to command the Strawberry princess between groans an curses of pleasure “Gruh, Take that -shit- Hot little mouth- urmm, and put it -gods- To Use, Gruh!!”

Not stopping finger pistoning herself, or pinching a gumdrop sized nipple, the pink princess bent over, raising their small bubbly brown butt upwards as she brought her heart shaped face down into Johnathon’s lap, and under a meekly mewling sibling.

Without any hesitation Sally Strawberry pressed open pouty pink lips against the hose sized piss-tube running up the bottom length of the teen’s penis, and began loudly suck on the throbbing flesh, as if trying to slurp out the turbid pre-jizz flowing through it into their sibling’s overstuffed muff, blasting viscously against the purple princess’s hammered puckering cervix, and sending the little girl into another orgasm.

“Oh that’s it you little Slut -Groh!!” John groaned loudly, as the young fluffy maned adolescent continued to run her pink pillowy dick cushions along the thick length of his jiss-hose, slathering lip-gloss an spit, and lashing their little tongue on the throbbing flesh “Mrgg, Suck My Fat Fucking Pipe, Grhh, While I Plow Your Sister’s, FFFfff, Preschool Pussy!!”

Gabby wiggled her little round booty in recognition and encouragement of the young man’s salacious commands, the sight of the young girl’s brown jiggling ass cheeks spurring on the teenager to more aggressively pump the purple princess abused coochie even harder on his penile pillar of purple destruction.

“Grrhg- Gonna Dump -Mff!” the young man continued, feeling his fat swollen nut’s churning with the desire for release, Sally also noticed the leathery skin of his ball-sack tightening against the pulsing cum-factories, the girl speeding up her drooling seed-hose worshiping in response ‘So Much Hot Fucking Cream -mmrrgg- Into Your Slutty -Grg- Grape Patch!!”

“FUCKING TAKE IT!!” Johnathon howled, and with one finale shove, slammed two third of his huge horse cock into Gabriella’s overtaxed love-canal, the tight walls of spasming flesh clamping down tightly on the throbbing pillar, it’s distended crown pressing into the girl’s cervical entrance with such force that it pried open the pucker passage just enough to give the mighty member’s grossly opening urethra direct access to the pretween’s womb.

The young man’s massive testicles throbbed, the obscene pulse going up through his shaft and expanding his piss-tube, Sending Sally to pussy gushing climax as the expanding flesh passed between her plump lips.

The meaty obelisk continue to swell along its protracted length, Gabby moaning as her abused cunny was stretch out even further by the teenager’s donkey dick, which turned into an orgasmic squeal as the first jellied rope of chunky pudding-thick cum splurged from John’s piss-hole into her thimble sized baby-pouch, the turbid baby-batter- quickly over-filling the small organ an swelling it out.

Johnathon held the screaming purple princess down on his cum-cannon as he continued to shoot thick greasy cords of clabbered jizz into the little lass’s adolescent womb, each copious load expanding Gabriella’s tummy with the young man’s virile seed.

Sabrina continued to suck on the teen’s throbbing tube as they sprayed girl cum out of her climaxing puss, scatting the juices everywhere as she continued to shove as many fingers as possible into the spasming hole, the billowing spray sparkled in the midday sun.

The Grape princess’s tummy swelled with the ropy cock-slop over filling her unripen womb, unable to squeeze pass John’s fat cock-head plugging up her stretched open cervix.

As Gabby’s stomach started looking a few months pregnant, the young man’s orgasm finally abated, the teenager laying on a broad back catching his breath, holding the cum-stuffed child down on his still turgid member, enjoying the feeling of her still clamping vaginal walls, along with their pink haired sibling continued oral ministrations.

With some regret, Jonathan raised the purple princess slowly off his massive cock, a slimy sucking came from the girl’s clinging pussy lips as they dragged along the man’s length.

Sally pulled soft lips away from the teenager’s fat phallus, at hearing the squelching sound along with the moans of her sister as their wrecked kiddy cunt was relieved of John’s considerable girthy meat.

The pink princess sat back up on their stockinged knees, as the young man continued to extract himself from their cum swollen sibling, until only the tumescent crown of his monstrous member remained.

Johnathon had to give a few gentle tugs to pull his bulbous apple sized tip out of the purple preschooler’s puss, the child releasing a high pitched moan each time; then with a loud wet pop the fat glans flew out, Sally’s pink doey eyes open wide as a very thick stream of curdle nut spewed out of her sister’s little pussy, the pink haired girl cooing at the sight.

Unceremoniously, the teenager plopped Gabby to the side of him, in front of her brown skinned sibling, the two of them looking down at the purple bobbed girl, who continued to moan dumbly with their eye rolled back and small tongue lolling out from between purple lips, rivulets of viscous cum still pouring out of her cunny.

“Err, She’s okay right?” John asked nervously, the selfish teenager not really wanting to deal with a medical emergency.

“Gabby will be alright, she just never played with such a Big Lollipop!” Sabrina explained innocently with a Cheshire grin, as she leaned down between their sister’s limply splayed legs, bringing her cute face towards the sibling’s jizz gushing gash “Or have so much Thick Delicious Cream in her patch before!”

With that childishly euphemistic explanation out of the way, Sally Strawberry locked her plump pink lips onto their purple haired sister’s outpouring cunt.

Sabrina moaned as she began eating out their sibling’s muff, swallowing the chunky grape flavored baby-batter that filled her mouth, their sister groaning at the new sapphicly oral stimulation.

The Strawberry princess raised her little brown butt again, as they committed incestuous cunnilingus, swaying the bubbly booty side to side as she looked up from between their pale twin’s slender legs, looking at Johnathon expectantly with Large pink eyes

The teenager knew exactly what Sally wanted, and with his vein pulsing monster cock at rock hard stiffness, despite just having a massive orgasm, was more than ready to give it to the little needy slut!

John quickly maneuvered himself over the mossy bed, kneeling behind the young pink haired girl and their presenting backside, relishing the view of her small bare puss slit under round chocolate booty cushions, that along with the site of the adolescent eating his turbid seed out of their sister’s cuny, made the young man’s protracted pillar of purple meat stand proudly.

With his large hand’s the young man reached out to Sabrina’s hypnotic bubble butt, gripping a pliant cheek in each paw and spreading them apart, giving the aggressive teen a surprising sight; where he had expected to see the princess’s little brown anus, the young man instead saw a little pink, smoothly rounded jewel, a butt-plug!

“Ooooh!!” Gasped the Strawberry princess, pulling away from their cream stuffed muff munching, leaving several pink glossy stains on her sister’s puffy pale pussy, due Johnathon having reached out and gripped the candy like rim of the jeweled sex-toy with thumb and forefinger, looking over a naked brown shoulder with a look of concern on their heart shaped face, the little girl yelled “Don’t touch that Mister!”

Fingers snapped away from the butt-stuffing accessory, as the young man glanced at Sally with surprise, this being the first time the promiscuous adolescent lady said No to one of his perverted actions, the little princess mocha cheeks flushing red as she added to her sudden refusal “Mommy said to not to pull that out!”

John shrugged in response, figuring it was best to listen to the pink princess in this case, and not risk the possible wrath of this mysteries mother, or worse, losing some prime pre-school pussy; instead the young man grabbed their raging erection, and plopped the middle length of his fuck log between the child’s brown ass cheeks, the bulging piss-tube underneath pressing against the adolescent lass’s little bum-hole stuffing butt-plug.

Sally’s adorable face shot upward, the plush pink lips of their small mouth opening with a erotically juvenile gasp, an electric shock going up the child’s arched spine.

The teen sawed his fleshy urethral pipe over the smooth pink jewel from tip to base, pressing low hanging donkey balls against the now mewling child’s sopping slit each time he pushed forward, as Sabrina collapsed into the expanding puddle of congealed semen as it drained out of her sister, the mocha skinned minor moaning like a bitch in heat.

Finding that rubbing their length against the pink gem was unsatisfying, John considered the idea of just ignoring the Strawberry kid’s protests, plucking out the denying sex-toy, and shoving his turgid length into the small rosebud, imagining how much tighter it would be than either girls’ infantile cunts, unfortunately the lollipop twins pulled him away from his thoughts.

“Mmmm Mister!” Sally Strawberry moaned as she pushed herself up on thin arms, allowing the older teen’s lengthy monolith of man meat to rest along the entire length of her lithe back.

“Please fill my Hot Little Strawberry with your Huge Lollipop Mister!!” the pink princess continued to beg as she looked over her shoulder with low shadow lidded eyes, half of their heart shaped face plastered with his sticky jizz, along with half of the girl’s fluffy pink hair being matted with the gunky white slop.

“Oh Please Mister?” Gabriella asked breathily, having finally regained consciousness and also looking up to Johnathon with shining purple doe eyes, as Sabrina brought up a slender lacy gloved arm behind herself and reach over the young man’s mammothine member, pressing a dainty finger on his crown shaped crotch blemish, the grape girl finishing her juvenilely carnal request “Please put your Fat Lolli into my Sister’s Berry, Please!?”

“And Dump your Thick Boiling Cream into my Tiny Strawberry Patch !?” Continued the brown minor as John groaned, his fat purple phallus’s color changing pack to a shade of angry pink, and spurting a thick glob of pre directly onto the strawberry princess’s curly mane; the sister’s looked up at him with their large begging eyes, pleading adorably in unison “Pleasssse!!”

A Dark look entered the teen’s gaze at the little girls’ craving for his virile horse cock, the adolescent sister’s smiling back at him, knowing exactly what that smoldering look entailed.

With one large hand Johnathon grabbed onto the Strawberry princess’s slender waist, nearly wrapping her entire small torso in his grip.

The teenager gripped the other hand around their turgid shaft, just behind its swollen glans, the young man bringing their hips back to line up the fat tip with Sally’s miniscule muff, the girl arching her grasped back to allow for a better angle.

John pressed the tumescent pink crown of his donkey dick into the little pink princess’s adolescent pussy, the couple moaning at the sensual contact, Sabrina’s slippery underage cunt opening to accept the bulbous apple sized invader.

The young man’s bloated nob end entered Sally’s tight preschooler puss with greater ease than her sister’s, the teen having thoroughly plowed the pink princess’s hole the day before, but the puerile love-pipette still squeezed down just as tightly on his pliant tip as the first time.

With a satisfyingly wet snap, Sabrina’s cock stretched cunny lips pop over the flared rim of the massive member’s glans, the pink princess’s gasping with pleasure at the large intrusion.

Once Johnathon got his fat swollen nob end into the Strawberry child’s tiny adolescent pussy, the young man dropped their hands away from the girl’s waist and turgid shaft.

Sally strawberry looked back over their naked shoulder, staring with questioning lust at the lack of the older teen’s rough handling, John smiled wickedly back at the little princess, simply stating with a deep rumble “You want the rest, you have to work for it.”

The lollipop princess smiled at realizing what John wanted them to do, bracing her slender arms into the cum soaked lichen, and spreading kneeling legs as wide apart as possible; the pink preschooler pushed their bubbly bottom back onto the teen’s thick protracted fuck-log.

The pink haired cherub moaned cutely as they slowly pushed a single turgid inch of the teenager’s vein marbled penile pillar into her needy kid cunny, then with as much effort pulled away as the O stretched puss petals dragged suckingly up along the thick shaft.

As the pink preschool princess started humping the young man’s hose cock, their purple sibling slid under them, between locked arms, Gabby bringing a cute pale face up to her sister own beautiful brown visage.

The two adolescent girl’s pressed their plump purple and pink lips together, and began to passionately kiss as Sabrina continued to ride the older teen’s meaty member, the pale twin bringing one lacy gloved hand to rub her own still jizz leaking pussy, though the girls tummy was no longer so swollen with John’s turbid nut, the grape princess’s other hand raised up to caress the large sausage shaped bulge rising an shrinking in the strawberry princess’s own mocha belly.

Each thrust backward onto Johnathon’s fat phallus brought another inch of the lengthy log into the pink haired sister’s sensually sucking slit, the princess speeding up the pace of her doggy fucking with each hump, the child moaning into their sister’s open mouth as they carried on the sapphic snogging.

The young man released a throaty groan as more of their protracted pink phallus penetrated Sally’s crushing love passage, his bulbous glans stretching out the girl’s under developed vaginal muscles to the limit and his broad meat log keeping them open, the turbid stream of greasy pre-jizz pumping into the little lass’s soaking baby pocket lubricating the way.

“Oh yeah, this is nice!” John muttered to himself as he looked down at the tiny round ass shaking it’s way down his turgid monster cock, brown cheeks giggling at the bottom of each downward thrust.

Smiling to himself the ill-behaved teen raised an open hand, and keeping the open paw flat brought it down hard on the minor’s gyrating bubble butt.

“Eeeeeh!!” Sabrina squealed as she pulled away from frenching her sister, a load smack echoing through the forest as the teenager slapped the strawberry princess’s cushioning ass, leaving a large red handprint on the child’s milk chocolate booty cheek.

“I didn’t say stop!” Johnathon berated the young cock rider after she stopped humping his fat phallus from the sudden stinging blow “Keep going!”

Sally Strawberry large eyes lit up with passion, vigorously the little princess began driving her ass onto John’s swollen pillar of man flesh, extracting another deep groan from his throat as she power fucked her taught puerile puss on his mammoth mast of meat.

“Oooh, Fuck, you like that Sally!?” The young man stated as he raised his other hand and smacked the pink princess’s opposing ass cheek, the young girl tip her head back as they squealed, the pink fluffy mane of curly hair atop it bouncing as she aggressively thrust petite hips backwards on John’s massive prick, mewling out “oooooH, I Love It!!”

“Cause you’re a naughty little girl!” John accused, slapping the princess’s first reddened booty cushion.

“Mmmmmm, Yes!!!” Sabrina screamed with childish lust, with a small portion of the corporally punishing teen’s donkey dick deep enough inside of her prepubescent pussy that the broad tumescent crown of Johnathon’s cock slammed into the child’s small puckering cervix with each speedy thrust, the pink princess continued to shout passionately “I’ve Been A Bad Girl!!!”

“Oof, your Mom told you not to talk to strangers!!” The teen brought down another echoing ass spank “Didn’t She!!!?”

“ooH, Yes!!”

“Erff, Or Play With Their Fat Fucking Lollipops -SMACK-!!!”

“EEE, Yes!!!”

“Mrr, Or Shove It Into Your Small Strawberry -SMACK-!!!”

“!!!Yesh!!!”

“Gruh, Or Dump All Their Thick Turbid Cream Into Your Young Little Patch -SMACK-!!!!”

“!!!!YESSSSHHHHH,OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Sally began Screaming with the onslaught of a very mind melting orgasm brought on by the Teenager’s physical and mental interrogation, along with the battering against the child’s uteral entrance, all strength leaving their arms as she fell face first into her masturbating sister’s pale tummy.

“SON OF A BITCH!” John growled as the preschool princess’s puss clamped down tightly on his throbbing shaft and sensitive pre spewing nob end, juices spraying out onto the rest of the young man’s length.

“Not done with you yet, little skank!!” Johnathon thought to himself, feeling his churning low hanging bull testicles screaming for release.

The young man roughly grabbed onto Sally’s petite hips, and aggressively thrust forward his bitch breaking obelisk of virility into the strawberry princess’s spasming little cock choker.

Sabrina howled as the young man began to savagely fuck her juvenile kiddy cunt, the princess wrapping svelte arms around their sisters wiry naked waist, holding on for dear life as her tight love straw got viciously plowed by John’s runt recking fuck log, bulging out the climaxing child’s brown belly with each mine shattering hump.

“Oooff, Gonna Make Me Bust A Fat Nut, Naughty Fucking Slut!!!” John berated the moaning minor through gritted teeth, his hips thrusting with lighting speed, as his large erratically swinging testicles rose up, readying to deliver its next virile batch of hot turbid seed “Right Into Your Berry Patch!!!

“!!!AHH, PEASEGIMMIE!!!” Sally Strawberry yelled, Looking up passed her sister with a wide eyed feverishly delirious look of dumb lust, the girl’s tongue hanging out of their open mouth, saliva dripping out onto Gabby’s pale tummy, the pink princess’s demanding words slurring “!!!AHH, GIMMIHIKGREAMMEASE!!!

Gabriella, looking down at their sibling’s drooling cock drunk face, felt a powerful heat radiating through her young body from their tiny drenched muff, the purple prince furiously grinding a gloved hand through it’s sopping folds as she gasped out to John through a panting pouty lip mouth “Do it, Fill her up with your Hot Sticky Cream!!”

“EURRRRGGGGG, COMING, TAKE MY ALL OF MY TURBID JIZZ !!!!” Roared the young man, as he gave one last mighty thrust, shoving two thirds of his protracted pink penile pillar into Sally’s spasming puerile pussy, the teenager’s fat tumescent head slamming into the strawberry princess’s cervix with such energy that it forced open the underdeveloped portal, stretching out the small donut shaped entrance halfway around the soft-ball sized glans, squeezing down like a vice on the pliant spongy tip, the teen continued to roar “TAKE IT ALLL!!!!”

Johnathon’s monster cock throbbed obscenely down it’s turgid length, all the way to its cervix clamped head, where the first long an nearly rope thick cord of condescend baby batter shot out like a bullet from a grossly opened piss-hole, spewing a cups worth of the dense greasy nut into a adolescent womb with only a teaspoons worth of volume, blowing up the teeny organ like a water balloon.

Sally screamed into her sister’s stomach, another cunny clamping orgasm zapping through their young body, guaranteeing that the climaxing teen’s first jellied load from “Leaking” out, along with the second hosing blast of fatty cock slop splurging out and overfilling an already nut stuffed baby-pouch.

Tilting a bobbed head back and screaming, Gabby Grape also began climaxing, squirting a fountain of glistening cunny juices all over their sibling’s tummy and the giant pulsing nuts pumping viscous nut into her expanding belly. 

Johnathon grasped tightly to the pink princess’s twitching hips, his large gripping hands and body tense and rigid, mind blank with the pleasure of orgasm as he dumped a third viscid rope of clotted cream into Sally’s preschooler womb.

The strawberry princess’s mocha brown belly continued to expand with each ropy load of gloppy spooge overfilling her young bun maker, the child’s body beginning to look pregnant as it filled with the viscid spooge spewing from John’s climaxing nut canon.

The young man roared again as he shot out another bulky volume of clobbered cum into the now limp lass’s little bairn box, the dense ball porridge packed densely into the jizz jammed spunk pocket.

Nearing the end of his mighty orgasm, John brought a hand away from the pink princess’s hips, gripping still exposed bottom third of his still batter burping shaft, slowly pulling the cum-stuffed girl off of the protracted palpitating length, being careful not to pull the child’s puss inside out.

With a wet meaty pop Johnathon separated his still nut spewing glans from the strawberry princess’s now jizz gushing kid cunt, the young man jacking his protracted fuck log as he blasted the last long gelatinous rope of fat greasy semen onto Gabby’s mouth gapping face, filling her gob to the brim and slathering their cute visage with thick sloppy seed.

John released a heavy sigh, hands dropping to his sides as he cached their breath, the teenager’s large hors-cock jutting forward over the pink princess back, barely drooping even after having three powerful nuttings in the past few minutes!

“somushream!” muttered Sabrina in post orgasmic bliss, the hyperactive little girl still lucid, crawling over their purple sibling who had fallen on her pale back after also finishing a big cunny climax.

Bringing themselves to eye level with the grape princess, Sally started licking the gunky cock slop of her sister’s heavily caked face, spooning the concrete pudding thick semen on a small tongue and bringing it into a anticipating small mouth to chew on the chunky globs, their purple haired sister doing the same with the fat load filling her own gob.

After they finished eating all of John’s jellied nut, the preschool princess’s lock their soft lips together, kissing passionately as the enjoy the last delicious strawberry flavored residue in each other’s oral orifices.

Sabrina pulled away from her sister’s lip at feeling something hot and sticky splatting heavily onto their naked brown back, the child looked over a bare shoulder, both adolescent siblings starring up.

The two little girl’s eyes lit up with excitement, oohing and aahing at the site of Johnathon’s massive member already standing rigid, thick pre dripping from his swollen nob end, fat throbbing testicles hanging low, heavy with seed and ready to pump another virile load into some prepubescent preschooler pussy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnathon continued to fuck the colorful children’s callow cunts, dumping buckets worth of clotted cum into the princess’ infantile wombs, filling up one kid’s cunny with a fat load an moving on to plowing the other preschooler’s puffy puss and then back again.

Whenever the teen got too tired to keep fucking, Sally and Gabby would take turns blowing his still hard mammoth member, kissing an sucking the turgid flesh with plump painted lips, lashing small salivating tongues on the hot vein marbled skin, and throating the protracted pillory phallus down their young tight throats, reveling in the fruity taste of the young man’s magical nob and jizz.

Once resting and gaining enough willpower to keep up with the two pretween girls’ bottomless well of adolescent energy, Johnathon would return to giving each excited minor a thorough dicking, and a heavy batch of curdling baby batter with it.

By the time the forest began to darken with the setting of the sun, the teen laid spread out on the large stump, completely and utterly exhausted.

Johnathon’s worn out body was covered in pink and purple kiss, left by the young princess’s when their mouths weren’t busy with more important matters.

Sabrina and Gabriella knelt on either side of the warn-out older teen, holding up his monstrous donkey dick, the mighty organ now completely limp, though no less impressive, the slab of meat drooping in the lass’ little arms, its mysterious color almost completely faded back to a normal fleshy tone; Both child’s belly were swollen, pack to the brim with the man’s compact seed, their petite bodies also covered in colorful kiss marks left by each other, a high number of them being placed between slender legs, and around tiny stiff nipples.

“Are you all pooped out Mister?” Sally Strawberry asked the tired teen cutely, seemingly as full of energy as that mourning “You don’t have any more Thick Delicious Cream for us too eat?”

“You don’t want us to Lick your Fat Lollipop Mister?” Questioned Gabby in an adorably subdued voice, obviously not wanting to stop either, bringing a small hand away from John’s meaty shaft to lift one of large hefty nuts between his legs “Or Suck your Swollen Jawbreakers?”

The princess’ looked at the young man’s horse cock to see if their leading question had teased out even a twitch of excitement, both girls possessing a look as if to say they knew that playtime was over and would have to return home.

“Eurg, Sorry girls.” Johnathon groaned, lifting himself up with a non-considerable amount of effort, even for his tone physique, the naked kids’ meeting his gaze with large begging purple and pink eyes, that along with their honeyed words did create a ball of rising heat in the teenager’s gut, but the young man felt nothing stirring down below “I want to Keep playing, but I’m all dried up.”

“But you’ll come back tomorrow won’t you, Mister?” Gabby demanded, bringing her small hands up on the teens broad heavily breathing chest, Sally doing the same asking desperately “And let us play with your Big Lolli more!?”

“Oh- I fucking plan to!” Stated the young man confidently, having no intention to not go a day with out getting to fuck a nice wet under-age hole, the lollipop sisters giggled at his vulgarly interlaced statement.

“Though we might have to do this somewhere else.” Observed the young man, looking around the small clearing, ropes of dried up jizz scattered around the small glade on the leaf covered ground, and even a few low hanging branches “We’ve made a bit of a mess.”

The Old stump in particular was practically saturated in the threesomes copious bodily fluids, the bed of moss that John was too tired to get off from soaked with his crusted jizz, sloppy cum dripping down the sides of the large log and pooling in its roots like candle wax, and a noxious scent pervaded the air that smelled like rotting fermented fruit.

“Oh-Oh I Know!” Sabrina shouted jubilantly, jiggling on her Knees with excitement, waving slender arms out to their sides “Why don’t you come to our home!?”

Gabriella nodded her head in enthusiastic agreement, beaming at the teen with a wide saccharine smile continuing their sibling’s train of though calmly “You could meet all are sisters.”

“Ahh- and they could all play with us!” The pink princess declared, her eyes shining with the possibilities “We could all take turns licking and sucking your Lollipop!”

That last one did sound like a very entertaining prospect to Johnathon, the young man not against having even more hot adolescent orifices wrapped around his thick long member, the idea of more young girls excited him so much that he couldn’t help but to inquire curiously “How many more sister’s do you have?”

“FIVE!” Sally answered with a cheshire smile, holding up the same number of small white glove digits up to the young man’s eyes, then replacing the small mitt with her own grinning face, looking at him with a teasingly “And they all Love Fat Lollipops and Thick Tasty Cream just as much as us!”

“That’s Great.” Replied the young man with his own wolfish grin, though he still had one concern left.

“What about your Mother, the err Lollipop Queen?” Johnathon asked, trying not to sound shifty “she wouldn’t like a stranger hanging around right?”

“Mommy is out traveling.” Gabby explained, bringing her small hand up to the teens broad shoulder, the girl continuing with sly look to their purple eyes, punctuating the last few words with a high breathy voice “It will just be us Sweet Little Girls, and You, Playing Together, All, Day, Long.”

“That’s good” John said, looking at the two adolescent naked girls in front of him, and not being able to hide his predatory smile as he imagined five more minors just like them “So how do I get there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you all enjoyed that, also as you can tell I'll be introduce five new young nubile princess in the next installment of Lolipop Princess, and John is going to thoroughly plow them in the following chapters, so I want to know if there is a desire to have a vote on the order on which he goes about it, so just give a yes or no in the comments (Along with your thoughts of the latest chapter if ya don't mind), if I get 0 responses I'll just take that as a no.


	5. The Lolipop Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Having a vote for the next chapter, link and details below.
> 
> Note: Also, Sorry about this chapters length and lack of sex, just setting up the scene for the rest of the story.
> 
> Note: an edit

“Another stinking, shit stained village with no results.” The mysterious carriage rider thought to herself, as the horse drawn vehicle pulled away from a small hamlet, the woman releasing a soft sigh of indignation from the full lips of their beautiful face at the lack of success in her search.

She had already visited many towns across the country that all bordered the ancient forest, looking for a single man possessing a very particular feature that she greatly desired.

The beauty knew he existed; she had cast the spell properly that would mark the man with her blessing, and the magic had given the proper signal of its success “How hard should it be to find an individual with a large dick that changes color for god’s sake, a man with a massive swollen piece of deliciously meat with fat heavy..”

The mystery woman released another sigh to calm herself down, absent mindedly stroking a strange object laying haphazardly on the seat next to them, its shape that of a long-oversized penis and made of a glossy translucent red material, making it look like phallic shaped candy!

“it’s going to take a while to reach the next shithole, might as well entertain myself.” The frustrated lady muttered huskily, gripping a slender hand that barely wrapped around the girth of the impressively sized dildo, the candy like toy bending under its own weight as she lifted it off the seats luxurious cushion.

As the woman brought the candy dick up to their lovely face, the toys dark red color shifted to a verdant green.

Smiling the strange beauty reached up with her other slender hand to squeeze one of the two massive spheres at the base of the magical dildos base, causing a thick dollop of white viscous liquid to well up from a large hole at the shaft’s bulbous softball sized tip.

Opening their plump lipped mouth wide, the woman brought the toys leaking nob end into her open orifice, thinking to herself “I hope my daughters aren’t getting bored without me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnathon hiked through the old forest, making his way to the home of the Lollipop Queen, to meet with her daughters, the Lollipop princesses.

The young man had met two of them the day before, following some strange events; the princess’ being two little girls that should have probably been at preschool rather than wandering the woods meeting strangers.

The girls’ full names where Sabrina Strawberry and Gabriella Grape, and after helping John with a big problem, the two children had invited him to their home deep within the forest, the girls wanting the teenager to meet the rest of the princess’ siblings.

The teen was more than happy to accept the princess’ invitation, knowing the young ladies would be more than happy to help him with his problem should it resurface, which without surprise it did the next day.

Johnathon had woken up early that morning, finding their fat testicles already swollen with what felt like a weeks’ worth of cum and the turgid shaft of his monster-cock shaded an angry hot pink in color.

The well-endowed size of his member wasn’t the problem, that was normal, it was the strange discoloration that possessed the teens dick with it a strange fruity scent and taste that roughly matched with whatever the current color of the horse shlonge was, in this case sweet strawberries!

Not that John minded his new magical phallic flavoring abilities, neither did he mind the hyper boost it gave to the young studs already near super human virility, the issue was that the very sexually experienced teen had expended the patience of the townswomen well before the teenager had gained this new power; none of them would be willing to help the now continuously horny man with relieving himself.

Thankfully that was where Sabrina and Gabriella came in, once the two young girls had seen and gotten a taste of His fat fruity phallus, they were more than happy to help with his “lollipop”, as the kids named it.

Johnathon was a little nervous committing sexually acts with two adolescent children at first; but the two little ladies skimpy attire and heavy makeup, making them look like princess themed jail baiting street whores, helped to convince him, the girls quickly getting the teenager to drain the viscid strawberry and grape flavored jizz in his tumescent balls into their hungry infantile stomachs.

Quickly after giving the little girls their fill of his flavorful seed, John quickly found himself fucking each adolescent kid, the young man shoving their protracted penile pillar deep as possible into the princesses’ preschool pussies and stuffing the children’s young wombs with his virile nut.

Now the young man was on his way to meet the rest of the prepubescent princesses at their home, with ever criminally pedophilic intention of thoroughly plowing his meaty mast into each little girl’s puny puss, if only he could find the damn place!

Johnathon had been walking in the direction that Gabby had indicated since before dawn, it was now already mid-morning and there was still no sign he was near his destination.

“It won’t take you long to get there mister, you’ll know it when you see it.” Muttered the annoyed teen in a high mocking tone, repeating what Sally had told him the day before, then suddenly yelling loudly “Yeah yell it obviously isn’t you pink airhea-whoaoo!”

The young man had suddenly tripped on something poking out of the leaf covered forest floor, falling and rolling down a sizeable slope, cursing all the way down as he did so.

Once reaching the bottom of the hill, the physically fit young man quickly recovered, brushing off any dirt from his clothes, shouting with anger “SON OF BITCH, CAN THIS HIKE Get any more…”

John found himself suddenly silent again as he looked up furiously to see where they had fallen too and finding that he had come to a clearing in the woods and, In front of the young man laid a small valley.

Johnathon had clearly arrived at his destination.

“Looks like a fucking unicorn threw-upped here and left it!” Uttered the dumb struck young man, his crude description of the large clearing being quit accurate; the lush grass growing from the vale’s ground nearly neon green in color, above the sky practically glowed turquoise, with the midday sun shining in the cheeriest yellow he had ever seen; flowers consisting of every bright color sprouted from the valley floor, along with the occasional large tree, their bark consisting of pale and dark brown strips twisting up the tall trunks like candy canes, leading to their many branches which possessed a thick canopy of cotton-candy pink leaves, and what looked like large lollipops hanging from them!

In the center of the vale on a small hill stood a castle with sugary white walls an minarets, the ivory towers topped with pointed spires the same sickening pink as the surround tree leaves, a large twinkling lake next to the castle mount reflect the bright blue sky above, along with the most garish rainbow Johnathon had ever seen arching over the entire area.

“Almost makes me sick.” John stated, eyes scanning over the colorful expanse and quickly finding a road made of yellow brick nearby that looked like it would take him directly to the lollipop castle, the nauseatingly saccharine landscape unable to deter the horny teenager from some choice kiddy-bopper tail.

The road quickly brought him to the castle, the main path taking the teen into the lollipop palaces courtyard, bordered with cotton-candy hedges, and leading to the main entrance of the mansion, consisting of two large chocolate bar looking doors, with peppermint handles.

Johnathon opened one of the grand doors enough to step into the castle’s main hall, lined with candy-cane pillars, tapestries consisting of images of fruits hanging between them, a rainbow carpet led down the hall which took the young man into the throne room.

More of the fruity tapestries hung along the walls of the extensive circular room, matching the colorfully soft, nearly shag, rug covering the floor, many large silk cushions in the shape of different candies lined the bottom of the walls, along with being scattered randomly across the floor.

Opposite from the great hall entrance, placed predominantly against the wall, stood an extravagant throne of hard candy rainbow like material, cushioned with plush colored pillows.

Above it all, from a high arched dome ceiling, hung a great chandelier, with many lights that shined brightly on the room below. 

John noticed other objects laying by the many pillows, but the garishness of the throne room had overpowered his senses to properly observe them, and by the time he did start to take a closer look at one, the young man’s attention was pulled away from a familiar high sweet voice.

“Mister, You’re here!!” Sally Strawberry shouted with excitement, a wide sugary grin filling her brown heart shaped face as she ran up to the teenager, from one of the smaller doors entering the throne room, doing a skipping run across the rugs on heeled mary-janes.

Skipping right beside the young fluffy pink haired princess was their purple bobbed headed sister Gabby Grape, the pale skinned girl with a more relaxed smile stating calmly “Were Happy you came.”

Before the visually overwhelmed young man could greet the two princesses, the swift adolescent siblings reached him, both grabbing a single hand in their small silky gloved mitts, and practically dragging him towards the throne.

“You must be tired from all the walking, Mister?” Gabriella stated as she helped to lead the teenager, her pink haired sister adding excitedly and matter-of-factly “You probably want to sit, Right Mister!?”

“Err, Yeah.” John muttered, still trying to take in the entirety of the gaudy throne room but realizing his legs where actually kind of sore “It took me awhile to find this place.”

The girls brought Johnathon up to the luxurious chair, the man turning around to plop right into the large seat, and finding it to be the most comfortably snug thing he had ever sat in, a long sigh of satisfaction escaping from their lips as he sunk into the soft silky cushions.

Sabrina and Gabby smiled sweetly at the young man’s pleased exhalations, both little ladies leaning in toward him, having too stare up at the teenager with shining purple and pink doe eyes, due to their height, the little lass’ waists only reaching up to the sitting teen’s bent knees .

“Is the seat comfortable Mister?” Gabby Grape queried in her usually gently sweet tone, placing a small hand on the older teens knee, Sally doing the same on his other knee eagerly asking in her own sugary tone “And What do you think of our castle, do you like it!!”

“Comfiest fucking chair I’ve ever sat in!” John crudely answered the first query, and not wanting to hurt the feelings of the young girls, possibly losing the opportunity to fuck them, the young man acknowledged the second question by muttering truthfully “The Castle is… Colorful.”

The two kids brought a white gloved hand up too their full lipped mouths to stifle a small giggle, brought on by the young man’s vulgar statement, Sally stating after the small snickering “Still such a Potty mouth Mister!”

“err, Sorry.” Johnathon apologized, the princesses giggling again in response, Gabriella calmed down first, waving at her sister to shush as she coyly inquired the lounging teenager “So would we like to meet the rest of our sisters Mister!”

“yeah, Sure” The young man uttered, trying not to sound too excited at the prospect, the pink and purple siblings smiled at each other.

“Sally, go find the other girls and bring them here.” Gabby calmly commanded her brown skinned sibling, turning her large purple eyed gaze back up to the young man, running a slender finger along his thigh, causing a tingle to run up the man’s spine as the grape princess smiled at him sweetly “I’ll stay here and keep Mister Company.”

“Fine!” Sabrina exasperated, rolling her pink eyes, then sticking her tongue out at their teen teasing sister, before turning and skipping back out of the throne room, curly pink mane bouncing as she went.

“Now.” Gabby grape stated, the little girl began crawling into the teens lap, the child rubbing her small tight adolescent body against the young man’s legs, and his swelling massive member, then up along the teenager’s torso and broad chest.

The Purple princess stood in front John, white stocking legs straddling his lap, the kid’s full height only bringing her purple bobbed head just above the teen’s own laid back head, each of the princess’s small hands placed on the young man’s shoulders.

“Can I have a hello kiss Mister?” Gabriella asked in a small husky voice as she brought her beautifully pale heart shaped face to the young man’s, the juvenile princess puckering their open plump purple lips.

The purple preschooler pressed their soft lipped mouth into Johnathon’s, the young man happily returning the deep kiss by aggressively shoving his large tongue into the young girl’s small oral orifice, all the way into the back of her throat.

At the same time, the teenager ran his hands up Gabby’s tiny slender legs, so skinny that the young man could wrap one of his large paws around both young petite limbs.

The teen reached under Gabby grape’s frilly purple skirt, so short that anyone standing behind the little lass could easily see her grape patterned panties, and the small round bubble butt that they clung tightly too.

John grabbed onto the pale bubbly cheeks that by rights no girl the purple princess’s prepubescent age should have, squeezing the little ass cushions as he continued to shove his large mouth muscle down the now moaning child’s hot adolescent throat.

After a minute of deep tonging Gabriella pulled away from the frenching kiss with a gasp, the bat like wings of the girls gown covering their flat chest rising and falling as they breathed heavily, the princess purple eyes opened wide and burning.

“My little Grape is Soo Hot now Mister.” The purple preschool princess immaturely breathed out in a childishly lusty tone, the young girl leaning into the side of the young man’s face, their small hands pressed into his chest as she whispered “Can you give it a kiss, like you did for Sally, Please Mister??”

“More than happy too!” Johnathon practically groaned out, the teenager hooking the thumbs of his booty groping grabbers into the waistband of the grape girl’s frilly undies, and in one quick motion pulled them down to the little lass’s spread ankles “Get those Out of the way first.”

The man the grabbed Gabriella’s bubbly behind again, the girl releasing a cute surprised yell as the large teenager lifted her up with ease; the small child barely weighing an ounce; and resting the young princess’s stocking clad knees on his broad shoulders.

With the purple lollipop princess now nearly straddling his head, holding their tiny arms out for balance, John had a close up view of the pretween girl’s puerile pussy, only the bare pale skin of her outer labia showing, the hot juices of the child’s arousal dripping out of the deliciously puny slit, above it, on the little lass’s hairless pubic area, was tattooed an image of a grape.

Without warning, the teenager’s hands pushed on Gabriella’s small round ass, bringing her callow cunny right into the older teen’s open maw, ingulfing the small muff in his large mouth.

“Ahh, MisteEEAAARRRoooooOOOHH!” The young girl’s moans cut off their exclamation, as the young man ran his fat tongue up along the short length of the child’s sopping petals; filling the teen’s mouth with the flavor of grapes; John then circling their large pink oral organ around the young girl’s bean sized swollen clit.

The purple preschooler’s back arched as they tipped their purple bobbed head backwards to release another sweet mewling moan from her pouty lips, silk gloved fingers clawing into Johnathon’s hair as he continued to stimulate the young lady’s button.

John started sucking on the grape princess’s throbbing bean between each licking encirclement, causing the girl’s silk stockinged thighs to clench tightly around his head each time.

“ThafishogudMishur.” Gabby slurred out, their prepubescent mined drunk with near orgasmic pleasure, the princess slowly grinding their preschooler puss into the cunnilingus performing teen’s mouth, the child desiring more “Canyugodepherpeas?”

The young man was more than happy to fulfill the pleasure drunken youngsters request, the teen shoving his large thick tongue deep into Gabriella’s infantile love tunnel, gaining another spine arching sharp gasp of pleasure from the pale skinned child, which turned into an adorable mewl as he dragged his tongue over the princess’s g-spot, and out of her callow cunny.

Johnathon continued to tongue fuck the little girl, shoving his fat oral organ deep into the young lass’s leaking spasming kiddy hole, speeding up with each moan inducing thrust.

Quickly the teenager began power fucking Gabby’s now gushing cunny, grape flavored pussy juice running down the teens cheeks as he did their best to core out the purple princess’s muff with his fat thrusting tongue.

“OH OH OH, MISHERIMU, OHMISHIR, OOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOHHH!!! Gabriella Grape screamed out, thighs clenching down on the young man’s head, nearly falling backward due to how far back the child’s limber back was bent, a strong jet of flavorful cunny cum squirting out of her little spasming pussy as she achieved orgasm.

The teenager drank the purple princess gushing fluids deeply, finding the child’s climactic grape flavored fluids refreshing after the long morning hike.

John continued to drink the grape princess’s fruity fluids throughout her entire orgasm, the young man able to ignore the pain caused by the little girl’s clenching fingers nearly clawing out his hair.

Gabriella bent over the young man’s head, and with one last shuddering sigh, their petite body went limp, her powerful climax finish.

If Johnathon’s pants had been pulled down, thus allowing his now very hard and turgid monster cock to stand proudly, the horny teenager would have immediately impaled the purple princess’s sopping puerile preschooler pussy onto the mighty mast of breeding meat, down to the broad hilt.

Sadly, the randy teen’s massive member was still constrained by the strained fabric, giving him enough time to think, realizing that Sally an her sister’s would probably be back soon, and that he didn’t want to be interrupted in the middle of plowing the purple princess, the thought of giving a bad first impression never once crossing the selfish young man’s mind.

So, John simply let go of the princess’s pale bubbly but, allowing the listless lass to slowly slide down his body, her bare bottom plopping into the teenager’s lap, the child’s legs straddling the teen’s waist.

Gabby grape spun around in the large teen’s lap while still mounting it, the child with their bottomless well of juvenile energy quickly recovering from the gushing gasm.

The princess bent their purple bobbed head back, the short young lady’s soft hair rubbing into the bottom of Johnathon’s broad chest, the little lamb smiling up at the teen as she brought up a small hand to caress his defined jaw.

“Mhm, you’re very good at kissing Mister.” Stated Gabriella sweetly, the little girl looking down at the very noticeable bulge in the hang teen’s pants-leg, as she grinded her naked muff on the constrained members broad base, breathing out “Oh, Does Mister need his Big Lollipop kissed too?”

Loud playful screaming and the laughter of little girls echoed out from one of the small doorways, sadly cutting short the sitting couple’s very important discussion, Sally voice loudly shouted from the entryway “Come on guys, Mister John is in the Playroom!!”

“Oh well.” Gabriella smiled back up at the denied teen, raising a slender leg straight up, her stained grape panties hanging from their black shoe’s heel, the preschool princess kicking the frilly fabric into the teenager’s face as she very slowly slid off his lap, over the man’s fat phallus.

Gabby grape was standing gracefully in front of the stiffly sitting teenager, who was giving a considerable effort not to nut his pants, as he pulled the purple princess’s panties from their face, when six other colorfully dressed lollipop princesses bursted into the throne room.

Before John could register it, the gaggle of gaudy girls was standing in front of him, staring up at the young man with a rainbow of differently colored eyes, babbling so many questions in their childishly high voices, that the teen barely understood them.

“!!AreYouTheBoy,AreTheyAlwaysSoTall,How…!!??”

As the group of children continued to excitedly ask questions, Johnathon was able to discern the differences between the five new sisters.

They all had the same type of whorish looking princess style, with gaudy make-up and jeweled tiaras an chokers on their cute little pouty lipped faces, heads, and slender necks, respectively; along with the colorfully skimpy bare shoulder ball gowns, possessing extremely short frilly skirts, all the young scantily clad ladies also had on white shoulder length opera gloves an thigh high stocking , and they all stood on high-heeled mary-janes.

The adolescent girls all widely differed once observed beyond the broad strokes, possessing deferent skin tones, heights, ages, and obviously the individual color and style of their skimpy dresses; Gabriella and Sabrina stood to either side of the rambunctious rainbow rascals and the sitting teen, each placing a small hand on John’s knee, Gabby calmly talked over the colorful cacophony to the young man “Since my sisters are too excited to remember their manners, Sabrina and I will introduce them to you Mister.”

The youngest child, no older than three, was a complete head shorter than Sally or Gabby, her dark blue dress, hair, and make-up contrasting with their infantiley-pudgy dark-brown skin; Gabriella pointed to her stating “That’s Belladonna Blueberry, our baby sister.”

The next oldest, and the most chubbiest, possessed a head of yellow blond hair, which was only as half as short compared to her pink and grape sisters, her tanned freckled skin radiated with warm glowing health, from under the make-up and dress, which was mostly green, but has shades of red and yellow as well; Sally waved a hand towards them, explaining with a excited smile “That’s Ally-er Alyssa Apple, she’s older than Bella!”

Next in line stood a dark red haired princess, with her lanky dark chocolate skinned body, was obviously older than their grape and strawberry sibling, being half a head taller than them; the girl, who was ten at most, shockingly had a pair of small tangerine sized boobies contained under her tight fitting maroon bodice, thought the child’s ripe breasts were not as impressive as the next two young minor’s.

“Cindy Cherry, err, Cinderella is our older sister, so are Penny Pumpkin and Molly Melissa!” Sally explained, pointing out the other two princesses as well, Gabriella patiently clarifying “Penelope and Melissa.”

The last two siblings were practically twins physically, both pale skinned, and yet another half head taller than their dark skinned sister, though one wore an orange dress with matching hair and make-up, while the other was garbed in pale and dark green gown, with a contrasting head of bright green hair.

But it was the twins boobs which the young man found most shocking, obscene cantaloupe sized spheres of soft flesh barely contained by the small dresses the adolescent girls’ wore on their lanky eleven year old frames.

The babbling ball of little girls, in their excitement to look at the new visitor, crammed themselves against the throne, between the large teenager’s trunk like legs.

Penny and Melissa, squeezed in on the outside of the adolescent assemblage, and due to the two preteen princesses’ height, had their ample tyke tits pressing down on top of Jonathan’s thigh, Melissa’s pair of plump kid knockers specifically squishing down softly on the horny teenager’s slack covered super shlong.

The busty bairn boobs rubbing against John’s legs and distended donkey dick nearly proved too much for him, a quit groan escaping from his mouth as the bulge in their pants swelled obscenely, the teenager just barely able to keep himself from spurting out a large dollop of pre.

With a gasp, the pastel passel of prepubescent princesses between the teen’s legs leaned back, their shining wet eyes turning to saucers at the near unsightly pulse in the young man’s trousers, Sally and Gabby both cooed as they leaned in with wide eyed elation.

“Is that your lollipop Mister?” Small little Bella Blueberry asked with a very tiny and cute voice, her full blue glossed lips open with slack jaw wonder.

“It Sure Is!” Sabrina answered excitedly with her signature wide sugary grin, her purple haired sibling nodding in agreement, breathing out “And it’s Really Big.”

“Ca-can we see it?” Ally Apple stammered, a little drool leaking out down her chubby freckled cheek, from their plump yellow lips.

“Yeah, can we see it Mister?!” Cindy Cherry asked excitedly, her voice high and throaty, luscious red lips pursed with curiosity.

“We’d very much like to see your Lollipop Mister John!” Penny Pumpkin stated dreamily, her and their well-endowed twin’s cushiony orange and green lips opened into questioning little o’s, the twins eyes looking at the teen like there was nobody really home, Melissa Melon continuing in their air headed tone “It looks like it will be really Big Mister, cane we please see it!”

“PLEASSSSE!!!” All five little lasses pleaded loudly and suddenly, all of them leaning in and giving a bright smile, looking at Johnathon with shining doe eyes.

“Ok, sure hmff.” Responded the young man, lifting his ass off the opulent thrones cushion with a grunt, undoing his belt, continuing “Just sit down and give me a second”

The five princesses in front of John followed his request eagerly, all of them dropping to their white stockinged knees as they continued to look up at him with childish excitement; the young man noting that due to the little girl’s frilly micro skirts being so short, he couldn’t help but notice that like their pink and purple sisters, they each had a small bubbly ass, clung tightly too by a fruit patterned pair of lacy undies. 

“Sally, Gabby, help me do the Honors?” Johnathon muttered, getting his pants down around their thighs.

Sabrina and Gabriella both gave a happy affirmative nod, and after the teenager shimmied his slacks down their hips a little, the two cute children grabbed the trousers’ waistband with little gloved hands, and in one swift motion, tugged the colossal cock confining apparel down to around the teen’s wildly space ankles.

Johnathon’s monstrously huge phallus raised slowly like a great lever, the mighty finger-thick vein marbled obelisk of angry pink flesh bending a little under its own turgid mass, the young man releasing a sigh of relief as his massively swollen softball sized testicles flopped out over the edge of their seat

“OOOOOHHHH!!!” All the juvenile girl’s cooed, even Sally and Gabby, the two princesses well acquainted with the hung man’s member, were still amazed by the sight of the mighty meat pillar reaching its full towering height.

“It’s so Huge Mister!” Penny and Melissa uttered in unison, their plump lipped mouths along with all their kiddy-bopper siblings hung open in slack jaw shaped O’s

“It’s really pink!” Observed little Belladonna, her deep indigo eyes wide with amazement.

“And it smells like Strawberries!” Ally stated after sniffing the air, the large room indeed amassing quickly with the strong thick musk of the sweet red fruit.

“It Tastes Like Strawberries Too!” Sally exclaimed, her small slender body wiggling with energy, shacking her fists with excitement as she continued “And It Can Change Flavors Too, Watch!!”

The pink haired princess hyperactively waved a hand at Gabby, who with a coy smile reached towards the attending teen, and with a small dainty finger pressed down on a crown shaped blemish at the broad base of the thick shaft.

“Eurg,Fuck!!” John growled through clenched teeth as the hot pink shade of his powerful phallic pillar faded to that of dark purple, at the same time the fat fleshy tube running along the underside of the turgid pipe swelled from the base at the member’s heavy nut’s, all the way up to the tumescent apple sized glans at the tip of the teen’s donkey dick.

A long thick rope of backed up pre-nut shot out like a cannonball from the bulbous nob’s grossly opened urethra, all the little girl’s enraptured eyes following the greasy wad of white gunk as it flew high into the air, and landing with a sticky splat on one of the high chandeliers arms!

All the little girl’s colorful awestruck eyes pulled their gaze away from the jellied pre-nut dangling from the ostentatious swinging light fixture above, back down to Johnathon’s purple palpitating monster phallus, a second thick spurt releasing from the meaty monolith’s piss-hole, slowly running down the protracted shaft’s length.

Ally was the one to ask the oh so important question everyone wanted answered, muttering out as a string of drool ran down from her plush yellow lips “Can we taste your Lolli Mister?”

“Gods Yes!” John breathed, his large loins screaming for attention.

Wasting no time Cindy, along with Penny and Melissa reached their skinny lacy opera gloved arms to the young man’s shaft, grabbing onto it with silken mitts, the princesses’ small slender hands unable to wrap halfway around the broad meat mast’s girth.

John groaned softly as the three preteens pulled his thick fuck log down among them, the five children scooting to either side of the turgid length.

Alyssa, Bella, and Penny knelt to one side of the hung teenager’s horse cock, while Cindy an Melissa prostrated themselves on the other, all five little adolescent girl’s oohing and aahing as the ran their tiny soft hands over the massive member, gaining more appreciatively pleasured moans from the young man.

Which turned into a loud groan when Ally Apple once again took the lead, bringing her lewdly 0 opened mouth to the vein marbled side of the protracted purple shaft, and running their small pink tongue wetly along the fat phallus’s length.

A thick cord of turbid pre-jizz shot out of Johnathon’s donkey dick, splatting heavily on one of the large pillows at the far side of the room.

“It really does taste like grape!” Alyssa stated with excitement after pulling away from the drawn-out lick, their eyes going wide along with her sisters at the wonderful confirmation.

Not wasting a second more, the apple princess pressed her hot yellow cock cushions into the fleshy side of John’s swollen shaft, the other five rainbow rugrats doing the same; the little girls began sucking their plush pillowy lips on different parts of the groaning teenager’s protracted penile length, leaving multi-colored stains of lipstick on the purple vein covered flesh.

Sally and Gabby left the young man’s side, skipping around their cock worshiping siblings to stand at the end of the teenager’s pre-leaking length.

“Mwahp, Gosh Darn Mister!” Cinderella Cherry exclaimed, pulling her plump red lips away from the shlong sucking with a wet smack, leaving a new crimson 0 shaped mark on John’s penile pillar, the young princess’s maroon eyes staring at the thick stream of fatty nut sauce flowing from the teen’s tumescent glans “There’s so Much Thick Cream Leaking from your Fat Lollipop!”

Bitty Bella pulled tiny blue dick pillows away from their shaft slathering, looking up at the teen with adoration in her deep indigo eyes, asking worshipfully in squeaky little voice “Does that mean our kisses are making you feel good Mister?!

“It sure does!” Sabrina Strawberry answered with excitement kneeling along with her purple haired sister at the bulbous tip of the young man’s bullish manhood, the two little girls staring hungrily at the turbid pre-nut gushing out of the turgid member down to the shag carpet, Gabby stating calmly after their sibling “He especially likes it when we do this”

Gabriella Grape, along with their pink sibling, gripped small hands just behind tumescent tip of the teenager’s shaft, the purple preschooler leaning forward as she puckered her soft silky lips and pressed the cock cushions directly on the mighty member’s pre-nut dripping fleshy lipped urethra!

“O-Oh, Fu-Fuck Gabby!” Stuttered the young man, as the aforementioned purple princess began to suck the dense porridge thick pre-semen out of his piss-slit like a milkshake through a straw; at

the same time, Sally began sucking on the broad side of the spongy purple head of the teenager’s massive dong with her plump pink, velvety soft lips “Ho-holy Shit!”

Gabriella moaned at the delicious grape flavor of the teenager’s turbid pre-nut, drinking it out of his piss-hole with vigorous lust, flicking her small tongue down into the outflowing pisser to lick up the more solid chunks of gunky pre-cum.

With a wet smack Sally pulled away from her nob polishing, the pink haired girl asking breathily “Pwap, Can I have a turn sucking out some of Mister’s Hot Cream Gabby?”

“Pwop, Absolutely Sister.” Answered Gabby, pulling away from her urethral ministration, a strand of sticky pre connecting their plush purple lips to John’s fat glans.

The purple princess scooted aside as Sabrina brought her puckering pink penis pillows to the pre-jizz spurting dick-hole, the grape girl taking up their siblings place of salivating on the side of the tumescent cock crown.

The young man’s eyes rolled back as Sally Strawberry began sucking out the gunky pre out of his massive member, the puerile pink girl wiggling their small oral organ into the large urethral slit. 

Johnathon was in heaven, lounging in the comfiest chair he had ever sat in, as seven young puerile girls sucked an licked an kissed along the protracted length of his meaty mast of breeding flesh, the last two taking turns worshiping his nob end and giving it’s leaking pisser deep frenching kisses, like that of a lover; the adolescent girls’ penile venerations leaving his turgid purple shaft an bulbous glans covered in saliva, along with many differently colored smooch marks and lipstick circles.

“Mwaahh, Shawwy” Ally slobberingly muffled as she continued her venerable fuck log kissing, looking at her pink and purple sister with hungry envy “Cami -mwap- hafa -smoofp- durmfuging -slruuupf- Misher’s -mmffp- figream?”

“Pwoph, Sure Thing!!” Sabrina happily responded, the girl apparently fluent in fellaties, scooting back as her yellow haired sister pulled away from the teen’s swollen shlong with a wet smack, then clapping excitedly before crawling over to the pink princess’s former spot, the portly preschooler giving John a splendid view of their buxom bum and apple patterned panties; the strawberry preschooler maneuvered to their apple themed sibling’s former position.

Alyssa Apple quickly pressed her plump puckering yellow lips on the young man’s vulgarly winking piss-slit, vigorously vacuuming down the tasty syrupy pre, their pink haired sister taking up the job of covering her former portion of the hung teenager’s titanic shaft with a new slathering of saliva an lipstick. 

“Mwaf- Youream -slurff- dasho -fwip- GooMisher!” The chubby freckled faced child murmured lovingly into John’s piss-hole, then once again pulling away from servicing the teen’s monster cock, looking at him with her liquid yellow doe eyes as she practically begged “Pwop- ahh, Can I try sucking your Fat Lolli Mister, to get more Cream!?”

“Err, Fuck yeah!” The young man growled, more than willing to have his fat nob end shoved down a tight preschooler throat “go for it!”

Ally smiled and wiggled with joy at the young man’s permission, the little girl then opening her yellow lip mouth into a large lewd O, and in in swift motion jammed most of the teenager’s swollen purple glans into their small prepubescent gob, the young lass’s stretched dick pillows pressing tightly against the apple sized tip’s flared fleshy rim; Gabby had luckily pulled back from sucking the spongy nob in time, avoiding being smacked in the face by the yellow haired princess’s own cock stuffed visage.

“OHF, Gods Damn!!” Johnathon blurted as the young yellow princess began bobbing her cock stretched mouth on his stout glans, the freckled faced child’s chubby cheeks caving in as she loudly and wetly sucked on the sensitive spongy flesh, the young man clawing his large hands into the thrones padded arms due to the sudden intense pleasure.

Alyssa continued her oral hoovering, bobbing her head with vigor, trying their best to get plump stretched lips over the broad rim of the teenager’s swollen nob, which was now pissing a thick stream of heavy pre down into the young girl’s windpipe.

With a loud pop, the apple princess’s yellow dick cushions snapped over the glans’s fleshy ridge, and in one motion, the little preschooler shoved the swollen tip down into her throat, their small chokerd neck bulging out obscenely due to the sudden intrusion!

“HOLY Fuck!!” Gasped the young man as he shot an extra thick wad of virile pre-nut down Ally’s gullet, the yellow haired adolescent extracting his pliant cock crown from her constricting throat, into their small moist mouth with a slimy sucking noise, leaving a yellow ring of lipstick around the upper portion of the young man’s shaft.

The young apple girl shoved the pre spewing nob back down her callow maw with a teary-eyed gag, mascara running down the child’s chubby cheeks.

As the yellow haired princess continued to throat the teenage donkey dick, never once breaking eye contact with wang worshiped teenager; Gabby grape crawled around the little girls who continued to slobberingly worship the teen’s purple penile pillar, under the mighty shaft, too the two large low hanging testicles underneath.

Gabriella lifted one of the softball sized cum-factories in her small silk gloved hands, marveling as the organ throbbed in its leathery sack, writhing with an endless supply of delicious sperm.

The purple princess placed a loud lip-smacking smooch on the giant orb’s wrinkly nut pouch, leaving a purple kiss stain upon it, the child then began sucking on the fat nut, gaining an appreciative groan from the teenager above.

By now Alyssa had worked the young man’s tumescent apple sized nob end into her upper esophagus, the sensitively firm yet pliable purple glans being massaged as it entered and excited the yellow haired child’s constricting callow throat.

“mwapf” Bella Blueberry brought her teensy plump lips away from their salacious shaft slathering, looking between Alyssa and John as she asked nervously “ca-can I try sucking Mister’s lollipop, ple-please?”

In response to their bity blue sibling’s request, Ally slowly extracted the titanic rod from her juvenile young throat, the girl’s soft stretched lips sucking loudly and slimly as they dragged across the large upper portion of the young man’s protracted purple monolith, revealing several rings of yellow along it’s vein marbled length.

The apple princess pulled the fat pre-spurting head from her with a nice wet pop, and with a thick strand of pre hanging from her smiling lips, mascara running down their plump grinning cheeks, replied sweetly “Sure thing Bella, scoot over here!”

Excitedly, the blue haired child did as their sister said scurrying on her small stockinged knees and gloved hands to the end of Johnathon’s monster cock.

Ally Apple move aside to allow her tiny dark-skinned sibling to get in front of the turgid member’s swollen pre leaking tip, giving the tumescent nob a loud smooching kiss on the side for good measure.

Kneeling in front John’s kiss covered purple glans, the blueberry princess’s nearly toddlerish height barely brought them eye level with the glans’s winking slit.

“Give Mister’s Lollipop a nice big kiss before you try sucking it.” Alyssa patiently instructed their younger blue haired sister, as if she were just teaching the little blue bairn how to ride a bike “Ok Bella?”

Nodding subduely, their deep blue doe eyes nearly crossed starring at John’s bulbous tip, the pre-k princess puckered her infantile cock cushions, as the chubby apple princess and their strawberry sibling held the meaty monolith just behind its flaring ridged glans, keeping the swollen flesh slab steady.

Belladonna Blueberry kissed the young man’s puffy lipped urethra with her open puckering dick pillows, the little tyke’s entire adolescent body shuttering at the sweet fruity taste of the virile teen’s gunky grape flavored pre-semen filled their tot gob.

The young man groaned, a little nervous at having his fatty pre-jizz sucked out by little Bella, the very young child looking as if she had just recently stopped wearing diapers, his apprehension was easily assuaged by the six other prepubescent princess’s painting his shaft with their spit and gaudy gloss.

Bella continued to suckle the thick slimy gunk out of the teenager’s monster cock, her deep blue doe eyes never once breaking contact with the young man’s face.

“Mwa, Mister’s thick cream tastes good, doesn’t it?” Sally sweetly asked in a baby talking tone, the pink haired princess having pulled away from sucking shaft, and then leaning in to kiss the spongy purple ridge of the large nob-end, their blueberry baby sister humming in agreement as she continued eagerly sucking the turbid pre-nut out of the young man’s piss-hole.

Due to the blue pre-k princess’s little suckling mouth being so small, much of the malt thick pre spurting from the swollen glans of Johnathon’s donkey dick, leaked out from the corners of the little girl’s cushiony lips, splattering across her heavily blushed black baby cheeks.

“Ready to try sucking Mister’s Big Lolli?” Charmingly inquired Alyssa after giving another loving peck on the side of the teen’s plump purple cock-crown, leaving another yellow smooch mark on the fleshy tip.

Pulling back with a wet smack and a loud gasp of breath, Bella nodded excitedly, the pupils of their large blue eyes dilated.

“Ok, then open your mouth as Wide as you can!” Sabrina continued to enthusiastically assist in teaching their little sibling, Alyssa finishing off the lurid instructions “And try shoving as much of Mister’s Huge Lollipop in, as hard as you can!”

Bella did as instructed, opening their small baby mouth wide, blue plush lips making a small lewd o, the blueberry babe bringing their hot little gob down onto the very tip of the very large glans.

Plump infantile cock pillows smashed against firm spongy flesh, Belladonna’s velvety soft lips stretching to their limit over the young man’s grossly obese nob, and even though the young princess tried with all their might, mascara stained tears of effort running down ebony pre stained cheeks, she couldn’t even get half of the swollen glans into her puny gob; though it didn’t stop the rug-rat from drinking the teen’s greasy pre, slender chockerd throat working to swallow as much as possible.

Belladonna Blueberry’s little jaw simply couldn’t take it anymore though, and with a sputtering gasp, the pre-k princess pulled their pre-nut filled mouth off the young man’s stout nob, leaving a ring of indigo around the very tip.

“YOU DID SO GOOD!!” Sally strawberry passionately congratulated her little baby sister, who seemed to be on the verge of tears at failing to properly blow a cock much larger than her tiny blue haired head, which the chubby older sister patted gingerly while giving her own kind celebratory smile.

“Ermf, you did good kid” John praised groaningly, mind hazy with the pleasure of having his fat nuts and turgid shaft serviced by four other prepubescent girls, the selfish teen not really wanting it ruined by having the cute little brat crying, he reached down with a toned arm to give the blue princess another head pat.

The verbal and physical coddling seemed to prove sufficient, Bella wiping the tears off her make-up ruined cheeks, and breaking into a saccharin giggling smile.

“Smwop!” Gabriella spat out the tiny portion of the teenager’s huge testicle she had been able to suck in her little adolescent mouth, turning her purple bobbed head to face Bella, calmly requesting “Belladonna, come help me Suck Mister’s Huge Juicy Jawbreakers”

Her failed fellatio sorrows gone, Bella happily crawled under the hang teen’s massive member, too salaciously lick, suck, and kiss one of the young man’s throbbing softball sized cum-tanks, with her tiny puerile tyke gob; the blueberry princess’s strawberry and apple sister showering the teenager’s portly purple glans with wet pink and yellow smooches.

John groaned yet again at now having both of his swollen testicles sloberingly cared for by two little girls, a thick wad of pre shooting out of his powerful purple phallus in response.

“fwaaa, My Turn Poopyheads!” Cindy Cherry declared with crude triumph, after pulling plump red lips away from the older teen’s meaty mast, the red haired kid quickly scrambling to the spurting tip of the protracted purple pillar, Sally and Ally stopping their own cock crown caring kisses to move aside.

“Let Cindy show you brats how to suck a Fat Freaking Lollipop!” The sassy red preteen continued to boast with childish curses, then puckering their plump crimson lips, leaned into Johnathon’s oversized dick dome.

Locking her red eyed gaze with the teen’s face, Cinderella’s supple kissing cock cushions pressed lovingly into the mighty meat’s pre pissing cum chute, the little girl stretching their plush penis pillows over the fat nob, until the glans stretched lips pushed against the fat crown’s flared edge.

Dark mocha cheeks, blushed red, caved in, as the cherry princess sucked loudly on the tumescent nob-end, the adolescent girl dragging her O stretched smoochers along the pliant flesh until they were back to being a puckering kiss at the purple penile pillar’s piss-hole.

“Ohf, that’s good shit!” John’s laudably groaned, the red preschooler’s large peepers shining with pride as she swallowed down the young man’s congealed pre-nut, luridly sucking his nob back into her young mouth to repeat the process.

Cindy Cherry continued to bob her preteen mouth on the fat phallus’s stout glans, loud suctioning slurps escaping from O stretched, vacuum sealed lips.

Johnathon’s head leaned back due to the stimulating pleasure his spongy cock crown was receiving, not to mention the four little adolescent angels slathering the bottom half of his broad turgid shaft, or the two sucking his giant throbbing nuts.

A frown appeared on Cindy’s young dark brow, the child appearing a little miffed at being visually ignored.

So, with her next downward jaw stretching plunge, the red princess continued to push her lips down onto John’s bulbous nob, till with a wet pop, her juvenile dick pillow’s snapped over the fleshy glans’s ridge.

Groaning through clenched teeth, the young man looked back down as Cinderella continued to determine shove his obscene obelisk of breeding meat into her callow gob, the skinny princess coughing phlegmily as their swan like neck swelled, their thin slimy windpipe filled with the giant penis’s plaint apple sized tip, jeweled choker tautly stretched.

Her now teary, cock choked eyes smiling with satisfaction from regaining an audience, streaks of mascara running down the red blushed cheeks; Cindy slowly extracted the young man’s pre-pissing meat slab from their tight young throat with a load slimy suck, until only the member’s massive glans remained in the petite preteen’s hot little gob.

The cherry princess began throating the meaty mast, leaving a new ring of red gloss wrapped further down around the purple fuck log with each gagging plunge, joining the yellow matted ring’s left by their younger, chubby faced sister.

“Oh, son of a bitch.” Muttered Johnathon, as the little cherry preschooler took his massive turgid shaft deeper and deeper, the young man’s toes curling due to the child’s constrictingly puerile esophagus massaging his plump dickhead, fat throbbing, tongue lashed testicles slowly rising, nearly ready to release a heavy batch of thick cum.

Sadly, before his impending orgasm could pick up steam, Cinderella suctioningly withdrew the teen’s donkey dick slimly from her adolescent gullet, the shlong’s stout glans popping out of her pouty red lips with a smack.

“Well Mister!” Cindy smiled confidently, mascara streaked cheeks grinning, pre infused spittle hanging from her gloss smeared lips, the preteen potty-mouth stating demandingly “Am I the best Freaking Lolli sucker or what!?”

“Errg, You’re Really good.” John growled, a little frustrated from having his orgasm delayed, but then grinning wolfishly with a thought, the lounging teen gesturing down to both the orange and green haired princess’s, the two big titty children still absent mindedly sucking away at the teenager’s fat turgid cock with their painted dick pillows “But shouldn’t Penny and Melissa get a turn, before I decide who’s best?”

“Fwap, ahh” Melissa Melon pull away from the young man’s shaft with a loud pop and a sharp breath, staring blankly as she dumbly stated the obvious “Hey, you’re right Mister, me and Pennie haven’t sucked your Big Lolli yet!”

“Pwaaah, can we go next Cindy, please!?” Penny Pumpkin asked excitedly after she too sloppily withdrew her plush orange lips from the purple vein marbled flesh.

Huffing, Cindy folded her arm length opera gloved arms over her budding bairn breasts, the sassy kid rolling red eyes as she conceded “Fine, I guess.”

Smiling brightly, the pumpkin and watermelon princesses clapped happily, their large juvenile jugs jiggling, as the bounced jubilantly on skinny stocking knees.

The busty tweens quickly crawled too were Cindy knelt, the black-coffee skinned red head moving out of their way and down the length of the teenager’s massive meaty fuck log, Joining Sabrina and Alyssa in kissing an licking at the breeding baseball-bat’s broad base with plump puerile cock cushions.

Once reaching the tip of the hung teen’s fat phallus, the breasty bambinos stood on their knees, slender bodies facing each other, and the little girl’s big busty boobs squishing together.

Johnathon couldn’t help but to think about how good it would fill to have his swollen purple obelisk squeezed snuggly between the two preteen princesses’ fat filly fun-bags, a groan escaping from the young man’s lips as a thick cord of chunky pre-seminal ball batter spurted out of their urethra, to splat loudly atop the gourd twins’ pressed together tits.

Both adolescent girls cooed at the hot rope of pre-jizz staining the frilly fabric barely containing their big babe breasts, the two children reaching up with their petite hands to slowly jack off the upper length of the teen’s meaty mast.

“Let’s take turns ok!” Penny suggested to her sister, as they both looked hungrily at the massive monolith, Melissa nodding her ditzy open mouth face, the two seemingly foolish little lass’s quickly agreeing upon a strategy, the pumpkin princess then stated “Ok, you go first.”

Melissa puckered her green lips into a small o, pressing velvety soft penis pillows around the bulbous glans pre-pissing slit, the melon princess’s pale, emerald blushed cheeks caving in, as she sucked in the turbid greasy slop.

The Green princess then stretched her small plush lips over the tumescent spongy flesh of John’s nob end, the teen groaning as she easily took the fat tip into their hot young gob, cock stretched dick cushions snapping over the fleshy ridge of his swollen glans.

Looking up at moaning teen with empty verdant doe eyes, Melissa Melon continued to take down the young man’s thick shaft down her gullet, the tween’s rhythmically swallowing throat, pressing down tightly on the member’s pliant head, swan like neck bulging just above its jeweled choker.

Penny’s large orange peepers also stared dumbly at the teenager, her cock free hand lying atop their fellatiating sister’s green-haired head, gently pushing the watermelon preteen’s shlong stuffed mouth further down Johnathon’s lengthy log.

Plump verdant lips only reaching a quarter of the way down of the hung teen’s turgid shaft, and large eyes tearing at the effort, Melissa pulled back, her taught cushiony lips slimly sucking as they dragged along the thick fuck meat, leaving a green ring of lipstick in their wake, the swollen cock-head being extracted with a wet pop an a loud gasp of breath from the green princess’s mouth.

But before the teen could mentally recover from the pleasurable preteen deep throat, Penny Pumpkin had her own soft bee-stung lips wrapped around the sensitive fleshy glans of the teenager’s donkey dick, the young man eyes squinting shut as the pumpkin princess shoved his stout nob into their hot little mouth, and down into the orange preschooler’s gullet.

Mascara stained tears ran down Penny’s orange blushed cheeks, as her pale slender throat bulged with the young man’s massive member, the child’s callow esophagus constricting tightly on his pre-jizz spewing glans.

Caving in her pale tear stained cheeks, the orange princes sucked loudly as she pulled Johnathon’s protracted pillar of purple breeding meat from her cock choked windpipe, leaving a matted ring of gloss as she dislodged the hung teen’s fat phallus with a nearly chocking gasp.

Not wasting a second Melissa quickly had the teenager’s swollen bell-end stretching out her pouty green lips as she once again throated the massive meat monolith, gagging a little due to the sudden speed, the little green girl’s spasming slim lubricated throat kneading the pliable flesh of his burly nob.

Before John could even properly register the penile pleasure, his turgid fuck rod was back to slimly being taken from the green tween’s young gullet and gaggingly shoved back down the pumpkin preteen’s hungrily swallowing throat.

Johnathon head and tightly closed eyes rolled back with toe curling pleasure as the two head-bobbing minors continued taking turn’s throating his meaty mallet of purple penile flesh down their young adolescent gullet’s, the puerile princess gagging and coughing up phlegm from the corners of plump cock stretched dick cushions with each esophagus displacing plunge, leaving many more matted green an orange rings wrapped around the teen’s turgid todger.

With a sudden jolt, the young man’s hefty nuts raised in their leathery sack, the massive pulsing organs popping out of Bella’s and Gabby’s sucking penis pillows, as the thickest greasiest rope of turbid pre-nut yet shot out of the teenager’s pre spewing glans, down the pumpkin princess’s shlong stuffed throat, the busty bairn retching at sudden slopping gunk flooding her windpipe. 

Penny heavingly removed the thrumming fuck log from her overstretch oral orifice, coughing up slimy phlegm after doing so, while the other preschool princess leaned back, little sultry mouths agape at the sudden massive pulse that had run through the grossly oversized slab of purple meat, except for Gabriella and Sally of course, the two young girls grinning with excitement.

“Oh, are you ready to shoot out all your Hot Thick Cream Mister!!?” Sabrina asked eagerly, little brown body wiggling with elation, as the young man gripped his now orally free throat wrecker with a large hand, slowly jacking off the massive member, thick ropes of pre spurting out of its enlarged pisser, the teen gruffly answering “Eargh, Oh yeah…guh, got a nice thick batch for you girls, Mmmf!”

“Were all going to get some, right Mister?” Gabby inquired in an almost motherly tone with her concern that each little girl was going to get their share of fatty nut.

“Mrrf, Definitely!” Grunted the edging teen, as he stood up from the luxuriously cushioned throne, working their turgid rod with gusto, the young man pointing in front of him, urgently directing the adolescent cock hungry children kneeling at his feet, large shining doe eyes staring up at him with near worshiping reverence “Line up in front of me on your knees, Now!”

Scurrying, the little preschool princess quickly did as Jonathan ordered, and were soon sitting on white stockinged knees in front of the furiously jerking teen, the line of young girls making a frilly rainbow of innocent jail-baiting tarts, the inside of their frilly stocking thighs soaked with pussy juice.

“Grurr, Now Hold Up Your Hands, rrrG, And Open Those Sweet Little Mouths!!” Barked the young man, his obscenely pulsing gonads burning with the desire for release.

Obediently, each child brought the small glove hands up, cupping them at their dainty chins, the prepubescent princesses opening tiny puerile mouth as wide as possible, plump painted lips stretching out into large 0 as tiny pink tongues lewdly hung out of the kids’ humid maws.

“Good, Drrg- Now -grerg- Do You Little Girls -Mrgg- Want My Hot Fucking Cream!?” John asked teasingly, the teen using all his will power to hold off their impending climax, skin taught loins screaming, but the young man was enjoying the young preschoolers’ adorable faces staring up at him with large shining eyes, and tongues hanging out of wide panting mouths, like puppies begging for a treat.

The princess nodded their little tiarad heads energetically, hungry puppy eyes staring at Johnathon’s throbbing, pre regurgitating shaft, the young man grinning wickedly as he uttered one last question “Groah- And What Do Good -mrf- Little Girls -Fuck- Say -mrrgg- When They Want -Frgg- Thick CreaM!!?”

“WWEEEAAASSSSSSS!!!!” Mewled out the seven young minors pathetically, slurring the needy request due to not closing their luridly adolescent open mouths.

“OK, Grr” The young man stepped up to Sally Strawberry’s prostrate form, the pink princess being on the outside of the line.

Crouching so as to get a better angle, John grabbed the back of the strawberry preschooler’s fluffy pink mane, at the same time pressing his swollen apple sized glans against the child’s wide open dick cushions, lodging the throbbing nob-end in between the girl’s plush lips.

“One Thick Load For A Little Slut Cuming COMING UP, GRAA!!” Roared the young man as he brought their furiously shaft cranking hand just behind his tumescent preschooler lodged cock crown, Johnathon finally allowing himself to cum.

Giant testicles pulsed tightly against the teenager’s body, an obscene bulge running along the hose sized piss-tube running underneath the climaxing shaft up to the bulbous glans stretching out Sabrina’s plump pink penis pillows. 

A loud wet farting noise filled the gaudy throne room with the first cord of greasy pudding thick jizz splorting out of the climaxing cum cannon’s wide open urethra, Sally’s pink blushed cheeks bloating as her little gob was quickly filled with the young man’s jellied load, the brown skinned princess upturned eyes welling with tears at the strain.

“Gah, Fuck!” cursed the nutting teen as he pulled the fat purple glans of his nut burping log from Sabrina’s cum stuffed gob, letting go of the strawberry princess’s pink head of hair to roughly grab onto Gabriella Grape’s bobbed head, and shoving his stout tip into the pretween’s soft purple lips, growling out “AND SOME FOR YOU -GRRA- LITTLE SKANK!!!”

Gabby’s large purple doe eyes that were looking up lovingly at cursing teenager rolled back, as the delicious grape flavor of the young man’s second congealed load splortingly stuffed her hungry gob, overwhelming the young moaning girl with its fruity flavor.

“GRU- YOU TOO BRATY BITCH!!!” The rude teenager insulted Cindy Cherry, gripping her red hair and lodged his pliantly fat dick head into her open crimson lipped mouth, ruby fuck-me eyes staring up at the teen that was pumping the child’s mascara stained cheeks full, dumping the third turbid load of viscous virile cum into the little girl’s nut hungry mouth.

The dark skinned red-head’s callow gob packed full of his clotted seed, the roaring young man brought the plump head of his ejaculating purple pole from the cherry princess plump red lips, too Penny Pumpkin’s own orange ones, stretching out the tween’s bee-stung cock-cushions with the large fleshy nob as Johnathon unloaded the contents of his twitching balls into the lass’s gab, groaning out “MRRG- SOME FOR AIRHEAD ONE!!”

Turbid jizz spewed out of John’s piss-hole, the chunky rope of nut-porridge instantly filling out the pumpkin princess adolescent mouth and stretching out her orange blushed, tear stained cheeks.

“GRUH- AN AIRHEAD FUCKING TWO -GHA!!” The mean teenager quickly had his obese glans between Melissa Melon’s cushiony green swan lips, splorging out another heavy load of gelatinous cock-slop, swelling up her own youthful cheeks. 

The fat tittied preteens continued looking up gratefully with orange and green saucer eyes, happy to have their gapping adolescent gobs filled to the brim with John’s tasty, turbid white jizz, as the angrily nut blasting teen moved on to the next young girl.

“RRRAG- GOT TO FEED YOU SOME HOT CREAM TOO!!!” The young man slammed his obese glans into Alyssa Apple’s eagerly open, pouty yellow lipped mouth, the teenager nearly shoving their whole tumescent tip into the plump pre-k princess’s hot little oral orifice, the older teen’s hand pressing on the back of her golden head of hair, shouting out insultingly “GRRAAA- CHUBBY LITTLE WHORE!!”

Massive purple member pulsing obscenely along its length, the next viscid cord of greasy cock slop gloppingly farted out from the open fleshy lips of Johnathon’s piss-slit, the curdled white nut gravy overstuffing the apple bottomed princess’s humid callow gab in an instant, the child’s large yellow eyes shining happily.

John hurriedly extracted the swollen crown of his jizz belching log from the taught yellow penis pillows, of the chubby princess’s stuffed freckled face, with a loud sucking pop, then aiming the mighty cum cannon at the blue haired baby sister’s puny open mouth, harshly growling “GRAH- CANT FORGET THE CRYBABY!!”

Belladonna Blueberry’s plump infantile indigo lips barely stretched over the teenager’s enlarged urethral slit, the fat white worm of gelatinous semen grossly shooting out of the vulgarly open pisser to be dumped into the blue baby’s tiny gob, their black cheek’s swelling and sapphire doll eyes crossing, as the humid little mouth was overfilled with just half of the concentrated nut, the rest spewing out of the corners of the blueberry princess’s nob stretched cock cushions in thick strings!

The last ropy expulsion of his criminal climax over, Johnathon stepped back to collapse into the soft velvet cushions of the mighty throne, releasing a long heavy sigh of relief doing so.

Heavy balls now drained of its virile slop, the large organs hung low once again over the edge of the ostentatious seat, the still rigid protracted phallus above bending under its own weight, viscid cum drooling out of the member’s bulbous crown.

Looking forward Johnathon saw that the prepubescent princesses still had their young mouths open wide, little writhing tongue tips poking out of the nut porridge that filled the children’s juvenile gobs to the brim, much of the viscid slim glopping out into the little girl’s small cupped hands.

Quietly except for the occasional moan of pleasure, the frilly rainbow assemblage of minors began trying to swallow the thick loads, tiny jaws working to chew the very chunky semen filling their cheek stuffed mouths.

Alyssa was the first one to delightfully finish eating the young man’s fatty jizz, even all of the greasy slop filling her chubby fingered hands, which she sucked on individually as they looked next to them at their younger blue haired sibling

Bella’s ebon black, jizz stuffed cheeks were slathered with the off-white slime, due to the youngest child being unable in containing the massive quantity of semen in their tiny mouth, and was having the hardest time trying to consume the viscid slime, her little jaw struggling to chew down on the curdled nut, the teenager’s custard-thick seed being just that solid. 

“Oh, you poor thing!” Ally assuagingly observed, her tone sweetly comforting as she gently reached up to turn the blueberry princess cute little head and leaned in until their small button noises nearly touched “Let me help you clean that up!”

Poking her small tongue out, the apple princess began licking and eating the cum off one of Belladonna’s baby plump cheeks, as the blue pre-k princess continued her own nut chewing efforts.

“let me help too.” Cindy muttered breathlessly after finishing her own heaping load of ball-batter, the assertive red preteen crawling over to her youngest sister and began lapping up the deliciously fruity slop off the blue babe’s other ebon cheek.

Meanwhile, Penny Pumpkin and Melissa Melon started kissing before they had even finished munching down all of the jellied seed filling their young mouths, the sister’s hugging as they pressed plush orange and green lips together, swapping the clumpy nut gunk between each other’s moist gobs, as their ample bairn bosoms squeezed together, nearly popping out of the lacy pre stained fabric containing them.

“Mmmh, Your Thick Cream was sooo tasty Mister.” Gabriella praised in a young husky tone; the purple princess having crawled between the large teenager’s trunk like legs along with Sabrina, after the two pretween’s had finished eating their share of ossified baby-batter.

“And Your Lollipop is still swollen.” Sally admirably commented, her pink eyes running along the length of the hung teen’s still turgid horse cock, the pink puerile princess caressing the fleshy length, as she brought soft puckered lips to the purple member’s vein marbled side. 

Grape and Strawberry preschooler began to once again shower glossed kisses along Johnathon’s penile pillar, as their sister continued to loving play with each other.

The young busty twins were now rolling around on the shag carpet, skinny limbs in a tangle, continuing to sapphicly french, snowballing what little clabbered jizz they had left.

“smfp- Me -fwpp- and Sally -smmwwp- ahh, never got -smwap- to suck -mfffpop- your Big -smwppf- Lolli, Mister.” Calmly explained the purple princess to the young man, between wet, smacking kisses along his protracted meaty mast, Sally humming in agreement, asking sweetly as she planted her own line of matted smooches on the already well painted penile log “MmmHmm -smopff- can we -fmmmpop- have a turn -smooopfffop- ahhh, Sucking your -smmmshpa- Fat Lolli -mwap- Mister!”

“hmm, Yeah, Good Idea.” Muttered the young man agreeable, his gaze moving from the two busty bambinos incestuously sucking face, over to Ally an Cindy, who finished cleaning off all the fatty nut slathered on Bella’s baby fat cheeks, the little blue pre-k princess still struggling to chew the teen’s chunky concrete semen.

“It helps to share!” Alyssa informed her blue haired baby sister, who was once again on the verge of tears due to her failure at eating all of the young man’s thick cum, as the golden-haired princess leaned in.

Pressing plump yellow lips into her little sister indigo cock cushions, Ally sucked some of the viscid cock slime out of Bella’s young nut stuffed cheeks.

Cinderella leaned in as their apple bottomed little sister pulled puckered sucking lips away from Bella’s hot open mouth, only for the cherry princess to immediately press her own luscious red penis pillows into the blueberry babe’s lush pouty dick cushions.

After sucking her own share out of their youngest sister nut filled baby gob, Cindy pulled away to then immediately have a quick passionate snog with Alyssa, soft velvety yellow and red lips pressed lewdly as they reveled in the tasty turbid slime filling their adolescent mouths.

Kneeling in a small triangular circle, the prepubescent trio continued their erotically incestuous ritual of lustily swapping and swallowing Johnathon’s greasy seed between their lewd little gabs.

Something wet and hot wrapped itself tightly around teen’s fat swollen glans, the young man looking down to see Gabby slowly stretching her supple pouty lips over the spongy flesh of his massive member’s stout tip.

Gabriella Grape quickly had her plump purple penis pillows popping over the flared fleshy ridge of the teenager’s tumescent cock-crown, the preschool princess shoving the plaint nob-end down their narrow adolescent throat, slender pale neck bulging out with the large meaty intrusion.

Violet doe eyes looked up happily at Johnathon’s own pleasured strained face, mascara black tears running down her sucking, caved in cheeks; the prepubescent purple princess began expertly throating the top length of the teen’s protracted fuck log, grape jeweled choker straining at its limits; Sally continued to worship the side of the teen’s meaty mast with many loud smooches, slurping sucks, and slobbering licks.

Glancing back up as Gabby proceeded to make cock choked gulking noises with her young gullet, the young man seeing that the big preteen booby sisters had ceased their own salacious make-out session, crawling over to join the three other adolescent girls.

Five little girls were soon having a large colorful snog orgy, the children giggling as they playfully smooched each other, lustily swapping what was left of John’s prodigious load, between their little painted lips.

Johnathon’s head rolled back, the young man groaning as his massive testicles twitched at the sight of the incestualy juvenile fivesome, a thick spurt of pre shooting out of his tightly gullet massaged cock-head, straight down the grape princess’s underdeveloped esophagus.

“Mwaah, Is Mister ready for us to play with his Fat Freaking Lolli!” Cindy asked cheekily, after pulling her red, semen stained lips from Penny’s own green dick pillows, looking with half lidded crimson eyes toward the throne lounging teen, at hearing his groan of pleasure.

Plush purple lips slimly sucking as they dragged along the vein marbled length of breeding meat, Gabriella gaggingly extracted the fat phallus from her cute cock-chocked face.

“Gaaaaaassphlrrrrrrrrrrrpop, Kaaahhg!” Johnathon’s fat apple-sized glans popped out from the purple pretween’s dick-stretched penis pillows with a wet pop, a gagging cough escaping from the young grape princess’s lips; the mighty member in the pale child’s small hand throbbed, shooting out a thick rope of pre-nut onto the little girl’s flat chest.

“ah, Mister’s definitely ready to play again.” Gabby heavingly observed, a thick stream of turbid pre-nut once again spurting out of the teen’s large piss-hole.

“Mwaa, aah, But me and Gabby want to take turn’s sucking Mister’s Lollipop first!” Sabrina pulled away from worshipping the young man’s turgid rod to explain.

“That’s OK!” Declared Ally Apple, the yellow haired adolescent rummaging blindly under a large fruit shaped pillow “We’ll just play with our other Lollipops until yall are done!”

John was wandering what the little chubby princess meant when he felt Sally pressing her puckered pink lips against the tip of his tumescent nob.

Leaning back with a groan into the chair’s soft cushions, the young man looked down to watch Sabrina Strawberry stretch her plush dick cushions over his swollen fat tip, snapping them over the glans’s fleshy rim, pushing the spongy head down their skinny puerile gullet, the little mocha skinned girl’s swan like neck bulging around its taught choker.

Bobbing their adorable face on Johnathon’s rigid log, pink blushed cheeks caved in, stretched dick-pillows slurping, Sally gazed up at the teen with her large shining eyes, cock-choked tears welling from them, as she began to gaggingly blow his purple horse-dick.

“Found one!!” Shouted Alyssa victoriously, the young man’s gaze returning upward to see that the chubby little preschooler was holding aloft in her small hand a large translucent pink dildo!

Not as big as his own currently worshipped member, John noted, about half as large in fact, and it was disturbingly realistic, veins tracing along its length up to a bulbous tip, along with a pair of fat wrinkly spheroids at its base.

Ally squeezed one of the artificial testicles as she held the sex-toys stout tip over her open tongue lolling mouth.

A turbid white fluid drooled out of the lifelike dildo’s urethra, pouring into the apple bottomed adolescent’s hungry maw.

Puzzle pieces put themselves together in the young man’s head, as he saw the other prepubescent princesses pull out more colorful “lollipops” of various sizes from under silken cushions, the children soon sucking out the thick “cream” from their own artificial dongs.

Not that the surprisingly observant but selfish teenager cared of course, the young man relaxing to enjoy the illegally carnal show, planning on what to do next after Sally finished sucking off his monster-cock.

Johnathon had one thing determined in his mind, he wasn’t going to leave this castle until he had thoroughly fucked each puerile princesses’ callow cunts balls deep and dump a heaping hot pile of virile cum into their young wombs.

The question remained thought, which one would be first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which princess will be first to get a hard dicking, go to this link ->(vote ended)to vote


	6. Belladonna Blueberry

“Mmm- Finally -Mwaa- a lead!” the mysterious woman moaned out, the frilly skirt of her gown hiked up, long curvy legs spread wide and high heeled feet propped on a handrail above, the rod attached to the speeding carriage’s ceiling.

Wet slapping sounds permeated the vehicle’s small luxurious apartment, the beauty pistoning a large dildo into her sopping sex, the translucent red toy glistening with feminine juices as it stretched out the woman’s swollen petals.

The last village had finally provided some useful information, a rumor between the gossiping town’s women that in the neighboring hamlet lived a stud of a young man, possessing a penis the size of which would make a horse jealous.

Unfortunately, the town was still a whole days’ worth of travel away, and the mysterious beauty was very pent up.

“Ahh- only one more day to go -aHH!” panted the beautiful woman, as she continued to pump the monstrous dildo into her hot needy cunt, the moaning disheveled lady thinking through a lust filled haze “The girls are going to be so excited when they see him!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnathon leaned back into the soft cushions of an extravagantly large throne, groaning with pleasure as a young brown skinned girl, no older the six and kneeling on slender white stockinged knees, slobberingly throated the swollen tip of his protracted monster cock down her tightly small gullet.

Large eyes with liquid pink irises stared worshipfully up at John, mascara stained tears welling from the smiling peeper’s corners, rolling down the adolescently soft cheeks of the chocolate skinned girl’s heart shaped face, gaudy make-up covering her adorable dick stuffed visage.

Pink fluffy hair bounced each time the child bobbed her teary eyed face down the turgid length of Johnathon’s meaty shaft, her swan like neck bulging obscenely with the massive member’s intruding girth, a strawberry jeweled choker wrapped around the little girl’s throat straining under the choked flesh. 

Saliva seeped out of the tautly stretched corners of the fluffy maned kid’s plump, cock stretched lips, drooling down onto her strapless pink ball-gown, staining the frilly fabric.

Further down the young man’s vein marbled monolith, at the member’s broad base, another frilly clad juvenile girl, with skin pale like porcelain, prostrated herself between Johnathon’s toned calves.

Looking up lovingly at the throne lounging teen with purple doe eyes, the pale child sucked on the side of John’s thick meat shaft with full pouty lips, lashing her small pink tongue against the throbbing flesh.

Johnathon had a large hand resting on the little lass’s purple haired head, the violet locks pulled back into two large round bobs, jiggling as the kid wetly worshiped the base of the teen’s penile pillar.

The two cock-worshipers names are Sally Strawberry and Gabriella Grape, the Lollipop Princesses, of the Lollipop kingdom, as evidence by the jeweled tiaras on their small heads and whose castle’s throne room the teen currently sat in!

John had met the two adolescent princesses a few days ago, and after a salacious encounter or two, they had invited the young man to come to their castle, and meet the other five princesses

The other prepubescent girls currently lay splayed out before him in the large circular throne room, possessing of colorful tapestries and shag carpeting; each child reclined on a fruit shaped cushion, the adolescent lasses hungrily sucking on very big dildos, though none as large as the hung young man’s own massive member.

Lacy dresses adorned the sex toy throating juveniles’ alluring young bodies, miniskirts uselessly wrapped around their small waists, easily revealing each little girl’s fruit patterned panties, clinging tightly to round pert butt’s, the cotton fabric soaked through where it wedged into the children’s humid muffs.

Penelope Pumpkin and Melissa Watermelon were the two oldest of the seven sisters; they dressed in orange and green respectively, and both preteens possessed a sizably large bust for their young age.

Cinderella Cherry was the second oldest among the gaggle, tween breasts not nearly as large as their elder sisters’, the princess’s skimpy red ball-gown clung tightly to her black skin.

Kneeling worshipfully at his feet were of course Sabrina Strawberry and Gabriella Grape, wearing their respective pink and purple scanty attire.

Sucking down the largest dildo and wearing a green dress was Alyssa Apple, her chubby glowing skin dusted with freckles.

Smallest and youngest of the princesses, Belladonna Blueberry wore an indigo gown, contrasting against her black, baby soft skin.

Johnathon had met them just moments ago, and after getting acquainted by way of filling the prepubescent princesses’ small mouths with a heaping load of his turbid cum, were all now taking a small break as Sally and Gabby dutifully worked to get the young man’s massive balls swollen with a second helping of thick seed.

A gross pulse surged up the length of Johnathon’s turgid cock, which unlike his toned body, possessed a dark purple shade to its skin.

Smooch marks and small circles of brightly colored lipstick painted the protracted pillar of purple flesh, the organ spewing out a thick surge of turbid pre-semen down the throating brown girl’s adolescent esophagus.

Pink eyes rolled into the back of the mocha skinned child’s small head, who moaned at the delicious grape flavor of John’s viscous ball slop.

Slowly the pink princess extracted the turgid length of John’s fat phallus out of her constricting gullet, plush painted lips slimly dragging across the veined purple flesh of the mighty member, revealing many differently colored rings of matted gloss wrapping around the thick meaty log.

“PWOP!!” the tumescent glans of Johnathon’s massive penis loudly exited the young lass’s hot little mouth, the girl’s flat chest rising with heavy breathes as she smiled; glancing over a bare brown shoulder the preschool princess shouted excitedly “Ahh- Guys, Mister is ready to let us play with his Big Lollipop again, who wants to go first!?”

“Oh” A small white glove hand rose up, belonging to the smallest princess, their dress a deep blue, and skin a dark ebon black.

“c-can I go first Sally, pl-please?” The incredibly young child, around three years of age, muttered nervously, large indigo eyes looking down as she lowered her tiny hand, then twiddling their little fingers together “I-I want to try sucking mister’s lolly again?”

“hmm, I don’t knoowww!” Sally responded teasingly and with a sly grin, her small hands slowly jacking off the upper portion of the teen’s meaty fuck log, the prink princess’s small silk gloved digits hardly wrapping halfway around the turgid shaft’s girth.

“What do you think Gabby!?” Pink eyes glancing Impishly back at Gabriella, who was still sucking hungrily on the side of the teen’s monster-cock with plump purple lips, the strawberry princess continued asking “Should Bella get to try sucking the thick cream out of Mister’s Huge Lolly again!?”

“Mwaahp” Gabby Grape pulled their shlong smooching dick-pillows away from the young man’s purple penile pillar with a wet smack, her hot open mouth reshaping into its own devilishly innocent grin.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea!” Exclaimed the grape princess calmly, pale heart shaped face turning upward to face John “What about you Mister?”

Gabby placed a small mitt on the inside of the teen’s bare thigh “Do you want our Little Baby sister sucking your Huge Lollipop with her Tiny Mouth?”

Johnathon stared at the small black babe before glancing at the tip of his large lengthy log, noting the small ring of blue gloss circling around its pre leaking urethra; he was unsure if Bella would even be able to take his apple sized glans into her small toddler mouth, much less their throat, though Ally Apple was able to take him easily, and she wasn’t much older or larger, at least in the orifice department; so the teen was definitely willing to try, rumbling out with a wolfish smile “Erm, Sounds good to me.”

“YaY!!” Belladonna shouted with happy excitement, clapping as she hopped up onto her small high heeled mary-janes.

Gabriella held out a slender gloved hand towards her little sister, the blueberry princess practically waddling on her short legs towards the trio; at the same time Sally released the teen’s mighty member from their small grip, offering the small mitt to the little blue preschooler, and allowing the turgid mast to raise upward like a mighty lever.

Two tiny hands clasped with two slightly larger ones, Bella’s elder sisters leading them to stand at the throne lounging teenager’s feet, the blue haired tot’s short stature barely reaching past the much larger young man’s knees.

Belladonna looked up with slack jaw awe at the mighty purple obelisk of flesh towering above her, a thick stream of turbid pre-nut seeping out of the fat phalluses enlarged piss-hole, rolling like syrup down its protracted length, and dripping off of John’s massive blue and purple lipstick smeared testicles.

Placing a small silken hand on Johnathon’s knee, Sally looked up at the young man, happily suggesting “Mister, why don’t you let Bella sit on your lap?”

“Err, Good idea!” Grunted the teen, sitting up, then awkwardly bending over his towering erection to grab the little blueberry princess under her pale black shoulders.

Large hands engulfed Bella’s tiny adolescent torso, the young babe giggling softly as the teen lifted her up and plopped them on his naked thigh, the teenager feeling the child’s soft thighs and sopping panties rubbing against his skin.

John got a good look of the tiny blue princess sitting in his lap, as she continued to stare gob smacked at his turgid length.

Soft blue hair was cut into a bob, short locks of indigo spilling over the rim of Bella’s sapphire jeweled tiara; a white choker wrapped around the kid’s slender neck, contrasting with their ebon skin, a jeweled blueberry attached at the front.

Belladonna’s lacy blue gown swelled slightly at her tummy, the young child still possessing considerable baby fat, a large indigo jewel sat between her nonexistent breasts, a set of feathery white wings outstretching over them.

Streaks of mascara trailed over the gaudy blue blush on the black tot’s chubby baby cheeks, put there earlier when they had tried stuffing John’s massive glans in between their tiny plump indigo lips.

Sitting on his thigh as she was, Bella’s small round face stood at the same height as his swollen penile purple pillar, her blue eyes nearly crossing as they stared at the heavily gloss painted tip.

Standing up and sliding slowly onto Johnathon’s other thigh, Gabriella sat her round pale tushie on the teen’s lap, the purple princess’s ass cheeks bare, the young man having removed the adolescent girl’s grape patterned undies earlier, in order to eat out the child’s puerile pussy.

“Try changing the flavor Belladonna.” Gabby directed with doting calmness to her baby sister, slender gloved finger pointing to a crown shaped blemish at the pubic base of the teen’s protracted purple fuck log, the purple princess’s other small hand rubbing the inside of the young man’s thigh.

Nodding subduedly, Bella reached out with her little hand, pressing a stubby little silk clad finger on the strange marking.

By now all the other little princesses had pulled themselves away from their large sex toys, crawling back to kneel a Johnathon’s pants wrapped feet, looking up excitedly at the oncoming spectacle.

“Groah!” John groaned loudly the moment the black skinned tot pressed on his strange pubic mark, fat nut sack swelling, a throbbing pulse going up the monstrous cock’s length, the dark purple tone of the colorfully gloss painted shaft fading into that of a deep blue.

“Fuck!” A thick turbid rope of viscous pre-jizz shot out of Johnathon’s grossly opened pisser, all of the young juvenile princesses cooing as their large eyes follow the high arcing trajectory of the pre-seminal cord, the line of white gunk landing with a loud splat on a large chandelier hanging above, joining another crusting string dangling viscidly on the ostentatious light source’s golden arm.

“Now give it a Lick!” Sally instructed her baby sister with wide eyed excitement; nodding her head again, Belladonna leaned in their cute round face towards the teen’s massive dick shaft, poking a little pink tongue out from between her lips.

Another groan escaped John’s mouth as the infantile princess ran her hot wet tongue up his meaty blue mast, just under the sensitive flared ridge of the massive member’s swollen nob-end, sloppy pre spurting out of it, and flowing down the turgid length.

Pulling back, mouth and blue shadowed eyes scrunching shut, Bella’s whole body shivered before she opened her lips with an explosive gasp.

“IT Really Does Tastes like Blueberries!!” The tiny tot princess exclaimed passionately while looking at Johnathon with her large doey peepers, then leaning back in to continue licking the side of the teen’s protracted vein marble pillar, small baby hands grabbing onto the sides of the protracted flesh to hold it steady, little gloved mitts looking absolutely miniscule compared to the breeding organ.

Without warning Alyssa Apple shot her adorably chubby face forward, towards where the wrinkly skin of the young man’s low hanging scrotum meets the thick fleshy tube running up the bottom length of his fuck log.

Little pink tongue darting out from between yellow cock-cushions, Ally began licking up the thick rivulets of pre off the meaty member’s piss-pipe, her large eyes rolling back with pleasure.

Before John knew it, the other four prepubescent girls also leaned in too get a taste, Cinderella and Sally pressing plump little red and pink lips onto the leathery skin of his giant cum-tanks; meanwhile, Penny Pumpkin and Melissa Melon began sucking on the broad base of the teenager’s throbbing shaft with orange and green penis pillows.

“Pwop- Ahh, Holy Fudge Mister!!” Cindy pulled back from sucking on the teen’s fat testicle with a wet pop, looking at the large throbbing organ as she crudely blurted out “Even Your Giant Fricking Jawbreakers taste Like Blueberries!!”

Johnathon’s only response was to moan deeply as the little cherry princess returned to sucking his swollen nut, the young man’s senses nearly being overwhelm with a carnal attention his shaft and balls were getting; even Gabriella had joined in, licking the giant members tumescent tip, while continuing to look at the teen from the corners of their long lashed eyes.

Little Bella stopped her own glans licking, looking at the older teen with excited determination, tiny hands curled up and pressed against her chest as she confidently stated “Ok Mister, I’m ready to suck your Lolly”

Standing up onto the teen’s thigh, John barely feeling heels of the very light baby princess pressing into his bare flesh, Belladonna quickly stepped in-between the young man and their protracted obelisk, one shiny black shoe on each of the teenager’s bare legs.

Even standing at her full height, Johnathon’s bulbous pre-leaking cock-crown nearly reached the height of the blueberry kindergartener’s flat chest.

Gabby pulled away from licking the teen’s sensitive tip, as Bella undeterredly wrapped her tiny gloved mitts just under the plump glans to the best of her ability.

Bending over at the hips, the baby princess shot her small butt out behind them, John having to lean back at the sudden movement, and receiving a front row view of the adolescent tot’s bubbly black ass-cheeks being clung tightly too by a pair of frilly blueberry patterned panties, along with a very soaked camel toe.

Opening her tiny mouth wide, their plump blue lips turning into a small 0, Bella brought her humid gob down onto the massive member’s stout head, plush puerile penis pillows pressing into the spongy flesh around the glans’ large pre-spurting piss-slit with a loud “Mwom!”

Deep indigo eyes rolled back into the blueberry princess’s small head, as the delicious blueberry flavor of Johnathon’s smoothie thick pre-nut filled her tiny mouth.

Small oral orifice quickly filling up with the prodigious slop, Belladonna began working her young throat on swallowing the turbid pre-jizz, the babe moaning continuously at the fruity taste.

Soon, the little black baby began trying to stretch her already taut lips further down Johnathon’s apple sized glans, tears quickly welling up at the bottom of their large blue eyes, due to the strain.

“Here, let me help.” Gabriella gently offered, bringing a slender open palmed hand up, and placing it on the back of her baby sister’s blue bobbed hair; the grape princess began pushing on Bella’s small head, trying to force it down on the young man’s monster cock.

“Fuck” John muttered with a groan as he started to feel the tiny tot’s soft blue dick-cushions stretch out around his pliant nob-end, the juvenile girl’s down below worshiping the teen’s giant testicles and broad lower shaft gasping as the fat nut-factories practically jumped, pumping out an extra thick load of pre into Belladonna’s infantile mouth, the black skin child gagging a little at the sudden gunky spurt of slime shooting down her throat.

“Does that feel good Mister?” Gabby sweetly asked the leaned back teen, looking at him with her wet doe eyes, as she continued to push her blue haired sibling’s tiny toddler mouth down on his swollen glans, the purple princess’s other small hand reaching out to slowly jerk off the upper portion of the mighty meat mast. “Do you like Bella’s little mouth sucking the tip of your Big Juicy Lollipop?”

‘Oof, definitely” Johnathon responded, running his large hand’s up the stockinged length of the blueberry princess’s tiny baby legs, his paws so large that one could almost engulf the child’s entire black limb in its grip.

Giant leg rubbing palms reaching under Belladonna’s frilly upturned skirt, the young man hooked his thumbs into the occupied leg holes of the little girl’s white undies, and in one quick motion, pulled the soaked fabric down around the tot’s tiny ankles.

“Mmmmfffmmmm!?” Bella’s teary-eyed face tried to turn to look behind herself, but their older pale skinned sister’s surprisingly strong slender arm held her little blue haired head in its agonizingly slow nob swallowing place.

“It’s ok Bella.” Gabriella calmly reassured her little sibling “Mister just wants to look at your little berry.”

Having removed the little babe’s panties, Johnathon now stared with pedophilic hunger at the blue princess’s miniscule pussy, the toddler’s juice leaking slit being little more than a suggestion between her ebon outer labia.

John moaned as nearly half of his fat plaint nob was now inside the blueberry princess’s hot little mouth, her infantile lips stretched thin around the spongy indigo flesh.

Reaching back up, the young man grabbed onto Bella’s tiny round booty cushion’s, squeezing the literal baby soft ebon skin between his thick fingers, and spreading the little black buns apart; the teen was unsurprised to find a sapphire jewel, belonging to a small butt-plug stuffing the tot’s tiny anus, having seen one in the pink princess’s bung-hole the day before.

Sabrina had explained to him that their mother explicitly warned her against removing the gemmed sex toys, so electing to not risk the Lollipop Queen’s wrath, the young man elected to continue groping the blue tot’s bubbly baby booty.

Belladonna moaned around the teen’s swollen glans as he played with her bity black butt, her taut cock-cushions now nearly reaching the tumescent crown’s flared fleshy rim, thanks to the purple princess’s assistance.

Beefy hands still kneading the dark baby booty, John brought a large thumb down to the little blue babe’s sopping little love hole, the teen noting that the little slit was even smaller than his thick digit.

“HhyyyyyyyFFFFFF!!” Blue eyes wide, Bella squealed muffledly on the jaw straining fuck-log’s tip as the teenager probed her miniscule muff with his large thumb, Gabby gently stating to the young man with a slight look of concern in their violet eyes “Careful Mister, Bella has never had anything in her berry before.”

Another large throb shot up the young man’s turgid shaft, gaining more praising murmurs from the loin worshiping juveniles below, as his gob stuffing nob spew a thick rope of pre-jizz right into the blue princess’s prepubescent throat; Johnathon obviously finding the revelation of the black babe’s vaginal purity very stimulating.

“errm, think I got a way of loosening her up.” Muttered the teen, while moving his hand’s away from Bella’s small round tush, down to her stocking clad thighs.

“Keep holding -hrrm- Bella’s head down.” Johnathon ordered the grape preschool princess, the purple haired adolescent obediently doing so, as the young man grip his giant paws around Belladonna’s slightly spread thighs.

Sitting up as he did so, the young man lifted Bella’s backside up; her older sister keeping their cock chocked stuffed face down on the teen’s stout glans.

Now nearly upside down, the tiny ebon skinned child’s lacy skirt fell inside out, revealing the little blueberry tattoo on her young hairless pubic mons.

Holding the little blue babe’s tiny legs apart, John leaned in, placing a small kiss on Bella’s puny puss.

“Hhhyyy!!” Belladonna stifledly squeaked as the young man placed a few more pecks on her tiny tot twat, the teen enjoying the sweet blueberry flavor of the child’s juices.

Sticking his large tongue out, Johnathon ran their thick oral muscle down the very short length of the blue babe’s leaking slit, spreading apart the small pink folds of her prepubescent sex, revealing the princess’s little clit, the young man proceeding to lash his tongue tip on the child’s swollen bean.

“Mister’s kisses feel good, don’t they Bella?” Gabby teasingly asked her little howling sister, the blue princess only response was to continue yelling pleasurably around the teen’s gob stuffing glans, though it didn’t keep the young ebon kid from working her infantile throat, swallowing all of the teenager’s thick pre.

Barely having to open their mouth, the young man engulfed the entirety of Bella’s bity pre-k pussy into his large gob, the teen sucking on the tot’s sopping slit as he pressed his huge tongue into the tiny hole between the little kids swollen petals.

For their effort, John received more howls of pleasure vibrating his sensitive tumescent nob-end, turgid rod, and fat nuts thrumming under the other five adolescent girls’ soft sucking lips and lashing tongues.

Gabriella had thrown a slender leg over the young man’s thigh, the purple preschooler straddling the muscle toned limb as she continued to push her baby sister’s humid little mouth down onto the teen’s plump cockhead.

Johnathon could feel the pale pretween princess’s wet cunny spread open on his bare skin, as she slowly grinded her slender hips back and forth, soft gasps escaping full purple lips.

“Dame this girl’s pussy is tight!” the young man thought to himself as they tried forcing their tongue down bleating Belladonna’s little love pipette, the tiny wet hole barely opening under the pressure of the large pink muscle, the teen thinking lustfully to himself with no shame “Going to be fun trying to fuck it!”

With one more forceful shove, Bella’s tiny tot twat dilated open around the thick intruder, the blueberry babe reaching a new muffled crescendo as the young man plowed his fat tongue down her hot clamping passage.

Tiny spasming muscles clenching on the thick invader, John had a hard time trying to move his tongue in the ebon babe’s puny pre-k pussy, the teenager simply electing to wiggle the large oral muscle against the drench blueberry flavored walls of the black bairn’s underdeveloped coochie.

Belladonna’s infantile vaginal passage was not very deep, so it took just a second for the tip of the young man’s toddler violating tongue to press firmly against the blueberry princess’s teeny cervix.

Loudly little Bella screamed, her small black booty twitching erratically, a powerful orgasm shooting through their adolescent body.

The blue babe’s mouth opened so wide due to their orgasmic scream that with grinding Gabby still pushing on her little indigo haired head, the blueberry princess’s stretched lips snapped over the pliant rim of the mighty member’s swollen nob.

“Oh, Shit” Gasped the young man as he felt the entirety of his apple sized glans enter Belladonna’s tiny tot mouth, her little blue blushed cheeks bulging as their humid gob clamped down on the large spongy flesh, the babes tongue nearly crushed under the nobs girth.

Glistening pussy juices sprayed out onto John’s face, lust filled rage burning in his eyes, their large worshiped nuts throbbing with the burning need for release.

Releasing a tiny thrashing thigh from his grip, Johnathon brought the now free hand down to Bella’s downturned head, pushing away the purple princess’s sibling pressing mitt, the pale preschooler easily relinquishing the task to focus on her own thigh riding pleasure.

Placing the large hand firmly on the back of bleating Bella’s blue haired head, John braced his arms for the carnal challenge ahead.

“GraaaaHH!” Johnathon roared as he pushed down on the pre-k princess’s blue haired head, the child’s already large indigo eyes growing large as she felt the apple sized glans stuffing her little mouth push into their thin adolescent throat.

“GRLKSH!!” The wet guttural noise escaped Bella’s thinly stretched penis pillows, as the swollen tumescent tip of the teen’s monstrous cock rammed its way into her tight constricting gullet, the princess’s tiny ebon throat bulging out grossly with the intrusion of the pliant flesh.

“GRuh, FUCK!” Growled the young man, the saliva slathered silken walls of Belladonna’s infantile wind-pipe spasming around his spongy nob-end, thick ropes of pre blasting up into the tiny tot’s esophagus from the member’s large urethral slit.

Johnathon lifted the little gagging girl up his child impaling throat fucker a bit, the black babe’s stuffed oral orifice slimly sucking on the turgid shaft as he did so, revealing a blue ring of gloss wrapped around the meaty slab’s length.

“GRAAALLLGF!!” Again, the young man shoved bity Bella down his protracted penile pillar, the young girl’s throat phlemingly gagging as the tight passage was stretched around the broad hammering head of the teen’s donkey dick.

In one powerful shove, John had plowed a fourth of his mighty meat monolith all the way down the blueberry princess’s short esophagus, nearly entering her puerile tummy, the ebon flesh of the babe’s phallicly jammed neck swelling out around the choker she wore, the taut fabric tearing along a seam.

“CAAAGHLFFFFP!” Johnathon pulled the little black babe up of his engorged meat mast, the upper portion of the mighty blue length slathered in mucous gunk, then with another slimy loud gag, the young man slammed the little pre-k princess down his fat phallus.

John continued to fuck the tiny tot’s face, the teen’s mind blown away by the pleasure his upper shaft was receiving from the little girl’s infantile pussy throat, the wet walls of her esophagus kneading his pliant glans and turgid log the only way a child who had just recently grown out of diapers could.

Amazingly, though the infant throat plower could not see it, Bella was still very lucid, though her cute spit smeared face was unable to properly show emotions, what with the massive cock currently wrecking their adorably round visage, the blueberry princess’s teary indigo doe eye shined with excited pleasure at successfully taking Johnathon’s meaty monolith.

“PwoP, Wow Bella, your doing so well!” Penelope praised their baby sister, after pulling away from sucking the base of the young man’s saliva dripping fuck log, her orange eye’s dumbly staring into Belladonna’s happily shining ones; Melissa pulled her plump dick-cushions away from the turgid shaft, the busty bambino stating the obvious “Mwap- Your taking so much of Mister Huge Lollipop sis!”

“GlRK-GULRG-GUCK-GLAGCKF!!” was the only slimy response the tiny toddler could give as John continued to pump her down turned juvenile body on his swollen meat mast, the young man practically using the very young child’s amazingly tight throat like a masturbatory aid.

“That’s Right You Tiny Little SLUT -GRuh- You’re A Perfect Fucking COCK-SLEEVE!!” Johnathon groan insultingly to the young girl he was jacking off with, the gross wet sounds of his giant dick plowing her tiny tot throat permeating throughout the throne room “GAH- You Deserve A HUGE Reward!!”

“OoooH, Are You -AH- Going To -AH- Shoot all Your -AH- Thick Cream!!!” Gabriella pantingly mewled out, the purple princess’s slender pale body hunched over as she furiously ground her hips on the teen’s chiseled thigh, juices flowing unabated from her spread preschooler pussy “-Ahh- Into – My Little Sisters -AhhH- TUMMY?!!”

“GAHH-Oh Yeah -Gruh- Gonna Feed Your Baby Sister -EUrg- A Big -Gah- Heaping -Arrg- Pile Of My -FUCK- Hot Cream!!!” The Young man explained, furiously pumping Belladonna’s young baby throat on his powerfully pulsing pillar; down below the young little girl’s worshiping the teen’s beefy balls and thick rod, speed up their salacious licking and sucking, the children wanting desperately for Johnathon to release his delicious nut.

“HERE IT CUMS -GAHHH!!” Shouted the teenager climatically, giving one final phlegm sputtering thrust, shoving nearly half of his mighty member into Belladonna Blueberry’s throat, the monster cock’s fat glans popping directly into the black babe’s tiny tot tummy, bulging the child’s belly out under her frilly dress.

Giant swollen testicles shot upward, out of the prepubescent lasses’ plush hot lips, the throbbing cum-factories slamming into Johnathon’s body, an overly obscene pulse then went up the turgid length of his massive meat mallet, the choker wrapped around Bella’s tiny stuffed throat finally snapping due to the gross strain, and flying off across the throne room.

“GARG!!” spewing out of his opened piss-hole in a thick cord, the first load of John’s turbid nut splatted against the inside of the tinny tot’s tummy, the milkshake thick jizz immediately overfilling the little organ, and causing the child’s belly to swell out even more obscenely.

Pale back arching backward, Gabby grape squealed as their own orgasm shot through her young body, a waterfall of girl cum running in shiny rivulets over the young man’s thigh.

“ARRGA!!” Like a balloon, Bella’s tummy filled with the young man’s fatty semen, her swollen gut so large that it forced the bow at the back of the child’s blue dress to come loss, the lacy gown falling down around the ebon babe’s short hanging arms, onto the teen’s lap.

John had a good look at the baby princess’s naked cum stuffed body, her belly stretching out to the size of a cantaloupe with the ejaculation of his third ossified pound of nut-porridge into the kindergartener’s belly.

Feeling his viscous seed backing up into Bella’s overtaxed windpipe, Johnathon roughly pulled the little black babe up, a disgustingly slimy sucking sound escaping from her thinly stretched lips as the meaty fuck log was quickly extracted from their adolescent gullet.

“POWP-CAHG-GAAH!!” Belladonna coughed after the young man’s nut-blasting glans wetly popped out from between her cock-stretched dick-pillows, phlegmy cum heaving out from between her blue lips, onto their naked flat chest.

Before the entire long rope of the teen’s fourth ossified jizz shot could leave his burping log, Gabriella bent over to her side, locking plush purple penis cushion’s around the young man’s baby-batter spewing pisser.

A slender gloved hand rose up, svelte finger hardly wrapping half way around the throbbing girth as Gabby began jerking off the upper length of the teen’s cum-canon, their pale swan like neck expertly working to swallow the prodigious load of delicious blueberry nut being emptied from massive lipstick smeared testicles below.

In fact, the five princesses had quickly brought their hungry adolescent mouths back onto Johnathon’s fat pulsing jizz-factories, the large fleshy spheres expanding and contracting, pressing into the young man’s body, as they worked to expel their mighty load.

Melissa and Sally sucked hungrily on one palpitating orb with their plump green and pink dick-pillows, moaning with worshipful amazement at the teen’s virility; Meanwhile, with saucer eyes rolled back, the pouty red, orange, an yellow cock-cushions of Cindy, Penny, and Ally respectively, kissed and sucked on the taut leathery skin of the teen’s other grossly pulsing testicle.

Between each of the nut-sack worshiping juvenile’s legs, under colorfully frilly skirts, each little girl rubbed a small hand into the soaking wedged fabric of their sopping kiddy cunts.

“Gah-Shit!!” John gasped, the last thick cord of his jellied nut-porridge blasted into the purple princess’s little prepubescent gob, the sloppy load shooting directly down the pale preschooler’s swallowing throat, as the young man fell back into the luxurious padding of the throne with a sigh.

Bella laid back on the teen’s toned abs, tiny arms holding her cum swollen belly, their adorably round face looking a little groggy, as semen leaked out from the corners of her slightly opened lips.

Gabriella pulled plush purple penis-pillows away from the fat glans of the young man’s still rock-hard monster cock, her pale blushed cheeks bulged, stuffed with thick wads of cum.

Pointing her beautiful face upward, Gabby’s jaw began moving, the child chewing the coagulated seed filling her adolescent mouth.

Finally empty of their virile slop, the teen’s large nuts began lowering, the sweaty sack flopping onto the ball worshiping girl’s adorable upturned faces, as the continued to suck and kiss the sweet leathery flesh.

“mister?” Johnathon looked down at the source of the nearly whispered question, the blueberry babe leaning their indigo haired head on his stomach, gazing at him with satisfaction as she continued muttering “did I suck your lollipop good mister?”

“Ya did good kid.” Grunted the young man, lazily patting Belladonna on her soft haired head with a large hand, in response the girl’s lips curved up into a diabetes inducing grin.

“GuuuLLLP!!” Gabriella loudly swallowed the last chewed up load of pudding thick jizz down her young gullet, then turning to stare at the young man’s erect turgid mast, the small hand she had gripping John’s girth level with a ring of bright blue lipstick wrapped around the middle length of turgid flesh.

“Wow Bella!” the purple princess exclaimed with a near motherly joy, turning to face her little cum stuffed sister “You sucked down half of Misters huge Lolly”

Leaning toward her baby sister, Gabby cupped the black babe’s plump cheeks in her hands, the purple preschooler continuing her praise “I’m so proud of you!”

Gabby Grape pressed her soft lips into the blueberry princess’s own plump dick-pillows, the sisters kissing passionately for just a moment before the older one pulled away, the younger one gasping with a smile.

Seeing the two young sister french, along with still having his massive nuts being sucked on by five juvenile girls, caused a pleased rumble in Johnathon’s broad chest, as his meaty mass throbbed again, a thick spurt of pre shooting out of his urethral-slit.

“Goodness.” Quietly cooed the little purple pretween, as the slop viscously ran down the mighty member’s protracted length, and over her small gripping hand, the young girl observing “Your Big Lollipop is already to play again Mister!”

“Hmm, That’s right.” John muttered, the young man lowering a hand down under the blueberry princess’s nut stuffed tummy, and between their tiny spread legs; the black babe quietly moaning as the teen ran a thick finger over her tiny toddler twat, spreading out the small sopping slit over his thick digit, as he continued “And I know exactly where I’m going to put it.”

“Bella?” the teen stated questioningly, Belladonna looking back up at him in response, large indigo eyes half lidded due to the young man gently probing her puerile pussy, the young man smiled back down at her with foe sweetness “Would you like for me to try sticking my Lollipop in your berry?”

Bella Blueberry’s eyes opened fully at the teenager’s question, the ebon skinned child facing her adolescent round face downward to stare at the hung man’s meaty monolith, then down to their own tiny naked body.

“Stick that in my little berry” The words whispered out of the blueberry babe’s mouth, as John continued to smile down at her predatorily “That’s right, I’d really like to try it!”

Blue eyes continued for a moment to stare dumbstruck at Johnathon’s powerful penile pillar of flesh, then suddenly Belladonna shook her blue head of hair and then slapped themselves on the plump little cheeks, the tot stating with confidence “Ok!”

“Fucking Fantastic!” Shouted the young man, once again grabbing Bella under her shoulders with his large hands.

Bubbly giggles escaped the baby princess’s blue lips as John lifted her up, at the same time he stood up out of the large throne, the pale skinned princess elegantly sliding off his well juiced thigh, the other five little girls’ moaning sorrowfully as the man’s massive nuts lifted away from their luscious young mouths.

“Let’s get you into a more comfortable position.” Johnathon nonchalantly stated as he to a couple of step over the puerile princess gaggle, too one of the many large colorful cushions lying about the gaudy room, and with an excited squeal from the black babe, the teen haphazardly dropped the tiny tot on the large cushiony pillow, the little child plopping onto her bare back.

Hastily, the blueberry princess’s six older sisters scrambled to where she laid, John himself getting down onto his knees, the young man’s eye hungrily taking in the site of the child’s naked infantile body, her tummy still swollen with his seed, little black nipples practically invisible on their ebon chest.

Melissa and Penny stretched out to either side of their baby sister, both of the big titty tweens reaching up to hold the tiny princess’s little hands; the other four adolescent girl’s prostrated themselves behind Bella, made up faces beaming with childish excitement.

Holding his massive manhood, John’s blood ran hot at the site of all seven prepubescent princesses gazing up at him with desire, as their hardly five year old sister lounged spread leg in front of him, completely exposing her pristine unripen pussy for his viewing pleasure.

“I-I’m ready mister” Bella quietly responded, her very young voice choked with nervousness, indigo doe eyes staring at the young man with anxiousness “plu-please push yo-your big lollipop into my little ber-r-berry”

Reaching up, roughly grabbing onto the black babe’s bare shoulder for support, the large teen’s hand engulfing half of her flat ebon chest, Johnathon just barely resisting the urge to shove the swollen glans of his giant blue meat mallet into the tiny tot’s teeny twat as far as he could, slowly pressed the apple sized nob into the blueberry princess’s very puny pussy.

“Ahh!” Belladonna gasped as her little slit, much smaller than even the young man’s enlarged pisser, spread open to the size of a large coin over the pre-leaking cock-hole.

Grunting, the young man pushed his hips forward, trying to stretch open little baby Bella’s bity muff around his giant fat tip, a high squeal escaping from the wide eyed child’s lips being the only rewards for their effort.

“Fuck your tight!” John quietly growled as continued to try stretching open the blue princess’s infant cunny, her sopping labial lips hardly budging open on his tumescent crown, the hot hole within refusing to open a peep as the puny child’s squealing reached a new crescendo, tears flowing heavily down their soft black cheeks.

“You can do it Bella!” Sally cheered, white gloved hands balled and shaking with excitement, as she looked down at her little baby sister’s open mouthed face, large pink eyes alight with lust.

“Just a bit more” calmly stated Gabriella, the purple princess reaching up to comfortingly stroke her little mewling sister’s blue head of hair.

Ally sat on stockinged knees, smiling with lustful hunger, a string of drool hanging from the corner of their plump yellow lips.

Melissa and Penny continued to hold their youngest sibling’s tinny hands, the busty adolescents staring dumbly at where the young man’s monster cock vainly tried to penetrate the black babe’s bitty puss, green and orange dick-pillows pursed into little o’s.

“Gods Dammit!” Barked the young man, pulling his hips back, letting up on their pre-k pussy penetrating assault, a heavy gasp of relief escaping from Bella’s mouth as the teen’s fat glans stopped stretching out her very tight kiddy cunt.

“I-Im sowy Mister!” Wetly sobbed the tot, more tears welling up out of Belladonna’s large glistening eyes to join the waterfall running over her plump young cheeks, small button nose runny with sadness at not being able to take the hung teen’s massive member, the little sniffling girl nearly choking on their words as she apologized “M-My B-Bewy ish to-too sm-small!”

“Didn’t Fucking Say I was Done!” Johnathon Growled, cock gripping hand taking aim as he tightened his other grip on the little babe’s shoulder and in one swift powerful thrust slammed his bulbous dick-end back into Bella’s bity baby puss.

“GAH!” The air left Belladonna’s lungs with a gasp, her six older sisters gasping in tandem at the sight of the large horny teen brutally slamming his meaty fuck hammer into their baby sibling small slit, the force of the blow stretching out the blueberry princess’s puny puerile pussy to twice its width, but only half that of the titanic breeding slab’s own girth.

Letting go of his baby piercing shaft, John raised his now free hand to grab the gasping black babe’s other bare shoulder.

Bending over the small infantile child, the large teenager put all his weight into their forward hip thrust, hands pushing down on Bella’s tiny shoulders, the young kid’s breath returning with a high pitched howl at having her tight little sex stretched open like never before.

Looking at their little sister with slack jaws, the other six puerile princesses watched with abated breath as Johnathon continued to force his penile pillar into the blueberry babe’s too small love-hole.

Belladonna Blueberry’s little baby pussy simply could not resist the large teen’s powerful phallic assault, so with a glass shattering squeal from her own young throat, and a bellowing roar from the young man, the entirety of the teenager’s giant glans popped into the pre-kindergartener’s absolutely tiny cunt.

“SONAFA!!” John’s vision went red at how absolutely tight the hot silken walls of the tiny tot’s puny pussy hole felt wrapped around his tumescent nob, the wet prepubescent pipette nearly crushing the pliant flesh; ebon pubic skin bulged out in the shape of the young man’s tip, poking out from under Belladonna’s nut stuffed gut.

Yelps of pleasure escaped from Bella’s lips with each heaving breath of her small form, their young mind filled with only the thought of how absolutely full the little muff felt, the young man’s swollen cock crown stuffing the entire length of the blue babe’s short hair thin love passage.

Even Belladonna’s very underdeveloped cervix was stretched open by the sheer scale of the teenager’s mammoth member, allowing the thick virile pre spewing out of its urethral slit to shoot directly into the pre-k princess’s puny womb.

Virginity completely and utterly obliterated, small animal like sounds escaped Bella’s lips as a second powerful orgasm shot through her infantile body.

“Shut her up Penny!” Ordered the young man, his body fighting the urge to nut as he released the mewling babe’s should, and then grabbing the back of her older orange haired sister, and roughly pushing the adorable faces together.

Taking the hint, the pumpkin princess opened her young mouth, pressing their plush orange lips into Bella’s shouting gob, the blue princess’s screams muffled as her older sister began heavily Frenching them.

Release his grip from the busty preteen’s head, John then pointed to his long vein marbled shaft, directing his next barking order to the four still gaping princesses kneeling behind their little sister “You four Get Down Here and Start Sucking!”

Slack jaws snapping shut, the four preschoolers scrambled around either side of the climaxing child lounged pillow, quickly placing themselves on hands and knees around the turgid slab of toddler spearing flesh.

Opening red, yellow, pink, and purple dick-pillows into lewd O’s, the four juvenile girl’s pressed their soft little lips onto the broad sides of Johnathon’s monster shlong, each child having more than enough room to salaciously suck on the protracted length of the meaty mast.

“Mrrm, That’s right” Rumbled the young man, as he placed his large hand back on moaning Bella’s little shoulder, gripping the bare ebon skin firmly as they continued to rumble “Suck My Fucking Huge Lollipop”

John thrust his hips forward hard, giant blue fuck log sliding between the cushiony opened dick-pillows of the four little princesses below, as the young man stuffed just a little more of his giant throbbing obelisk into their baby sister’s obliterated kid coochie. 

Under the tot penetrating teen, the ebon babe pulled her plush blue lips away from their older sister’s, an ear piercing squeal filling the throne room as the teenager doubled the amount of man meat stuffing Belladonna’s abused toddler hole, and stretching out the child’s scalding womb over the teen’s sensitively stout tip like an extra small condom.

Just the slightest movement of the young man’s massive bull shlong in her destroyed tot hole sent more powerful waves of climatic pleasure running like electricity through their little adolescent body.

Melissa Melon grabbed the bellowing baby sister’s small black chin, directing the blueberry princess’s messy little face toward theirs, mashing plump green lips into pouty blue ones, silencing the piercing scream.

Pulling back just a little, the young man grunting with pleasure as Bella’s taut pre-k pussy lips practically sucked his dick due to the sheer vacuumed sealed tightness caused by his massive kid cunny wrecking girth.

Emboldened by the sopping little hole wetly sucking on their fat nob-end, along with the four adolescent girls polishing his pulsing rod with hot young mouths, and the two busty tweens taking turns lustily snogging the cock-stuffed baby sister, Johnathon gave another babe breaking thrust forward, shoving nearly a fourth of the massive meat mast into the ebon tot’s twat.

Having so much of the young man’s meaty fuck log inside her tiny infantile body, there wasn’t enough room in Bella’s insides to hold both the massive member and the heavy load of cum stuffing their young stomach.

Bella’s small body convulsed, the little cock stuffed tot pulling away from her older sister loving kiss, and heaving up a thick glob of mucous jizz from between their blue lips, onto the Green eyed preteen’s cute gasping face.

Not giving the little babe time to breath, John gave another hard thrust, the blueberry princess coughing up another wad of turbid nut in response, and the young man gaining a little more of tight toddler heaven around his massive horse cock.

Penny turned their little baby sister’s face toward hers, the busty pumpkin princess pressing her lips into the pre-k princess’s own gasping dick-pillows, the big titty tween moaning as the young man’s next toddler stuffing thrust forced another load of delicious semen from the blue babe’s mouth, and into the orange haired preschooler’s own adolescently hungry gob.

Johnathon slowly began to fuck the tiny baby princess’s tight little cunt, the lubrication provided from his slimy pre and the ebon tot’s copious juices barely enough to allow the ungodly cunt wrecking happening to the pre-k child’s pussy.

Each thrust of the gigantic meat log into Belladonna’s baby muff forced another glob of ball slop out of her stomach; the big boobied bambino’s taking turns sucking out the phlegmy gunk from their little sister’s heaving mouth; down below, the young man continued to slid his turgid shaft between the four luscious set of lips belonging to the four prepubescent children.

Continuing to literally pound the viscous nut out of Bella’s stuffed tummy, the teenager began speeding up his powerful thrust, slow stretching out the child’s steaming love hole and tight little baby-pouch over his prodigious pillar of penile flesh.

Reaching between their thighs, the four rod worshiping pretweens began once again rubbing their needy young slits through soaked cotton panties, while the busty older sisters persisted on moaningly swallowing the slobbered nut-porridge spewing out of Bella’s coughing gob.

Getting nearly a third of his throbbing mast into the pre-k princess’s little puss with each loudly squelching thrust, John quickly forced out nearly all of the nut filling the child’s tummy, her and the buxom tween’s adorable faces covered in the slimy cum vomited out of the black babe’s mouth.

Now that her stomach was no longer so stuffed with the virile teen’s last load of jizz, Belladonna’s ebon skinned belly bulged out around the invading length of the hung teenager’s titanicly thick cock, like a fleshy black condom.

“Almost There Ya Little Baby Bitch!” Growled the young man through greeted teeth, feeling his massive swinging testicles beginning to pulse with the need of release; hearing the teen’s statement through all the different wet sucking sounds, Gabriella pulled her purple dick pillows away from their carnal task “Mwaa, Do it Mister, Fill her patch with your Hot Cream!”

A dark light filling his eyes, John skillfully brought large hands under their callow cock-sleeve’s ebon shoulders, engulfing her puny torso in his grasp.

Johnathon stood up on his knees, lifting up the baby princess as he did so, taking care not to pull her of his raging phallus, the child moaning groggily at the sudden movement.

Massive member lifted from suckling penis-pillows, the four prepubescent girls cooed with disappointment, but instead of following the ascending rod to continue their carnal worships, the tetrad of horny preschool princess began furiously rubbing puerile pussies through frilly panties, the slit slapping kids falling onto pleasured arched backs or tongue lolling faces, stockinged legs spread wide and twitching with near orgasmic spasms.

Melissa and Penny crawled from their cushion lounging positions, between masturbating minors, up to the Kneeling teen’s low hang cum-tanks, each busty preschooler lifting a massively throbbing testicle in petite hands, and began sucking on the fat orbs with plush green and orange lips.

Holding Bella’s cock stuffed body parallel with his, the black tot’s tiny tummy stretched out over a third of the teenager’s meaty vein marbled monolith, and both of their copious sexual fluids running down the length of the young man’s baby breaking shaft, John pulled the young little girl off his monster dick.

Belladonna’s tiny blue haired head limply hanged backwards, the baby princess’s mind temporarily shattered from continuous twat stretched orgasms, as the young man extracted his fuck log from her puny puss, the ebon child’s little pink hole nearly being pulled inside out in the process.

Only the teen’s fat glans now remained in the blueberry princess’s tautly stretched toddler puss, the entire slick mass of Johnathon’s penile pillar pulsing with the need for furious release.

“RAA!!” The young man roared, slamming bity Bella back down onto his mammoth meat monolith, the pre-k princess brought back from her comatose state with a high pitched scream as her kid cunny was rammed with half of the turgid phallus’s protracted length.

Swiftly, John pulled the cock-shocked babe up again, only to slam her back down with another orgasmic scream.

Johnathon ferociously pumped the bity black baby princess on his throbbing length, using the probable four year old’s adolescent body as a simple tool of masturbation, grossly wet sounds of sucking flesh escaping from the ebon child’s amazingly stretchy cunt with each tummy bulging power thrust.

Veins bulging on the young man’s tone arms, John slammed the broken blueberry princess down onto his meaty slab of child breeding flesh one last time, holding her down on half of the long pole’s length as he roared “CUMMING”

Bloated testicles flew upwards out of the big titty tweens’ salacious young mouths with wet pop, the massive spheres slamming into the young man’s body, and giving a mighty throb that went up the length of tot spearing donkey dick.

Belladonna’s monster cock shaped belly expanded like a balloon filled with water, as the first viscous rope of turbid com filled her underdeveloped glans filled womb.

Even the first shot of the cumming teenager’s orgasm proved too much for Bella’s little breeding pouch, the clobbered contents of the clabbered load backing up down the child’s phallus stretched love pipette, and spewing out in thick strings from her cock stretched pussy lips, splattering down onto the blue princess’s two buxom older sister’s upturned faces.

Pumpkin an Melon princess moaned as their pretty faces were slathered, and little opened mouths filled with the thick blueberry flavored essence of the nut blasting teenager’s emissions, the big booby bambinos falling backwards as their own young bodies shook with orgasm.

The site of their baby sister getting bred and pumped full of John’s virile cum also sent the other four jilling prepubescent princess into intense climax, all six adolescent girl’s shooting out streams of juices through their sopping undies, and soaking the shag carpets under them.

Load after gelatinous load splurged out of Johnathon’s burping cum cannon into the pre-k princess’s bloated uterus, and spraying out of her overtaxed pussy.

With a final bellowing groan, John blasted his last turbid rope of baby-batter into the tiny tot’s twat, and in one quick motion, and somehow managing not to pull the girl inside-out, slimly extract their still rigid horse-cock out of blueberry princess’s pre-k puss with a wet plop, and toss the child down onto the large cushion, as he fell onto his broad back with a soft thud.

Bella laid unconscious on the soft cushion, small limb’s limply splayed out, her small callow cunny gaping, a thick stream of turbid nut pouring out of the no longer virginal hole.

Gushing girl gasms finished, the other prepubescent princess were also sprawled across the throne room’s floor, little chest fluttering from post orgasmic bliss; except for Melissa and Penny, the two bust preteen’s scooping the chunky loads of slop off their pretty faces with dainty fingers, and sucking it into their young mouths to be chewed and swallowed.

John’s own broad chest rose and fell, catching his breath, but he didn’t have long; the buxom tween had made short work of consuming the jizz slathered on their cute faces, and once done, crawled up to either side of the carpet lounging teen.

Running small gloved hands over his muscled torso, the green and orange dressed children pressed cantaloupe sized tits against his own tone chest, the lacy fabric of their bodices staining under the pressure.

“Can we go next Mister?” Melody asked sweetly, both her and their sister’s large green and orange eyes starred at him dumbly, Penelope’s continued asking in their childishly air headed tone “Can you shove your Big Lollipop in our Little Berries?”

John’s cock throbbed at the two girls’ callow sounding request to be fuck, and the filling of the tween’s large tit’s squishing into him served to inflame his lust as he answered with a predatory grin “Absolutely”


	7. Melody Watermelon & Penelopy Pumpkin: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chapter was going on to long, so I'm dividing it into 2 parts, finisih the rest soon(tm)
> 
> Note: Also did some edits to the past three chapters, youll see whats changed in this one though.

Scattered about an ostentatious candy themed throne room, lounged four adolescent Lollipop Princesses, a jeweled tiara sitting atop each little lasses adorable heads, the gaudy make-up on their cute faces smeared an runny due to giving deep throating head the adolescent girls were also wearing colorful ball-gowns that left very little to the imagination, the children’s panties easily exposed due to the length of their short frilly skirts, fruit patterned undies soaked through with sexual fluids from very recent orgasms.

A fifth young girl was reclined on an large cushion, appearing to be no older than three, their dress nowhere to be seen; a bared ebon skinned stomach swollen to the size of a basketball, and the little baby girl’s underdeveloped cunny gapping as a thick stream of turbid cum flowed out of her puny pussy’s overstretched folds.

The five resting princess’s laid scattered at the feet of a naked teenager, who was sprawled on the soft carpet of the large room.

Two more fancifully dressed little girls; one with green hair, the other orange, both soft manes pulled back into large fluffy pigtails; pressed their nubile bodies against the young man’s impressive physic.

All seven princesses’ adorably pretty faces, with plump colorfully painted lips, heavy blush, gaudy eye-shadow, and thick mascara, looked like jail-baiting hookers. 

“Can we go next Mister?” Melissa Wateremelon asked sweetly, the eleven year old little girl pressing her cantaloupe sized breasts into Johnathon’s toned body, as she ran a small silken gloved hand over his broad chest; the child starring up dumbly at the young man with a pair of large emerald eyes, plump green lips smiling at him with excitement.

On the other side of John’s muscled teenage body, opposite from the Green eye child rubbing their big tits against him, was another preteen girl pressing a pair of large underage udders against the young man; Penelope Pumpkin looked at the older teen with her own doey orange eyes, lusty airheaded words escaping from pouty orange lips “Can you shove your Big Lollipop into our Little Berries?”

Down between Johnathon’s legs, standing erect like a mast of a mighty ship, was the young man’s monstrously large cock, a club like mass of turgid meat marbled with thumb thick veins, capped with a large apple sized glans possessing of a fleshy flared rim; the underside of the massive member ran a hose thick urethral tube, down to a pair of grossly oversized testicles, the bloated organs lazily laying on the shag carpet of the floor; this was the “Big Lollipop” of which Penny spoke of with excited childish euphemism, the tower of breeding flesh only possible visual relation to the candy treat being that of the deep blue coloration of the thick shaft.

Many different colored rings of matt lip-stick wrapped around several spots along the length of the massive member, along with many smooches an O’s placed with random abandon on the shaft and throbbing tip, even the teen’s swollen nut sack was covered with a copious amount of colorful kiss-stains an glossy circles!

Sheathing the gloss painted horse cock was also a film of viscous fluid, composed of the young man’s cum, the saliva of all seven princesses, and the vaginal fluids of the little ebon skinned babe; named Belladonna Blueberry, who the teenager had just finished plowing with the penis nearly the same size as the blue haired girl’s small infantile body.

At hearing the Orange eyed child’s luridly adolescent request, John’s oversized phallus throbbed; a thick oozing rope of pre spurted out from the member’s enlarged piss-hole, running like honey down the length of the teen’s turgid blue shaft.

“Absolutely!” Johnathon answered with a wolfish grin, the two girls leaned back, bouncing on their white stockinged knees and clapping excitedly in response; the young man couldn’t help but to stare with predatory lust at the busty tween’s bouncing bosoms, another gross pulls going up his shaft.

Both pairs of large bouncing preteen tit flesh were cupped snuggly in silken half-spheres, Melody’s patterned like a watermelon, and Penny’s appearing to be two plump pumpkins, an emerald and citrine jewel respectively sat in the middle of each little princesses’ chest, nearly hidden under their impressive racks.

“Before we do that.” The young man continued wolfishly, reaching up with two large hands to grab at the titty smothered jewels “I want to play a different game”

In one swift motion John pulled down on the gems, dragging the stuffed bodices away from the princess’s petite preteen bodies.

Penny and Melody gasped as their relatively large tits popped out of their dresses, the pale orbs jiggling and bouncing due to the rough movements, each four of the perky round tween udders capped with puffy pink muffin topped sized areolas and nipples as large as the young man’s thumb.

Dropping the young girl’s gowns and allowing them to fall around the princess’s slender waists, the teen wrapped a large arm around Melissa’s slender waist, the melon princess shouting cutely as the young man pulled her towards him.

Opening his mouth, Johnathon wrapped his lips around one of the thick nipples of the green headed preteen’s bouncing breasts, a large hand squeezing the soft pliant flesh of the of the suckled princess’s free tween tit between beefy fingers, while with his other paw he pinched Penelope’s fat nipple, rolling the thick nub between thumb and forefinger.

Indecent moan’s that should not have come from children escaped the primary-school princess’s plump green and orange lips, as they continued to look at Johnathon with their characteristic airheaded gaze.

“Ahh-Do you like our Big Pastries Mister?” Melissa asked with saccharine huskiness, her little mouth painting open, the kiddy titty sucking teenager pulling his lips away for a moment and grunted back “Yeah, love playing with Big Soft Pastries.”

“Ooh-We like playing with them too Mister!” Penny moaned out, both girls’ svelte hips slowly began to gyrate in rhythm with the young man’s squeezing, pinching, and sucking, as Melody continued “Mmm-It feels so good when we rub them against things!”

“Oh yeah” Muttered the young man, releasing his hold on the little girl’s breasts, the tweens gasping with disappointment before suddenly being grabbed by pale bare shoulders and having their cute heart shaped faces pushed down to Johnathon’s crotch.

“Why don’t yall try rubbing them against my Lollipop then?” John practically ordered the lollipop princesses, the two little girls starring up with awe at the towering meat mast, as they lay bent over on the young man’s lap, who continued “Bet it will feel really good then!”

Raising their slender torso up, Penny gently grasped her large preteen boobies with small gloved hands, holding each milky white sphere of tit flesh apart, and then pressing them around the mid-length of the young man’s titanic cock; glancing back at the laid back teen, the orange haired princess spoke with blank headed positivity “Like this Mister!?”

“Oh yeah, perfect!” Johnathon groaned as the pumpkin princess rubbed her phallus hugging jugs up the protracted length of his turgid fuck log, the teenager finding the feeling of the girl’s soft skin pressing against his shaft amazing; bringing her fun bags up to the fat glans of the mighty member, Penny coed as a turbid spurt of pre-jizz shot out of the huge dick’s piss-hole, pooling into the crevice created by the child’s puerile paizuri “so warm.”

Melissa stood up on her slender arms as their sister brought her tween tiddies back down the length of the young man’s penile pillar, the green haired sibling then bringing a hand down to the teenager’s crotch and pressing a dainty finger onto a crown shaped blemish on the teen’s broad penile base.

“Fuck!” Breathed out the young man, his preteen worshiped horse cock pulsing as its indigo shade faded to that of a verdant green, the swollen soft-ball sized nob end changing to a bright red.

“Ok, that’s just weird!” The teen barely had time to think to him-self as they starred at the unsurprising magical transformation of his penis, before Melody wrapped her own under-age knockers around his tumescent tip.

Spurting out of John’s fat phallus, pre-cum slathered onto the watermelon princess’s tween titties as she slowly slid her adolescent kid knockers down the young man’s penile pillar.

Penny meanwhile brought her own dick hugging prepubescent jugs up to meet their sister’s at the middle of the massive meaty member’s length.

Moaning seductively, the preteen princesses pressed the fat tender flesh of their tits together around Johnathon’s giant rod, the green haired child bringing her fat udders down until level with her sibling’s, More delicious moan’s escaping from the girl’s as their large nipples rubbed against each other.

Like a water hose, pre poured out of Johnathon’s piss-slit, running thickly down his throbbing shaft, onto the four underage boobs embracing him, slathering the soft pliable orbs as they rose back up to the stout tip of the teen’s meaty log.

Melody bowed her little head, the preschool princess puckering plush green lip, and pressing their soft dick-pillows into the young man’s outpouring urethral slit.

Leaning his head back, John groaned as the green haired child sucked the turbid pre-jizz out of his cock, the busty bambino moaning lustily at the fruity flavor of the teen’s slop.

“Mwap, ahh, Tastes like watermelon!” Melissa breathed out after pulling her hot young mouth away from the teenager’s corpulent glans, a string of drool and pre connected their plump green lips with the swollen tip.

Still squeezing their fat kid udders around Johnathon’s protracted green shaft, the two girls slid pale pre-nut slathered jugs back down the length of his lengthy girth, the princesses placing wet smooches and salacious licks on bulging veins as they went.

Reaching and pressing plump sweater puppies around the young man’s monstrous cock base, the two preteen lass’s once again kneaded their large underage knockers back up the vein marbled obelisk, the girls’ tike titties well and truly lubed with the young man’s thick slimy issue.

Penny was next in giving a deep loving kiss to the young man’s pre-splooging pisser with her plush orange cock-cushions, after the busty twins pushed their donkey dick hugging minor milkers back up the young man’s throbbing fuck log; the pumpkin princess moaned out with pleasure at the sweet taste of his slopping pre-seed, as she ran a little pink tongue along the member’s grossly opened piss-hole.

Pulling her pouty penis pillows away with a wet pop, Penny along with her sister began rubbing their big bairn boobs back down the young man’s well lubed meat mast.

Groaning with pleasure at the act, Johnathon watched as the two preteen princesses continued to use his giant green member to slowly fuck their plump prepubescent tits, the girls taking turns to suck out the endless flow of greasy white pre-cum expelling from the teen’s swollen pillar through their salacious little lips.

As the busty young twins pleasured the young man with a soft pedophilic paizuri and salacious frenching kisses on the teen’s swollen cock-head, John felt something wet and hot began sucking on one of his tumescent testicles.

Looking past their worshiped fuck-log Johnathon saw a fluffy main of curly pink hair between his legs, along with an adorable chocolate brown face, looking no older than six years old, gazing at him worshipfully with large pink doe eyes.

It was Sally Strawberry sucking on one of the young man’s fat cum tanks with her pouty pink lips, after having recovered from their previous orgasm in the swift time it took for the brown skinned princess’s well-endowed older sisters to start pleasing the teen.

Having his attention pulled away from the slimy double tittyfuck he was getting, due to the strawberry princess’s nut sucking, John took a moment to take in his surroundings.

Bella still laid comatose on the large pillow, the teeny baby princess conked out from her first time being fucked, but now there were two other little girls leaning in between her small legs; One was a chubby little five year old with healthy freckled skin and a head of golden hair, the other a skinny black ten year old with crimson red hair, named Ally Apple an Cindy Cherry respectively, the two girls were busy eating the chunky cum out of their little blue haired sister’s nut stuffed pre-k pussy.

Crawling between Johnathon’s legs too join her pink haired sister was Gabby Grape, another petite six year old with porcelain pale skin and a head of purple hair pulled back into two large buns.

“I want to suck Mister’s jawbreaker too.” Quietly muttered Gabby, bending down as she stared at the young man with big amethyst eyes and a calming sweet smile, the prepubescent princess opened her bee-stung lips into a large O, then pressed the velvety cock-cushions into the leathery skin of the teen’s other swollen jizz factory.

Pale cheeks caved in as Gabriella loudly sucked on the soft-ball sized organ, her purple eye rolling upwards with pleasure due to the taste of the teenager’s sweaty nut-sack.

Johnathon’s own eye’s rolled back with the onslaught of pleasure caused by the two slutty looking six year olds sucking on his throbbing testicles, not to mention the feeling of the preteen twins rubbing their soft udders up and down the young man’s meaty monolith of vein marble flesh.

Gazing back down, the young man noted the way the big boobied twin’s limber adolescent bodies were bent over gave him a perfect view of their little behinds.

Pale bubble booty cheeks were covered in tight fitting panties, the fruit patterned undies soaked through with the nob rubbing tween’s sexual juices, especial at their crotches, were the sopping fabric clung tightly to every contour of the juvenile princesses’ puerile pussies, the whole of each lovely view haloed with the little girl’s frilly miniskirt.

Raising both of his large hands back up, John placed them onto the preteen princesses’ pert little rumps.

Melody and Penny gasped as the young man began firmly groping their little round butts, in response, the preteen princess began rolling their asses under the teen’s booty flesh squeezing hands, and speeding up the rate in which they fucked their fat tween tits on the hunged teenager’s monster shlong.

Starring with predatory lust at the pussy wedged fabric of the green haired princess’s water-melon patterned panties; Johnathon ran a large thumb along the sopping length of the nob-slobbering child’s camel-toe.

“Oh, Mister!” Melissa moaned as the young man probed her adolescent puss through her soaked underwear, the princess continuing to mutter as she and her sister rubbed their large pre-lubed breasts along the teen’s protracted length, placing loud smooching kisses on the thick veined flesh along the way “Mmm, -Smwop- That –SmooFP- feels –SmwafP- really –MwaPF- good.”

“MWaOP, ahh, you should let Mister give your berry a kiss.” Gabby explained calmly after pausing her nut sucking with a wet smack.

Sabrina Strawberry also brought her own plump pink lips away from wetly servicing a tumescent orb, the pink haired girl excitedly adding onto the purple princess’s suggestion “Yeah, Misters really good at kissing berries, it feels Amazing!!”

“Mwa, that sound sounds fun!” Bubbly stated the airheaded princess as she stared blankly with emerald doe eyes at Johnathon’s green monster cock after placing one more smooch on it, then turning her empty gaze towards John.

“Can you kiss my berry Mister!?” The watermelon princess asked John, her youthfully soft, green blushed cheek rubbing against his throbbing meat club “Pleassse!”

Instead of verbally responding to Melody’s juvenilely sounding innuendo of a question, the young man brought a large groping hand from the pumpkin princess’s dancing booty, joining it with the other to grasp at the green haired preteen’s slender hips, along with raising his broad shoulders off of the shag carpet.

Gasping again, the Busty green eyed tween’s luscious lips and heft bosom were pulled away from their messy worship of Johnathon’s penile pillar, as he lifted her round behind, and pulled it towards his raised face, until the adolescent princess’s slender stockinged thighs straddled the teen’s head.

Being moved so suddenly caused Melissa to fall face first into the teenager’s chiseled abs, the child’s sizable tits pressing into the young man’s toned stomach under her petite body, the plump minor milkers squashed between the two extremely different sized torsos.

Massive cock no longer pressed in from all sides by four absurdly large kid knockers, Penny was more than happy to pick up the slack, the busty orange haired princess bringing the turgid rod deeper between the valley of her soft pale tits, the plump spheres of preteen breast meat just large enough to wrap around the young man’s godly girth, though a great majority of the teen’s length towered above the snuggly hugging dick warmers.

Penelope continued to give the young man an amazingly sloppy paizuri, as he hooked a thumb into a leg hole of the melon princess’s panties, and pulling the soaked cotton fabric aside, that due to the girl’s legs straddling his neck, gave him a front row seat of her little primary-schooler pussy.

A large swollen clit poked out from the short slit created by the pale goose-bumped skin of Melody’s puffy outer labia, a continuous trickle of her love juices flowed from the cute cunny crevice, down onto the young man.

The sweet scent of watermelon filling John’s nostrils, the young man raised his free hand up to wrap around the green haired princess’s thigh; sticking their tongue out, the teenager brought the pink organ to the green haired preteen’s humid pussy.

“Aah!!” Melissa gasped loudly, green eyes growing large, the young girl practically jumping up onto slender arms, small silk gloved hands pressing into the teen’s stomach as he run his fat tongue up the length of her kiddy cunt; the large mouth muscle first dragging over the child’s throbbing bean, before spreading open wide the girl’s folds, the fruity flavor of her hot hole flowing over the young man’s taste buds.

Hanging under her now, the green haired preteen princess’s round ample juvenile jugs were hardly deformed by the forces of gravity, the pale underage udders looking like milky tear-drops, hard pink nipples swaying underneath.

Svelte back arching, the watermelon princess faced upwards, green shadowed eyes closing as she released another pleasured gasp, due to Johnathon dragging his large tongue over her throbbing clit and through the child’s swollen petals a second time.

Pulling his tongue away from the princess’s needy young hole for a moment, a gossamer thin strand of love juice and drool connecting his mouth with the girl sopping slit, the young man brusquely said “ Don’t just stand there, Suck my fucking Lollipop.”

“Ahh, Ok Mister!” Moaned the green haired princess one more time, the preteen bringing a slender arm up towards the teen’s raging rod; the small girl not having to reach far due to the young man, in an impressive feat of strength, staying bent forward in a sit-up position, as he returned to running his fat mouth muscle through the little lass’s kid cunny.

Melody gripped the young man’s monster cock just behind its large flaring glans, the princess’s small silk gloved hand hardly able to wrap just half-way around the member’s mighty girth; the preteen opened their mouth wide, until her full green lips made a large 0 shape, and in a swift motion brought the hot little opening down onto the teen’s stout tip.

Half of John’s fist size cock-crown entered the preteen princess’s gob on the first plunge, a muffle sound escaping from plump velvety penis pillows as the stretched of the spongy flesh of the tumescent red nob.

A deep rumble went through the young man’s chest as Melissa continued pushing his swollen head into her small humid mouth, the girl’s little tongue writhing against the sensitive skin of the member’s nob-end, the child moaning as thick spurts of delicious watermelon flavored pre-nut blasted down their young throat.

Soft green dick-pillows stretched ever wider down over the bulbous dome of Johnathon’s massive member, until the silken cock-wrappers pressed against the flared edge of the fleshy tip, and with little effort snapped over the pliant ridge.

With the whole of the young man’s giant nob-head stuffed into the Melody’s hot constricting gob, her cheeks stuffed with his flesh, and tears streaming down her large lust filled eye’s the green-haired tween continued pushing the throbbing tip into her thin throat.

Bobbing her adorable head on the tip of the turgid shaft, while cock-stretched lips sucked lewdly around the throbbing girth, Melissa’s swan like neck bulged as she expertly took the broad glans into her adolescent throat.

With each throat penetrating bob down on the massive fuck log, the melon princess’s small hand jerked off the upper portion of the penile pillar’s protracted length, meanwhile Penny continued to pump her fat, cock-hugging, juvenile jugs on the thick rod’s lower half, a cacophony of slimy lewd sounds filling the throne room, as the prepubescent twin worked to pleasure the teen’s godly shlong with a tight throat mouth and well lubed breasts.

Mixing with the erotic noises was of course Sally and Gabby’s own testicular worshiping, the pretweens vigorously sucking on the large wrinkled sack, lovingly licking the sweaty skin, and kissing deeply into the swollen organ’s malleable flesh, sniffing loudly with button noses to imbibe in the sweet fruity sent.

Cindy and Ally also finished consuming all of the thick cum pouring out of Bella’s well stretched pussy, red and yellow smooch marks painting the tender twat and inner thighs; the black skinned baby sister still laid on her tiny back unconscious, though their tummy was no longer swollen with turbid seed.

Starring at the carnal display of their sisters worshiping the massive monolith of green man-meat with hungry eyes, the cherry and apple princesses saw their was not much room for them to also enjoy playing with the young man’s horse cock, nevertheless the two adolescent girls smiled brightly as they glanced at each other, an idea popping into the children’s thoughts.

Getting down on all fours, Alyssa and Cinderella crawled up behind their prostrate, ball slobbering sisters, eyes locked on the nut nuzzling girl’s small butts, the cherry princess noting that Gabriella’s panties were nowhere to be seen.

“Well, well, it looks like someone already gotten some kisses today!” Cindy’s throaty young voice stated cheekily as she slapped a gloved hand onto her sister’s pale bubbly ass-cheek.

Bella gasped, a massive cum-tank popping out of their small mouth, as her booty was smacked, a moan escaped from the purple princess’s lips as the older dark-skinned sister then groped the younger’s tender ass flesh, spreading the pale-skinned child’s butt-cheeks apart, revealing an amethyst jeweled butt-plug stuffing the grape child’s little anus.

Ally had done similar to their pink haired sibling, the chubby girl’s gloved fingers gripping tightly into the chocolate brown flesh of the surprised strawberry princess’s panty clad booty, the apple princess then moving the fruit patterned undies out of the way to reveal the steamy young sex underneath.

Before either ass groped princess could respond to the sudden molestation, Ally and Cindy dove in with open mouths, locking full painted lips onto their sister’s sopping kid cunnies; pink and purple eyes rolled back as the cherry and apple princess started eating out their adolescent sisters hot little holes, moaning appreciatively at the sweet taste of the girl’s juices.

Moaning at the pleasure brought on by their sister’s sapphic cunninglingus, Gabby and Sally brought their own panting mouths back to the teenager’s bloated cum-tanks, vigorously returning to sloppily loving the throbbing organs.

John had also began enjoying the watermelon princess’s needy hole more thoroughly, opening his mouth wide to engulf the minor’s muff, and thrusting their large tongue into the child’s love tunnel.

Melody, petite body shivering each time the teenager thrust his fat pink oral organ into her tight cunny, had taken more of the young man’s monster-cock into their adolescent throat, the preteen princess’s slender neck bulging out around the stretched watermelon choker wrapped about it, sloppy glug sounds escaping from the girl’s stuffed lips.

Milk-shake thick pre-jizz practically pissed out of Johnathon’s urethral-slit, as nearly a third of his protracted meat club was expertly swallowed by the melon princess, the warm velvety walls of her esophagus kneading the massive member’s pliant glans and throbbing shaft, the little lass’s green pigtails bouncing with each guttural head bob.

So focused on the task of swallowing as much of the young man’s lengthy log as possible, Melody hadn’t noticed that her shaft stroking mitt had started bumping into their sister’s cock-fucking tween tits, due to there being less untouched surface area of the well-loved meat mast.

Finding the watermelon princess’s dick-jerking hand hitting their boobies uncomfortable, Penny pulled her large juvenile rack away from the teenager’s shaft, the airheaded preteen kneeling as she stared blankly into the air, trying to think about what to do next.

Thankfully the pumpkin princess was saved from the difficult task by none other than Belladonna Blueberry, who had finally recovered from her post-sex coma, and after taking in the lustful situation before her, had crawled over to the now unoccupied bimbette.

“Oh, hey Bella!” Penny happily exclaimed with a bright smile, as her baby sister crawled onto their lap, wrapping svelte arms around the tiny naked child, the pumpkin princess hugged the ebon skinned girl excitedly, pressing the blue haired tot’s head between their pre-slathered tits.

“Did you enjoy having Mister’s Big Lolli stuffed in your berry?” The pumpkin preteen asked Bella, who pulled their little round face from out between their older sister’s sizable cleavage with a gasp of breath, then nodded enthusiastically.

“Uh-huh, it felt really good.” Bella confirmed, her chubby black cheeks somehow turning red as she muttered “especially when he filled my patch with all his cream.”

“I bet!” Stated the pumpkin princess, glancing down at the layer of slop slathered on her adolescent jugs “It feels good just glazing my Pastries!”

Big blue eyes starring hungrily at the viscous slime covering their sister’s big tween tits, Bella asked nervously “Ca-can I taste some of it?”

Leaning back, and freeing the blueberry princess from the smothering embrace, the preteen princess jiggled their breasts enticingly, and while smiling sweetly down at her baby sister, Penny answered with almost motherly affection “Sure Bella, taste as much as you want!”

Hesitantly Bella leaned back into one of her older sister’s large kid knockers, and poking out a very tiny pink tongue, ran the teeny mouth muscle over the pale curving skin of the pre-covered tit.

Belladonna’s tongue snapped back into her little mouth after the first lick, the girl’s blue shadowed eye’s closing tightly, small body shivering with pleasure; then with a gasp of breath looked back at the large pre-nut glazed preteen tiddies, the child dived back in, smothering their cute round face into the soft cleavage, and enthusiastically began licking up more of the tasty white slime.

Penny coed as their little ebon skinned sister started kissing and licking her cum covered udders, consuming the copious slime slathering the tween tits, the warm oral organ electrifying to their sensitive boob flesh.

“GLRK-FFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWP-GlUK-FFFFFWWWWWWWWWWPF-GLURG-PFFFFFFFFF-!!” The obscene sounds of Melodies deep throating grew louder with each plunge of her head down on the length of the teen’s protracted penile pillar, a deep guttural glug echoing through the throne room when the massive member bottomed out deeper in the child’s esophagus, then the loud sucking noised followed as the preteen princess’s plump cock-stretched lips dragged their way back up the vein marbled length, the huge swollen glans being clung tightly too by the girl’s vice like pussy-throat, until only it remained in the thin velvety passage, only to plow back in when the busty little princess repeated the process.

Green rings of matted lip-stick continued to be added to the young man’s already well painted penile pillar with each hovering kiddy suck.

Half of Johnathon’s raging rod plunged down into the green lipped tween’s slick oral passage with each of her deep gagging dives, the broad tumescent head of his broad monster cock pressing into the entrance of the child’s stomach, a blast of turbid pre-jizz spewing into the princess little tummy every time she went back down.

In response to the young girl’s expert throating skill, John redoubled his own efforts in eating out the preteen princess’s puerile pussy, the young man shoving their thick tongue as deep into the child’s clingy love hole as possible and lashing it against the spasming walls, the teen’s lip’s sucking on the little lass’s swollen wet petals and throbbing bean, drinking deeply the fruity watermelon flavored juices flowing unabated from the burning kiddy cunt.

Melody Watermelon gagged down the young man’s massive meaty monolith of throbbing flesh one more time, and as the fat dome of his apple sized glans pushed its way down the slimy tube of tight girl throat to press firmly into prepubescent princess’s stomach sphincter, the teenager’s massive kid worshiped testicles throbbed.

Johnathon groaned loudly into the melon tween’s puss, as his hips bucked, corpulent pulsating nut’s popping out of the strawberry and grape princess’s sweet sucking lips, the gonads’ leathery sack tightening about it as they pressed into the teen’s body.

Coughing loudly at the giant rod penetrating her throat suddenly slamming into her belly, Melissa couldn’t react to the obscene pulse going up the monstrous member’s length, and as the horse-cock expanded in the child’s throat, the strained choker wrapped around their obscenely bulging throat snapped, flying off across the spaciously gaudy room.

All six other juvenile princesses stopped their own carnal activities for a moment to watch John’s eminent climax, large colorful eyes wide as saucers with girlish excitement for the coming scene. 

Enlarged fleshy piss-slit opening obscenely, like a passage to cursed realm, the first long fatty rope of pudding thick cum blasted directly into Melody’s small adolescent stomach, the copious load of slop stuffing their already pre-filled tummy to the brim.

Feeling the hot steaming pile of jizz blowing into her young tummy immediately sent Melissa into a powerful orgasm, heavy tween titties jiggling as the preteen’s petite body shook.

Clamping slender stockinged legs around Johnathon’s head, the tween princess’s prepubescent pussy spasmed as a gushing flood of climatic girl juices squirted directly into the young man’s open mouth.

Pressing his beefy arms into the cock-stuffed climaxing tween’s hips and gripping her pert round ass cheeks tightly, John opened his mouth wide around the girl’s gushing kid cunny, drinking the orgasmic fluids like an elixir from heaven, as the teen’s massive cum-cannon shot it’s next load of long ropy baby-batter into preteen princess’s stomach.

Melody’s small tummy swelled with the turbid volume of the young man’s second heaping pile of sloppy nut, her pale flat belly gaining a little paunch, and very noticeable due to gravity pulling down on the stuffed gut.

Green shadowed eyes half lidded with climatic pleasure, Melissa still remained conscious, the watermelon tween determined to finish things off properly.

Wrapping both small white gloved hands around Johnathon’s pulsing pipe, green dick-pillows dragged along the member’s turgid length, the shaft dumping it’s third load of congealed ball-porridge from the young man’s pulsating testicles, as the busty preteen extracted the nut-blasting fuck-log from her tight young throat with a loud phlegmy suck “GLRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!”

“PWOP!” The fleshy flared ridge of the massive jizz-hosing cock popped out from Melody’s tautly stretched lips, the young girl ceasing her penile extraction and keeping the plump green penis-pillows locked around the spongy red flesh just ahead of the broad rim.

Tear stained cheeks caved in as the watermelon princess sucked down the fourth copious cord of fatty virile cum, the tween’s pale neck working to swallow the thick slop down into her hungry gullet.

His face drenched with the preteen’s fluids, her orgasm having subsided, John let go of the princess’s skirt wrapped waist; the young man practically dropping onto his broad back as he continued to dump load after heaping load into the child’s sucking gob.

Melissa’s knees dragged over the young man’s chest as he leaned back, the green haired princess resolutely keeping her plush lips latched around his pulsating cock-dome, moaning as another blast of delicious nut-slop spewed in a congealed rope down their adolescent esophagus.

Though they had only meant to watch for a moment, the other six lollipop princess couldn’t pull their young doey eyes away from the spectacle, the sight of John dumping his unending load of bulky cum into their sister filling each adolescent girl’s deepest core with a burning warmth.

Johnathon gave another pleasured groan, his hips jerking, as the last cord of ossified cum shot down the princess’s swallowing maw, the petite preteen having pulled her knees up to straddle the young man’s toned stomach, and started suckling his swollen glans for the last few spurts of delicious cum.

Pulling her plush lips away from the fat tip of the still rigid meat-log, Melody looked over a bare pale shoulder at the laid back teenager, exclaiming excitedly “Wow Mister, your Huge Lolli shot out so much Thick Tasty Cream!”

Six other princesses energetically babbled in agreement to the statement of the hunged teenager’s virility, Cindy Cherry herself looking with large ruby eyes at the still very turgid mast of meat, exclaimed crudely “Its still so Freacking Big too!”

“And that was the fourth time already that it shot out so much Delicious Cream!” Chubby little Ally Apple stated with wide eye aww, a string of drool dribbling from her slack yellow lips as she continued questioningly “How many more times can it do that?”

“ALOT more!” Sally Strawberry punctually explained with a happing pink lipped smile, as she and her purple haired sibling look behind themselves at the surprised siblings still lying between their legs, Gabby Grape adding coyly “Trust us.”

Colorful gazes returning to the turgid shaft, the seven juvenile girls’ looked at Johnathon’s hard monster-cock with hushed admiration.

“In fact, I’m ready to go again right now.” The young man rumbled, as he reached up to run a hand down Melissa’s thigh, the girl glancing back at him as he asked the green haired child, starring at her with predatory lust “You ready to try sticking my lollipop into your little berry?”

“Oh!” Melody’s mouth turned into a surprised little o, their empty-headed green eyes shining happily as they stated with airheaded abandon “I completely forgot Mister; I’d love to stick your Swollen Lollipop in my Little Berry, most definitely!”

“Gruh- Alright, stand up and take off your dress and panties.” Commanded Johnathon with a grunt as he sat up onto his elbows, the young man having an Idea of how he wanted to proceed, and having long come to the conclusion that it was best to be direct with the two underage bimbettes; facing towards the orange haired princess, the teen added “You to Penny.”

Both busty preteens nodded, Melody sliding off of the young man as Bella did the same out of her older sister’s lap.

Penelope and Melissa both stood up straight onto high heeled mary-janes, as they did so, the preteen princesses’ hooked silk gloved thumbs into their lacy underwear, and bending over with straight backs, pulled the cotton undergarments down slender legs.

Pumpkin and watermelon patterned panties lying around heeled feet, the two tweens then proceed to twist around to daintily untie the large bows to the frilly bodices, which were of course already pulled down around their young waists.

Orange and green ball-gowns fell around the two preteen’s legs; the busty twins stood starring at John with dumb smiles on their face, as he got a good long look at their beautifully naked adolescent bodies.

Johnathon had of course already seen the tiny tween’s relatively huge boobies; the plump perky pale orbs standing proudly on the girls’ slender chests with just a hint of sag; but he was still amazed by the scale of the cantaloupe sized minor mammaries, and their delicious muffin top looking areolas and thumb sized nipples, that at the moment were stiff with arousal.

Melissa’s big tween tits were still glazed with a healthy layer of his prodigious pre, but her orange haired sister’s own bountiful breasts were clean of the sticky slop, their youngest baby sister having licked up the plentiful pre to their satisfaction, only leaving a peppering of blue kiss stains on the pale milkers.

Under her underage udders, Melody’s pale tummy had a very noticeable paunch to it, the preteen’s stomach stuffed with a veritable quart of his hefty cock-slop, while Penny’s belly still remained flat and soft-looking, due to the unfortunate lack of cum filling it.

Further down, Johnathon was unsurprised to fined tattoos in the shape of fruit on the juvenile girls’ smooth pubic mounds; Penelope’s tattoo was shaped like a pumpkin, while Melissa’s was that of a watermelon.

Between the prepubescent preteen princess’s white stockinged legs, their small pussy slits still flowed with love juices, engorged clits poked out from fleshy hoods, with Melody having her inner petals flowering out from their puffy labia, the only sign that her neither’s had known the pleasure of the teenager’s mouth, as opposed to the pumpkin tween’s own featureless cunny crevice.

Seeing the two young busty adolescent girls’ standing on either side of him, naked but for their heeled shoes, lacy stockings and gloves, along with the jeweled tiaras on each child’s pig-tailed head; Johnathon couldn’t help feel his massive loins’ burn with desire and the need to fill the little princesses’ with his virile seed.

“Penny, come kneel beside my head.” John ordered the pumpkin preteen “And scoot your lap under it”

Nodding with airheaded excitement, the tween scurried to her designated position, Penelope quickly kneeling beside the young man’s head; the orange princess scooted her thighs under him, after which the teenager leaned back, resting their noggin on the preteen’s soft stockinged lap with a satisfied sigh.

“Now you just sit there and let me rest my head” Johnathon explained gazing up at the pumpkin princess, not really able to see her face due to his vision being obscured by the lovely view of the curving under-side of the adolescent girl’s big breasts, the smooth pale spheres nearly touching the teen’s forehead.

“What about me Mister?!” Melody asked with a slight wine to her airheaded voice, plump prepubescent milkers swaying as the child twisting back and forth with slender arms behind their back, the preteen’s pretty face showing a hint of jealousy from being left out.

“I haven’t forgotten you Melissa.” John stated, finding the tween swinging knockers a bit hypnotizing, he pointed to his crotch “I want you to kneel Right here, on my lap.”

“Not on your Lollipop?!” The tween asked, cocking their green pig-tailed head to the side, empty headed emerald eyes looking with confusion.

“Well get to that!” The young man explained with a hint of frustration, the selfish teen starting to lose his patience with the slow minded bimbettes “Just sit Right behind it for now!”

“OK!” Melody exclaimed happily, either not noticing or caring about the teenager’s tone, the preteen princess getting down and sliding lacy stockinged knees onto the young man’s thighs, while Sally and Gabby scurried away from between the teen’s toned legs, getting out of their older sister’s way.

Her bent legs straddled either side of Johnathon’s thick monster cock as the princess continued scooting forward until the hose-sized piss-pipe running along the under-side of the massive members length pressed into the child’s soft, cum-stuffed belly.

Hovering their little bubble butt just over the teenager’s huge throbbing testicles, Melody looked down to see the fat swollen head starring her in the face, as the tumescent glans rested between the preteen’s tits, after having slid in between the adolescent girl’s deep kid cleavage; the entire protracted length of the young man’s penile pillar nearly the same as that of the petite princess’s torso; from sopping pussy, all the way up to a bare upper chest, the turgid meat mast pressed against the prepubescent lass’s pliant body. 

“Wow Mister!” Melody stated with aw as she look down at the massive meat log standing against her body, green eyes shining with realization, the young girl reached up with tiny hands to grab their dick straddling bairn boobs, then squeezing the soft tit flesh around the turgid log’s stout tip as they looked back at the young man, saying “Your Lollipop really is Huge!”

Johnathon grunted in response, his mind aslowed due to the feeling and seeing the obscene sight of a eleven year old girl rubbing her relatively huge boobs against the fat nob-head of his massive cock.

Bloated glans throbbing, a thick spurt of pre-jizz splooged out to cover Melissa’s already well slathered kiddy knockers, the preteen’s full green lips pursed as she coed, looking down at the thick slim pooling in the crevice created from her dick hugging cleavage.

Gazing back at the teen with a needy look in her large, shiny green doe eye’s, like a child desperately wanting a new toy, Melody Watermelon begged with a sweet whiny voice “Mister, can I stick your Big Juicy Lollipop into my Little Wet Berry now, Pleeeeeasssssssseeee!!”

“Gods yes!” John breathed, his fat nuts rumbling to the sound of the busty preteen’s pleading, who after hearing his answer smiled with satisfaction, letting go of their boobies to shake her little fists in celebration, busty shlong snuggling breasts jiggling with the girl’s excited shaking.

Slowly, the young princess began standing up onto her knees, Johnathon’s bulbous cock-crown sliding down across the preteen’s lithe front, from between her large shapely breasts, and over their pale stomach, a trail of viscous white slime being left in the fleshy club’s wake.

Reaching their full knee standing height, John’s huge penis still laid against the juvenile princess’s pudgy stomach, his obese nob standing just under the girl’s little belly-button, both the child and teen could feel the heat of the other’s engorged sex against their own.

Melody looked down, her green eyebrows scrunching as she thought really, really, hard about how to solve this ergonomic issue; thankfully the young man, possessing an average amount of intelligence, had a simple solution to the airhead princess’s problem.

Johnathon reached up with both large hands, gripping them around the Watermelon princess’s svelte waist, his large thumbs and fingers easily able to touch tips about the young girl’s tiny figure.

Gasping, Melissa was lifted by the large teen, her heeled feet dragging against the teenager’s thighs, until he held the preteen over his gigantic mast of meaty, bitch breaking cock; the massive rod swaying slightly between the young girl’s drooping legs, due to it no longer pressing against the tween’s body.

Sabrina and Gabriella, having moved to either side of the young man, reached under their suspended sister, grabbing the broad wobbling shaft with tiny grips, steadying the monster’s motion.

“Hrrm, Thanks girls.” Rumbled the young man, finding the feeling of the grape and strawberry princess’s silken gloved touch pleasurable, the two pre-tweens bringing their free hands to cover giggling mouths, the girl’s happy for the recognition.

“He-he, of course Mister!” Sally’s sweet voice responded, as she along with their purple haired sister, brought mouth covering mittens down, placing them on the young man’s chiseled abs, rubbing his toned stomach as they leaned in with coy smiles, the chocolate skinned princess adding “Now, take your Big Swollen Lollie”

“And Shove it into our sister’s Tiny Little Berry.” Gabriella calmly finished their sister’s carnal request, her amethyst eyes burning with desire.

Melody was looking down at the young man, holding her balled up hands beneath a dainty chin, the preteen’s face marked with nervousness, and their big green doe eyes filled with a ting of fear.

Seeing the fear in the adolescent princess’s eyes, plus the egging on by her young sisters, had Johnathon’s blood boiling with lust, so not wasting a moment, and probably harder than he should have, the young man pushed the preteen down onto his pre-drooling meat-mallet.

“OH, GOSH!!” Melody Watermelon practically squealed, dainty hands coming up to furiously flushing cheeks, and slender legs reflexively curling up, as her puffy little pussy-slit; not much bigger than the young man’s own enlarged piss-hole; spread open over the broad dome of the titanic penis’s stout glans.

“Erg, Fuck!” John grunted as he continued pushing the young mewling preteen down onto his shaft, the sensation of her hot little tween twat spreading over his tumescent tip feeling amazing, and unlike the other lollipop princesses he had fucked so far, this young girl’s pussy didn’t resist the massive member, it simply clung tightly to the nob-ends spongey flesh, as the huge apple-sized cock-head slowly penetrated and stretched the child’s under-developed love-hole.

Full green lips shaped into a large O, Melissa looked down with near shock as she felt their tight little cunny take in more and more of the young man’s fat crown, the sopping walls of her hot passage stretching beyond limit around bulbous mallet of flesh.

Tautly spread cunny lips were stretched even further as they dilated over the flared fleshy rim of John’s gargantuan glans, and popping over the broad rim with a wet snap; the busty adolescent princess continued to mewl as she felt the entirety of the penile pillars tip enter her, along with the thick spurts of hot pre spewing down their thin birth-canal.

Oohing and aahing at the sight, the other six princess’ eyes were locked onto Melissa’s pubic mound; the bare tattooed flesh bulged out into the shape of the young man’s throbbing tip.

Johnathon didn’t stop, his tone arms flexing as he pushed himself deeper into the squealing preteen’s puss, the rings of vaginal muscles squeezing the princess’s young silken walls down on and nearly crushing his pliantly bulky bell-end, until being expanded beyond capability, and simply straining around cock’s broad shaft.

Deeper the mighty member plowed its way into Melody’s kid cunny, her steaming tight love-passage expanding in both width and length, as it simply couldn’t open-up any faster to the teenager’s hammering meat monolith.

Nearly a third of John’s lengthy log had plowed into the watermelon Minor’s tightly clinging cunt, when his fat bulbous glans slammed into the little girl’s puckering cervix, the preteen’s eye going wide as she screamed towards the chandeliered ceiling.

“Holy Shit, that’s Tight.” Breathed the young man, finally stopping his onslaught on Melissa’s overtaxed muff, the princess so far down on the teen’s huge dick that her knees could stand on his lap again, and the preteen’s pale tummy bulged out with the outline of the meaty member within.

“Soo, Big!” Melody muttered as she gazed at their stretched out belly, the young girl feeling the massive meat mast impaling them, stretching out an pressing against every little nook and cranny of her oh so small cunny-hole “It’s Filling Me Up, Sooo, Much!”

Melissa moaned each time Johnathon’s massive slab of meat throbbed in her little spasming cunt, the green princess’s kneeling legs quaking as she felt hot thick spurts of turbid slop blast out from the young man’s womb kissing pisser, directly onto her throbbing uterine entrance. 

“It feels amazing doesn’t?” Gabby asked coyly as she reached up to rub her sister’s cock-bulged belly, both the preteen and the young man moaning at the grape princess’s touch, Melissa moaning out “MMmm- It Does, It Feels Reallyyy Good!”

“Try Bouncing on it!” Suggested Sally, pink eyes shining playfully, as they and her sister removed their tiny hands from the young man’s preteen impaling shaft “I bet Mister will enjoy that!”

“Al-Alright!” Melody studderd, still a little overwhelmed with cunt wrecked pleasure, the simple minded preteen not really understanding what their younger sister meant.

Pushing on their stockinged knees, the watermelon princess rose an inch upward, gasping as she felt the flared ridge of the teen’s swollen glans drag against her tightly clingy walls.

“Oh-oh Go-goodne-ness!!” Gasped the green preteen shudderingly after she slid back down Johnathon’s shaft, and his broad cock-dome slammed back into her undeveloped cervix, and sending an electric shock through her juvenile body.

“Erg- Oh, Yeah, thats Good.” Grunted the young man, his eyes staring at Melody’s big tween tits, the plump minor mammaries jiggling erratically after the shaking princess had bounced on his thick fuck-log, which had also felt amazing; in fact the teenager had to resist the urge to strengthen their loosened grip on the busty preteen’s slim waist, and start pistoning her on his meaty green monolith, instead electing to say “Don’t Stop.”

“Aah, Ok Mister.” The dick stuffed preteen muttered, and with another moan bounced up, her hot wet love-straw practically sucking on the massive meat mallet as it dragged on the tautly stretched hole, then hammered its way back up to hit the adolescent girl’s twitching uterus, the child shaking with womb smashed pleasure before bouncing on the fat throbbing phallus again.

Soft gasps escaping her plump green lips, Melissa began slowly bouncing on the reclined teen’s towering todger, her pink preteen pussy lips clinging around the member’s broad girth as they slickly slid up the protracted length, and the young princess’s tummy bulging out every time she lowered back down onto the massive meaty club.

Johnathon tilted their head back onto Penny’s soft lap with a hearty groan, greatly enjoying his turgid mast pumping in and out of the green headed tween’s callow cunny, her relatively huge hooter’s bounding hypnotically with each womb pounding hump.

Dragging his eyes away from the pumpkin princess’s bouncing tween tiddies, he gazed up at the two round underage udders swaying gently above him, and specifically on the delicious looking fat pink nipples capping the two perky orbs.

Taking a large hand away from the boner bouncing princess’s svelte hip, John leaned up as he swung his muscled arm over the pumpkin preteen’s pig-tailed head, the tween’s empty-headed orange eyes starring entrancedly at her horse-cock riding sister.

“Waaa!” Penelope shouted as the young man wrapped his large arm around her slender waist, lifting the young lass until their plump kiddy cleavage was level with the teen’s face, a large hand groping one of the soft tits.

“Mister, What ar-Ooooh!!” Before the pumpkin preteen could finished her surprised question, Johnathon had locked their lips around one of the busty adolescent’s puffy muffin-top areola, the young man’s cheeks caving in as he sucked loudly on the youthful pink flesh, and his teeth gently biting on the boob’s thumb sized nipple.

“MMmaA- Mister, not my gumdrops –oooOO!” Penny moaned as the young man continued to suck on her fat tween titty, the fingers of his other boob squeezing hand pinching down on the pumpkin princess’s non-suckled nipple, another pleasured moan escaping the orange preteen’s lips as the teenager started rolling the girl’s thick pink nubs between fingers and teeth, her petite hand sliding down under a lacy skirt “ooOOOHM- Mister!!”

Mmm- Mister Really –ahh- Likes our Big Pastries –ohm.” Muttered Melody as she continued bouncing her puny wet pussy on the hung teen’s towering todger, a sopping sucking noise coming from the preteen princess’s O stretched cunny lips, and the large bulge in the little girl’s belly growing larger as they steadily took in more of the young man’s massive meat monolith.

A deep rumble came from John’s chest in response to the watermelon princess’s statement, the girl gasping as his large hand went from the tween’s bouncing hip to her bubbly pale butt, the young man squeezing the soft round booty cushion.

Slender white gloved finger’s reached up to a bounding pink nipple, Melissa pinching the stiff nub with a cute gasp, as she watched their sister’s own thick nips getting played with, the green tween lowering another silken clothed hand down to her tautly stretched kid cunny, and rubbing a dainty finger on the swollen red clit that was begging for attention.

Belladonna watched entranced at the scene of their two oldest sisters, pleasuring and being pleasured by the horny teenager, her puny little baby puss leaking a trickle of girl juice, when she felt several small hands grab their naked black waist.

“Waaaa!” With a yell, the blueberry princess was bulled back, and found herself laying against Cinderella Cherry’s tummy, between their spread stockinged legs, the crimson eye preteen looking down at them with a Cheshire grin, hugging her little naked torso tightly.

“While Mister plays with Melissa and Penny, Let’s have our own fun!” Sally Strawberry stated with a happy sweet smile, sitting on her thigh to the side of her hugging sister, while Ally did the same on the opposite side, also smiling coyly at their baby sister.

Pink and yellow preschool princesses reached down and spread Bity Bella’s short stockinged legs wide, the black babe gasping softly as she felt the cool air of the throne room blow against her sopping little pre-k pussy.

“Wow Bella, your little Berry’s isn’t stretched out anymore!” Allison observed motherly, a tiny finger running along her baby sister’s teeny ebon slit, indeed no longer gapping from the young man’s massively broad girth “Even after taking So much of Mister’s Huge Swollen Lollipop!”

“And Your Berry is already so fricking wet again!” Noted Cindy teasingly, also having reached down between the blue baby princess’s spread legs, and spreading the ebon tot’s twat with slender finger’s, revealing the sopping pink petals within, the black babes pudgy young cheeks somehow blushing crimson as the older red-head stated crudely “You little tart!”

Pressing bity white gloved hands against their furiously blushing cheeks, Belladonna breathed heavily due to their older sister’s playing with her cute little cunny; the pupils of the baby princess’s large sapphire eyes growing when Sally leaned in a impishly whispered “You know Mister is going to want to stick it in again!”

“Re-really?” Muttered the wide eyed babe nervously, staring at the melon princess’s pale cock-bulged tummy, as Sabrina nodded with a elfish grin, reaching behind herself, explaining “Uh-hu, so we need to keep your little berry ready for when he does.

“With this!” Sabrina’s hand came back up triumphantly from behind her slender back, and gripped in the pink preschool princess’s little mitt was a very large dildo!

Yellow in color, the sex-toy was huge, though still a tad smaller then Johnathon’s own massive member, and appeared to be made out of translucent gummy candy; the candy dildo also seemed very realistic, bending under its own turgid length, which had thick pulsing veins marbling it, as well as two fat wrinkled testicles at the base, which seemed to throb, pumping a white viscous fluid out of the broad flaring dome at the tip.

Bella’s big blue eyes nearly bulged at the sight of the massive toy, as her sister’s tightened their grasps on the baby princess; the pink preschooler quickly hefting the heavy candy dick club between the tiny tot’s outstretched legs, aiming the fat head directly at the black babe’s spread-opened pre-k puss.

“You ready Bella?!” Sally asked her spread-eagle baby sister, pink lips curled up devilishly, the only noise escaping the blueberry princess’s own little plush lips was a nervous “uuuuh!”

Sabrina pushed the thick dildo forward, its large apple sized tip pressing into the tiny princess’s puny baby muff, spreading open her sopping little lips over the much larger cream spurting slit of the massive toy.

Belladonna Blueberry’s little plump lips opened wide, a cute little squeal escaping them, as her teeny little love-hole began stretching over the massive tip of the persistently pushed sex-toy, the strawberry princess grunting with effort, as the cherry and apple girls gave soft cooing praise to their squirming baby sister.

Penny watched the three adolescent girl’s slowly starting to insert the thick protracted dildo into their baby sister’s puny pre-k pussy, as the young man continued to suck, nibble, and pinch the preteen’s painfully stiff nipples, the pumpkin princess gasping as she ran slender finger’s through the soaked petals of her juvenile muff.

“Aah- Mister?!” Moaned the pumpkin preteen, pushing on John’s lowered head with her free hand, the young man pulled suckling lips away from the young girl’s fat pink nub in response, annoyance on his face as he looked up at the orange princess.

“Misher –ahh- Ineeduto –Oh- KiShmY –Mmma- LIdlBrRY!!” Melody explained with slured words and cute gasps, as the young man continued pinching her other throbbing nipple, the preteen’s hips gyrating as she massaged their puerile pussy “PleeeaaaSHHH!!”

Johnathon simply grunted, letting go of the pumpkin preteen’s fat nipple, and with the now freed hand grabbed the princess by a thin stockinged ankle, the young girl’s gasping as the teen dragged them onto his chest, facing her horse-cock riding sister.

Melody had about half of the young man’s massive meaty mast in her well stretched kid cunny now; pussy juices mixed with pre running heavily down the throbbing shaft; the tween’s pale stomach bulging out like a fleshy condom, the adolescent girl’s mind filled with nothing but lust as she pinched their stiff nipple and furiously rubbed a throbbing bean.

Johnathon brought a hand away from the melon preteen’s bounding booty, joining with his other large paw, grabbing onto the slender thighs of the pumpkin princess’s randomly splayed legs, the girl releasing another gasp as her own butt was dragged up to the teenager’s face.

Removing his hand’s from Penny’s pale thigh’s, the young man brought them up to the preteen princess’s round ass, grabbing a cushiony cheek and each massive grip, and spreading the soft flesh apart.

Sparkling in the light of the above chandelier, the young man glanced at the orange jeweled butt-plug stuffing Penelope’s ass-hole, ignoring the shiny sex-toy, the teen brought his gaze down to the pumpkin princess’ puffy smooth slit, steamy juice leaking from the needy cunny crevice, and filling the teenager’s nostrils with the scent of pumpkins.

Sticking his fat tongue out, John leaned forward and ran it over the pumpkin preteen’s throbbing clit, and through her wet sopping folds, the juvenile’s orange head of hair shooting to face upward, their svelte back arching, as she mewled out “YeeeeeshHH, MIShter, SHOGUD!!”

Penny’s spine arched body continued to shiver as the young man licked his thick mouth muscle’s over her gushing kid cunny a few more times, the teenager then locked his lips around the mewling preteen’s swollen red clitoris, and sucked it.

“EEeeeeeAAAAAAAH!!” Penelope screamed, the child feeling fire run through her adolescent body, as she fell forward.

Pressing small hands onto John’s chiseled abs, the pumpkin princess steadied themselves, adorable heart shaped face nearly smacking into their sister’s jiggling bosom.

Johnathon’s pre still slathered the shlong hopping green preteen’s big round tits, the virile slop giving off the thick coiling smell of slightly fermented watermelons, filling the orange haired princess nose.

Licking her plump orange lips, Penelope lifted her hands, placing them on their busty tween’s bare shoulders, and started licking up the congealed white slime off the bountiful boobies, occasionly placing a loving kiss.

Gabriella had been sitting against a large candy shaped cushion, slender stockinged knees brought up to the sides of their cute little head, watching the other lollipop princess’s having fun with the young man and each other, as the purple preschooler slowly pumped a few dainty fingers into her young naked cunt, red lipstick painting the child’s pale inner thighs.

Purple eyes watched as the three young girl’s holding Bella cheered for their little baby sister, the teary eyed tot smiling after having gotten the massive tip of the huge yellow dildo inside her tiny bairn box, the child’s ebon tummy bulging with the sex-toys girth.

Gabby then cast half lidded gaze onto their big titty sisters’, specifically on the one who had half of the hung young man’s meat mallet bulging out her pale tummy into the shape of a giant sausage, and who’s pale green eyed face made clear they were deeply enjoying it.

“mmm- I want Mister’s Big Lolli stuffed in my Little Berry –mma.” Muttered Gabriella between little moans, her free hand rummaging under the pillow they were leaning on, as she continued finger fucking herself, saying lustfully “mmmh- and filling my patch with Tasty Thick Cream –ahmma”

Full purple lips smiled as the grape princess’s hand grabbed onto something under the fancy pillow, which turned into a happy grin when she pulled her little mitt from under the cushion to reveal another large dildo!

Not nearly as large as the young man’s preteen penetrating donkey shlong, or the yellow slab of a sex-toy slowly being pushed into the blue baby princess’s little cunny, but the foe purple monster cock in Gabby’s small grip would still put most men to shame with its length and girth, and the strangely realistic balls were still massive, thrumming with their mystical creamy contents.

Gabriella ran a little pink tongue along the vein marbled length of the translucent candy cock, from its broad base, all the way to the base-ball sized nob at the tip, the grape princess then pressed her plush purple prepubescent lips onto the large slit at the toy’s domed head, moaning as she sucked out a big heaping wad of delicious cream.

Pulling away the dildo’s fat crown away from her supple lips with a wet smack, Gabby then lowered the lengthy toy, aiming the bulbous head at their soppy puerile pussy.

Gasping with adolescent pleasure, the grape princess pushed the large nob-end of the purple sex-toy into her little kid cunny, the prepubescent child’s slick lip’s spreading out over the base-ball sized tip.

Gabby moaned as hot cream blasted from the dildo’s life-like glans into her hot infantile hole, the stout tip popping into the pretween princess’s preschool pussy as it did so; the young pale lass continued pushing the big toy into their juvenile love-pipette, stretching out tight clinging walls.

Slowly, the purple princess began pumping the thick purple dildo into her adolescent muff, continuing to watch Melody ride the young man’s own monstrous fuck-log, their pumpkin sibling licking off the remainder of clotted pre slathering her bouncing boobs.

Penny hadn’t swallowed any of the ossifying slop, her pale cheeks stuffed with the white gunk as she chewed and swirled it about their young oral orifice, moaning with eye rolling pleasure at the slightly fermented taste, along with the spine tingling joy brought on by the young man’s mouth below.

Johnathon had moved on from licking the pumpkin preteen’s wet pussy and throbbing clit, engulfing his mouth around the puffy slit, the young man had begun tongue fucking the primary princess’s tight love-hole, the orange tween’s pale bubble butt twitching as he did so.

His fat tongue tip pressing against the humid flesh of Penelope’s thin spasming kiddy cunt as it pumped in and out of her thin passage, the teenager’s mouth muscle eventually ran over the young girl’s g-spot.

Orange doe eyes went wide as Penny pulled her stuffed cheeked face away from their sister’s plump preteen breast’s, pouty lips puckered, trying not to spit out the young man’s fat wads of pre, as the powerful orgasm shot through the pumpkin princess’s slender juvenile body.

Climatic pumpkin flavored juices spewed out of the pumpkin preteen’s cumming kid cunny into John’s mouth, the young man deeply drinking the sweet fluid down his throat.

Melody moaned as she felt the young man’s belly bulging meat mast throb inside her adolescent cock-sleeve of a pussy, ropy spurts of pre blasting against the green preteen’s crushingly pressed cervix.

Penelope’s spine arching girl gasm quickly finished, the young man’s having their full of her pumpkin juice, let go of the orange princess, allowing the preteen to slide down his toned body, leaving a clear snail-trail in her wake.

Sliding into her horse-cock riding sister, Penny’s fat under-aged udder’s pressed into the watermelon princess’s own large minor milkers, the four plump tween tiddies squishing together wetly due to being covered in sweat, both heavy racks covered with matted kiss stains.

Looking into their sister’s emerald cock drunk eye’s, the pumpkin princess grabbed the back of Melody’s bouncing pig-tailed head, and mashed her plush orange lips into the melon princess’s own panting young mouth.

Green long lashed doe eye’s rolled back as Penelope spat out the thick wads of pre-jizz stuffing her mouth into the watermelon preteen’s own humid gob, filling the small orifice with the tasty slop, as the sister’s began passionately making out in saphicly incestuous lust, snowballing the young man’s turbid slop as they did so.

John’s fat swollen testicle burned with the desire for release at the sight of the two preteen princess’s sloppily frenching, as one continued to fuck him with her tight little kiddy cunt, the child’s wet underdeveloped hole stretched over his huge shaft like a too small condom.

Eyes dark with lust, Johnathon sat up, the young man pressing the pumpkin preteen tightly between his toned torso and the green princess’s busty adolescent body, gripping large hand’s to the melon tween’s waist as he did so, and with a grunt pushed down.

“MWAAAAAAAAAA!!” Melody’s lush green lips pulled away with a wet smack from their pumpkin sister’s bee-stung dick-pillow’s, a gasping shout escaping from the melon preteen’s pre-filled mouth as the young man drove her overstretched puss all the way down to the hilt of his engorge penile monster, the emerald eyes of the girl’s pale upturned face going wide.

“GrAH- FUCKING LITTLE SLUTS!!” John roared as he finally began pumping the green tween’s callow kiddy cunt his massive meat mallet, the cock stuffed preteen screaming as she started climaxing on his mighty bitch breaker, the gushing wet smacks of the princess’s wrecked hole on the turgid pipe permeating the large throne room.

“Oh Gosh I can feel it!” Penelope muttered, the preteen indeed feeling their sister’s bulged out tummy pressing into her own, due to the big titty twins being so tightly pressed together.

Purple eyes glazed over with near orgasmic lust as Gabby continued fucking her little girl muff with the a large dildo to the site of the young man plowing their older sister, nearly the entire length of the protracted penile toy being thrust into the grape preschooler’s pussy.

“OOORHG- GONNA UNLAOD ALL MY GODSDAMED CURDELD NUT –FRA!!” The preteen fucking teenager started boomingly declaring, Feeling Melody’s very pummeled cervical sphincter beginning to dilate around his huge hammering glans, exposing the child’s unripen womb directly to the young man’s pre-spewing piss-hole, as he continued roaring “ARG- RIGHT INTO YOUR BITTY BITCH BOX!!”

“OOO- DOIDMISHUR!!” Melissa’s large green eyes starred at him with drunken passion, sluringly begging him to breed her with his virile seed “FILLMEHUP!!”

“GAH-TAKE IT!!” John roared one last time, slamming the melon tween down onto his raging erection, the young girl’s adolescent cervix stretching taut just above the flared rim of the massive member’s spongy fist-sized nob-end, her hot scalding womb clinging tightly to the sensitive flesh.

Screaming with ear shattering intensity, another cunny clamping climax shook Melody Watermelon’s juvenile body, as the first hot turbid load of virile viscous nut spewed out like a cord from the young man’s grossly open piss-chute, splattering against the unfertile flesh of the preteen’s adolescent uterus, and over-filling the little baby-pouch in the first clotted load.

“Godsdame!!” Gasped the young man, his second load of fatty cum spewing into Melissa’s already overstuffed womb, bulging belly swelling with the gelatinous slop, as her climaxing kid cunt practically strangled the teen’s burping log “So fucking Tight!”

Orgasmic lust filling his brain, the young man unconsciously pressed both the green headed cum-dump and her sister tightly to his large body, Penny herself having a another moaning orgasm as she felt her sister’s stretched out tummy swell with the teen’s seed.

Gabriella had started squealing with her own cunny climax, pressing the large purple dildo’s domed tip against their adolescent womb at the sight of the hung teen breeding the green preteen.

With one fifth of the massive yellow sex-toy stuffing her puny tot twat, even Bella had started screaming like a baby as she came to the sight of their oldest sister getting pumped full of delicious hot cum, the princess’s holding the blueberry princess looking on with hungry lust at the display of carnal kid impregnation.

Groaning, John dumped his fifth prodigious load of heaping jizz into the mewling melon tween’s bloated baby-maker, but due to being pressed so closely to their orange pig-tailed twin, the green princess belly could not fit another ounce of greasy semen.

Thick white strings of cum spewed out of Melody’s cock stretched prepubescent pussy, around the young man’s broad mast, plastering his pulsing balls and the shag carpet underneath the salacious threesome, as the teen continued to pump his hot sticky loads into the preteen princess.

Johnathon shuddered as the last long rope of viscous cum shot out from their turgid monolith, the young man keeping the green preteen princess pressed down his throbbing shaft as the he continued to spurt a few more heavy dollops of hot jizz into her over stuffed womb.

Penelope hugged her sister as their own kiddy climaxes finished shaking their petite adolescent bodies, large pressed together bambino boobs rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Suddenly Melissa gasped, as the young man had started pulling the princess off his still rock-hard monster-cock, her O stretched preteen pussy lips dragging along the broad pipe’s length with a loud wet sucking noise.

Somehow John had managed to extract his tumescent glans from the primary princess hungrily clinging cervix without pulling the young girl’s thoroughly wrecked cunny inside out, the teen’s bulbous tip simply exiting with a loud pop.

Groaning as the massive amount of clotted semen stuffing her juvenile hole started seeping out, the teenager unceremoniously plopped the nut stuffed preteen onto their pale slender back between his trunks like legs.

Melody’s pale belly was absolutely stuffed with the virile teen’s jellied slop, even though most of the thick cum had spewed out of the tightly pressed preteen during his mighty orgasm, the watermelon princess’s tummy still looked nearly as big, round, and jiggling as her two large underage udders.

Appreciating for a moment the sight of the well breed preteen laying comatose between his legs, John then leaned back onto tone arms, facing upwards with eyes closed, catching his breath.

“Gah- Sonofa!” Pleasure shot through the young man, his body lurching, as he looked down at Penny Pumpkin, who was still lying back against his stomach, the orange princess had reached down between her slender legs to press the crown blemish on the teenager’s pubic base.

Throbbing obscenely, the massive member’s verdant green shaft and angry red tip faded, slowly turning to a gaudy orange, as the magical transformation finish, a long rope of thick pre shot out of the titanic dick, the viscous cord flying high into the air, and landing with a heavy splat onto the shimmering arms of the chandelier above.

“Now it’s my turn!” the airheaded preteen stated excitedly, bending her pigtailed head backwards to look up Johnathon with orange doe eyes, a dumb excited smile on their cute face; the pumpkin princess’s body unconsciously shivered in a strange way, as the young man stared down at them, a dark shadow filling his eyes, the princess squeaking in response “Right!?!” 


	8. Melody Watermelon & Penelopy Pumpkin: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See,Told ya it would be soon, literally just a direct continuation, enjoy! 

Shadowed eyes aflame, Johnathon sat up onto his knees, large muscled legs straddling the cum stuffed preteen splayed beneath him.

Penelope Pumpkin fell out of the large teen’s lap as he knelt up, the princess’s gasping lewdly as her prepubescent pussy slid down the hung teenager’s club like monster cock, the orange tween then flying off the massive member with a yelp, landing with a pale round butt in the air, just above their supine sister’s pretty pig-tailed head.

“Turn around Penny!” John nearly barked at the pumpkin princess, the orange preteen lifting her cute face out of the semen stained shag carpet of the colorful throne room, standing onto their slender silk gloved arms.

Seemingly not noticing the teen’s rough tone, Penny spun about on white clad hands and knees, to face the kneeling teenager with a sugar filled smile, large adolescent breast swaying enticingly beneath her petite young body due to the swift movement. 

“OOOOH!” Exclaimed both the pumpkin princess and Melody, the watermelon tween having already recovered from her cock impaled orgasms due to a bottomless well of adolescent energy; the two preteen’s starred up with wide orange and green doe eyes at the turgid fuck log casting a long shadow over them, little pouty lip mouths agape. 

Johnathan lowered himself, until his massive testicles laid heavily on the melon princess’s pale nut swollen tummy, the underside of his protracted orange pillar almost touching the green preteen’s adorable button nose, the sweet smell of pumpkin filling her nostrils.

“Wrap your Fat Pastries around my Swollen Lolli Melody.” Ordered the young man, who sounded a bit calmer now; Melissa quickly did as the teen said, grabbing her big underage udders, the relatively huge spheres barely deformed by the juvenile girl’s laid back position, and while lifting bare shoulders off the soft carpet, the preteen princess wrapped their plump jugs around the broad girth of the teenager’s meaty monolith.

“Mm, Perfect!” John groaned, enjoying the feeling of the soft warm flesh of the tween’s adolescent breasts hugging his thick shaft, as well as taking in the sight of the young lass tilting their head to the side to stare up at the young man with big emerald eyes from under the huge horse cock, her fat bairn boobs engulfing the middle portion of the long turgid rod, the huge kiddy knockers covered with orange kisses, and capped with puffy muffin sizes areolas an pink thumb sized nipples.

“What about me Mister!” Penny whined, looking up at him with big orange puppy eyes, her plump lips pouting, as their naked bubble butt wiggled impatiently.

Smiling wolfishly, the teenager pointed at the fist size glans at the tip of his protracted penile pillar, the lengthy titty wrapped log going a good ways past the green princess’s tilted head and nearly poking the pumpkin preteen in her heart shaped face, Johnathon stated with a wicked smile “You suck on my Huge Lollipop Penny, of course.”

Orange Lips grinning excitedly, little airheaded Penny turned her pretty face downward, their shining citrine eyes crossing as they starred at the bulbous tip of the hung teen’s donkey dick, the tween muttering happily “You bet Mister!”

Plump orange lips opened into a large lewd 0, As Penelope leaned forward and in one quick motion, shoved half of the teen’s soft-ball sized cock-head into her humid little gob.

Johnathon groaned as he felt the pumpkin preteen’s pillowy lips stretch over his fat spongey glans, the hot insides of her small salivating mouth pressing against the swollen tip’s sensitive flesh, the princess wiggling their little tongue on the nob’s underside.

“Mmmm!” Penny Pumpkin moaned, happy eyes rolling back, as a large glob of sweet pumpkin flavored pre-cum blasted out of the young man’s piss-hole, directly into the prepubescent girl’s nob-stuffed mouth, the little preteen’s orange blushed cheeks caving in as she sucked down the delicious slop, and causing the young man to moan as he blasted more of his pre-seminal fluid down the tween’s young swallowing throat.

“Oh, that’s it!” Muttered John, as the pumpkin preteen continued sucking his pre-nut spurting cock-head, looking up at him worshipfully with big doe eyes “Suck the Thick Tasty Cream out of my fucking Lolli!”

Slowly, the young man rocked their hips back, and then forward, groaning as his protracted fuck log slid through the warm squeezing cleavage of Melody’s soft plump kiddy knockers, her busty twin sister following the meaty member’s motion, in order to keep orange cock cushions sealed around the teen’s pre blasting nob.

Melissa kept their fat minor milkers wrapped around the teen’s fuck-slab as he continued to slowly pump his penile pillar throw the tween’s soft tit pussy; Meanwhile Penny began rocking her own bent over body back and forth, slowly taking more of the plump nob-end between cock-stretched lips, mascara stained tears running down the pumpkin princess’s orange blushed cheeks.

Pouty penis pillows mashed into the fleshy flared rim of the massive member’s tumescent glans, more tears welling up out of Penny’s big puppy eyes as she gave one more push, and with a wet pop, the entirety of the young man’s fat nob entered the preteen’s tiny hot gob.

Penelope continued bobbing taut orange lips on the young man’s titty fucking monster cock; while her watermelon sister began sucking on the meaty member’s hose sized piss-tube with plump green cock-pillows, as she also started pumping their big bambino boobs on the teen’s slowly thrusting length.

“MmmmmMM!” Melody moaned into the young-man’s urethral-tube, green eyes widening, as she felt some-one’s little wet tongue run up the short length of her semen gushing kid cunny.

“Gulp- ahh, Misters Thick Cream tastes so good.” Gabriella grape practically panted from lush purple lips, after having crawled between their supine sister’s splayed legs, and licked up a thick chunk of the pussy stuffing load from the older princess’s outpouring muff, and swallowing the delicious slop in one go.

Standing on white stockinged knees, Gabby’s lavender shadowed eyes remained closed as she savored the delicious watermelon flavor of the young man’s last climax, a pair of transparent purple testicles dangling out from under her frilly skirt, belonging to the large dildo that was currently shoved to the hilt into the grape princess’s preschool pussy.

Bending back over, the purple princess locked her plush lips back onto Melissa’s jizz filled puss, and began eating out their older sister, the paizuri giving preteen muffledly moaning more in response. 

“PwwwF-FFFwwwwwPPP-PLWwwwwFP-fffFFFFFFLRP!!” Penny continued to suck down the titty fucking teenager’s massive member into her tight young throat, cock-stretched lips leaving orange rings of gloss in its wake, the pale pumpkin preteen’s swan-like neck bulging with each esophageal stretching plunge, the jeweled choker wrapped about it straining with abuse.

Tone arms hanged at Johnathon’s side as he continued to thrust his meaty fuck mast, in between soft pillowy preteen breasts, and down a tight adolescent gullet, the pumpkin princess’s vice lick throat clinging tightly to the young man’s pliantly plump nob-head, as it thrust ever deeper into the thin, saliva lubed esophagus. 

“You’re doing so good Bella!” Ally Apple praised their baby sister, the blueberry princess’s ebon skinned belly bulging with the girth of the giant yellow dildo stuffing her infantile puss.

Belladonna was only able to moan in response, the tiny little princess still recovering from her last powerful climax, not helped by having nearly one third of the massive sex toys length shoved into their very tight love-hole, or by the Strawberry preschooler’s insistence on shoving even more in.

“Come on Bella I know you can take it!” Sally encouraged her youngest sister, the strawberry princess’s pink eyes shining with playful excitement, as her small gloved hand pushed on the huge pre-k penetrator’s broad base “Just a little bit More!”

“She definitely took a lot more of Mister’s Fat freaking Lolli than that!” Cindy Cherry commented crudely, plump red lips curved up into a teasing grin as the black preteen kept slender gloved arms wrapped about her little sister’s naked chest, pressing the ebon babe against the frilly bodice of their crimson gown, as she added wickedly “ And you enjoyed it too, you little tart!”

Bella’s only response was for her plump ebon cheeks to blush red, feverish blue shadowed eyes half lidded, as the baby girl continued to moan with near orgasmic pleasure at being impaled on such a throbbingly massive thing.

“GLRP-FWWWRRLP-GRKL-PFFFFFFLPR!! Nearly half of the young man’s long turgid fuck-log was thrusting into Penny’s tight adolescent gullet, viscous drool leaking from the corners of tautly stretched dick-pillows, down onto their paizuri giving sister’s adorable heart shaped face, the melon princess having pulled her own plush green lips away from sucking the rigid rod to make room for the pumpkin cock gobbler.

Throbbing nuts rested against the sweaty underside of Melody’s Plump dick hugging kiddy nockers, as the young man shoved his monstrous member to the hilt into the soft warm cleavage of the tween spit lubed breast cunt, the massive monolith pulsing as it spewed slimy wads of pre-jizz into the pumpkin preteen’s juvenile stomach.

Thrusting one more time, the stout tip of John’s bulbous glans smacked into the entrance of the pumpkin princess’s puerile stomach, causing the young cock-chocked girl to release a slimy guttural gag, the velvety walls of her stuffed throat clenching tightly down on the upper half of the teen’s towering todger.

“Gr- Fuck!” The teen growled, suddenly standing up straight on his knees, their thick rod sliding out from between the green princess’s juvenile jugs, the watermelon preteen gasping with disappointment.

“Mfff!” Penelope muffedly yelled as her penis impaled face was raised upwards suddenly, the tween’s teary orange puppy eye’s staring up at the young man questionably, though not for long.

Large hands rose up and took the Penny’s fluffy orange pigtails into their upturned grasp, the young man’s tone arms tensing, and in one swift motion, shoved the pumpkin tween’s cute, dick stuffed face, towards his crotch.

“GRRRRRLLLLLKFIDHPA!!!” Johnathon shoved four-fifths of his throbbing penile pillar down the sputtering pumpkin preteen’s pleasurably spasming throat, his apple sized nob slamming into the princess’s small adolescent stomach, an bulging out her pale belly obscenely.

“GAR- Such A Tight Little Throat!” Growled the young man, as he began roughly thrusting into Penny’s drooling mouth with abandon, a large hand moving to push on the back of the young lass’s orange head of hair, forcing more of his turgid length into the preteen’s tight throat pussy “It Needs To Be Stuffed With My whole Gods-Damned Cock!

“GLRKFWPGRLKPWRFPGRLG!!” Was the only response the Penelope could give as the teenager fucked her well lubed gullet all the way down to their nob stuffed tummy, drool leaking from the tween’s orange lips down onto Melissa’s large perky kiss-stained tits, the green preteen starring up with a little gapping mouth at the pumpkin princess’s cock bulging stomach.

“Glp- MWaaamm- That’s it Mister.” Gabriella muttered with half lidded eyes, after the girl had stood up on her knees again and swallowing another cupful of turbid nut, the pale prepubescent girl’s pouty lower lip panting lightly, as she started gently pumping the large dildo into their little kiddy cunt in tune to the young man’s throat wrecking thrusts “mmmwa- shove it all into Penny’s little mouth –ah.”

Growling out derogatory curses, Johnathon thrusted at a breakneck pace into the little pumpkin princess’s tautly stretched cunt mouth, her slobbering esophagus vibrating on his plowing meat mast with each throat wrecked gag, greasy pre-nut pissing out of the young man’s tummy fucking glans and filling the tight little organ, as the preteen’s belly stretched out in the shape of the club like mass.

“SHIT!” Heavy swollen testicles that had been slapping against the underside of the melon tween’s fat underage udders as John roughly fuck a tight preteen throat jumped up, slamming into the young man’s body as his balls’ leathery sack tightened around the grossly pulsing orbs; the young man slammed Penny’s beautiful young face into his groin, the pumpkin princess full lips pressing into the monster cocks broad hilt, as the teen shoved the entirety of their protracted penile length into the adolescent girl’s body, as he roared “CUMING!!”

Penelope’s slender neck expanded as the fat donkey dick pulsed obscenely in her tight throat, their pumpkin choker snapping with the strain and flying across the throne room.

Shooting out of a obscenely open urethra in a long fatty rope, the first viscously slopping load of gelatinous cum blasted into Penny Pumpkin’s already well stuffed stomach, her underdeveloped organ becoming overstuffed with the prodigious volume of the virile white slop.

“MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!” Orange eyes rolled back, Penelope’s shadowed lids fluttering as their svelte hips twitched, the preteen princess experiencing a massive climax at simply feeling her belly fill with the teen’s heavy seed, a gushing spray of girl cum spewing out from the tween’s tiny twat like a fire hydrant, the juvenile juices sparking in the light of the chandelier. 

Melody Melon couldn’t help but gasp, rubbing pale thighs together watching with green saucer eyes at her twin’s cock bulged belly swell with the roaring teenager’s next clotted loads of hearty jizz, the man’s hips twitching with each sloppy dump.

“GLRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWAAOP!!” With one hand gripping orange hair, Johnathon dragged the pumpkin tween’s body off his burping log, the girl’s stretched penis-pillows sucking loudly as they dragged on member’s vein marbled length, until with a loud wet pop, the teen’s plump glans was extracted from the child’s heaving lips.

Holding Penelope by her cum coughing head, the young man gripped their throbbing jizz cannon as he blasted his fourth clobbered emission onto the pumpkin preteen’s pretty, drool and tear stained face, the girl gasping as she was slathered in the thick slime.

Large hand pumping his enormous length, Johnathon aimed his belching meat mallet at the orange tween’s big breasts, her bambino boobs jiggling due to the sudden jerking movements, the pale bounding boobies still covered with a copious amount of green glossed smooches.

“GRAH!” A thick cord of jizz shot out of the teen’s fuck-log, landing in a thick slimy rope over one of Penny’s fat kid udders, a second turbid blast splooging out from the teenager’s donkey dick to slather her other plump tween tiddy.

Still furiously jerking his massive cock, Johnathon released the cum covered pumpkin preteen, the orange princess falling onto a pert butt as their young body still twitched with a childish climax.

Swiftly the young man leaned back, his free hand shooting down to Melody’s hair, the green girl shouting as her beautifully surprised visage was dragged in front of orgasming teenager’s climatic nut-cannon, the watermelon preteen’s adorable face being plastered with his next blast of viscid ball batter.

Melissa moaned as the young man shot out more ropy blasts of hot slimy semen over her plump minor milkers, painting the large preteen breast white with his thick seed, the teenager then aiming their pulsing penile pillar back at the pumpkin princess’s kneeling naked body.

Penelope squealed as the young man shot a rope of fatty jizz that ran up the length of her pliant preteen body, the princess’s puerile pussy gushing with another mini climax after being blasted with the boiling white seed.

Johnathan continued to cover the pumpkin princess sexy adolescent body with his heaping ropes of jellied ball-slop, until the cords of virile semen shot out with less and less energy.

“GRUH” with a heavy grunt the last heaping dollop of jizz spurted out the young man’s member, landing on to Melody, who still laid under the teen’s kneeling body, the slop splatting onto her already nut slathered face. 

Groaning, John leaned sideways, lifting a leg over the cum covered preteen princess, spinning around to sit on his butt, facing toward the green haired girl.

“Mmm- Oh Mister!” Penny moaned, the princess still sitting on splayed knees, as she scraped a glob of chunky jizz off her slathered face with a slender gloved finger, and placing the dainty slopped covered digit in between their plump orange lips, sucking on the little appendage with a pleasured groan, then removing it with a pop as they continued “Pwop- You Glazed me and Melissa with so Much Thick Tasty Cream!”

“Let Me try some!” Ally Apple demanded excitedly, the yellow haired juvenile having crawled away from their incestuous foursome, and up to her busty older sister, the pumpkin princess’s slime slathered tween tits rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Standing up on stockinged knees, the chubby preschool princess stood at nearly the same height as Penelope’s fat underage udders, the little apple girl immediately diving in, licking and kissing the busty boobs covered with sweet delicious semen.

Moaning as their little sister started playing with her breasts, the pumpkin princes continued to scoop the thick glaze of congealed ball-batter off their pretty face, and consuming the fruity slime with hearty little groans.

Melody had started gasping with pleasure as well, due their little grape sister having crawled over her jizz covered body, and like the chubby freckled princess, started licking and kissing at their busty older sibling’s viscid ball-porridge slathered tween tits.

Bella was also moaning lustfully, the strawberry princess having started to actually pump the massive yellow sex-toy into the blueberry princess’s teeny baby pussy, while the cherry preteen still clung the little stuffed babe tightly to their slender body, cooing at the sight of the ebon tot’s belly bulging obscenely with the thrusting dildo’s girth.

Chubby little Ally had quickly consumed the chunky nut from their older sister’s plump young boobs, leaving a peppering of yellow smooches on the already green kiss stained preteen titties, the apple princess placing one more on a thick pink nipple with a big wet “MWA!”

Alyssa was about to start licking up the delicious white slime covering the pumpkin preteen’s cum plumped tummy, when the orange princess gently pushed their young apple sister away.

“Mister!?” John had been sitting, taking a moment to catch his breath, not really taking in the rare carnal sight that armies would march to catch a glimpse of; looking toward the direction of the mewling plea, the young man’s blood boiled with lust at what he saw.

Penelope had bent her pale slender body over, the preteen pressing their large minor milkers into the jizz stain carpet, and wiggling a pert little bubble butt in the teen’s direction, the young man could see the pumpkin princess’s adolescent kiddy cunt leaking profusely with glistening juices.

“Mister I need Your Big Throbbing Lollipop!” Penny continued to beg, the tween reaching a silk gloved hand up between her slender legs, and with two petite fingers, spread their tiny slit open, revealing the flowering pink petals inside, steam wafting from the hot little hole as she continued with childish lust “Shoved Deep into My Tiny Little Berry!”

In a flash, Johnathon was kneeling behind the presenting preteen, nostrils flaring as his massive meaty rod shadowing over the juvenile princess’s prostrate body, the monster cock as hard as ever.

Large hands reached up, grabbing roughly onto Penny’s round tushie cheeks, the preteen groaning as the young man squeezed and spread the little bubbly ass cushions as he growled demandingly “And What Do Little Girls Say To Get What They Want.

Looking over a pale naked shoulder up at the large teenager, large orange puppy eyes shining wetly, Penelope mewled out as she wiggled her groped booty under the young man’s rough hands “PWEEEEAAAAASE MISTER!”

John took a hand away from the pumpkin preteen’s butt, gripping his raging orange shaft just behind the fat flared glans, cocking their hips back.

Taking aim, Johnathon slowly pressed his tumescent nob-head into the preteen’s spread open cunny, the orange lass moaning as she felt a spurt of pre blast against her needy hole, then in one hard push the young man thrusted their hips forward.

“OOOOOH!” Penny screamed, her orange eyes wide, jumping up into slim arms, as the entirety of the young man’s fist sized cock-tip was shove into the preteen’s sopping little love-hole with one wetly popping push.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed the back of the pumpkin princess’s pig-tailed head of hair, pushing the tween’s wide eyed face back into the crusted carpet.

“Keep your Fucking Head down Little Slut!” John growled, mind sparking with pleasure caused by the tween’s tightly clinging twat squeezing down on his plaint dick-head with wet silken walls, the girl’s rings of vaginal muscles straining against the bulbous tip’s girth.

Keeping one hand down on Penny’s fluffy head of hair, and the other around his protracted meat monolith, the horny teen continued pushing more of his lengthy fuck-log into the mewling preteen’s straw-thin love-passage, slowly forcing the resisting prepubescent pussy open the deeper he went.

Plump orange lips hung open into a lewd 0, as near animalist groans escaped from the pumpkin princess wide eye face, their airheaded mind filled with nothing but the thought of how much Johnathon’s giant slab of bitch breaking flesh was stretching out her adolescent cunny, his rod filling the preteen girl up like she never felt before in all their young eleven years.

Penny’s pale abdomen quickly bulged out in the rough shape of the young man’s obese penile tip, white skin stretching out more with every inch of the hung teen’s meaty club slowly penetrating her clinging callow cunny.

Slow and steady, John pushed himself deeper into the deliciously gripping underage love-pipette of the mewling preteen bitch’s o so small primary-school pussy, until with a fourth of his length in pedophilic heaven, the stout domed tip of the teen’s horse-cock pressed into the pumpkin princess’s tightly closed cervix.

Penelope Pumpkin squealed with glass shattering intensity, a powerful climax racking through their young body at the contact of the fleshy pre-spurting tip of the teen’s massive dick against her underdeveloped uterine entrance, the princess’s prepubescent pussy passage practically chocking the young man’s penetrating rod, cling with orgasmic spasms.

“Holy Fuck SHIT!!” Johnathon gasped, feeling every inch of the child’s wet spasming walls cling like a vice to his throbbing shaft, the man actually wincing with pain, the little girl cunt was clamping down so hard on his broad girth, practically chocking the meaty slab.

This did not deter the young man from his actions though; the teen gripping Penny’s twitching hips with both hands, as he slowly pulled back out of the climaxing kid squirting minor muff.

John groaned as he felt the fleshy rim of his swollen glans drag against the vacuumed sealed tube of steaming adolescent flesh that was the pumpkin princess’s preteen pussy, inch ring of twitching cunny muscle snapping over the pliant ridge and crushing down on the spongy tip’s meaty dome. 

Pulling out until only the bulbous nob of his turgid pole remained in the crushing juvenile hole of Penelope’s puss, her swollen cunny lips gropping tautly on the vein marbled girth the entire way, the young man immediately slammed their hips back forward.

Mewling like an animal, as Johnathon’s meaty mallet obliterated any resistance her skinny hot passage could give, his fat-glans mashing against their puckering cervix, another donkey dick strangling orgasm rocked the busty preteen’s young body, a waterfall of climactic juices spraying the teen’s huge swinging testicles.

Groaning with the effort, the primary-schooler penetrating teen extracted his turgid log from Penny’s wetly sucking depths, until with only his throbbing tip remaining, slamming back down into the mind shattered preteen’s wreck puerile pussy, and sending her adolescent mind into another starburst inducing kiddy climax.

John continued to slowly power fuck the preteen princess, his massive member getting deeper into the girl’s tight little love-hole with each womb bashing thrust, the pumpkin lass’s tummy looking more like a pale fleshy club each time.

Ally having been left by her now currently cunt wrecked sister, had crawled over to the next available source of delicious ball-slop, that being the watermelon princess’s well slathered face, the green preteen moaning out as their little grape sister licked the last vestiges of turbid cum off her lower body.

After licking up the tasty slime on Melody’s cute face, the chubby apple princess quickly began making out her older sister, lush green and yellow lips mashing together with sapphic passion as their little tongue writhed against each other, reveling in the remaining after taste of the teen’s emissions. 

Emerald eyes gazed over at the pumpkin princess being thoroughly plowed by a massive cock, the young man speeding up with each thrust, and making the young green preteen babble with lust.

“Mwa-Iwan-ShmaW-duhaf-faWM-mymerry-SmfofP-shmuffdagun.” Melissa muttered into the plump yellow lips of her little sister, as they continued incestuously kissing sloppily; down between the green preteen’s legs purple eyes lit up at hearing the carnal desire.

“SmwA- I can help with that.” Gabriella stated with calming sweetness after placing a wet smooch on the watermelon tattoo on the moaning green preteen’s pubic mound the melon princess’s pussy now covered with purple smooches.

Moving from between the watermelon tween spread legs, Gabby deftly maneuvered to kneeling at their busty older sister’s side, the grape princess bending over a little after doing so.

Reaching between slender kneeling legs, the grape preschooler grabbed the base of the large purple dildo stuffing her young sex, and with a gasp pulled the big sex-toy from their tight little hole.

Popping out of Gabriella’s kid cunny, the carnally hefty object bent under its own weight, as a thick dollop of cream seeped out from between the swollen lips of the purple princess’s slightly gaping slit.

Ally pulled plush yellow lips away from their older sister’s mouth, the big booby preteen gasping suddenly, both girls looking down between the melon princess’s legs at the cause.

Gabby had pressed the base-ball sized tip of the big dildo into the green tween’s sopping young muff, the thick toy easily penetrating into the well-used hole that had taken in the young man’s much larger member, the grape princess coyly explaining as much “mmm- I know it isn’t as big as Mister’s, but it should do until he’s done with the rest of us.”

Melissa simply groaned as their little purple sister pushed the large object all the way to the hilt in one shove, the thick turgid toy pressing against the watermelon preteen’s deepest depths, the green princess gasping as the pale skinned adolescent began pumping the dildo in and out of her.

Cute gasps were quickly muffled though, as Gabriella bent over, pressing her full purple lips into their older sister’s green cock-cushions, the prepubescent girls passionately kissing as the younger continued to piston the protracted pillar of carnal candy into the preteen’s pussy.

Alyssa, not wanting to be left out of the action, also bent back over, locking lush penis-pillows around one of the thick nipples of their preteen sibling’s fat boobs, sucking passionately on the stiff pink flesh, and causing the melon princess to moan into the purple preschooler’s humidly open gob, once again pulling away from the tongue dancing kiss to breathily state “Ahh- Ally, don’t suck my gumdrops, they’re not like mommy’s, milk won’t come out –mm!”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t try.” Gabby calmly teased, bringing her head down to suck on the plump uddered tween’s free nipple, the busty bimbette moaning with having both preteen teats suckled on, only adding onto the stimulation created by the thrusting sex-toy.

“Gods Damn, I Love Fucking Little Kids’ Pussies!!” Johnathon growled, his hips thrusting at a break neck pace, more than half of the young man’s lengthy fuck log plowing into the clenching confines of the mewling pumpkin preteen’s stretched out kid cunny, the princess’s tummy being bulged out so much with each cervix bashing hump, that the bent over child’s pale belly actually touched the shag rug underneath them. “So Fucking Tight And Stretchy!!”

“Oh-Ah-MAh-Ahh-Ooh-ERh-Ha!!” Was the only response little cock stuffed Penelope gave to the preteen fucker’s self-incriminating statement, pink tongue lolling out of plump panting lips, onto the stained rug, her happily empty citrine eye’s rolled back with adolescent lust, the tween’s well gripped hips twitching with the constant orgasm’s rocking their petite underage body.

Penny’s developing womb entrance throbbed each time the hung teen’s fat domed glans smashed into the puny sphincter, blasting it with hot viscid wads of pre-jizz each bashing thrust, until inevitably the clenching young hole weakened. 

“Oh Shit, That’s It You Jail-Baiting, Big Boobed Bitch –rrM!!” Groaned the rude teenager, at feeling the stiff puckering donut of Penny’s battered cervix began to dilate open over the pliant girth of his swollen nob-head, stretching over the spongy flesh like a rubber band that was too small for the task given to it. “Gra- Open Your Hot Little Patch For Me!!”

Mewling moans reached a new crescendo as the pumpkin preteen felt John’s massive meat monolith penetrate her deepest place, the tween princess’s body shivering as greasy pre-nut blasted directly into their tiny under-aged uterus. 

John bent over the prostrate preteen’s svelte body, large hands squeezed about the princess’s tiny waist, the teen’s hips ferociously humping like a beast, shoving nearly the entire length of his massive mast into the little girl’s soppingly taut tween twat, huge nut-sack slapping against the mind shattered child’s throbbing clit.

“mmm- ha-harder big si-sis!” Belladonna feverishly mewled to their older chocolate skinned sister, the little baby princess hugging with little gloved arms about the strawberry pretween’s slender neck, holding on for dear life as the pink preschooler jack-hammered the massive yellow dildo into her infantile puss, ebon belly bulging ridiculously with the toy’s size. 

“Grrm- Gonna Cum You Dumb Fucking Slut!!” The young man groaned into airheaded Penelope’s little ear, his strained face right next to pumpkin preteen’s pressed down head, the young man’s vision red, as he felt the fleshy ridge of his glans press into the juvenile girl’s pried open cervix, the scalding stretched walls of her womb clinging like a small condom to the fat sensitive crown, the teenager continuing his carnal statements “Fill Your Patch Up With My Pipping Hot Cream –RrrGH!!” 

“Here It Comes Penny!” Johnathon practically whispered into the preteen’s ear, slamming their hips into the orange princess’s pert butt one last time, hilting his monster-cock into the child’s tautly stretched love pipette, bulged belly pressing into the carpet, as the young man’s soft-ball sized glans popped into her thimble sized womb, the teenager growling at the achievement “Gaa- Take All My Turbid Fucking Jizz You Skank, Shit –HrrrNG!!”

Huge gonads shot upwards, the young man’s leathery sack tightening over the massive cum-tanks as they pressed into his body, pulsing as the jizz-factories pumped their virile contents up the grossly throbbing length of the preteen penetrating penile pillar, the pumpkin princess squealing as her taut love hole was stretched further than ever.

Like a cannon, a turbid long rope of gelatinous cum blasted out of the climaxing teen’s opened piss-slit, piling into Penelope’s adolescent womb like a fat greasy snake, bloating the already stuffed little organ in an instance.

Johnathon’s body shot up, the young man facing upward and roaring as he dumbed his second heavy load of heaping nut porridge into the pumpkin preteen’s distended baby-maker, her pale cock bulged belly inflating like a water-balloon with the teenager’s viscid yogurty slop. 

“EEEEEEEH!!” Bella Blueberry squealed, tiny limbs flailing, as she started cumming on the massive sex-toy pummeling her puny pre-k pussy, the cherry princess struggling to keep their thrashing baby sister’s body still.

Cinderella looked down with a cocked brow and a smirk at their youngest orgasming sister, the sassy red head commenting “Holy crap sis, You’re a real freaking screamer aren’t ya!”

“That’s it Bella, just let it happen!” Sally Strawberry comforted the climaxing three year old, patting the baby princess blue head of hair, as she pressed the yellow didlo deeper into the ebon tots twat. 

Looking up, Cindy’s and Sabrina’s large eyes met, and in the heat of their baby sister climaxing on a huge fake dick, the adolescent princess’s locked plump painted lips together in a wet slopping kiss, the girls practically sucking on each other’s little tongues with sapphic passion.

Johnathon’s hips twitched as he dumped load after heaping load of hot clotted jizz directly into the bent over preteen’s prepubescent uterus, the pumpkin princess’s belly looking pregnant with the young man’s prodigious seed, pressing into the carpet with its bloated mass.

So much of the jellied slop was stuffed into Penny’s young underdeveloped pouch, that it backed up into the preteen’s penis stretched vaginal passage, and sprayed out in thick cord from her tautly stuffed primary-school pussy, around the turgid girth of the teen’s throbbing rod; but no matter how much viscid semen squirted out, more was blasted into the child’s well stuffed womb, the orgasming teenager’s massive cum-factories working to breed the little orange haired girl.

Large hand’s pressed the pumpkin preteen’s petite hips firmly into his own, John giving a final roar as he blasted the last coagulated rope of virile slop from his nut burping bitch-breaker into the princess’s well stuffed bun-maker.

Penelope lay limp and twitching as she remained impaled on the teen’s still rigid rod, drool leaking from their smiling tongue lolling mouth, onto an orange blushed cheek that remained pressed into the matted rug, her dumb puppy eyes rolled back in post orgasmic bliss. 

large hands falling from Penny’s hips to hang at his sides, the teen kneeling there as he took in the simple joy of feeling their rock-hard horse cock impaled in a tight prepubescent hole, the minor stuffing member releasing a few more heavy spurts of nut into the pumpkin preteen’s womb.

“Wonder if their able to get pregnant yet?” John thought to himself, wondering at how fertile the two tween’s he had just dumbed a ridicules amount of virile cum into were; the young man’s just emptied balls already roiling at imagining the busty preteen princesses’ bellies bloated, pregnant with his children, warm milk running like rivers from the fat pink nipples of their plump eleven year old udders.

Johnathon’s carnal thoughts were interrupted, as the young man felt small hand’s running up his tone back, raising teasingly upwards until the reach the teenager’s nape, two slender glove arms suddenly appearing and wrapping about his muscled neck, and a pliantly skinny body pressing against him from behind.

“I’m going next Mister.” Cinderella Cherry throaty young voice stated, her warm breath blowing into the teen’s ear as she continued huskily “I want you to stuff me with your Big Freaking Lollipop and fill my Little Pouch with Hot Thick Cream.”

Soft red lips wrapped around John’s earlobe, a tingle going up the young man’s spine as the cherry preteen sucked on it, a wolfish grin growing on his face “Oh don’t worry, I intend too!”


	9. Cinderella Cherry

Seven adolescent Lollipop princesses, all of them with less years to their young life than there are hours on a clock, were busy committing acts of the most carnal nature in a large gaudy throne room, decorated in a nearly nauseating candy theme.

four of the young girls still wore colorfully frilly dresses, though the skimpy attire they had on left very little to the imagination; the remaining three had on only high heeled mary-janes, white lacy stockings, matching arm length gloves, and a shining jeweled tiara on their adolescent persons, revealing their deliciously naked bodies for all the world to see.

Barring the nakedness, the heavy make-up covering all seven little princesses’ adorable faces, runny and messy from throating a fat dick, made each and every one of them look like little jail-baiting street whores

“You did so good Bella!” Sally Strawberry, praised her baby sister, full pink lips smiling with almost motherly affection on an adorably brown heart shaped face, appearing no older than six; framed by a fluffy mane of pink hair, and a jeweled tiara.

Cradled in one of the six year old lollipop princess’s slender white gloved arms, pressed against her frilly pink bodice, was Sabrina’s three year old baby sister, Belladonna Blueberry.

Bella simply mumbled in response to their sister’s praise, the babe’s infantile chubby ebon face the picture of adolescent drowsiness, the older pink princess gently patting the younger’s blue haired bob, the baby princess’s own little tiara slightly crooked.

Laying in Sabrina’s caring grasp, between the strawberry sister’s white stockinged legs, the blue berry princess’s tiny body was naked for all the world to see, the only part of the tot’s black skin left covered, was her own white clad little limbs.

A flat ebon chest with miniscule black nipples fluttered with tired breaths under Sally’s loveing grasp, while further down a very carnal sight was to be seen.

Belladonna’s bity belly bulged obscenely outward, the ebon babe’s tiny body filled with the girth of a massive dildo stuffing her infantile pussy, puffy black labia stretched beyond limit, covered with red and yellow kiss-marks!

Stretching out the adolescent tot’s pre-k cunny to an obscene width, the turgid transparent sex-toy was shoved into the blue princess’s body with a third of its protracted length, a sheen of juices going down to the candy like mass’s middle, showing just how deep it had been.

Beside the adolescent duo was one of the naked princesses, eleven years old at most, and with green hair and make-up, and currently laid back moaning, as two younger girls’ sucked on her pair of large kiss smeared breasts, the plump tits ridiculously large on the green preteen’s skinny little body.

“Ah- Don’t stop Gabby –oh!” Melody Watermelon gasped through plump green lips, their head tilted back, as she pressed her lithe hands onto the back of her titty suckling sisters little heads “mma- That feels so good- ahh!”

Melissa’s carnal comments were directed toward the purple haired six year old sucking her tween teat, and who was also thrusting a large purple dildo into the melon preteen’s callow cunt as she continued sucking their busty older sister’s plump breast.

“Mwap- ah, don’t worry I won’t.” Gabriella Grape stated calmly after wetly pulling her lush purple teat-suckers from around the watermelon preteen’s thick nipple, the grape juvenile then leaning in and mashing full lips into their busty older sister’s plush green cock-cushion’s, the two young siblings passionately kissing for a moment.

Continuing to suck on Melody’s other stiff pink nipple with pouty yellow lips was a chubby little four year old girl, their large golden eyes glancing up at her incestualy frenching sisters.

Plump yellow dick-pillows pulled away wetly from the big boobed preteen’s fat nub of a nipple, Ally Apple leaning her cute chubby face toward their kissing sisters, stating with a sunny smile “Smwa- Don’t leave me out of all the fun!”

Bringing their hot little mouth away from the melon preteen’s sweet lips with a gasp, Gabby glanced at her apple bottomed sister with a relaxed smile as the chubby princess began passionately kissing their older sister, soft green and yellow lips pressing together in sapphic lust.

Not far from the incestuous threesome was probably the most scandalous sight to be seen in the large throne room.

Bent over on stockinged knees, knelt another naked preteen that could practically be Melody’s twin, the only deference being the shade of their hair and make-up, being gaudily orange in color.

Orange blushed cheeks pressed into the shagged carpet, as low post orgasmic groans escaped from Penelope Pumpkin’s plump penis-pillows, the tween’s fat tits squished under her skinny prostrate body, along with the preteen princess’s pale bloated tummy, making them look as if she were heavily pregnant with a child.

Most shocking of this carnal scene was the large teenage man who stood kneeling behind young Penelope’s limp bloated body, the teenager obviously having his cock hilted into the prepubescent princess’s puerile pussy, the thick wads of semen dripping out from where the couple’s bodies met being the main evidence into how the pumpkin tween’s belly had become so swollen.

Large hands hanging at his sides, Johnathon stood kneeling as he took in the simple joy of feeling their rock-hard monster-cock impaled in a tight prepubescent hole, after having just dump a prodigious amount of his turbid cum into the pumpkin preteen’s prepubescent womb.

Crawling up behind the tween hilting teen was one more preteen, luscious red lips grinning on her cute dark brown face.

Jumping up onto heeled mary-janes behind the young man, the dark-coffee skinned princess placed a petite hands on the base of his spine, raising the silk-clad mitts teasingly upwards until they reached the teenager’s nape, her two slender glove arms then suddenly shot out and wrapped about the large teen’s muscled neck, the preteen pressing the tight crimson bodice of their pliantly skinny torso against the toned youth’s muscled back.

“I’m going next Mister.” Cinderella Cherry throaty young voice stated, her warm breath blowing into the teen’s ear as she continued huskily “I want you to stuff me with your Big Freaking Lollipop and fill my Little Pouch with Hot Thick Cream.”

Smiling wolfishly as soft red lips wrapped around his earlobe, the cherry preteen sucking on it, Johnathon stated with a deep rumble “Oh don’t worry, I intend too!”

Slowly, the young man stood up onto his feet, Cindy’s slender arms sliding away from the teen’s muscled neck, the cherry tween electing too stand on the floor, crimson lips grinning as her slender body slid along the teenager’s broad rising back sensually.

“mmmmaaaaaaaaww.” Penelope moaned as their pert butt rose up with the young man’s hips, her tight little kiddy cunt clinging tightly around the hung teen’s broad penile girth, the preteen’s large under-age udders and make-up smeared face dragging along the nut-crusted carpet.

Standing at his full height, Penny Pumpkin hung upside -down from the teenager’s groin like some sort of ribald ornament, her orange head of hair drooped above the floor, svelte arm still dragging, and their slender stockinged legs dangling limply.

Gravity worked to change the situation though, a slimy sucking sound escaping from the pumpkin princess’s prepubescent pussy as the tautly stretched honey hole began sliding off John’s protracted pillar, pink cunny lips gripping on the meaty shaft as they dragged wetly along the turgid length.

Penelope’s tight adolescent love-hole was nearly pulled inside out by the hung teen’s spearing rod, his tumescent glans nearly refusing to pop out of the princess’s clamping cervix, but with a loud wet snap the fat nob finally exited the pumpkin lass’s muff, somehow avoiding prolapsing the child’s uterus.

Grunting like a small animal, Penny fell from the young man’s cock onto the shag carpet, cute face planting into the stained floor as her little bubbly booty stayed raised in the air, thick viscous seed spurting out of the princess’s gapping cunt like a fountain, the upside down preteen being slathered with the gushing gunk directly from their nut stuffed womb.

Like a great lever, Johnathon’s monstrously large member rose after being extracted from the catatonic preteen, thumb thick veins marbling the protracted shaft pulsing, pumping blood up to the flared apple sized glans at the tip; the hose sized piss-tube underneath the mighty rod leading from the bulbous head, down to a pair of massive low hanging testicles, throbbing as they made more virile seed.

Painting the meaty mast of penile flesh was a colorful rainbow of lipstick marks, in the shape of sweet little smooches, and large sucking 0’s, as well as many thin rings of matted gloss wrapping around the shaft’s girth, from its tumescent crown’s very tip, down to the broad pubic base.

Under the gaudy lipstick smeared over it, the taut skin of John’s mighty member possessed a strange bright orange shade to it, ending at the protracted log’s pubic trunk, were on the top of the colorfully turgid flesh, a crown shaped blemish could be found.

“Wooah!” Cindy yelled as the young man turned around, the cherry princess having to duck in order to avoid being hit by the club like mass of flesh that is the hung teenager’s cock.

“You could hurt someone with that Freaking Lollipop you know Mister!” Cinderella stated sassily as she stood back up, starring at the young man’s turgid meat mallet with slightly subdued red eyes, the tween grabbing onto the gently swaying mass to steady its motion, small hands barely able to wrap half way around the thick girth, the child muttering crudely “Holy crap its big!” 

Johnathon simply grunted at the preteen’s adolescently vulgar observation, enjoying the feeling of her small silk clad mitts touching his throbbing member, the young man taking a moment to get a good look at the little tween.

Bright crimson dreadlocks, pulled back tightly into a large ponytail, grew from atop Cinderella’s little head, her face an adorable heart shaped, the girl’s bare black forehead crowned with a ruby jeweled tiara.

Wrapped about the coffee black skin of Cinderella’s gracefully slender neck was a choker with a jeweled cherry on it.

Another large jewel sat in the middle of the preteen’s chest, between a set of budding breasts nowhere near as large as her older sisters’ cow tits, a pair of outstretched bat-wings barely covered Cindy’s small dark brown boob’s.

“Mrr- So are you going to just gawk.” Johnathon rumbled with a grin, as he placed a large hand on the cherry princess’s head, finding her dreads to be very soft to the touch “Or are you going to start licking my Fat Fucking Lolli.”

Sly red doe eyes glanced up at the crude teenager from under long dark lashes, and crimson shadowed eyelids, Cindy’s plump red lips spreading into a Cheshire grin as she stated with throaty sass “Oh I’ll do more than lick it Mister!”

Pulling a small hand away from John’s dick, the cherry preteen brought her gloved mitt up to the young man’s groin and with a dainty finger, poked the crown shaped blemish marring his skin.

“Grk!!” A shock of pleasure went through the young man’s body at the contact of the red tween’s digit, as the cheery orange of his massive penile length began to fade.

Losing feeling in his legs, John sat down, the large ostentatious throne of the large room thankfully right beside him, the cherry princess giving a satisfied smirk as the hung teen’s meaty log left her petite grasp.

Placing their butt onto the edge of the soft cushioned chair, the color of the young man’s magical cock had changed to that of a bright angry red, and with the end of the strange transformation a gross throbbed went up Johnathon’s length, the teen groaning as a long rope of thick pre blasted out of his enlarged piss-hole.

Flying high into the air, the gunky white cord landed with a heavy splat across the arms of the high hanging chandelier found above the nauseatingly colorful room.

“Mmhmm, that’s what I thought!” Sassy little Cindy Cherry exclaimed as her slender stockinged legs bent down, the preteen round booty sticking out behind them as she squatted between the young man’s spread legs, starring up excitedly at his massive red monolith of throbbing flesh.

Tiny gloved hands reached up and pulled the mighty meat shaft down, Cinderella leaning her red haired head to the side of the lowered flesh rod, looking up at the horny teen with large ruby eyes, adding cheekily before pressing puckering crimson lips onto the vein marbled side of the huge cock “You’re a big freaking push-over Mister smwwwwwffffffffff-!!”

“ffffffFFFFWOP- You come here –SmofP- all proud of yourself –MwaPF- because you have –PwomP- this –ShmwauuP- Big –SmwufmP- Tasty –MfffffffwOP- Lollipop –sSHM-!!” Cindy placed loud smooching kisses up the length of the groaning teen’s lengthy log, mouthing off at him between each deep lipstick stained peck, as her small silk clad hands rubbed the lower half of his protracted pillar.

Johnathon could only lean back into the throne’s cushions and groan at the feeling of the sassy preteen’s velvety soft dick-pillows mashing wetly onto the fleshy side of his turgid red pipe again and again, until she reached the tip of the pulsing fuck-log, the cherry princess placing one more groan inducing kiss on the teenager’s fat spongy glans.

“MmmmmmmMWAP- But when me and my sister’s start licking and kissing!” Cinderella sassily continued, bringing her cute face down the opposite side of the well-endowed teen’s lengthy fuck-log, and after pausing their saucy criticism, the cherry preteen stuck out a small pink tongue, pressing the little mouth muscle against the young man’s tasty shaft.

Not breaking eye-contact with the mouthy tween, John’s toes curled and his back arched as the little cherry princess salaciously ran her tiny wet tongue up the length of the mighty member in one long sloppy lick, the sound of the saliva slick appendage sliding over the throbbing flesh filling the young man’s ear “LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII-!!”

“IIIIIIM!!” Cindy’s hot little tongue reached the top of the teen’s shaft, pressing against the flaring underside of his large nob-head, the tween’s tiny pink muscle snapping over the flesh ridge and returning to the cherry girl’s grinning mouth as she finished stating “You’re all scrunched eyes and curling toes!” 

Sticking their tongue back out, the preteen princess started teasingly flicking her fleshy mouth-muscle on the flared rim of the penile pillar’s fat bulbous tip, and halting Johnathon’s rebuttal “lelelelelelm!”

“Mmmm!!” Pulling their tongue away from the moaning young man’s stout glans, a visible shiver went up Cinderella’s adolescent body, her adorable face scrunching up and bare black shoulders shaking with pleasure, the tween’s sassy composure disappearing for a second before she gasped, exclaiming “Freak Mister, Your Big Cherry Lollipop tastes soo Goooood!!”

Slender gloved hands slid up Johnathon’s massive meaty monolith, another thick rope of pre blasting out of his pisser as the young princess’s tiny mitts stopped just behind the young man’s swollen tip, the cherry preteen’s sassy smile returning as she glanced up at him with ruby doe eyes “Now let me show you how a girl Really sucks a Big Fat Lolli!”

Full crimson lips opening into a big lewd 0, Cindy Cherry brought her hot little preteen mouth down onto the young man’s throbbing tumescent glans, the teenager hissing out as he felt the juvenile princess’s pillowy dick cushions stretch out over his sensitive soft-ball sized tip “Fuck!”

Cinderella’s big ruby eyes rolled back with a moan, as a thick wad of delicious pre-jizz blasted into her adolescently humid mouth, the preteen plump lips stretching ever wider as they slid over the hung man’s massive spongy cock-head.

Taut dick-cushions snapping wetly over the fleshy ridge of the young man’s tumid glans, Cindy continued pushing the massive cock into her tight young throat, her slender neck bulging with the hung teen’s girth.

John moaned as he felt his pliantly plump nob penetrate into the silky tight confines of the cherry preteen’s salvia lubed windpipe, her thin fleshy throat clinging tightly around the sensitively obese tip.

Tear’s welled up in the corners of Cinderella’s shining red eye, as with all the expertise of a veteran whore, the ten year old princess took more and more of the horse-cocked teen’s turgid length down her massaging throat pussy, the young man gripping tightly onto the arms of the large throne at the shear hot wet tightness of the adolescent face-hole.

Deep into the preteen’s clinging esophagus, nearly half of Johnathon’s raging rod was throated by the cherry princess when she stopped going further, the jeweled choker straining about her cock-bulged neck, as turbid pre blasted almost directly into the girl’s young stomach.

Crimson blushed cheeks caved in as Cindy began sucking loudly on the massive meat mast stuffing them all the way down to their tight adolescent esophagus, the preteen slowly beginning to extract the lengthy log from her wet clinging orifice, lush red lips leaving a new ring of gloss about the turgid pipes girth as they dragged slimly along the vein marbled flesh.

Sucking on the meaty red monolith all the back up to the tip, the preteen princess gazed smugly up at John as he groaned, the feeling of his huge dick dragging through the thin fleshy pipe of the little girl’s hot velvety throat-cunt blowing the teen’s mind with pleasure.

Cindy sucked and sucked on the fat phallus until only the young man’s fat flaring dome-head remained in her cramped little gob, vacuumed sealed cheeks bulging with the cock-crown’s bulbous size, the cherry tween’s little tongue lashing on the sensitive underside of the penile tip.

One slender hand left the throbbing shaft of the tip sucked donkey dick to disappear down under Cinderella’s short frilly skirt and between lithe squatting legs, as their other pipe gripping mitt started to pump on the turgid member’s length, the little black preteen once again sucking down the meaty slab down her tight young throat.

Soon after the young man had left Penelope Pumpkin bent over in a viscous puddle of his cum, with still more of the virile slop squirting out of the busty preteen’s upward facing pussy, a pair of full yellow lips quickly found themselves locked onto the gapping nut gushing slit.

Allison Apple, having seen a new source of deliciously thick jizz, had left her grape and melon sisters to their own sapphicly incestuous devices, the chubby preschool princess crawling energetically toward the catatonic pumpkin preteen, and smothering a adorably plump freckled face into the busty princess’s muff, eating out the slop stuffed kid cunny with adolescent vigor.

Belladonna breathed calmly, the giant yellow dildo fully extracted from her tiny tot twat, their older strawberry sister still cuddling them in slender silk gloved arms, large pink eyes gazing wantingly at the carnal actions of the chubby apple princess.

Before Sally could act on her own desires, her little baby sister wiggled free from their grasp, the strawberry sister looking with slight surprise as the ebon tot crawled over to where the grape and watermelon princesses still laid.

Pink lips curled up into a grin, as Sabrina Strawberry took the opportunity of the blueberry princess leaving, to scuttle over to the salacious couple that was the chubby preschooler eating out their older preteen sibling’s jizz filled cunt.

Plump pink lips soon joined yellow ones in taking turns sucking, licking and kissing the slop loaded kiddy-hole that was Penny’s gapping preteen pussy; meanwhile lush blue dick-pillows quickly found themselves sucking on a fat nipple belonging to the busty watermelon princess, the big tittied child moaning as the large purple dildo continued to be pumped into her own tight adolescent cunt.

Johnathon sat back into the large cushioned throne, moaning as the cherry preteen continued to repeat the process of taking his engorged monster shlong through soft red lips and hot humid mouth, down her tight massaging gullet until half of the young man’s turgid length penetrated the silken tube of flesh, thick wads of pre blasting into the girl’s adolescent stomach.

Cinderella Cherry would then slowly extract the meaty rod from her tautly stretched pussy throat, the member’s throbbing veined flesh and tumescent glans dragging through the thin slimy passage, as the preteen princess cock stretched penis-cushions slurped lewdly on the extracting penile pillar, sassy red doe eye gazing proudly at the moaning teen the entire time “PPPPPPHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!” 

“PWOP!!” John’s stout tip popped from the cherry preteen’s plump lips, the young man looking down with a frown to see why his lengthy long was no longer wrapped by a tight tween throat.

“Ahh- You didn’t think I was going to do all the Freaking work, did you Mister?!” Cindy’s husky young voice breathed out, the princess’s crimson lips grinning teasingly as she jacked off the hung man’s protracted length with one tiny hand, the other still under their skirt; the cherry tween leaned back in to suckle the penile pillar’s bulbous glans with pouty red dick-pillows, looking smugly at the young man with large ruby eyes, after muttering with adolescent seduction “Show me what you got Mister.”

Flames of raging lust filled Johnathon’s eyes, the young man knowing exactly what the little preteen tart wanted him to do, a large hand reaching behind the cherry princess’s cute cock suckling head, and firmly gripping the red pony-tail of the girl’s dreadlocked head of crimson hair, an excited shiver going down the tween’s juvenile brown body.

Muscled arm tensing up, the young man pushed on the cherry princess’s pony tail hard, Cinderella’s smug crimson eyes going wide for a moment as her suckling plump cock-cushions stretched out as the hung teen’s bulbous nob-head shoved its way into the tween’s small hot mouth.

“GGGGGLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSHHHHHHHPPPPHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPLLLLLPPPP!!!” The loud gargling noise filled the room, as in one forceful shove, John rammed over half of his massive meaty mast down the gagging preteen’s tight spasming esophagus, the member’s fat tip slamming into the small entrance of the child’s stomach, and depositing a very heavy load of viscid pre-nut directly into the little tummy. 

“SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!!” Without pausing Johnathon dragged the preteen princess’s adorable cock-speared face back off his raging rod, the tween’s tautly stretched lips speedily dragging along the protracted girth, until only the young man’s throbbing crown remained in her coughing cramped gob.

Mascara stained tears flowed unabated from Cinderella’s wide open eyes, over her crimson blushed cheeks that bulged with the young man’s girth, which was once again shoved forcefully down the preteen’s gagging young throat until it bottomed out against the gagging princess’s stomach.

Johnathon kept repeating the child wrecking process of extracting his fat pulsing phallus from the preteen princess’s gagging throat cunt and then shoving it back down into the heavenly tight face-hole, speeding up his pillar plowing power thrust each time.

Down below, between Cindy’s slender stockinged legs, the cherry preteen had both of her gloved hands inside their cherry patterned panties, the tween shoving as many dainty finger’s as possible into a sopping little cunt, in time with the young man’s brutal throat spearing shoves. 

“Gods –grah- You’re a Little Fucking Slut –mmrrr- Aren’t Ya!? The face fucker growled accusingly at Cinderella, who was of course unable to defend herself from such slander, what with their tight convulsing esophagus massaging the fat plaint glans of the young man’s length fuck-log as it pumped in and out of her clamping tube of flesh, ramming against the girl’s puerile stomach. 

“!!!GLRKPHLRPGRLGLIPHPGULKRPLLRPHP!!!” John was pistoning the masturbating preteen’s hot young cunt-mouth on his raging meat mallet at a figuratively break-neck pace, snot and saliva flying from the cherry princess’s brutally fucked face, cock-gagged tears running unabated from surprisingly lucid and pride filled doe eyes, the adolescent girl’s crimson gaze not once breaking contact with the young man savagely raping her lewdly distorted face, the teen gazed back into those large eyes with a wolfish grin, stating between moans of pedophilic pleasure “Gruh- Such a Good Little Skank –Mrrg- Taking My Fat Lolli Like a Champ –MfffF- You Deserve a Reward –OOH!

Suddenly Johnathon growled loudly, and with one last pump of his tensely muscled arm, slammed the preteen’s princess’s adorably cock wrecked face all the way down to the base of the mighty member, the cherry tween’s button nose and plump stretched dick-pillows mashing into the young man’s groin, her ruby eyes rolling back as a loud phlegmy gargle escaped their tautly stuffed throat, lacy clad tummy bulging out due to the hung teen’s fat tip popping into the red lass’s little stomach.

“HAVE A MY GODAME TURBID NUT YA LITTLE COCK SUCKING WHORE!!!” The young man roared as he pushed Cindy’s little stuffed face as deep into his groin as possible, massive testicles slamming up against his body, a gross throb going up the length of their monster shlong an stretching the princess’s swan like neck to its limits, her cherry choker snapping and flying across the throne room.

“TAKE IT ALL FUCK!!” Breathed the climaxing teen, as the first long turbid rope of viscid cum blasted out of his burping fuck-log, directly into Cinderella Cherry’s already cock stretched stomach, which filled to the brim in an instant with the young man’s heavy load.

“PPPPHHHHHHLLLLPGGGGRRRRRRLLLLLGGGK!!!” Johnathon pulled the cherry preteen’s messy face off his raging cum-cannon, crimson lips dragging on the pulsing red rod, until nearly half of the nutting teen’s turgid flesh was extracted from her cunt like esophagus, only for the young man to slam the gagging girl’s head back down, roaring out as he dumped the next heaping load of nut-porridge directly into the tween’s already bloating stomach “GODAME COCKSUCKING BITCH!!”

“PPPLLLLLLRRRRRRRPPPPHHHHHBRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLGGG!!” Once again the young man pulled the Cindy’s tight clinging throat off his thick throbbing pillar, the meaty monolith dragging through adolescent flesh tube, to then hammer back down the straw thin passage, the angry red mast’s broad domed tip slamming into the preteen’s nut stuffed belly to disgorge its next slopping heap of jellied jizz, the curdled slim backing up into the chocking lass’s well stretched wind-pipe, as the teen continued roaring “LITTLE JAILBAITING CUMDUMP!!”

“TTTHHHHRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLGGGGGGLLLLLLLLPPPPPKK!!” Another throat pummeling face thrust on the young man’s cum blasting flesh pipe, another copious cord of viscous baby-batter into Cinderella’s underage stomach, so much of the viscid slim backing up the tween adolescent throat that thick strands of the stuff spewed out in snotty white strings from the child’s brown button nose and taut red penis-cushions “GAH- SASSY SLUT!!”

Cinderella’s slender legs were shivering, a flood of clear fluid flowing threw her soaked panties, as a powerful orgasm forced a copious amount of pussy juice from the preteen’s finger stuffed kid cunny, the princess’s cock-speared body shaking with climactic pleasure at being so roughly used.

John continued fucking the preteen princess’s throat onto his climaxing monster cock, the mighty member dumping load after load of prodigious nut into the tween’s tummy, snot, spit, and semen spraying from the child’s pretty brown face each time it was slammed down into the young man’s slime covered crotch, as he continued to obscenely insult the little gagging girl. 

“CUM GUZLING BITCH!!” Johnathon shouted one last time, pressing the cherry preteen’s head into his crotch as he blasted one final long rope of coagulated nut into her back-up tummy.

Leaning back into the soft cushioned throne the young man kept Cindy’s cute slime slathered face and tautly stretched lips hilted on the mighty shaft of throbbing flesh, enjoying the dark-skinned girl’s tight phlegmy insides wrapped about his massive rod as it spurted a few more lesser globs of turbid cum into the gargling preteen.

To John’s surprise, he felt a small hand tapping on his thigh, looking down to see the cherry princess gazing up at him, the look of slight annoyance filling the preteen’s face from under the smeared make-up, and viscous bodily fluids covering her brown face, not to mention the giant cock stuffing the young girl’s mouth.

Letting go of Cinderella’s dreaded ponytail, the young man groaning as the preteen immediately pressed her tiny gloved hands against his thighs, and started slowly pushing herself back from the teen’s groin, slimy sucking noises filling the throne room as the massive member was extracted from the cherry preteen’s adolescent esophagus, throat, and mouth. 

“GWAKPA!!” The massive tip of the hung teen’s monster shlong exited Cindy’s small mouth and plump lips with a wet pop and a guttural cough, a large glop of slime flying out of the preteen’s oral orifice immediately after, her dark bare shoulders shaking as she took a few heaving breaths of fresh air.

“Cawk- Darn Mister!!” Cinderella exclaimed with an adolescent curse, bringing a little fist up to her mouth to cough up another glob of viscid slop, before continuing energetically “Chough- You were really freaking rough!”

Red lips curled up into a grin on the preteen princess messy face, the girl gazing up from under long sticky lashes at the young man, ruby eyes filled with smug excitement, as her lithe hands returned to his still ragingly hard horse-cock, the hung teen groaning as she ran the small mitts up his turgid length, adding sassily in a low husky tone “I really like it rough Mister.”

Johnathon’s nose flared, steam practically coming out of his nostrils, the young man grabbing the sassy preteen princess under her shoulders as he stood up.

“Whoa!” Cindy shouted as she was lifted and then tossed on her slender back onto one of the large fruit shaped pillows scattered about the gaudy throne room, the air escaping the girl’s lungs with a sudden “OOF!”

Immediately John was kneeling in front of the prone preteen, raging lust filling his eyes, a massive meaty member in hand, as he reached out with the other, grabbing the large ruby jewel betwixt the princess’s small budding breasts.

Cinderella gasped, smug grin returning to her full red lips, as without ceremony, the young man pulled the cherry tween frilly gown from her skinny adolescent body, the crimson dress somehow not tearing with the rough treatment.

Despite having been fed so much of the virile teen’s hefty load, only the slightest of bulges appeared on Cinderella’s dark mocha tummy.

Rising and falling with the preteen princess’s excited breaths, the two small under developed tit’s on the cherry child’s fluttering chest were shaped like two plump lemons, soft little mounds of dark brown flesh, capped with even darker puffy areola and thumb sized nipples.

“Ahh- Do you like my little pastries Mister?” Cindy muttered huskily with a grin, slender arms spread out over the large cushion, as her skinny black body writhed slightly, due to the air of the room blowing against their stiff nipples.

Johnathon fell upon the sassy tween, mouth wide open, nearly fitting the cherry princess’s entire bitty breast into his hot humid maw.

“Holy Crap Mister!” Cindy hissed, as the young man bit down on the plump brown flesh filling his mouth, the tit consuming teenager rolling a fat tongue around the preteen’s stiff nipple as her slender back arched up, slightly distended stomach pressing against the large teen’s broad chest.

Continuing to press his hard teeth into the soft skin of the princess’s teat, John ran a large hand down the side of her petite arching torso, running against the preteen’s smooth brown skin, until the paw reached the moaning girl’s slender hips, the young man hooking a large thumb into the tweens frilly fruit patterned panties.

Slowly the young man pulled the soaked lacy fabric down Cinderella’s skinny legs, the white stockinged limbs rubbing together as the rough teenager gently gnawed and licked her very sensitive breast.

Black high heeled mary-janes passing through the soiled undies little leg holes, Johnathon tossed the clothing aside, at the same time pulling his hungry mouth away from the writhing tween’s tit, leaving a set of deep indentions pressed into the soft skin, circling around the base of the perky little breast.

John’s predatory eyes moved away from preteen abused titty, running down the adolescent girl’s gorgeously naked body, laying their lust filled gaze on the child’s most precious spot.

A small dripping slit lay between Cinderella’s puffy outer-labia, the black coffee-flesh smooth and bare of any pubic hair, a swollen red clit stuck out from the tiny crevice; above the deliciously little muff, standing out against the princess’s dark-chocolate pubic skin, lay a bright red cherry tattoo.

Slender stockinged legs spread wide, Cindy presenting herself fully to the predatory teen, as her skinny hips gyrated invitingly on the large pillow she laid upon; the princess breathed out sassily at the young man, red doe eyes gazing at him with adolescent lust “Ahh- Now Kiss My Little Berry, Like You Did My Pastry Mister.”

Johnathon chose to ignore the small sassy child’s commanding tone for the moment, bringing a gripping hand away from his monstrous member, and joining it with their other large paw under the preteen’s pert little butt.

A small gasp escaped from Cinderella’s mouth as the large teenager swiftly lifted her slender hips upward, bringing the cherry princess’s sopping kid cunny up to his opening maw.

“OH FREAK MIST- AHH!!” squealed the preteen princess loudly, svelte back arching so much that she nearly lifted their little head of the large pillow, as John engulfed her little primary-school pussy, large teeth biting into the sensitive brown flesh above and below the cherry tween’s tiny twat.

Johnathon’s large tongue ran up the length of the shouting princess’s callow cunt, spreading her inflamed inner folds wide on his fat pink mouth muscle, the sweet flavor of cherries washing over the young man’s taste-buds.

Teeth nipped at the tender dark skin of Cinderella’s outer-labia, the girl gasping through full red lips, which turned into moans as the young man ran his tongue up her puerile pussy, squeals echoing out when the muff munching teenager sucked and bit on the tween’s throbbing clit.

Cindy’s pliant young body bent up like an arch, writhing with juvenile sensuality, as the young man preceded to shove his fat tongue as deep into her hot kid cunny as possible, the princess’s tight sopping walls clamping down on the large pink invader.

Thrusting his big mouth muscle into the cherry tween’s tight little hole, John reveled in the sweet cherry taste of her adolescent insides, the child a mewling mess as their puss was fucked by the young man’s large tongue.

“AH-DONSDOMISDER!!” Cinderella slured out lustfully, her hips gyrating erratically, hot young cunt pressing hard against the munching teen’s hungry open maw, as she continued “AHH-IMABOUDO!!”

“EEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!” Cindy Cherry’s squeals reached a new crescendo, extremely arched spine going stiff, as lightning shot through her juvenile body.

Gushing out of the cherry princess’s primary-school pussy like a fire-hydrant, climaxing pussy juices sprayed out in spouting flood, directly into Johnathon’s mouth, the young man drinking the sweet fruity nectar heartily.

Dark brown shoulders pressed deeply into the soft cushion, Cindy’s young body wracked with orgasmic pleasure, her dangling legs twitching, as glistening juices sprayed across the young man’s face.

“AHH-FREAK!!” Cinderella squealed one last time, her tight young body convulsing then going limp, the juices spraying out of the adolescent cunt now only coming out in a trickle.

John let go of the cherry preteen’s hips, allowing them to collapse limply onto the large pillow, their budding brown chest fluttering with post orgasmic breaths, deep indented teeth marks marking her young quivering sex. 

Raising a tone forearm up too wipe the love nectar of his face, Johnathon looked down at the dark brown preteen, limbs splayed out, her adolescent body an open book to the young man’s feasting eyes.

Thick pre dripped out of John’s monster cock, the veins marbling its turgid length throbbing angrily, massive heavy testicle churning inside his low hanging sack, burning with the desire to release their virile contents into a tight little hole.

One large hand reaching down to grip his raging rod, the other paw shooting out to Cindy’s slender naked waist, as the young man cocked his hips back, aiming the fat tip of their massive member at the princess’s abused little tween twat.

“That’s it Mister, shove your Big Freaking Lollipop into my Tight Little Berry!” Cinderella muttered with childish lust, her ruby doe eye’s gazing at the young man feverishly, as she gyrated her hips invitingly, continuing to beg “Shove it all the way in and fill my Tiny Patch with all your Hot Sticky Cream!”

Cindy’s juvenile pleas to be plowed and breed sent the young man’s vision red, and with a deep rumbling growl, he thrusted his hips forward, the massive domed tip of the meaty mallet speeding toward the cherry preteen’s tiny leaking slit.

Full crimson lips opened into a soundless scream, the pupils of Cinderella’s wide open eyes expanding, as the raging teen’s fat apple sized glans slammed into her oh so small puss, wrenching open the tight hole in an instant, sopping petal’s stretching out around the plaint red flesh of the ramming nob-end, and snapping over its flaring rim.

With such force did John’s bulbous crown smash down the taut length of the child’s steamy vaginal passage, the ring of muscles wrapped about the tube of adolescent flesh simply gave way to the monolith of virile breeding meat, like tiny rubber bands stretched beyond their limit, but not breaking.

Nearly a fourth of the protracted length that is the hung teen’s meaty club speared Cindy’s obliterated kid cunt, before the preteen penetrator’s broad spongy head slammed into the princess’s small puckering cervix, sending the out of breath girl into another quivering mini orgasm, her tautly stretched puss passage clamping down on the already nearly crushed end of the young man’s bitch breaker, the teenager shouting out “FUCK!!”

“YASSMISTERJUSTLIKETHAT!!” Cinderella screamed out feverishly, grinning with mad lust, as her entire body shook with mind shattering pleasure, the preteen’s dark brown tummy bulging out in the shape of the hung teen’s meaty club “MASHMYBERRY,FREACKMEUP!!”

Johnathon took the girl’s request to heart, their other large hand reaching out to grip the preteen princess’s bare shoulder firmly, as his hips shot back, extracting the turgid fuck-log from the little lass’s young depths, her taut cunt lips pulled out as they gripped and dragged on the vein marbled length.

Only the fat throbbing glans of the young man’s massive member remained in Cindy’s spasming young hole, and just as quickly as he pulled out, the child fucking teen slammed his hips back forward, shoving the meaty monolith back into the preteen’s straw thin passage, as she screamed out in ecstasy.

Back out John pulled his protracted pillar of bitch breaking flesh from the howling preteen’s hot little sex, her sopping insides clamping down and sucking on him as he extracted himself, only for the princess’s tight tube of flesh to shudder and squeeze as the young man plowed their meat mast back down and smashing its stout nob against the child’s underdeveloped uterus.

Hips thrusting so fast that they nearly blurred with the swift motion, the hung teen plowed his monster-cock into Cinderella’s juvenile preteen pussy, sopping wet sucking and plapping sounds permeating from the tautly stretched hole that is the princess’s thoroughly fucked pussy.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through Cindy’s adolescent mind as the teen’s fat bulbous glans plowed through her skinny love passage and hammered against their puckering cervix, the little entrance shuddering with each fleshy punch.

Expanding and contracting with each cunt destroying thrust of Johnathon’s hips, the cherry preteen’s dark mocha belly stretched out like a large flesh condom.

Deeper the young man’s lengthy log plowed into the Cindy’s quaking kid cunt, pile-driving his raging red shaft into the pleasurably tight clamping hole of sweet adolescent flesh, the teen redoubling their efforts as they felt the entrance of the princess’s womb began to oh so slightly open.

“GGG-THASHFREGINGITMISDUR!!” Cinderella exclaimed ecstatically through clenched grinning teeth, the young man’s plowing shaft so deep into her little hole now, that she could hug their skinny stockinged legs onto the sides of the large teenager’s power-humping hips “SHOVEURFATLOLIINDUMAHPASHANDPUMPIDFULLAHOTREAM!!!”

“Gruh-Sure Thing Ya Little Crazy Bitch!!” Johnathon growled with pleasure, each womb whamming shove of their massive cock forcing the preteen princess’s little cervix to dilate open around his pliant nob-end, squeezing the spongy flesh.

“FUCKING TAKE IT!” Roared the young man thrusted his hips forward hard, shoving two-thirds of their protracted penile pillar into Cindy’s cunt, little glans choker finally relenting and allowing the teen’s soft-ball sized cock-crown to pop into her underdeveloped womb.

“OHMYGOSH!!!” Cinderella’s throaty voice filled the room with her ear shattering scream, as the young man continued to power-fuck the squealing tween’s underage uterus, the scalding walls of the little baby pouch pressing against the sensitive flesh of his stout dome.

“Gods You’re Loud!!” Growled Johnathon, his hand to shooting up from the screaming preteen’s shoulder, up to her slender throat, the large fingers squeezing down around the princess neck to cut off the air powering the painful squeal “Grr-That Better!”

“Gah!!” Gasped Cindy at being choked by the large teen, large crimson eyes dilating as a new orgasm shot threw their lithe juvenile body, causing her stretched out love pockedt and baby-pouch to clamp down even tighter on the young man’s meat rod.

“GROH- You Like That You Fucking Slut!!?” Johnathon groaned at how tightly the cherry princess hole squeezed his preteen plowing shaft, the young man tightening their grip on the girl’s neck experimentally, and finding it made her kid cunny clamp down even tighter “Mrrr- Good, Cause I’m Gonna Choke Ya Like Your Choking My Fucking Dick!”

Cindy could only gurgle in response, barely able to breath due to the young man’s large choking hand, but the cherry princess was still more than active one small glove hand reaching up to pinch the stiff nipple of her recently abused tit, while the preteen’s other small mitt went even further down, to furiously rub the throbbing clit that stood above a O stretched muff, at the same time the brown skinned girl pressed their skinny legs tightly against the thrusting teen’s hips.

“RRGM-Fucking Nasty Skank!!” Observed John, hips a blur as he hammered nearly his entire length into the princess’s puss, a good portion of the massive meat mast stretching out the preteen’s tight vacuum sealed womb, her dark brown tummy bulged out in a carnally obscene display, looking like a massive black club.

“Gonna Fucking Cum!!” Johnathon ferociously growled, feeling his massive nuts rise up, preparing to release their contents “Gonna Fill You Up Bitch!!”

Johnathon shoved their hips forward one final time, pressing them against the choked preteen’s spread open legs, hilting the entire throbbing length of his monolithic meat mast into her tight hot cock-strangler and glans-sucker, the young man roaring as he did so.

Massive pulsing cum-factories pressed against the climaxing teen’s body, practicly vibrating as they sent so much viscous nut up the young-man’s piss-pipe at once, the his back arched with pain at the backed up pressure surging up their length.

Exploding out of his grossly opened piss-slit, directly into Cindy Cherry’s dick-stretched womb, almost like a slimy white sausage, the first obscenely fat rope of greasy turbid jizz shot out, piling into the preteen princess’s nob stuffed uterus like a large lazy snake, and immediately bloating the abused baby-pouch.

Cinderella’s crying ruby eyes rolled back, gurgling noises escaping from her still grinning red lips, as another powerful orgasm shot through the masochistic preteen’s violated young body, the club like bulge stretching out from their dark brown belly nearly instantly expanding out into a sphere, as the teeth gritting young man cum-cannon blasted what felt like to him three heaping loads of viscid slop at once into the princess’s breeding purse.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!” Johnathon roared, his body rigid as the mess of the adolescent girl’s thrashing body and strangling vaginal passage caused the next enormous blast of clotted nut into her bloated womb too spew from the young man’s fat phallus with even greater force than the first; so much of the coagulated baby batter already stuffing the tween’s baby-bag that it quickly backed up the child’s cock-filled passage, and spewed out in thick cord’s around the orgasming teen’s pussy hilting girth.

Coughs escaped Cindy’s full lips, as the young man’s large gripping hand left her now bruised neck, allowing air to flow into the preteen’s lungs, though their respite did not last long.

Beefy arms wrapped under the heaving princess’s slender arched back, her gasping breaths muffled as she found their adorable messed up face pressed into the nutting teenager’s broad chest.

John pressed their large muscled body down onto the cherry preteen’s petite form, hips thrusting once again, pumping his jizz blasting monster-shlong into the man-handled princess’s still amazingly tight kiddy cunt and cervix, spewing heaping ropes of curdled ball-porridge into.

Growling like a savage animal, the climaxing teen power-fucked the princess, using the child’s young body as a simple receptacle for his endless supply of chunky virile seed, Cindy’s skinny limbs thrashing out to the sides from under the bent over teenager, as she found herself experiencing wave after wave of adolescent orgasms due to being used like a jail-baiting cum-dump.

Rivulets of gelatinous slop spewed forth from were Johnathon’s meaty mast plowed into the cherry princess’s preteen puss, spraying across the climaxing teenager’s fat throbbing balls, and slathering the shag carpet behind them in a thick steaming puddle of white ossified slop.

“GRAH!!” the young man roared, broad back arching up as he hilted himself once again in Cinderella’s spasming nut-leaking wreck of a little girl’s cunt, large hand’s pressing her svelte hips against his, as the massive member pumped the last viscid dregs of cum from a pair of lowering monster-testicles.

“Holy Crap Mister!” Cindy Cherry gasped, the preteen seemingly unfazed from just being plowed by a cock as big as her skinny torso, and staring down with shock at their bloated brown belly, stuffed full with the young man’s turbid semen, the princess observing with a sudden grin “You Stuffed My Patch Full With So Much Darn Cream!”

Johnathon simply grunted as he stood back up onto spread knees, the movement causing his still stiff fuck log to pull out a little from the tween’s taut twat, who moaned at feeling the massive meat slab move through her tightly clinging pussy passage.

Grabbing the slime lubed base of his turgid shaft, while keeping their other large hand gripped tightly to Cindy’s hip, the young man slowly extracted his raging red rod from the gripping pink flesh of the princess’s puerile pussy, both teen and child groaning with the effort of the massive shaft pulling out from the sucking love-hole.

Slopping sucking came from the moaning preteen’s muff, pink insides dragging along the turgid length of flesh as her adolescent cunt was nearly pulled inside out from John’s efforts; somehow, without prolapsing the cunny wrecked tween, the fat glans of the hung teen’s horse-cock exited the tight cum-hole with a loud pop, groans of relief escaping the princess’s full lips as a flood of viscous slop spewed out from a gapping young vagina. 

John barley had their still very erect member out from the cherry preteen’s cum-gushing preteen pussy, when a new set of tiny gloved fingers appeared, trying but failing to wrap around the massive girth of his monstrous member.

Soft yellow lips pressed into the side of the young man’s meaty log, the pouty dick-pillows belonged to Ally Apple, who was now kissing the rumbling teenager’s large phallus like a long lost lover, after having left their busty older sister.

Penny Pumpkin was no longer bloated with cum, or bent over face down, she now laid on her pale slender back with skinny legs spread wide open, little cunny revealed to all the world to see and covered with a copious amount of yellow and pink kiss stains.

Fluffy pink hair bounced as Sally bobbed her cute little head, the strawberry pretween suckling on one of their busty pumpkin sister’s fat nipples. 

“Mwah- Mister –smwa- can I –mwoP- go next –smwop- please?” the chubby five year old murmured into Johnathon’s meaty shaft between deep loving smooches, looking up at him with large yellow puppy eyes “Mwff- I’ve been –smwosh- a good girl –mwafp- and waited –pwomf- to suck –mwap- your Big –smwof- Tasty –pwop- Lollipop –smwafp- Please Mister!”

Allison’s deep sloppy kisses and puppy eyed pleas had deep rumbles escape from the horny young man’s muscled chest, his huge low hanging nuts twitching with a new batch of virile cock-slop.

Placing a large hand on top of the little apple princess’s soft head of yellow hair, John simply looked down at the shlong smooching child with a wolfish grin and a predatory glint in his eyes.


	10. Allyssa Apple

“Mwah- Mister –smwa- can I –mwoP- go next –smwop- please?” Chubby four year old Allyssa Apple murmured into a long throbbing monster-cock, the little lollipop princess pressing plump yellow lips into the side of the turgid shaft with deep loving smooches as she did so, looking up at the massive member’s owner with large golden puppy eyes “Mwff- I’ve been –smwosh- a good girl –mwafp- and waited –pwomf- to suck –mwap- your Big –smwof- Tasty –pwop- Lollipop –smwafp- Please Mister!”

Standing on bent knees, the lengthy log of flesh’s owner, a very fine specimen of a teenage man, simply rumbled in his broad muscled chest as the chubby apple princess painted yellow smooch marks on the meaty mast that was already well covered in a veritable rainbow of matted lipstick stains.

Underneath the thick slathering of gloss, the throbbing skin of the young man’s cock was shaded a bright angry red, ending abruptly at the base of the turgid log.

Smiling wolfishly down at the little princess lovingly kissing his penile pillar, the young man placed a large hand behind the Ally’s jeweled tiara, on her soft head of golden hair, made up into a series of large yellow ringlets.

Johnathon had just finished fucking the golden haired princess’s older ten year old sister, the slender preteen lying back on a large cushion, dark brown skin covered in sweat as she breathed heavily, swollen tummy looking obscene on the adolescent girl’s skinny black body, thick rivulets of cum gushing out of her young cunt.

Cinderella Cherry was not the first juvenile princess the young man had fucked today; over half of the little girl’s lying about a large gaudy throne room were already striped of their scanty gowns, young lovely bodies naked for all to see, and tiny bare pussies still leaking jizz.

Gaudy make-up covered each little girl’s adorably tiara framed face, messy and runny due too each of them throating John’s protracted meat mast, only enhancing their jail-baiting whore look.

Predatory eyes ran down the short length of Allyssa Apples plump young body, the kneeling four year old’s head barely reaching his hips, the teenager taking in all the details of the little princess’s persons.

Like all the other princesses, Ally wore a pair of frilly white stockings and a matching pair of arm length gloves, little high heeled mary-janes was placed on her dainty feet, though that was where the similarities ended.

Allyssa was chubby, though not unseemly so for her young age, the princess’s torso simply lacking the petite frames of the other girls, though the young man could easily see the apple lass possessed a set of thick thighs under their frilly mini skirt, which also hardly hid the child’s fat bubble butt, nearly as big as a grown woman’s, though still possessing an obvious adolescent quality to it, assisted by the apple patterned panties covering the plump booty cushions.

Silky and yellow, the strapless bodice of Ally’s gown barely covered her thick torso, showing much of the healthy tanned skin of her upper chest and shoulder’s, heavily peppered with brown freckles.

In the middle of the chubby little girls freckled chest sat a round citrine jewel, a yellow maple leaf on each side of the gem covering her flat breasts.

Plush yellow lips kissed and sucked their way down the length of Johnathon’s meaty monolith, little pink tongue poking out to lash against the member’s thumb thick veins, until the apple princess’s adorably chubby freckled face reached the broad base of the fuck-log’s length, her large worshipful gaze falling upon a crown shaped blemish on the hung teen’s pubic region.

One of the small hands that Allyssa could hardly wrap about half of the mighty member’s girth reached up from gripping the turgid flesh, a small gloved finger pointing daintily and pressing into the teen’s strange mark.

Johnathon groaned, hips twitching as the angry red coloring of his massive member faded into that of a bright sunny yellow; at the end of the colorfully magical transformation, a throb went up the length of the hung teen’s protracted phallus.

“Grrg- Fuck!” the young man exclaimed as a long viscous rope of pre-cum blasted out of his large cock’s tip, the slimy pre-seed far thicker than a normal man’s semen.

Flying out, the thick cord of gunk landed across the length of Cindy Cherry’s young supine body, the brown skinned preteen hissing as the hot cord landed on her swollen tummy and sensitive nut gushing cunny.

“Ahh- You just don’t stop, don’tcha Mister!?” the cherry preteen breathed, starring at the groaning teen with a sassy grin on her crimson lips, as Ally Apple knelt to the side of the raging yellow rod, gazing with large hungry eyes at the meaty log, drool leaking from the corner of the princess’s plump penis-pillows.

With renewed vigor, Ally mashed her little open mouth upon the turgid side of the young man’s flesh-club, sucking her soft yellow lips up the throbbing length of the member, the kneeling teen groaning with pleasure at the feeling of the girl’s salaciously wet gob.

Allyssa quickly made her way up the length of the teen’s fat phallus, lush lips sucking and tiny tongue lashing.

Lush velvety cock-cushions reached the broad fleshy side of John’s apple-sized glans, the chubby pre-k princess moaning as she sucked on the spongy nob.

“Mwaaa- aah- Oh gosh Mister, your Big Apple Lollipop tastes sooo Good!” Ally explained with childish excitement after pulling her soft lips away from the groaning teen’s fat nob-head, small hands rubbing his length as she looked up at him with shinny yellow puppy eyes, adding sweetly “It just makes me want to suck down the whole thing!”

“Mmm- Don’t let me stop you.” Johnathon muttered to the chubby little cock-sucker, who smiled up at him with a bright saccharine grin, and scooted around on her stockinged knees, the young man doing the same, until the apple princess cute freckled face starred directly at his bulbous tip.

Placing dainty white gloved hands on her bent knees Allyssa Apple opened plump yellow lips into a large lewd O, and while looking up at the young man with her golden puppy eyes, shoved her hot little gob onto his fat throbbing tip.

“mmm-Shit.” John rumbled as the chubby apple princess took his tumescent nob into her small adolescent mouth in one stroke, the little girl’s freckled cheeks bulging with the large glans size, sensitive spongy flesh pressing against the wet humid walls of the child’s oral orifice.

Large golden eyes rolled back, Ally moaning as thick spurts of apple flavored pre-nut blasted down her hungrily swallowing throat, the pre-k princess’s chubby cheeks caving in as she sucked passionately on the young man’s mouth stuffing cock-crown.

Tears yelled up in the chubby princess eyes as she slowly pushed her O stretched dick pillows down the protracted length of Johnathon’s thick shaft, the young man groaning as his pliant glans pushed into the tight constricting confines of the little lass’s spit lubed gullet, their tiny neck bulging with the penetrating member’s girth.

Loudly slurping, Allyssa pulled her little blond head back, soft yellow cock-cushions dragging wetly along the vein marbled length of the hung teen’s donkey dick, until only his fat tip remained in the apple princess’s tiny young mouth, still sucking on the teenager’s aching flesh.

A guttural gulk escaped the chubby little princess’s tautly stretched penis-pillows as she push their blond head back down onto John’s lengthy log, jeweled apple choker straining as her neck swelled with the invading girth of the monstrous member, the fat phallus pushing deeper into the wet clamping passage of the child’s little throat.

Leaning his head back with a groan, the young man’s hips started to gently thrust, as Ally continued throating the massive meat mallet stuffing her adolescent gob, large golden ringlets bouncing as the pre-k princess took more of the member’s protracted length with each gargling head bob.

Cinderella watched as their chubby little sister sucked down a fat dick with desiring red eyes, the cherry preteen slowly rubbing a slender gloved hand through her nut gushing pussy lips, then bringing up the cum slathered mitt to suck the delicious white slime off of petite fingers with full crimson lips.

“Mind if we join!?” a excited sugary voice asked, the peppy question coming from a six year old princess with chocolate brown skin and a fluffy pink mane of hair, plump painted lips grinning coyly.

Sally Strawberry crawled up to between the cherry preteen’s skinny spread legs, the pink dressed princess soon joined by another of their naked older siblings, this one an eleven year old girl with green hair and air-headed eyes, as well as a pair of absurdly large tits hanging from her pale adolescent frame.

“Mister John stuffed so much Thick Cream into you Sister!” Penny Pumpkin muttered dumbly, her empty orange eyes gazing with amazement at the cherry princess’s swollen brown tummy, full lipped mouth hanging open slightly.

“He sure did!” Cindy sassily stated running a hand over her stuffed belly, the preteen princess’s turning her crimson gaze towards their little strawberry sister’s, crudely answering the pink preschooler’s query “And you don’t need my freaking permission, get down there and lick my berry you little tart!”

Sally didn’t need to be told twice, the child sticking their pantie clad butt into the air as she pressed her adorable brown face into the cherry tween’s nut stuffed muff, and began eating out the sopping love hole.

Moaning with pleasure, the cherry princess squeezed one of her small budding breasts, bite marks encircling the brow flesh, as the pink preschooler licked the turbid slop out of their older sister’s puss, only moving out of the way to allow the busty preteen to have a turn at munching muff.

Copious drool leaked from the corners of Allyssa’s cock-stretched dick-pillows, as she throated more and more of the hung teenager’s meat mast down her tight young esophagus, streaks of mascara running over the chubby pre-k princess’s rod stuffed cheeks.

John thrusted muscled hips in time with the apple princess’s deep throating bobs, groaning as his fat glans dragged through the vacuumed sealed tube of hot flesh that is the child’s lower esophagus, the mighty member’s spongy domed tip pressing into the girl’s stomach, and shooting a thick helping of viscous pre into the small organ with each gargled hump.

Nearly half of the young man’s lengthy log stuffed chubby little Ally Apple’s snug oral orifice, thrusting through the tight spasming adolescent flesh tube, the well lubed walls of her silk like throat massaging the teen’s stout throbbing tip and vein pulsing shaft, yellow rings of matted gloss painting the turgid member as she took it all the way into their juvenile stomach.

Starring into the chubby apple princess large golden eyes as she happily sucked down his meaty length, John growled as he suddenly felt three of something small and humid pressing into their giant low hanging testicles, and began sucking on the swaying sack’s leathery skin.

Gazing further down, Johnathon saw two pairs of large doe eyes, deep blue and amethyst purple respectively, looking up at him worshipfully from under his vein marbled meat monolith.

Three year old Belladonna Blueberry and six year old Gabriella Grape, both of them standing on four tiny limbs, began sucking the young man’s fat throbbing nuts with plump blue and purple lips.

Turning to glance behind himself, John gazed down at a green head of hair belonging to a skinny preteen.

Melissa Watermelon could practically be Penny’s twin, even from his angle the young man could see the green princess’s fat underage udders swaying under her bent over body as she sucked the back of the teen’s beefy balls with pouty green dick-pillows.

“Pwop- I hope you don’t mind if we suck your Big Jawbreakers Mister?” The young man turned back to look at Gabby, who pulled her cute pale face and hot lush lips away from his heavy nuts to address him with sweet calmness “ Their so tasty and swollen with Hot Thick Cream.”

“Hmm- Sure, I love it when a bunch of cuties suck my Heavy Jawbreakers.” The teen stated with a rumble, grinning at the pale skinned pre-school princess as she returned to sucking one of his huge testicles.

Placing a large hand behind Ally’s golden haired head as she continued to bob her chubby cock stuffed face on over half of the hung teen’s protracted length, the young man added to his previous adolescently euphemistic statement “Especially when I have my Huge Swollen Lollipop shoved down all the way in to a tight little throat.”

Johnathon pushed forcefully on the chubby pre-k princess’s little freckled head, groaning as he shoved his monstrous member down her thin pussy throat to the broad meaty hilt in one shove.

“GLRRRKF!!” A strangle cough escaped from Allyssa’s taut yellow penis-pillows, phlegm spraying out of a tiny button nose and soft lips onto the young man’s crotch, as his fleshy fuck-log plowed into her tiny stomach, bulging out the princess gown covered tummy with its mighty girth.

Large golden eyes shot up happily at the young man as Ally’s cute face was pressed into his crotch, the child’s wet insides massaging the teenager’s monster-cock as it speared her pre-filled stomach.

“rmm- That’s it, suck it like a good little girl.” Johnathon muttered, letting go of the chubby little blonde’s head, the pre-k princess immodestly pulling her adorably freckled face off his crotch, plump yellow lips dragging along the meaty member’s veiny length, plump cheeks caved in like a vacuumed seal as she sucked loudly with excited enthusiasm “PPPPPPPHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWW-!!”

“Gods Damn!” John growled as he felt their throbbing length and fat pliant glans dragged threw the young girl’s taut tube of sucking oral flesh, until only half of his lengthy rod remained in the little princess’s tight pussy throat.

“GRRRRRRRLLLLLLK!!” Allyssa shoved her adorably chubby face back down the young man’s massive meat log, tears rolling over freckled cheeks as the girl’s plump lips traveled down the penile pillar’s protracted length, until they pressed into the teen’s groin, the teenager groaning with a curse as his shaft plowed back down the apple princess’s snug esophagus and spearing their little stomach “Fuck!”

“SSSSWWWWWWWPPPPPPHHHHHH!!” Again Ally pulled her hot little mouth up off of the teen’s crotch, plump lips sucking on his turgid length, the young man’s shaft pissing viscid pre as it was extracted from the prepubescent princess’s hungry maw, until only half of the raging rod remained.

“GGGGLLLLLUUUUUURGK!!” Back down the chubby child shoved her tight little pussy mouth on John’s meaty mallet, the young man groaning as he penetrated her adolescent esophagus again, until his stout glans popped into the child’s tiny stomach once more, blasting sloppy pre-nut into the juvenile flesh pouch.

Johnathon knelt on the throne room’s stained shag carpet, moaning as one adolescent girl continued throating his meaty fuck-log down to its broad base, the golden puppy eyes on her chubby freckled face shinning happily; all while three more juvenile little lasses continued to kiss and suck their colorfully painted dick-pillows on the teen’s fat low hanging nuts, the heavy cum-factories already covered in a copious amount of lip shaped gloss.

Feeling his beefy kid worshiped balls beginning to throb with the need for release, the young man tightened his grip on Ally’s little blond hand, and rumbling out through gritted teeth “mmm- Chubby little slut, bout to make me bust into your fucking stomach.”

Allyssa’s large yellow eyes shined even brighter at the young man’s salacious declaration of his nearing orgasm, the chubby little speeding up her deep throating blowjob, bobbing their cute freckled face on the lower half of the hung teen’s protracted length like a cock-guzzling machine.

“Oh Fuck, you Fat Skank!” John hissed, his protracted penile pillar pistoning in and out of the chubby princess’s tight little pussy mouth and down into their tiny puerile stomach, his fist sized glans dragging up through the child’s vacuumed sealed esophagus and then slamming back down through the slimy flesh tube into her tummy like a jack hammer “Gonna Give You A Gods Dame Feast!” 

“GAH-SHIT!” Johnathon pushed the apple princess’s chubby teary eyed face down their throbbing fuck-log, pressing her freckled face and plump cock stretched lips against his groin, massive gonad’s jumping out of three hot little mouths as the teen growled “CUMMING, FUCKIN WHORE!!”

Huge pulsating testicles pressed against the young man’s body, thrumming under taut leather skin as they pumped the virile contents up his mouth hilted shaft, the mighty meat monolith throbbing inside Ally’s bulging throat, and causing her tautly stretched apple choker to snap.

Like a fat slimy worm, the first long thick rope of viscous cum disgorged itself from the moaning teen’s grossly opened piss-hole, filling up Allyssa Apple’s snug, nob stuffed tummy in as instant, and causing the juvenile organ to bloat with the young man’s prodigious load.

Golden puppy eyes rolled back as the chubby pre-k princess moaned, adolescent body shaking with near orgasmic pleasure at the fatty nut blasting into her overstuffed tummy, yellow bodiced belly bulging as it was filled with a second heaping load.

Three hot little mouths flew upwards, painted lips pressing into Johnathon’s nut pumping jizz-tanks, colored dick-pillows sucking on the obese leathery flesh, as the three prepubescent princesses brought slender white gloved hands down between tiny stockinged legs, svelte finger furiously rubbing sopping young kiddy cunts with adolescent passion.

Letting go of blond princess’s cock-stuffed face, Johnathon toned arms fell to his side, groaning as he blasted another greasy cord of viscid ball-slop into the little girl’s belly.

“SSSSSHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLRRRRRPPPP!!” Ally pulled her cute messy face from the orgasming teen’s crotch, tautly stretched cock-cushions dragging slimly along the massive cum-cannon’s throbbing length, the young girl actively sucking on the nut spewing log the entire way.

Swiftly Allyssa extracted the climaxing teen’s nut burping meat mast from a tight adolescent gullet, until only the massive member’s fat throbbing tip remained in the pre-k princess’s small hot gob, the swollen glans nearly crushed by the humidly fleshy walls of the child’s mouth as it blast ropes of gelatinous jizz down her swallowing young throat.

“GLRK!” Ally pushed their blond head down on the swollen cock-crown, shove the stout spongy tip into her tight throat, the girls bulging neck working to swallow the meaty rod’s disgorging loads, then swiftly she pulled back, throbbing flesh dragging the plump yellow lips as the semen spewing nob-end returned to the chubby child’s tiny little gob.

“GLRG-GLORK-GURK-GUG!!” Passionately, Allyssa began throating the massive bloated tip of the groaning teen, stuffed freckled cheeks caving in as she worked to suck out every single jellied rope of delicious apple flavored nut-porridge from the young man’s child suckled monster balls.

“Fucking SHIT!” Johnathon nearly stuttered as he blasted his last fatty cord of slop down the chubby prepubescent princess’s swallowing face cunt, hips shuddering with post orgasmic release.

Plush yellow lips sucked loudly as Ally extracted the tumescent head of the hung teen’s still rigid rod from her small hot mouth, penis-pillows dragging on the glans spongy flesh as it popped out of the pre-k princess’s young gob.

Not letting soft lips break contact with the swollen nob’s yellow flesh, Allyssa puckered her silken cock-cushions and pressed them lovingly into the mighty member’s piss-slit, sucking out the last vestiges of sloppy seed out of the massive flesh pipe.

“Mwop!” Pulling puckered yellow dick pillows away from the still erect teen’s nut-leaking tip, Ally moaning with pleasure, stating joyfully as she rubbed a small hand over her now very punched belly “Mmmm- Mister, you filled my tummy with so much of your Thick Tasty Cream!”

“And your Lollipop is still sooo Big!” The chubby pre-k princess observed, large yellow eye crossing as she looked at the swollen tip of John’s hard throbbing length, before casting her gaze up at the horny teenager’s face from under long thick lashes, asking longingly “Can I have some more, Pleeeaaaasssseee!?”

Johnathon’s nostrils flared as the chubby apple adolescent begged for more of his virile seed, the young man’s lust only spurred on by the three little girl’s still sucking fat heavy testicles hanging beneath him with lush painted lips.

“Oh that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” John stated with a deep rumble, grabbing his turgid rod and lifting it away from the chubby princess’s adorable freckled face, the young man commanding firmly as he slowly began jerking his up turned shaft “But first, stand up and take off your fucking dress.”

Allyssa did as the older teen commanded like a good little girl, standing up onto high-heeled mary-janes, the tiny princess having to still look up at the much larger teenager.

Without breaking eye contact, Ally deftly brought white gloved hands behind her, and undid the large frilly bow holding the lacy yellow bodice to their chubby little body, silky clothing falling down around the child’s thick stockinged thighs onto the semen stained carpet.

Lust filled eyes looked hungrily at Allyssa’s naked adolescent body, her young physic pair shaped, flat freckled breasts capped with puffy brown nipples leading down to surprisingly wide rounded hips and a chubby tummy, larger than normal due to the teen’s heavy semen filling it.

Reaching out with large hand, John hitched his thumb into the chubby princess’s apple patterned panties, and in one swift motion, pulled them down to join the yellow gown, revealing the lovely sight underneath.

Under her plump freckled belly, Ally had a yellow apple tattooed onto her hairless pubic mons, just above their tiny sopping pussy, a small slit created by the child’s puffy outer labia, throbbing clit poking out.

Still jerking his mighty mast, John raised a finger, twirling it around, ordering the apple princess “Turn around.”

Ally spun around in a subdued pirouette, facing her magnificently fat ass to the young man in all its illegal glory, two plump globes of freckled juvenile booty flesh the size of cantaloupes, the chubby child’s obscenely large bubble butt looking like something that would be on a full grown woman, but still retaining the child like youthfulness that only a four year old girl could possess.

Letting go of his meaty member, John brought his large hands under the chubby child’s bare freckled shoulder, lifting her up as he stood up, the three little girls worshiping the standing teen’s fat throbbing nuts sighing as the sweaty orbs was pulled away from their cute messy faces.

“Woah!” gasped Allyssa as she was lifted up and swung around, then placed on her little heeled feet onto the cushioned seat of a large throne, facing towards the mighty chairs back.

“Bend over!” Johnathon nearly barked at the slightly disoriented princess, the chubby little girl doing so immediately, bending at her wide hips and placing little hands onto the throne’s soft fabric.

Crouching, the young man brought his face down to the same level as Ally’s gloriously fat ass; the two large spheres of baby smooth flesh jiggling slightly due to all the sudden movement, not able to contain himself any longer, the teen reached out and grabbed the little girl’s bubbly booty cheeks in two large hands.

“Ahh-Mister!” Allyssa gasped as the teenager’s fingers squeezed her butt-cheeks roughly, the large digits sinking into the cushiony freckled ass-meat.

Ally gasped again as the booty groping teenager spread her young booty cushions apart, revealing a shining yellow jewel belonging to a butt-plug, stuffing the pre-k princess’s adolescent asshole!

While the young man admired the chubby little princess’s large bubble butt, the three former nut worshipers rearranged themselves around the teenager’s crouched form, desiring to return to their desired task.

Bity Belladonna knelt down behind the young man, trying to lift one of his huge throbbing testicles in her puny gloved hands, and pressing plump blue lips into the leathery flesh, sucking on the massive organ like a man stranded in a desert would an ice-cube.

Lying on their slender back between the teenager’s squatting legs, Busty young Melody brought her cute face up to the teen’s low hanging monster balls, the preteen pressing full green dick-pillows onto the tumescent cum-tank, and sucking a big sweaty gonad gratefully.

Sliding in-between the booty admiring man and the ostentatious throne, Gabriella grabbed his erect mammothine member in her small slender hands, slowly jacking the protracted length as she began kissing the vein marbled shaft with pouty purple lips.

Johnathon released a deep rumble from a broad chest as the three adolescent girls returned to properly worshiping his meaty yellow mast, the young man starring lustfully at their chubby apple sister’s fat little pre-k pussy slit.

Opening his mouth wide, the teen brought their maw down onto bent over Allyssa’s callow cunt, the little girl gasping as she felt the young man’s nose press into her jeweled butt-plug.

“OOHMMmmmmmM-Mister!” Ally’s surprised shout turned into a lascivious moan inappropriate for the chubby little girl’s four years of age, as the teen consumed her tiny muff, and ran his fat tongue up through the sopping pink petals of the princess’s adolescent hole, causing the chubby child to pant out “Oh thash feels gud Misder, Don Sdop!”

Hungrily John ate out the big bottomed girl’s quivering puss, running his broad tongue over her swollen clitoris before shoving it into the tight squeezing confines of the chubby child’s tight adolescent love passage, the young man’s fat mouth muscle a-washed with the sweet apple flavor of the pre-k princess’s slick vaginal walls.

Large hand’s kneaded moaning Allyssa’s huge round baby ass, plump freckled flesh squeezing out between the thick gripping fingers as the squatting teen continued tongue fucking her tiny twat, clear liquid flowing from the apple princess’s slit down onto the hung teenager’s monster-cock and Gabby’s pale nob-slobbering face.

Ally’s thick freckled thighs shivered as the young man began alternating between shoving his long thick tongue down her clamping cunt-hole and then wrapping his lips around the chubby pre-k princess’s large throbbing clit, and sucking on the very sensitive nub.

“OH- Mishur I Feel Sho Gud!” Allyssa breathed, heavy panting breathes escaping from her wide open penis-pillows, and yellow eyes rolling back as their bent over body began shaking “IThingImGonu-!

“EEEEEE!!” an adorably chubby face streaked with tears faced upwards as Ally squealed with climatic pleasure, a powerful orgasm shooting through the little princess’s young body, and causing her thick thighs to quake.

Gushing out of the chubby pre-k princess’s fat kid cunny like a fire hose, glistening girl juices sprayed out of the child’s spasming slit, directly into Johnathon’s open maw, the young man drinking down the young lass’s apple flavored love-fluid in deep hearty gulps.

John continued drinking the chubby little girl’s gushing love, while her body shook with loudly squealing climax, as if he was refreshed by the magically flavored liquid.

Massive balls throbbed under two of the adolescent girl’s worshipful smooches, thick pre-nut spurting out of the young man’s meaty member, and leaking down onto Gabby’s pale upturned face, as she lovingly licked the lengthy phallus’s fat pulsating piss-tube.

Moaning loudly, Allyssa shuddered as her juvenile girl gasm subsided, chubby face turned downwards as she took deep gulping breaths.

Pulling his juice slathered mouth away from the chubby young girl’s puerile puss, letting go of one of her plump freckled ass cheeks too grip his own wetly worshiped shaft, John stood up, the three adolescent princesses beneath him moaning with sorrow at yet again having the huge tasty cock and balls pulled away from their sweet little mouths.

Not to be deterred, the three little girls raised their adorable faces upward, quickly returning their hot lips to Johnathon’s heavy low-hanging testicles, sucking on the sweet sweaty flesh as he stood at his full height behind the bent over fat ass four year old in front of him, massive member in hand.

Hefting his lengthy log up, holding it over the bent over princess, John released his grip, allowing the meat mast to fall.

“Oh!” Ally gasped as the base of the hung teen’s monstrous shaft landed onto her fat baby ass, the heavy length sinking in-between the chubby princess’s bubbly freckled butt-cheeks, until nearly half of member’s broad turgid width was engulf between the two cushiony orbs of adolescent booty flesh.

Viscid pre leaked out of the bulbous glans of the young man’s protracted penile pillar as it hung just above short Allyssa’s blond head, dripping down like honey onto her golden ringlets.

“Ready to have my Huge Fucking Lolli shoved up your Little Berry?” Johnathon asked in a tone that implied he didn’t care what the answer was, and emphasizing his carnally euphemistic question by slapping their formerly cock gripping hand down onto the pre-k apple princess’s chubby bubble butt, the little girl gasping sharply as her soft ass cheek jiggled and turned red from the teen’s striking palm, a loud smack echoing through the throne room.

“I-I don’t know Mister?!” Ally stuttered, glancing over a bare freckled shoulder, starring at the massive cock the same length as the short princess’s chubby head and torso from the corner of her yellow eye, fear being apparent on the little girl’s face as she swallowed “I’ve never h-had such a B-Big Lollipop in my Tiny Berry before!”

“It will feel really good then.” John muttered out loud, the selfish teen of course talking about himself, as he pulled his hips back, massive meat mast dragging through the chubby child’s fat round ass cheeks, a thick trail of pre-seed being left on the little girl’s naked freckled back in its wake.

Keeping his large hands squeezing Allyssa’s plump bubble butt firmly, the hung teenager’s cock dragged off her back, a pair of tiny white gloved hands grabbing the bottom of the fleshy shaft, supporting and aiming it at the apple princess’s plump pre-k puss.

“Erm-Thanks Gabby.” The young man praised Gabriella, the pale purple preschooler having stood up to her full adolescent height, and responding with calm salaciousness as she sucked on the side of his throbbing length, looking up at him with large amethyst eyes “Don’t –SmmliP- Mention it – PhwwOP- Mister –Shhllp- Now Shove Your –ppwwwlPF- Big Lollie –SwwllP- Into Ally’s –FwwwlllrrrPH- Wet Little Berry.”

Gabby’s carnal demand fanned the raging fires of carnal lust in the young man’s muscled chest, and gripping the apple pre-k princess’s fat adolescent ass even stronger, he shoved his hips forward.

Like a hammer, the hung teen’s fat soft-ball sized glans, so much larger than Allyssa Apple’s tiny infantile minor muff, slammed into her sopping miniscule slit.

Large yellow eyes grew; a soundless gasp of breath escaping from Ally’s opened 0 shaped dick-pillows, as her puny pussy lips stretched out over the massive domed flesh of the teenager’s monster mast, the little girl’s hot young passage dilating open in an instant, until nearly the entirety of the tumescent nob penetrated the very tight hole.

“Gods DAMD, You Weren’t Fucking Kidding!” John growled as his pliantly spongy cock-head was clamped down upon by the hot silken walls of the chubby child’s kiddy cunt, the huge fleshy tip’s flaring ridge pressing into her stretched open pussy petals, but not expanding any further “Fuck, That’s Tight!”

“OH GOSH!” Allyssa squealed, moaning as her little juvenile love-hole was stretched wider than it had ever been before by the young man’s massive nob-end, the meaty tip throbbing in her hot sopping grip, blasting turbid pre-jizz down the chubby princess’s thin passage, making them gasp and shiver “ YOUR LOLLIPOP IS SO BIG!”

“Erg- That’s Right!” Johnathon groaned, the little girl’s plump O stretched kid cunny practically sucking on the hung teen’s large tumescent glans, and with another hard shove of his hips, the massive flaring cock-dome popped inside the deliciously tight wet baby hole, slickly taut petal snapping over the nob’s fleshy ridge, and causing another cute squeal to escape from the chubby child’s slack jawed mouth.

Continuing jerking his hips forward, shoving a little more of his lengthy log into Ally’s tiny hot piece of pedophilic heaven, the tanned freckled skin of her lower abdomen bulging out in the shape of the massive meat club, as the young man emphasized each pre-k peach popping thrust with a grunting statement “Grg- And –Grah- You’re –Erk- Going –Mff- To Take –Gruh- Every –Hrk- Single –Ergk- Inch –gr- Shit!”

“Gosh –ahh- Darn that looks so good!” Breathed young Cinderella, crimson eyes gazing at the hung teen shoving his meaty mast ever deeper into the chubby child’s tiny twat, the naked preteen’s slender gloved hands gripping the soft hair of her two sisters as they continued taking turns kissing and licking the cherry tween’s nut gushing kid cunny, painting the dark brown muff pink an orange.

Cindy gasped out, budding dark coffee breasts fluttering, her tummy returned to its original flatness, no longer stuffed with thick seed “Ooh- I want Mister’s Fat Freaking Lolli shoved back into my Little Berry!”

“Mwaa- I can help with that!” Sally exclaimed with a saccharine smile, after having pulled her full pink lips from the cherry preteen’s throbbing clit, the pink preschool princess reaching under a nearby pillow, and pulling out a large green dildo!

Large in size, though not nearly as large as Johnathon’s massive princess penetrator, the hefty green sex-toy that the strawberry princess held appeared to be made of a translucent candy-like material, as well as being surprisingly realistic, possessing thick pulsating veins, and huge throbbing balls that seemed to pump a viscous white fluid out of the candied cock’s fat tip.

Plump red dick-pillows curled up into a salacious grin as Cinderella’s ruby doe eyes gazed at the massive dildo in her little sister’s hand, the preteen’s slender naked hips gyrating invitingly as she responded sassily “That should do until Mister get ready to fill me up again!”

Giving her little sister’s adolescent cunt one last smooch, Penny Pumpkin leaned back, allowing the pink princess to line up the emerald sex-toy with the preteen’s puffy brown pussy.

“HOLY CRAP!” Cindy shouted with juvenile lust as their little sister shoved nearly half of the lengthy toy up her tight tween twat, the cherry preteen’s skinny legs shaking, dark mocha belly bulging out like a fleshy club as she hissed through clenched teeth “Thash Freaking Goosh!”

Ally Apple had her own fits of ecstatic squealing as the hung teen began pulling back his hips with each thrust, their lengthy log extracting from the chubby little girl’s tautly stretched kid cunny, pink swollen petal’s sucking wetly on the turgid shaft as they dragged on the broad flesh, and then with a loud squelch, a fourth of the mighty rod plowed back in to the tight juvenile hole.

Plump bubble butt cheeks jiggled with each slow heavy thrust, Allyssa’s chubby freckled body shivering as the massive meat mallet bottomed out in her small sopping passage, the member’s domed glans slamming into the pre-k princess’s underdeveloped cervix, the little entrance puckering with each fleshy smash, ready to give way to the bulbous tip, but just too small to open without a struggle. 

“Mrrrm- Come on You little fat bitch.” Johnathon rumbled rudely, his thoughts focused on the pleasure of the chubby child’s sopping flesh tube vacuumed sealed around his large tumescent nob-end, as it stretched out the little girl’s passage with each heavy thrust, the young man’s hands squeezing her soft round ass cushions “Open up your little patch for me –grr”

Again the pre-k penetrating teen raised a large hand from Allyssa’s fat round ass, and with his flat open palm brought it down on the apple princess’s plump freckled booty flesh, the sound of the corporal contact echoing as her bubble butt cheek jiggled like gelatin “!!SMACK!!”

“AHH –Mi-i-s-s-t-t-e-e-r-r!!” Ally Squealed, teeth chattering, her cock-wrecked princess puss clamping down even more tightly on the hung teen’s fat tip and turgid shaft, the chubby child’s thick thighs barely able to support themselves, going nearly limp with pleasure.

“SMACK!” Johnathon slapped the apple bottom princess’s other large round ass cushion in response to the freckled lass’s screaming address, grunting as he thrusted his hips forward with even greater force, the young man shoving nearly a forth of their meaty log into the girl’s miniscule muff, her chubby tummy bulging out even more obscenely than ever.

“SMACK-OOH-SMACK-OOOH-SMACK-OH!!!” Continuing his deep pre-k pussy spearing thrusts, John slapped the chubby little girl’s fat ass with each cervix bashing plunge, the cunt wrecking force of the young man’s massive meaty glans slamming against the aching entrance, along with his heavy butt cheek flushing smacks, soon wore down the apple princess’s involuntary strength, the puckering donut sphincter of her adolescent uterus slowly dilating open around the member’s huge pliant tip.

Gabriella had ceased sucking the hung teen’s pussy plowing shaft, moving her little head out of the way to avoid being hit by the little kid fucker’s thrusting hips, and disappearing somewhere; not that the young man cared at the moment, so focused was he on shoving his pre pissing monster nob into the chubby apple princess’s tiny little womb, and claim ever part of the child’s puerile girl-hood.

Melissa and Bella provided more than enough added stimulation to the young man’s massive member, the lush painted dick-pillows continuing to dutifully suck on his huge throbbing testicles, little hands holding the fat fleshy cum-tanks steady as the teenager continued thrusting into the princesses’s chubby sister, stout cock-head nearly attaining it’s illegally carnal goal.

Giving one final thrust of his hips, the wildly stretched open cervix of Ally’s womb, squeezing down like a tightened string on the young man’s huge spongey tip, snapped over the bulbous nib’s fleshy ridge, the teenager growling out as the scalding wet walls of the princess’s teeny uterus pressed tautly against the glans throbbing skin “FUCK YES!!”

Allyssa screamed as their baby-pouch was stretched out like a too small condom on the young man’s fat cock-head, speared vaginal passage chocking the teen’s meat mast as a powerful orgasm shook her to the core, causing thick wads of pre-nut to blast into the child’s adolescent womb.

“GODS DAMMIT!” Johnathon hissed, facing upwards, toned back arching with pleasure and pain as his monster shlong was crushed in the climaxing kid’s heavenly little hole, before he bent over the chubby princess, grabbing her tanned freckled shoulders firmly and whispering with a wicked grin into the pre-k princess’s ear “Now we can have some real fun.”

Pulling his hips back, John extracted the majority of their lengthy log from the chubby child’s spasming kid cunny, nearly pulling her hot little hole inside out, then as quickly as he pulled out, the hung teen slammed two thirds of his raging penile pillar back into the now orgasmic screaming princess’s puerile pussy.

Furiously, the young man began fucking Ally’s callow cunt and womb, hips moving at a break-neck pace as he endeavored to plow the entirety of his length into her most preciouses area, each mind shattering thrust bulging out the chubby princess’s freckled tummy so much that it reached down to the large throne’s cushioned seat.

Moving their adorable little heads out of the way of the child fucking teen’s erratically swinging bull-ball’s, Melody bent down, locking plush green lip with her baby sister’s own soft blue dick-pillow’s, the adolescent siblings passionately kissing as the teenager rough plowing neared its climax.

“OOH-SHOMUSHLOOLLLII-OOOOH!!!” Allyssa babbled lustfully, large yellow eyes rolled back, little tongue lolling out of a lewdly gapping mouth, drool flowing from it as copiously as the pussy juice gushing from her completely wrecked pre-k pussy “OOOOH-SHOVEINDOMUBURRY!!!!!”

“THAT’S RIGHT, EVER SINGLE INCH!!” John growled into the chubby child’s little ear, each speedy thrust of his hips slamming them against the princess’s fat ass, the entirety of the teen’s meaty mast pistoning into her taut little hole, the same amount of throbbing flesh piercing the girl’s underdeveloped uterus as it did their puerile passage.

Colorfully gloss painted testicles began rising upwards in Johnathon’s leathery nut sack, the selfish teen asking though not really caring for an answer “Grrr-YOU READY FOR ME TO DUMP MY HOT FUCKING CREAM INTO YOUR LITTLE BITCH PATCH!!!???”

“YEEESSHHH!!” Allyssa screamed, her cute little head bent backwards to like at the young man’s face, gazing at him with feverish yellow eyes as she begged “PLEASHFILLMEUBWIDFICKREAM!!!”

“OKAY YOU LITTLE FAT ASS!!” John roared, slamming their hips into the chubby child’s big bubble butt one last time, hilting himself as he stood up straight, back arched “FUCKING TAKE IT- HRRRGGG!!”

Massive cum-factories churned, pressing tightly against the climaxing teen’s body, an obscene throb going up his pre-k pussy spearing penile pillar, stretching out the little girl’s already over-stretched baby-straw, and her cock-bracelet of a cervix, the child’s hot scalding womb barely more than a thin casing on the upper half of the massive member.

Blasting into Ally Apple’s condom of a uterus in a fat greasy rope, the first thick gelatinous load of the teenager’s orgasm instantly over-filled the little baby-maker, blowing it up like a water-balloon on a fire hose, the adolescent princess’s chubby tummy immediately bloating out to a hefty round shape.

“OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Allyssa squealed and shook, another mined shattering orgasm burning through their dick stuffed body, tightly clamping cunt hole practically sucking on the howling teen’s massive cum-canon, the apple princess’s bloated tummy growing larger as he disgorged a second heaping load into her well and truly stuffed pouch.

“Gods Damed Bitch!” Johnathon hissed, hip twitching against the chubby child’s fat round ass, as he dumbed another clotted pile of virile semen into the juvenile girl’s bloated womb “Take All My Fucking Turbid Cum!!”

Hot little green and blue lips parted from each other, to press against the climaxing teenager’s cum-pumping monster-balls, Mellissa and Bella once again sucking on the huge thrumming organs, blushed cheeks caving in, as if the two little girls were literally trying to suck the delicious nut out of the beefy jizz-tanks through the taut leathery skin.

Fat throbbing testicles being sucked on as they were by a pair of sweet adolescent dick-pillows, Johnathan groan as an extra coagulated rope of nut-porridge blasted into the babbling apple princess’s uterus, so much so that it back up the girl’s stuffed pussy passage, and sprayed out in thick white cords, onto the teenager’s swollen gonad’s, and her sister’s cute sucking faces.

John kept himself hilted in the bloated pre-k princess’s wrecked cunt, shouting obscenities as he shot rope after thick slimy rope of his greasy seed into her overstuffed womb, continuously replacing the prodigious amount of white gunk spraying out from the chubby child’s O stretched pussy petals, onto the adorably slime slathered faces of the other two girl’s sucking the teen’s hard working testes.

“GRRG-G!” Stuttered the young man, hips giving one last nearly violent spasm as he shot out his last load of heavy seed, and with an exhausted breath hunched over drowsily moaning Allyssa, both teen and child breathing heavily with post orgasmic release.

Keeping his still turgid rod hilted in the chubby child’s heavenly kiddy cunt, as it spurted out the remaining dredges of thick semen, Johnathon’s large testicles lowered onto the upturned nut covered faces of the adolescent apple princess’s sister’s as they continued to suck on the fat flopping organs.

“Thank you for all the thick cream Mister.” Allyssa thanked the older teen drowsily, yellow panted eyelids fluttering with her plump freckled face, the young man patting the chubby princess’s big bubble booty in response, adding with a tired grin “Don’t fucking mention it bitch.”

“Oh Miiiisssssttteeeerrr!!!?” A sweet voice sung out questionably from behind John, who took another breath of preparation, and then stood up straight, grabbing the base of his monster-cock in one hand while holding firmly to the chubby princess’s cum bloated waist with the other.

Grunting, the young man slowly extracted his hard length from Allyssa’s sloppy slit, the little hole sucking wetly as the meaty mass was pulled out from her taut little pussy lips, thick cum spurting out around the turgid monolith as he did so.

“PLOP-FFFFFLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRPPPPP!!” Somehow, with-out pulling the poor girl’s womb inside out, John’s fat bloated glans popped out wetly from the princess’s hole, the chubby child collapsing onto her nut-stuffed belly and the soft cushioned seat of the gaudy throne, a thick torrent of slop spewing out of their gapping girl gash with a load farting noise filling the room.

Gasping with delight Melody’s and Belladonna’s excited little faces shot forward towards their sister’s jizz gushing cunt, the busty preteen being the first to reach the slime spewing hole, and locking her plush green lips around the puffy labia of her chubby sibling’s fat pussy, while the little ebon skinned baby princess began flicking a tiny pink tongue on the freckled child’s still throbbing clit.

Johnathon turned around putting the muff munching threesome behind him, and gazing ahead at what was indeed a lovely sight to behold!

Gabriella Grape and Sabrina Strawberry stood before the young man, little painted penis cushions curled up into sweet smiles, frilly dress dropped around high heeled feet, exposing their delicious adolescent bodies for his viewing pleasure.

“It’s our turn next, right Mister!?” Sally asked excitedly, the pink haired girl standing so close to her sibling that their soft brown cheek and slightly curving tummy pressed against the ivory pale skin of the grape princess.

“You’re going to shove your Big Throbbing Lolli into out Tight Little Berries?” Gabby continued their sister’s query calmly, the two girl’s slender glove hands reaching up to caress the hung teen’s still mightily erect monster-cock, large purple and pink eyes gazing up at him with adolescent lust as the grape princess finished asking sweetly “And Fill our Tiny Patches with Sooo much Hot Thick Cream?”

John gazed down between the two adolescent girl’s svelte legs, seeing their bare little pussy slit’s absolutely flowing with juvenile juices of desire, soaking silky white stockings.

Smiling wolfishly at the two obviously cock-hungry preschool princesses obviously needing a very thorough dicking with his massive meaty bitch breaker, Johnathon responded with all the confidence his situation afforded him “Oh trust me, The day is just getting started!”


	11. Field Plowing

Hanging high in a dazzling blue sky, along with big fluffy clouds, a cheery yellow sun shown its happy rays down onto the Lollipop kingdom, a valley of bright green grass, dotted with colorful candy like flowers and pink cotton-candy trees with lollipops hanging from their swirling branches.

Gleaming brightly, a yellow brick road winds its way through the saccharine valley, which if one were to follow it, would lead them to a large hill next to a sparkling aquamarine lake, a great castle with tall slender towers standing atop the verdant mount, with walls white as sugar, and pointed roofs as pink as the surrounding tree tops.

All of this is the domain of the Lollipop Queen and her daughters, the Lollipop Princesses, seven adorable little girls, none older than the adolescent age of twelve, and who spend their days happily playing in the castle with all the lollipops the queen gladly supply’s.

One day though, as if compelled by a spell, one of the princesses, named Sabrina Strawberry, grew bored of the castle and her lollies, and wandered out into the great forest that surrounds the Lollipop realm.

In those ancient woods, the little six year old met a young man named John, who had the biggest strawberry flavored lollipop that Sally had ever seen, and filled with thick delicious cream too!

Sabrina was ecstatic to see such a huge tasty lolly, the little princess immediately wanting to play with it, and though the young man was nervous at first, quickly started enjoying playing the fun games she had in mind.

John and the princess spent the day playing games that were much like the ones she played at the castle, but somehow even more fun and exhilarating, so much so in fact, that she made him promise to come back the next day to play some more, which the teen happily did so.

In the following Days, Sally and the teen continued meeting to play, the young man introducing new games that were also familiar to the little girl, but also new and exciting like nothing before; and for their part, the strawberry princess brought along one of her sisters, a calm lass named Gabriella Grape, who quickly found joy in the games they played with the young man, especially after discovering his big lollipop and thick cream could change flavors!

So much did they enjoy playing with John, the two sisters decided they simply just couldn’t keep him to themselves, offering the young man to come and visit them at the Castel, where he could meet their sister’s, and show them the fun games that the three of them had been playing. 

Of course the young man once again gladly accepted, the teenager arriving to the kingdom the next day after following Sally’s directions.

After making his way into the castle, and getting to know each little adolescent princess personally, the young man and the seven girls started spending the rest of the day having fun, the happy sounds of the children’s play echoing out through the large chocolate bar doors of the castles main entrance.

“OH MY GOSHHH!!” Six year old Sally Strawberry screamed lustfully, pink mane of fluffy hair bouncing as her small adolescent body was pumped up and down the length of a monstrously large cock.

Holding the little princess in front of him as he stood on two muscled legs, the meaty mast’s owner had his large hands holding the brown skinned child’s svelte white stockinged legs, pinning them against her naked torso.

Grunting with pleasure the young man continued to jack hammer his protracted pillar of flesh into the tight young hole of Sabrina’s puerile pussy, copious juices lubricating the mighty shaft as it stretched out the child’s tiny passage beyond belief.

“THIS REALLY IS FUNN!!” Sally exclaimed, plump pink lips opened into a lewd gasping O, white gloved palms pressed against soft mascara stained cheeks, big teary doe eyes looking down as her mocha belly bulged out like a large fleshy club each time the teenager plunged his throbbing length as deep as possible into the pre-school princess’s tiny tube of sucking adolescent flesh.

Lying scattered about a large circular throne room, with gaudy fruit patterned tapestries, and candy-cane pillars, were the six other little princesses, each young girls’ delicious torsos naked and sweating, as they played with large dildos, sucking the colorful toys with painted lips, and pumping them into juvenile cunts.

Kneeling beneath the roughly fucking couple, another adolescent princess with violet hair sucked enthusiastically on one of the young man’s swollen nuts.

Screaming Sally, the standing kid fucker, and their ball worshiping third party, stood in the middle of the large room, the young man’s strong legs bent as he sped up his furious pussy plowing, large bouncing testicles rising upward, popping wetly out of the purple princess’s hot little mouth.

“CUMMING!!!” Roared the teenager, Slamming Sabrina’s plaint body down onto his massive member, all the way down to its broad hilt, the pre-school princess screaming with their own cunt gushing orgasm as the young man’s soft-ball sized glans speared her thimble sized womb, and Immediately flooded the small organ with a long rope of thick fatty cum.

“Fuck that feels good!” The large teen rumbled, as he thrust his turgid fuck-log between Alyssa Apples fat freckled thighs, the chubby four year old laying back on a large pillow, holding her soft legs up, pressing them tightly around the broad shaft.

Pass the warm confines of plump thigh meat, the lengthy fuck-mast was sandwiched between two naked young girl’s, the chubby apple princess on the bottom, and tiny little Belladonna Blueberry’s own baby soft three year old body.

Cooing at the heat of the massive flesh rod plowing between supple golden tanned and dark ebon skin, the two pre-k princesses moaned as their puny pussies were spread wide over the throbbing club’s broad girth.

Pouty blue and yellow lips kissed the broad domed tip pf the teen’s lengthy monster shlong as it thrust forward between their adolescent bodies, reaching adorably chubby young faces as the young man hilted into the apple princess’s thick thighs.

Pressing their plump mascara stained cheeks against the young man’s fat fleshy nob as he increased the tempo of his thrusts, Bella Gazed up from the corner of dark blue eyes at the teenager, her chubby sister doing the same, panting blue and yellow dick-pillows hanging open in lewd Os.

“D-Do you like our soft cheeks Mister?!” Stuttered the bity blueberry princess nervously, infantile body shuddering with near orgasmic pleasure on top of the thrusting phallus, Ally adding with cute little gasps as her puny pussy was sawed by the large member’s fleshy piss-tube “Ahh- and are little bodies Mister?”

“So Gods Damned Soft!” Gruffly stated the teen as he suddenly pulled his throbbing meat mallet from between the two writhing little girls, the prepubescent princess’s moaning with surprise and disappointment, before the teenager suddenly ordered them while furiously jerking his massive length “Now Get On yalls Knees And Open Your Little Slut Lips!!”

Ally and Belly were just barely able to do as the teen ordered, getting on little stockinged knees, and opening their soft lips wide as they cupped white gloved hands under their tiny chins, just before the young man howled with climax.

Cord after viscous cord of hot sticky semen blasted onto the two pre-k princesses’ kneeling naked bodies, slathering adorably begging faces, plastering soft yellow and blue hair, along with filling their hungry open mouths to the brim with chunky jizz, little pink tongues writhing in the greasy slop.

“Your Lollipop is So Big Mister!” Gabriella Grape whined, her pale six year old body laying supine on the soft cushioned seat of a large throne, slender stockinged legs spread high and wide on the ostentatious chair’s arm-rests.

Bending over the spread eagle pre-school princess, griping her slim naked chest with large hands, the teenager was enthusiastically thrusting his massive meat log into the grape girl’s gushing kid cunny, the tight little hole stretched taut around the young man’s great girth.

Full purple lips gaped open in a lewd O, large lavender hair buns bouncing, as Gabby gazed at her tummy, pale flesh bulging out obscenely each time the teenager plunged his throbbing mast into the juveniles sucking princess pussy.

Gabriella screamed as the teen suddenly shoved his hips down hard, and in doing so spearing their fat glans into the grape princess’s adolescent uterus, stretching out the scalding hot baby pouch over the spongy nob like a too small condom.

High heeled mary-janes shook erratically at the end of Gabby’s little legs as she had a mind shattering orgasm, only heightened by the young man’s renewed onslaught on her spasming muff, fat throbbing testicles slapping against the child’s pale round butt as he jack-hammered his raging rod into the deliciously tight and hot hole.

“THASH IT MISHER!!” Gabby screamed feverishly, gazing at the child fucking teen with lust filled amethyst doe eye, placing petite gloved hands on the his chiseled abs, as he plowed her ever deeper into the soft throne cushions, the pre-school princess continuing the deliriously carnal encouragement “SHUF ID ALLDA WAYIN ANFILL MUBERRY WID HODREAM!!!”

More than happy to comply with the little girl’s demands, the teenager slammed his hips into hers one last time, burying his protracted pillar of penile flesh into the purple prepubescent’s puerile puss to the hilt, huge round cum-tanks pressing tightly against their coupled bodies.

Like a water-balloon on a fire hose, Gabriella’s pale belly expanded as the howling teen dumped his hefty load of thick baby-batter directly into her monster cock stuffed womb. 

“GRLK-GULK-RLGK-GURGL!!” The deep guttural sound permeated through the musty throne room from Cinderella Cherry’s Lush red lips, the ten year old’s dick-pillows stretched out around the young man’s turgid girth as he shove his swollen length down her tight young throat, the princess moaning at the sweet cherry flavor filling her stuffed mouth.

Kneeling on spread stockinged legs on semen stained shag, Cindy’s skinny ebon body leaned back to allow the teenager better access into her spasming oral orifice, as he crouched over the cock stuffed preteen, pumping his protracted pillar into the child’s esophagus.

Heavy testicles bounced off of Cinderella’s ebon forehead with each rise and descent of the teen’s meat club into her taut velvety windpipe, swan like neck bulging with the massive member’s size.

Large hand’s gripped tightly around Cindy’s bulging neck, the young man’s beefy fingers squeezing tightly around the slender neck, making her adolescent throat pussy even tighter.

“Gods Damn Your Such A Sluty Freak!” Growled the young man as he continued power thrusting into the preteen princess’s tight esophagus so deeply, that his bulbous glans slammed into her little stomach with each furious plunge, Cinderella’s ebon tummy bulging out each time, the rude teen continued “Grg- Getting Off On Getting Spit-Roasted By My Fucking Cock!!”

Cinderella was indeed greatly enjoying having the young man’s horse shlong being shoved down her taut face cunt all the way down to their stomach, as evidence by the gagging preteen’s white gloved hands between orgasmic shivering legs, and shoving as many dainty fingers as possible into a tiny tween twat.

Spit and phlegm bubbled out from the stretched corners of Cindy’s plump penis-cushions, joining the tears flowing from her sack smothered eyes, crimson dreadlocks bouncing as the young man quickened his pace.

“FUCKING TAKE IT!!” the teen roared, slamming his hips down and hilting himself in Cinderella’s adorably messy face, her cock stretched belly instantly bloating outward as gelatinous cherry cum spewed into the tween’s little stomach.

Gargling around the nut burping jizz-cannon, Cindy’s slim ebon hips shook, a spray of clear juices gushing out from her finger stuffed pussy, the orgasmic liquid sparkling in the light of the chandelier.

“So Fucking Tight!!” Grunted the young man as he stood on bent knees, large hands practically engulfing bity Belladonna Blueberry’s waist, pumping her puny three year old puss down his meaty mast, the hung teen’s teeth clenched with pleasure by the ebon tot’s taut twat, seething out “Holy Shit!!”

Stubby little white gloved and stockinged limbs hung down limply, along with Bella’s blue head of hair, swaying with each thrust of the teen’s hands on her tiny toddler body, forcing more of his mammothine member into the baby princess’s teeny little fuck-hole.

Large indigo eyes starred down at the crusted carpet, glazed over with brain dead pleasure as Belladonna’s little pre-k pussy was stretched beyond belief around the teenager’s meaty girth, her sopping love-passage a mere tool for his fat phallus’s pleasure, just its massive fleshy tip alone filling the blueberry princess so completely, that it already wrenched open the black babe’s infantile womb.

In fact, so tiny is bity Bella’s baby body compared to the kid fucker’s massive rod, that her little ebon belly was already bulging out obscenely with only a fourth of the member’s protracted length, looking like a large black sausage each time the young man thrusted himself into the amazingly small kindergarten cunt, trying to fit more of his aching flesh club into that sweet hole of pedophilic heaven.

Denied the pleasure of a sweet infantile cock-sleeve, the majority of the teenager’s rock-hard length was not left unattended, several of the other very underage princesses enthusiastically making sure the vein marbled obelisk was well takin care of.

Plump painted lips pressed into the taut skin of the teen’s raging rod, placing sweat little smooches, or opening their hot little mouths wide to suck on the pulsing flesh, leaving colorful stains of matted gloss on the already heavily lipstick smeared log.

Even down between the kneeling teen’s legs, little adolescent girl’s busied themselves with sucking and licking his massive low hanging nuts, the prepubescent princesses occasionally pressing the cute faces into the tumescent flesh, and breathing in the thick musk emanating from the fat sweaty sack.

Beefy arms suddenly lifted the comatose princess upward, Belladonna waking up from her cock coma with a wide eye scream as the teenager ferociously began jack-hammering her puny pussy up and down his mighty mast like a cheap sex toy.

“GODS THIS IS THE FUCKING BEST!!” Growled the young man, as he rammed inch after throbbing inch of his bitch-breaker into Gabby’s obliterated baby box, the baby princess a spasming mess as she was brutally fuck by a cock as big her.

Veins pulsed on the teen’s large arms as he shoved the blueberry princess down his massive member one last time, all the way to the broad hilt, the tiny tot’s body little more than a black fleshy condom.

Roaring, the young man’s strong arms were just barely able to hold Belladonna down on his climaxing erection as he blasted a veritable gallon of clotted cum into her three year old womb.

Groaning, the young man leaned back into the soft cushions of the large gaudy throne, looking down lustfully at the two eleven year olds sitting on his lap, a small bubbly booty on each thigh.

Giggling and cooing, the two tweens were happily rubbing their large breasts up and down the length of the lounging teen’s massive meat mast, the four plump spheres of milky white flesh looking ridiculously huge on the skinny adolescent bodies they inconceivably sprouted from.

“He he, Do you enjoy this Mister!?” Melissa Watermelon asked with air-headed simplicity, underage udders bulging out as they pressed against her sisters own pair tween titties, the soft warm milk-jugs tightly hugging the throbbing rod as the slowly glided up and down its turgid length.

“Mwap, You like our Big Pastries rubbing your Fat Lolli!?” Penelope Pumpkin queried with genuine uncertainty, after pulling full orange lips away from the teen’s stout glans, her watermelon sister taking up the slack by lovingly placing several long smooches on the tips broad spongy side with lush green dick-pillows.

“Gods I love It!” Grunted the teenager, rolling his eyes at the busty preteen’s simple-mindedness, and deciding to keep the big boobied twins quit by grabbing their little green and orange heads of pig-tailed hair, and mashing the sisters’ pouty penis cushions against his fat fleshy nob “I love it even more when yall suck it too!”

So Penny and Melody did just that, opening hot little lips wide into lewd 0s, and hungrily sucking the broad pliant flesh of the protracted penile pillar’s domed tip, as they continued kneading their fat minor milkers along the turgid log’s length.

Soon the young man’s hips started thrusting upward in tandem with tweens’ silky soft titty-fuck, causing the tween to bounce on his lap, and increasing the length of the meat masts thrusts through their callow cleavage, the only thing keeping the buxom preteens steady being the large teen’s beefy hands on their glans sucking heads.

“FUCK!” Barked the teen as he stopped his thrusting, Melissa gasping in surprise as she found her head lifted up, and then back down, their soft lips suddenly stretching around the fat phalluses tumescent tip.

Shoving his fist sized glans into Melody’s humid gob until it logged into her tight juvenile throat, the young man roared out “TAKE IT YOU DUMB BITCH-GRK!!”

Melissa’s big green doe eyes welled up with tears, gazing up at the roaring teen as his cum-cannon blasted ropes of thick jizz down her nob stuffed throat, slender neck working judiciously to swallow the virile teen’s sloppy loads.

Yanking the melon princess off of his burping fuck-log, the teen then shove Penelope’s dumbly gapping mouth onto the pulsing member’s nut spewing tip, green dick-pillows stretching tautly around the climaxing flesh “SOME FOR YOU TOO, BUSTY BITCH!!”

Ropes after rope of viscous baby-batter blasted down Penny’s adolescent wind-pipe, her big orange eyes not once breaking contact with the rude teen’s cocky gaze as she gratefully gulped down his tasty gelatinous seed without spilling a single drop.

“FUCK, THAT’S IT, SWALLOW IT ALL, YOU LITTLE FAT SLUT!!” Viciously growled the insulting teenager, as he pressed large hands into the back of Ally Apple’s little head of soft golden hair, mashing her adorably chubby freckled face into the young man’s crotch, hilting the entire length of his long pulsing cock into the four year old princess’s tight gullet, blasting thick apple flavored heaps of clotted white slop directly into her little stomach.

Groaning as their nut-burping fuck log throbbed inside the chubby princess’s vice like pussy throat each time it disgorged a heavy load into her over stuffed tummy, the teen released his grip on Alyssa’s tiny cocked stuffed head, placing the large hands behind himself, leaning back on toned arms with a sigh and a cocky smile as he planned to enjoy the rest of his powerful orgasm.

“SLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!” Plump yellow lips, stretched wide around the climaxing teen’s cum-cannon, dragged along the grossly pulsing flesh, as Ally pulled her messy freckled face up, tight throat kneading the massive member’s bulbous glans as it was extracted from the child’s esophagus, until only half of the teen’s length remained in the pre-k princess’s little gagging gob.

Large teary doe eyes gazing up hungrily at the young man, streaks of mascara running over stuffed chubby cheeks, Alyssa shoved her cute face back down the orgasming meat mast, just as quickly as she pulled back.

“GODS DAMN!!!” Cursed the young man, muscled back arching, large hands nearly ripping out the shag carpet, as Ally began thrusting their chubby little body back and forth, fucking her tiny mouth-cunt on the teenager’s climaxing cock.

Fat round ass cheeks jiggled in tandem with each thrust of Alyssa’s hot little girl gob onto the huge throbbing meat mast, so aggressive was her adolescent face fuck on the teen’s nut-spewing monster-member in fact, that his massive swollen testicles churned, producing a whole second orgasm’s worth of fruity virile jizz.

His whole body rigid with having a second climax before his first even finish, another curse escaped from the teenager’s clenched teeth, facing upward with tightly closed eyes as the chubby three year old eagerly worked to suck him dry “HOLY SHIT!”

“THAS RIGH MISER-AHH!!” Cinderella Cherry Gasped out with choked breathes, cute black head pressed into the sticky carpet, ruby puppy eyes open wide, pupils dilated, her slender ebon back extremely arched, as the cherry princess’s pert ass stood high in the air on skinny stockinged knees.

Hunched over the dark-mocha skinned ten year old, grunting like a beast, the young man hips thrusted erratically into the preteen princess’s sopping tween twat, each plunge of his mighty meat monolith slamming his turgid length into Cindy’s callow cunt hole and tight unripen womb.

Large muscled arms reached down to Cinderella’s head, the teen’s beefy fingers latching around her swan like neck, and squeezing into the soft dark flesh, causing the preteen’s please to escape from full, wide open lips with choked gasps “AHH-SHOF ID AW INMAI LIL BRRY –GAHH!!!”

More than happy to fulfil the masochistic preteen’s wishes, the young man jack-hammered his massive bitch-breaker even harder into her spasming adolescent love-hole, fat heavy testicles slapping against the cherry tween throbbing clit with each downward thrust.

Large hands squeezed down ever tighter on the gasping preteen’s throat, and having the pleasant side effect of causing her stuffed uterus to shiver and squeeze the young man’s stout pliant tip, which only made him plow into the tween even harder, plunging his rod so deep into the sherry princess that her flat ebon tummy bulged out like a fleshy black condom and slammed into the shag carpet underneath. 

Giant cum tanks shot towards the preteen pussy plower’s body, leather skin going taut over the throbbing organs as the young man hilted himself in Cinderella’s hot kiddy hole with one last thrust.

Cindy and the teen howled like animals in heat, her bulging cock stretched tummy expanded in an instant, as the young man’s massive jizz-tanks dumped what felt like an entire orgasms worth of thick greasy baby-batter directly into the preteen’s glans stuffed womb, ropes of the viscid slop spewing out from around the teenager’s pussy stretching shaft.

Plush pink lips stretched out into a large O slid now the turgid vein marbled length of the groaning teen’s deliciously fruity monster cock, mocha tear stained cheeks caved in as Sally Strawberry loudly sucked more and more of the meaty mast down her tight six year old throat, the pre-school princess’s slender brown throat bulging with the mighty rod’s girth.

Nearly half of the hung teen’s penile pillar was sucked down Sally’s sweet sucking gullet before tears welled up from her large pink doe eye, silky wet throat spasming tightly around the young man’s throbbing girth as a cough escaped from tautly stretched dick-pillows.

Extracting the titanic todger from her vice like throat, Sabrina’s pink cock-cushions dragged across the girthy flesh with a loud slurp, until the member’s bulbous tip popped out from the strawberry princess’s young lips.

“Cough- Haa –Cough- I Got Nearly Half Before Chocking!!” The strawberry princess declared with excited coughs to Gabriella Grape, the pale skinned six year old kneeling next to her chocolate skinned sister between the young man spread legs, gazing with amused purple eyes at the bubbly pink preschooler, who continued to claim superiority “ I Bet You Can’t Beat That Huh!?”

“We’ll see.” Gabby stated simply with a cocked eyebrow, as one of her small white gloved hands grabbed the teen’s meaty monolith, the pale preschool princess opening plump purple lips into a wide lewd 0, and plunging her hot little gob onto the teen’s fat round glans.

Gabriella moaned in a way that little girls shouldn’t as she shoved the tasty meat member’s large plaint tip between her soft purple dick-pillows, into a hot humid gob, and then down her tight adolescent throat, pale swan-neck bulging with the invading bitch-breaker’s arrival.

Sally and Gabby were having a competition to see who could swallow most of the hung teen’s fat phallus before gagging, the little sister’s having spent a good while taking turns sucking down the meaty log down their taut young throat cunts, though not for much longer.

“CAGHK!!” Gabriella coughed, phlegm spewing out from a pale button nose, looking down at the young man with large wet eyes with little more than half of his massive length impaling her juvenile windpipe.

“Fuck!” exclaimed the teen, hips twitching and causing another gag to escape from Gabby’s stuffed throat, the young man lifting his head off of a large pillow, declaring through grit teeth “Gonna Cum!”

Expertly Gabriella swiftly extracted the turgid log from her vice like throat, the member’s fat nob popping out from plump purple lips.

Keeping soft dick-pillows pressed against the stout glans plant flesh, Gabby puckered her lips, pressing them against the teen’s opening piss-hole.

Groaning, the teen’s head pressed back into the pillow as thick cum blasted out of his pisser directly into Gabriella’s hot little mouth, the preschool princess’s large purple eyes rolling back as the deliciously jellied nut filled her cheeks to bursting, slender throat working hard to just barely swallow down the tide of white slop. 

“Hey, No Hogging!” Sabrina fussed at her cum-guzzling sister, bumping a brown shoulder against a pale one, forcing the purple princess adolescent lips to pull away from their eager duty; but before another rope of jizz could spew out of the burping log, the pink preschooler mashed plump puckering penis-cushions onto the nob’s grossly winking slit.

Moaning like a child with sweet candy, Sally’s cheeks bulged with the climaxing teen’s load as she swallowed as much of the clotted jizz as possible, large pink doe eyes not once breaking contact with the young man while doing so.

Taking turns, both adolescent princesses happily swapped the teen’s throbbing cum canon between them, sucking the cords of fatty fruit flavored nut through their sweet puckering lips until with panting breath, the young man’s orgasm finish.

“WOMP-WOMP-WOMP!!” Like a hammer on an anvil, Alyssa Apple’s huge three year old ass slammed down onto the young man’s lap, as she pumped her fat little girl pussy on his huge throbbing monster cock.

Leaning back into the thrones large cushions, the teen couldn’t help but bluster and moan at how well this chubby little princess rode his massive member that was practically the same size as her “Gods Damn –oof- Only the Fourth or Fifth Time –huff- And your Already Riding My Cock Like A –Umf- Prooo!!”

Indeed she was, each time Alyssa’s big pre-k ass smacked into the teen’s lap, his mighty meat mast speared her tiny sopping passage around its thick pulsing girth like a salami through a skinny rubber hose, the chubby child’s cervix stretching open around the member’s huge domed tip, but too small to engulf it completely, inside the scalding walls of her adolescent uterus pressed against the spongy flesh, the little baby-pouch sucking on the huge nob. 

Little glove hands pressed into the teen’s chiseled abs, Ally resting her chubby freckled face on the toned stomach as she continued slamming her big bubble butt onto his raging rod, gazing up at him with large feverish golden eyes “Ahh- I Love Having Misters Big Lollipop Shoved Into My Little Berry –Ohh- All The Way Into My Tiny Patch.

Faster and Faster Ally’s huge baby ass bounced off of the young man’s lap, as she praised how much his massive monolith filled her young hole, big freckled butt cheeks nearly a blur, thinly stretched hole practically chocking the penile pillar, vice like cervix a vacuumed sealed pump on the teen’s tumescent tip.

“FUCK, YOU FAT LITTLE SKANK!” Roared the young man, large hands reaching down and gripping Alyssa’s big bouncing booty, beefy fingers sinking into soft freckled ass flesh as he tightened his grip, shoving her pre-k pussy down on the turgid meat club’s hilt.

Alyssa’s chubby tummy bulged out like a huge freckled sausage as the young man continued roaring, bloated testicles pumping virile slop up his kiddy cunt spearing shaft, and bloating the prepubescent princess’s womb instantly with chunky white jizz.

“Erm That’s it –Hrm- Such a good Girl!” Rumbled the young man, standing on bent knees, one arm hanging to his side as the other one reached down to tiny little Belladonna Blueberry, a large hand patting her soft indigo head of hear as she suckled on the fat throbbing tip of the hung teen’s massive tasty todger, sapphire eyes shining at receiving praise.

Plush blue lips stretched open wide around the stout nob, tautly pressing into the spongy flesh as Bella’s black cheeks caved in around the pliant head, puny gloved hands gripping the mighty member just behind its tips flared rim, the little three year old eagerly sucking down the thick rivulets of blueberry flavored pre spurting out of the teen’s enlarged pisser.

Along the monster log’s vein marble length, as well as the massive low hanging nuts between the teen’s legs, the other princesses busied themselves worshiping the mighty member, little pink tongues lashing, soft painted lips sucking and kissing hot throbbing flesh, tiny hands squeezing and rubbing, all in an effort to get the young man to release more delicious semen.

“SHIT!” Shouted the young man, free hand shooting up from his side to join the other behind Bella’s bity black head, muscled arms tensing as he shoved on her blue hair.

“GWARRRRKKK!!!” Big blue eyes grew even larger on tiny Bella’s suddenly obscenely cock stuffed face, tears running down bulging cheeks as the hung teen’s raging rod was forced all the way down into her stomach, tiny esophagus and humid mouth stretched tightly around half of the girthy log’s length.

“Good Girl Bella, Take All Of My Fucking Jizz!” Hissed the teen, Holding Belladonna’s head in place as he began dumping heaping ropes of clotted nut directly into her stomach, the other girl’s cooing at the site of his grossly pulsing cum-cannon and at seeing their baby sister’s tummy bloat with the virile teen’s prodigious load.

Standing on four skinny limbs, Huge round tits hanging and swaying like pale tear-drops from their slender young frame, Melissa Watermelon moaned with adolescent lust through puckering green lips as her eleven year old pussy was spread wide by the massive dick enthusiastically thrusting into it, its broad glans slamming against the pre-teen princess’s puckering cervix.

Underneath the raging obelisk of flesh fucking their moaning sister, Penelope Pumpkin laid on a large pillow, petite hands squeezing her big fat kiddy knockers as she wrapped them around the exposed lower length of the turgid fuck-log, the buxom tween also sucking on the member’s throbbing under side with plump orange lips.

Bent over the big breasted duo, the young man straddled Penny’s pale stomach, large hands gripping Melody’s slim waist, grunting as he fucked both a tight pre-teen twat and a soft pair of plump under-aged udders, low hanging testicles slapping against the under-side of pumpkin princess’s sweaty tits. 

Gripping Melissa hips even tighter, the teen stood high on strong knees, the melon princess gasping as she was pulled up with him, his turgid meat mallet sliding out from between Penny’s heavenly adolescent bambino boobies as he did so.

“MISTER –OOOOOH!?” Melody Howled as the young man mashed his hips against hers, the tween princess’s skinny pale tummy bulging out in the rough shape of the teen’s massive member, only to suddenly expand, large and round, as the teenager roared with climatic release, blasting greasy cords of sloppy seed into her nob speared uterus.

After Dumping his heavy load into Melissa’s adolescent womb, the young man nearly pulled the preteen’s callow cunt inside out extracting his meaty mast from it clamping confine, thick jizz gushing out of the gapping pink hole onto Penelope’s big tween titties, the air-headed child having just laid their squeezing them together as the young man came in her sister.

Cooing with pleasure at having her fat juvenile jugs slathered with viscous nut, Penny began rubbing the slop into their plump tit flesh, not even noticing as the teen lowered himself, aiming his huge member at her slick little slit.

Penny couldn’t even squeal as she suddenly found their tiny tween twat stuffed with nearly a third of massive teenage meat, her open orange lips being filled with Melissa’s own nut gushing kiddy cunt, stuffing their sister’s screaming gob with gloppy pumpkin jizz.

Large hands wrapped around her svelte hips, the horny teenager began thrusting their mighty fuck-log into Penelope’s tight preteen pussy, moaning with pleasure at the feeling of the tween’s sopping passage squeezing his turgid girth, as he slowly pried open the child’s cervix with a battering domed glans.

Melody ground her jizz stuffed pussy into her sister plump orange lips, Penny muffle moans of lust barely overhear through the sound of grinding and slapping flesh.

“Gah- TAKE IT SLUT!!” Roared the teen, hilting himself in Penelope’s callow cunt, bulging out her stomach as his apple sized tip penetrated her womb, and stuffing it full of clotted cum, until the preteen princess’s belly was as big as their tits.

The thick smell of sex and fermenting fruit permeated through the large throne room, ropes of ossified cum streaked across every square foot of it; on the fruity tapestries, the ostentatious throne, the candy shaped lounging cushions, the shag carpet, even the shining chandelier above, cords of nut dangling from it like white tar.

In the center of the musky room, seven naked princesses lied in a row on semen stained carpets, their adolescent bodies writhing, limbs caressing against each other, lush painted lips mashing together, kissing with sapphic passion only to pull away and meet a new pair of soft parted dick-pillows.

Matted gloss painted the little girls’ young bodies, the colorful rainbow of smooch marks most concentrated around their small hairless kid cunnies.

Cum seeped from the adolescent princesses’ puerile slits, underdeveloped wombs packed solid with ossifying jizz, leaving their kiss stained bellies swollen, making them look pregnant with the young man’s children.

Such a thought passed through Johnathon’s mind as he knelt at the writhing princesses’ little high-heeled feet, one large hand holding the broad base of his rigid rod, the other pumping up and down the throbbing length.

Painted smooch marks also covered almost every inch of the young man’s sweaty muscled body, the colorful smooch marks getting more concentrated as they neared his shaft, the mighty pillar of penile flesh itself completely covered in a rainbow of smeared gloss, throbbing balls underneath nearly the same, leaving one unable to see the true skin underneath.

John didn’t care about that though, his thought were filled with the image of these little girls, none older than twelve, some just barely out of diapers, and he imagined them pregnant with his own spawn, teats swollen with underage milk, giving birth to babies that would barely be younger than their mothers.

“FUCK!” Johnathon hissed, fat jizz-tanks jumping up to press against his body, a long thick cord of cum blasting out of the teenager’s throbbing member, and landing with a heavy splat along the princesses’ writhing nut stuffed bodies.

Hunched over, John continued to jack-off, releasing viscid seed onto the naked little girls before him, slathering their sweaty adolescent skin, painting them white with the fatty slime, until his pulsing nuts were empty.

Sighing with sexual relief, Johnathon collapsed onto his naked rear, resting back, on tired arms, broad chest rising heavily with deep breaths, semi-turgid cock standing bent under its own weight between the teen’s worn-out legs.

John had barely sat down before he found a writhing bundle of little white gloved arms reaching out to his shaft, small soft hands lovingly stroking the huge club of meat before the prepubescent princesses’ pressed their sweet young lips into the turgid flesh, adolescent mouths sucking as they ran hot tongues across thumb thick veins. 

“Mmm- Do you –Mwap- Have any more –FwooP- tasty cream –PwomP- For us Mister?” Gabriella asked with calming sweetness as she place deep smooches along the teen’s member, purple doe eyes gazing up at him with expectation.

“Gruh- I really wish I could, but I’m all dried out” Grunted the young man truthfully, beefy loins burning with desire at the sight of the little girls’ desiring gazes, but no longer churning to make more seed.

Johnathon groaned, standing up slowly, the girls weakly moaning with disappointment as the teen’s meaty log was pulled from their mouths and hands, the piles of sweaty naked princesses looking at him with adorably sad messy faces.

“Just one more time Mister!?” Sally mewled like a kid that knows playtime is over, lids drooping heavily over her pink eyes, the pre-school princess obviously tired from the hours of hardcore sex, but still wanting more, begging “Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeee!!!”

“Sorry.” Muttered John as he slid on his pants, the selfish teen obviously trying to make a fast get away, hoping to avoid this ‘Lollipop Queen’, wanting to avoid their wrath for fucking her underage daughters, but giving out the plausible excuse “It’s getting late, don’t want to get lost in the dark.”

“Will you come back tomorrow Mister?” Alyssa muttered, barely able to keep her eyes open, while bity baby Bella was already fast asleep, tiny bare chest fluttering with dreamy breaths; glancing furtively at the sweaty pile of jizz slathered children, the young man asked unsurely in return “Err- Will your Mom be here tomorrow?”

“Naha.” Cindy uttered, the other princesses that were still awake shaking tired heads in agreement Penny starting to explain while Melody finished “She’s still out traveling – She won’t be back for a while longer.”

Grinning wolfishly at the girl’s answer, John turned and walked toward the throne room’s main entrance, exclaiming cockily to the princesses as he left to go home, the bundle of children already fast asleep in a deep cum coma “Then I’ll Be Back Tomorrow!”

Hanging low in a azure sky, the sun shone crimson rays down onto a sleepy village, the towns folk winding down from a hard day’s work, when suddenly something strange happened.

A great carriage, painted in many colors, pulled by two mighty white horses, charged into town, as if with some great emergency, stopping with a lurch in the middle of the village, then simply standing there, its stallions huffing and stomping at the dirt.

No one was sure who the chariot’s occupants were, though by how beautiful it was decorated, it obviously belonged to either someone of noble decent, or of wealth.

Before someone official could be sent to talk with the mysterious visitor, an old crone walked up to the gaudy carriage, nobody could hear what the hag and the noble said to each other, but all the nearby listeners later claimed the visitor had a beautiful woman’s voice.

After a brief exchange of words through the ostentatious wagon’s closely drawn curtains, the horses reared, and just as suddenly it arrived, the chariot raced away from the town, the crone cackling in its wake.


	12. The Lollipop Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Stuff about another vote at the bottom

“Oh, What The Fuck!” Johnathon exclaimed with frustration, holding up his blanket and looking underneath it with a furrowed brow.

Pulling the covers off of himself, John allowed the early morning light to shine through the window onto his toned naked body, and which if anyone else were in the room, would of given them an excellent view of the massive semi turgid cock, and big beefy balls, between the young man’s legs; though this supposed audience would have probably been surprised by the fact the teen’s impressively sized groin was also colored a deep indigo blue!

Such an odd discoloration to his member was not particularly surprising to the teen however, nor was the nearly noxious smell of blueberries permeating throughout his bedroom, Johnathon having been dealing with this ‘ailment’ for a few days.

John had awoken half a week ago to find his massive todger colored angry pink and smelling of sweet strawberries, at the time the young man had worried it was an infection, but after all of the town’s doctors failed to diagnose him, the teenager had stormed off into the old forest in frustration.

Fuming in those ancient woods, the colorfully cocked teen had met the Lollipop princesses, a pair of girls named Sabrina Strawberry, and Gabriella Grape; and showing a keen interest in his ‘Big Lolli’.

Dressed as they were, in scanty frill dresses that left nearly nothing to the imagination, their sweet faces made up like a pair of street whores, Johnathon should have been perfectly happy to slake the slutty looking princesses interests, but there was a problem, the two girls were children, no older than six.

He tried to be a good man, but the moment the adolescent sisters had sweet painted lips on his throbbing tip, John gave in to temptation, soon finding himself balls deep in the little girls’ tight young throats, and later their taut prepubescent pussies, the virile teen dumping heaping loads of cum into the princesses’ small wombs and stomachs.

So much did Sally and Gabby enjoy the hung teen’s ‘Lollipop’ and its ‘Thick Tasty Cream’, as well as the member’s ability to change flavor, that they decided to introduce the young man’s to their five other sisters, none older than twelve, and all dressed like jail-baiting hookers.

That was yesterday, one in which Johnathon had spent in immoral debauchery, fucking a harem of underage girls in the gaudy throne-room of the lollipop kingdom, until their young bellies were stuffed solid with his seed; the young-man leaving them in a cum-drunken pile after the fact, and making his way home to collapse in bed from sexual exhaustion.

Up until this morning, the mystical shading on John’s horse dick had only affected his turgid shaft, the gaudy color stopping at the broad base of the member’s length, but looking down at it now; the teen found that his huge testicles were also quite literally blue in color, and churning with what felt like a months’ worth of back up semen!

Johnathon didn’t worry for long about the spread of this ‘affliction’, a wolfish grin appearing on his face as he got dressed, muttering happily as they left home “The girls are gonna love it.”

Walking briskly through the ancient woods, Johnathon made his way to the lollipop kingdom much more swiftly than the day before, though the teen’s eyes still ached at the saccharine view that laid before him as he came upon a great open valley.

A plain of bright green grass spread out before the young man, dotted with candy like flowers and pink cotton-candy trees, with lollipops hanging from their swirling caramel branches; overhead a rainbow arched across a aquamarine sky, a cheery yellow sun and big fluffy clouds hanging high above.

“Still looks like unicorn barf.” Muttered the young man, but his balls ached too much to care about such things, Johnathon making his way down a twisting road of yellow bricks.

Following the yellow brick road took John to a verdant hill next to a sparkling lake, atop the mount stood a castle with slender spires white as sugar, capped with pointed pink roofs.

Going up the hill, pass the candy gates, Johnathon entered the castles court ward, cobbled with golden bricks and lined with fluffy pink bushes, the estates main entrance consisting of two giant chocolate-bar doors with peppermint handles.

Soundlessly, one of the great doors moved at the press of John’s hand, opening to a hall lined with candy-cane pillars and great fruit patterned tapestries, a red carpet rolled out across its floor.

Walking down the hall, the young man made his way into the great throne room, which was much like the hall, except in the shape of a large circle, shag carpet spread across the floor, big fluffy pillows scattered across it, and all lit up by an impressive chandelier hanging from the domed ceiling.

Last John had seen this room, it was covered from floor to ceiling with sticky ropes of greasy jizz, the young man not being very neat as he fucked seven adolescent girls; that wasn’t the only thing knew to the teenager though, in the large throne that stood against the far wall, sat someone that he had never seen before.

A beautiful woman sat regally in the ostentatious throne, wearing a lacy white gown, which contrast greatly with her dark brown skin.

She was the curviest woman John had ever seen as well, her attire hugging tightly, showing off long curvy legs, wide rounded hips, a slim waspish waist, and a huge bosom, barely contained by the low cut of the lady’s lacy bodice, large chocolate breast bulging out of the tight fabric, and creating an invitingly deep cleavage.

“Hello Johnathon.” Spoke the young woman, voice husky and coy, Johnathon’s eye dragged away from the regal bombshell’s deep brown cleavage, up to bare shoulders and long swan-like neck, wrapped with a sparkling jeweled choker, and then too her beautifully mature heart shaped face, framed by lustrous white hair made up into an intricate bun, a jeweled crown sitting atop it, giving credence to the busty beauty’s next authoritative claim “I am Lady Vanessa, the Lollipop Queen.”

“Shit, it’s the girls’ mother!” John thought to himself, hands suddenly going clammy, standing up straighter, unsure what was about to happen next.

Plump lips, shimmering with iridescent gloss, smiled amorously at the young man’s obvious nervousness, the make-up on the woman’s high cheeks and drooping eyelids possessing the same, rainbow like quality; keen pearl-like eyes gazed at the John from between long dark lashes, silver brow arched with amusement, as if looking deep into his soul as she continued to speak huskily “My daughters have told me much about you.”

“Err, Have they?” Johnathon responded, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried hiding his nervousness “And –err- where are they now?”

“I’ve sent them to their rooms.” The Queen answered, gesturing with a slender, white gloved arm, towards one of the many small doors leading out of the throne room; Vanessa continued answering the young man’s question, pearly eyes gazing at him knowingly “Punishment for not sharing with their Mother.”

“Sharing?” Muttered the young man, just then Vanessa shifted gracefully on their throne, hefty brown bosom jiggling hypnotically, pulling the teen’s eyes back to the deep cleavage of dark flesh, making him forget about his question.

“You made quit a mess yesterday!” Vanessa stated, husky tone suddenly gaining a haughty quality to it, as she began fussing accusingly at the young man, dragging his attention back to her slightly annoyed gaze, the Queen gesturing around the throne room “The carpets, pillows, walls!”

Graceful fingers gestured toward the dazzling chandelier, Vanessa lightly shaking her beautiful dark face, full lips still grinning as she finished, the queen’s tone sounding more impressed then annoyed “Even the chandelier!”

“Err- Yeah, that just sorta became a running joke.” Johnathon muttered nervously, still not sure how much trouble he was in “Err- Sorry?!”

“Sorry won’t do John!” Teasingly explained Lady Vanessa, colorfully painted lips curling up in a Cheshire grin, petite gloved hands reaching down to her lacy white skirt, throaty tone becoming even deeper as she coquettishly continued “But don’t worry, I have something you can do for me!”

Gripping their long silky skirt, the Lollipop Queen pulled up the frilly fabric, revealing long curvy legs clung tightly by a set of lacy white stocking, going all the way up to her thick chocolate thighs, which Vanessa spread enticingly, and giving the teen an excellent view of what lies between.

Glistening juices leaked profusely from swollen pink pussy lips, flowering out from between Lady Vanessa’s puffy outer labia, the plump brown flesh bare, though a white bush of well-manicured pubes sat above the queen’s fat throbbing clit.

“Now come here!” Vanessa purred out seductively, one slender hand releasing her skirt to point at the slightly surprised teen, and curling invitingly inward as she commanded lustfully “And kneel before your Queen!”

“Yes Ma’am!” John blurted out, trying to suppress a grin from appearing, as he immediately strode up to the spread legged queen, kneeling between curvy stockinged thighs, bringing his face up close to her steaming wet sex; the young man’s nostrils filling with a schmorgesborg of sweet fruity scents, and a hint of vanilla.

Placing his large hands on the inside of the buxom queen’s thick chocolate thighs, Johnathon leaned in to her humid cunt, and immediately ran his large tongue up the sopping slit’s swollen lips, the young man’s fat oral organ spreading the hot pussy petals wide.

“Mmm, Yes!” Purred Lady Vanessa, regal head leaning back, dark bare shoulders rolling with pleasure as the young man licked the leaking entrance of her slick hole, tongue awash with fruity flavors as it traveled to the top of the queen’s pussy.

“Ahh- Gods!” The Queen gasped, slim back arching, pressing into the thrones cushions as John lashed his fat mouth muscle across her swollen clitoris.

Large hands pushed Vanessa’s lightly clenching thighs far apart, as the teenager wrapped his lips around her plump bean, and began sucking on the sensitive nub.

Hearty moans escaped the lollipop queen’s sparkling lips, white gloved hands shooting down to grip at Johnathon’s hair, slim fingers burying into soft locks as her thighs tried to involuntarily clamp around his bowed head, but were held in place by strong arms.

Alternating between sucking on Lady Vanessa’s clit, and running his fat tongue up the woman’s sopping slit, pushing the oral organ just deep enough past swollen spread pedals to tease her hot needy hole, the very horny teen was resisting the urge to whip out their massive member and jacking off, in fear that the queen would not like the decision.

“Deefer!!” Gasped the queen, regal composure cracking, slim, buxom body writhing in the throne, dainty fingers nearly clawing out John’s hair, as her thick spasming thighs fought against his strong grip, the high, throaty command once again exiting open lips “Go Deeper- AAhh!!!”

Doing as commanded, the pussy eating teen shoved his fat tongue deep into Vanessa’s hot cunt-hole, the queen screaming out as her slick vaginal passage clamped down on the invading organ.

Strong arms stiffened, actually struggling a little against the moaning monarch’s involuntarily clamping thighs, as Johnathon began tongue fucking her clamping cunt, fat mouth muscle plowing down the depths of the tight fleshy hole, and the dragging along the twitching roof of the taut pussy passage, back into the young man’s open maw, only to dive back down the mature love-hole to repeat the carnal process.

“Fuck!” Lady Vanessa Gasped, curvaceous body going stiff as a bolt of pleasure speared her to the core, an orgasmic scream escaping plump lips, as she nearly ripped out the teenage muff muncher’s hair “I’M CUMING –AHH!!”

A jet of glistening juices gushed out of the climaxing queen’s plump pussy, directly into John’s open maw, the young man releasing their hold on Vanessa’s thighs, allowing the thick limbs to clamp around his head, which he pressed deeper into her spasming cunt, drinking the fruity orgasmic fluid deeply.

So long was the young man trapped between Vanessa’s surprisingly strong legs, his faced smothered with her gushing groin, that he was starting to run out of breath before the Queen’s un-lady like orgasm finished.

Soft stockinged legs released their hold on Johnathon’s head, who immediately pulled his juice smeared face from the queen’s steaming sex, taking a deep gasping gulp of air.

As the young man caught his breath, Lady Vanessa swiftly pulled their long skirt back down over curving legs, adjusting herself back into a regal pose as she expertly placed a rogue strand of white hair back into place.

“Hmm- Thank you Johnathon.” The bombshell queen breathed, sitting on her throne as if she hadn’t just received a powerful orgasm brought on by John’s impressive cunnilingual skills; the woman gazing down at the teen with a pleased smirk, continuing to thank him “It’s been a while since someone of experience had done that for me.”

“uh- Your welcome.” Wiping Vanessa’s love-juices off his face, the teenager stood up, muttering in reply to her thanks, still unsure about his fate, and thus not thinking about attempting to hide the massive bulge in their pants-leg.

Pearly Low lashing eyes widened just a little at the site of Johnathon’s barely contained erection, the queen sharply inhaling through the nostrils of her button nose before standing up herself, the young man’s eyes running up her perfect hour-glass figure as he realized that she stood nearly as tall as him.

Stepping aside on stiletto heels, Lady Vanessa gestured to the now empty throne’s cushioned seat, her seductively throaty tone back to normal as she suggested with an inviting smile to their full shimmering lips “Please sit, you’ve been traveling all morning, and only for me to impose more hardships, you must be tired?”

“Err, Yeah, I kinda am actually.” Johnathon said with some confidence, the selfish teen figuring that if the queen hadn’t punished him for what he’d done already, that she wasn’t going to, and that her offer of rest was genuine.

Turning around, the young man practically collapse into the ostentatious chair, releasing a please sigh at sinking into soft cushions, strong hands laying on the thrones armrests, his eyes running back up the side of Vanessa’s amazing figure, revealing just how much those titanic tits jut forward from her slender torso, as well as the huge round bubble-butt clung tightly to by a slinky tight skirt.

Smiling knowingly at his gaze, the queen turned slightly away from John, her rounded hips swaying lightly, and giving the young man an even better view of the large spheres of fabric clung ass flesh, before backing up and sitting them on the thigh of his non pants-bulging leg.

“There, isn’t this comfortable?” Vanessa asked softly, leaning into the young man as she wrapped a silk gloved arm behind his muscled neck, one of her large round breasts pressing into the teen’s broad chest.

“Oh, Very comfortable!” Johnathon exclaimed a little too loudly, resisting the urge to feel up the bodacious babe pressing her buxom body into his, then forcing a kiss from those mesmerizing pouty lips… the young man shook his head adding with a mutter “Very soft.”

Smirking, Lady Vanessa purred at the young man’s response, suddenly lifting up her free hand, holding a delicate glass filled with some drink, the queen offering with an almost teasing tone to their sultry voice “Do you want some warm milk John, it’s will help relieve your stress?” 

Taking the small glass of milk into his hand, Johnathon starred at it for a second, unsure where the queen had gotten it from, her iridescent lips smiling almost impishly as she explained, pressing full breasts even closer into the young man’s chest “Don’t worry, Its fresh!”

Eyes gazing into expansive valley of Vanessa’s dark chocolate tits at her cryptic statment, the young man gazed back at the glass, then shrugging before bringing it to his lips, head dipping back as he downed the dairy beverage in one shot.

John found the milk thick like cream, and surprisingly flavorful, hints of vanilla spreading over his taste buds; the queen was also true to her word, the creamy drink’s warmth spreading through the young man’s body, renewing his vitality, though that didn’t seem to be the only thing it did.

“Oh, My!” Vanessa exclaimed bringing a dainty hand up to pursing lips, though not sounding very surprised, her pearly eyes wide with foe shock, as a groan escaped from the reclining teenager’s lips, his bulging pants leg throbbing very visibly, the sound of straining fabric filling the couples ears; barely contained excitement bubbled up from the queen, throaty voice filled with feigned ignorance as she observed “It looks like you’re not the only one in need of relief!”

Bringing her svelte hand from their beautifully sly face, the bombshell queen pressed her gloved hand against Johnathon’s raging boner, rubbing it slowly against the barely contained flesh as she leaned into his ear, asking in a deep sultry tone “Do you want me to help with this John?”

“Gods YES!!” Gasped out the young man, hands gripping the throne’s armrests tightly, pretty sure his cock was about to burst from their clothed confines at Lady Vanessa’s firm touch.

“Mmm, Yes, What Johnathon?” The Lollipop Queen teasingly purred the familiar question into John’s ear, smirking as she dragged a dainty finger along his throbbing pants-leg, the young man hissing back through gritted teeth, trying not to make a mess “Yes, Please!!”

“Ha- Good Boy.” Vanessa said with a sultry chuckle, her hand leaving the horny teen’s bulge to grab at his pants-waist; not wasting time, and with another feat of surprising strength, the seductively teasing queen simply ripped open the front of the young man’s taut slacks, instead of finicking with unbuttoning and pulling them down.

Like a mighty lever, Johnathon’s monster cock slowly rose from his torn pants, the sultry monarch’s pearly eyes going wide for a second at the sight of the rising blue shaft, its turgid length marbled with pulsing thumb thick veins, a fat fleshy piss-tube running up the massive member’s under-side to a soft-ball sized glans.

“Amazing!” Exclaimed Lady Vanessa, reaching out grab the rising rod, steading its motion, her slender gloved hand barely wrapping around half of the throbbing length’s girth, a large grin on the busty queen’s calmly excited face as she ecstatically breathed out an understatement “It’s So Big!”

Groaning at the soft silken grip of the queen’s lithe hand gripping his shaft, Johnathon simply couldn’t control himself any more, a large dollop of thick white pre spurting up out of their enlarged pisser.

Vanessa cooed as the young man’s pre-semen oozed out and ran down his meaty length, and over her gripping hand, the mature woman running a silken mitt up the horny teen’s erect member, cooing again as she collected the viscid slime, gaining another thick spurt for their trouble.

“Mmm- So Thick!” Observed the Lollipop Queen, looking almost hungrily at her slathered hand after pulling it away from the throbbing shaft, then bringing it closer to their lovely face, licking the gunky slop off the soiled glove with a pink tongue, sparkling shadowed eyes closing shut as she moaned with pleasure, huskily stating with a satisfied smile “Ahh- And It Tastes of Blueberries!”

“It could be a better flavor though?” Muttered Lady Vanessa with a quizzical look appearing suddenly on their heart shaped face, and quickly replaced with a familiar sultry smile as her tinkling eyes fell upon a crown shaped blemish on the young man’s pubic groin, which she immediately pressed with a slim finger.

“Gah- FUCK!” Cursed John, dropping the empty glass as an all too familiar spike of pleasure shot through their shaft at the contact of the self-serving woman’s touch, the deep blue shade of his massive meat monolith fading to that of a bright angry pink, the sweet smell of strawberries filling the room; at the end of the magical transformation, an obscene pulse went up the mighty member’s length, the teen’s hips jumping off the throne as the longest thickest cord of pre-nut he had ever seen blasted from his cock like a canon, striking the chandelier above.

“Hmm- Impressive!” Commented Vanessa with a smirk, gazing at the erratically swaying chandelier with an arched brow, before returning her pearly gaze to the tense teen’s now pink penile pillar, already issuing out another fatty glob of pre, which she scooped up with a dainty finger, then inserting it between plump sparkling lips, releasing a pleased gasping breath after pulling the slathered digit out with a wet pop “‘PWOP’ – Ahh, I Just love the taste of Strawberries!”

“I never get use to that!” John breathed out, eyes glancing away from their raging rosy rod, toward the queen who chuckled seductively at his exclamation, a grin appearing on the cocky teen’s face as he stated “Though I enjoy what happens next.”

“Hmm, indeed!” The lollipop queen murmured with amusement, sliding sinuously off Johnathon’s lap, a silk clad hand tracing down his toned body, the seductive monarch turning toward the erect teenager on heeled feet, as she slowly squatted in front of him, large bursting bust pressing against muscled, slim arms resting on them.

“Let’s get this out of the way.” Lady Vanessa muttered, a happy purr escaping her lips as she grabbed and pulled down the young man’s pants-waist, drooping-lid eyes gazing at the pair of massive pink testicles that flopped out before the torn pants even hit the floor.

“Ooh, I Can See Why My Daughters Couldn’t Keep Their Mitts Off Of You!” Observed the lollipop queen, one hand gripping the base of John’s turgid length, the teen groaning as she very slowly started jacking him off, her other hand reaching down to heft up one of his beefy, low hanging balls, larger than her palm.

Leaning into the obese organ, Vanessa puckered her plump iridescent lips, pressing the soft painted cock-cushions against leathery skin, moaning as she gave the teen’s cum-tank a loud smooching kiss.

Groaning at the sweet contact of the bombshell queen’s silken lips on his tumescent gonad, Johnathon’s meaty monolith throbbed, blasting out another rope of pre, dripping down the mighty shaft like syrup, and smeared like lube by the mature woman’s skillfully stroking hand.

“Mwa- It’s So Hard To Get Those Girls To Behave!” Vanessa breathed with foe concern after pulling soft puckered lips away from the teen’s fat nut, the queen dropping the hefty orb, wrapping both slim mitts around his monster shlong’s turgid base, lowering it as she leaned her regal head to the side, pearly eyes running along its protracted length with desire.

“I Can Barely Keep My Eyes On All Of Them!” Continued the cock-hungry monarch, before pressing her hot open mouth against the side of John’s penile pillar, extracting another pleasured grown as she sucked on his hard throbbing flesh.

For a minute, only the salacious sounds of phallic worship could be heard as Lady Vanessa lovingly serviced the side of the hung teen’s monstrous member, making sure to lick each bulging vein with a hot lashing tongue, smooching lips painting every inch with sparkling gloss, and then spreading soft dick-pillows wide over the meaty girth, moaning as she sucked the strawberry flavored rod.

Making her sloppy way up Johnathon’s length, the queen’s plush lips eventually reached his stout glans, hot mouth open wide to suck on the spongy side of bulbous nob, and causing more spurt of viscid slop to stain the shag carpet below.

“MWAPF- Ahh, I leave for a few days!” Vanessa lamented, after pulling soft penis-cushions away from the young man’s swollen tip, leaving an iridescent ring on the sensitive flesh, and bringing her dark lovely face to the mighty member’s other side, as she continued carelessly complaining, only pausing to place a few wet smacking kisses down the length of the teen’s rigid rod “smof- and my Little Girls bring –swomp- a stranger home –fwoms- and play with –fwop- his Big –pwomfp- Fat –smwoop- COCK!”

Punctuating the last carnal word with a loud slopping kiss on the base of John’s vein marbled meat mast, the lollipop queen began the lascivious process of slathering the groaning teen’s lengthy log with shimmering lipstick and warm saliva, leaving the member equally painted with the evidence of oral love by the time her hot pouting lips began sucking on the rod’s big fleshy tip.

“Mwaah- Their Such Naughty Little Tarts –mmmf!” Vanessa lustfully breathed, before diving back down to the teen’s broad penile base and repeating her dick-slobbering process, murmuring into his throbbing meat mallet between wet sucks and lashing licks “mwf- letting a strange man –lemf- Fuck their Young Pussies –swmpf- with his Massive Fucking Dick –welm- and pump them full –pwop- of Thick Cum!”

“Mwa- Gods, this is just your Pre!” Exclaimed the lollipop queen, pulling her soft lips from their log worshiping duties, a slim hand sliding up John’s throbbing length to collect an overflowing palm full of smoothie thick slop leaking from his glans.

“You’ve probably got my Little Girls Pregnant with the real deal!” Lady Vanessa explained, gazing up at the young man as she continued pumping his member with soft gripping hands, gazing up at him from under dark lashes with mischievously sparkling pearl eyes, her lips curving slightly with expectation before saying throatily “And none of them have even had their First Periods!”

Massive low hanging nuts jump up, the monarchal babe’s expert oral affections and her bawdy statements, especially the ones implying that he had impregnated seven prepubescent girls, sent Johnathon over the edge, hissing out threw gritted teeth as his body went rigid “Shit, Cumming!”

Before the words had fully left his mouth, Vanessa had brought her beautifully made-up face in front of the stiff teen’s penile tip, svelte hands gripping his shaft just behind its glans’ fleshy rim, as she mashed her plush puckering penis-pillows against the grossly pulsing member’s pre-pissing urethral slit.

Pearly eyes gazed up lustfully as the cock-suckling queen’s humid mouth was blasted full with the first long viscid cord of cum from John’s orgasming bitch breaker, her shimmering blushed cheeks caved in as she sucked out the delicious slop like a milkshake.

Hands gracefully pumped the young man’s nut burping fuck-log as it shot rope after rope of viscid jizz through Vanessa’s soft sucking shlong-cushions, moaning as the chunky loads of strawberry flavored slop slathered her tongue, the queen’s slender chokered neck working to efficiently swallow the prodigious ball-porridge.

No matter how much jellied cum the pulsing penile pillar dumped into the queen’s hungry maw, it was quickly swallowed down her throat, dark cheeks never bulging with congealed slop through John’s entire orgasm, the longest one he ever had, every time a rope of hefty cum shot into the nut sucking monarch’s mouth, the young man thought it was the last, only for his bloated balls to pules with another serving of baby-batter.

Finally the young man’s powerful orgasm ended, the teen collapsing into the throne, broad chest heaving as Lady Vanessa sucked the remaining vestiges of curdled jizz stuck in his still hard cock’s fleshy piss tube, filling her cheeks with fatty seed.

Pulling puckered lips back, black cheeks stuffed with cum, the lollipop queen open her mouth wide, showing Johnathon just how much of his turbid essence filled her sultry maw, pink tongue writhing in the opaque slime, before she closed it again, the cum-guzzling woman’s soft jaw working to chew the chunky load before swallowing it with a satisfied gulp.

“Mmm, FUCK, Your Cum Taste So Good!” Vanessa purred, pearly eyes gazing hungrily at the out of breath teen’s still very hard member, her hands sliding along its vein throbbing length as she practically growled, like a tiger with its prey “I Need More!”

Before John could respond, the cock-hungry queen pressed her sparkling penis-cushions back against his stout glans; plush lips stretching over the spongy flesh as she engulfed the soft-ball sized tip in one go.

“Erg, Fuck!” Blurted the young man, broad back arching as Vanessa’s soft dick-pillows snapped over his nob’s flaring rim, a muffled laugh rising from her throat as she looked at the teen with smiling pearl eyes.

Slender gloved hands holding the middle length of his massive member, the lollipop queen began bobbing her nob stuffed mouth on Johnathon’s meaty log, the young man groaning as his tip pushed into the woman’s tight throat.

Guttural gulcks filled the teen’s ears as Lady Vanessa expertly throated his meaty club, taut lips sliding down his turgid length, then dragging back up with a loud slurp, the queen’s sparkling cheeks caving in around the throbbing shaft as she created a vacuum-seal with her hot mouth.

Moaning as John’s strawberry flavored monster log pinned her wriggling tongue beneath its jaw stretching girth, the shaft throating monarch continued to take his length ever deeper, silken throat kneading the teen’s pliantly fleshy crown.

Tears began flowing from Vanessa’s lust filled eyes, leaving streaks of mascara on stuffed chocolate cheeks, swan-like neck bulging obscenely around her jeweled chocker, as she took the young man’s turgid mast down into her tight esophagus, swallowing almost half of his meaty length with each gagging plunge.

“Hrrrm, that’s it, suck my Huge Dick.” Johnathon rumbled, placing a large hand on the back of the queen’s regal head of soft white hair, pushing firmly to make sure she didn’t pull her tight clinging throat away from his throbbing member, the teen gazing down lustfully into the queen’s own happily crying eyes as he muttered “Swallow every Gods Damned inch!”

Lady Vanessa seemed to take the young man’s command to heart, the queen’s next guttural plunge down taking two-thirds of his throbbing log inter her wet, massaging airway.

Howling with pleasure, John’s eyes squeezed shut as the mature monarch began speedily fucking her tight throat pussy on the majority of his meat monolith; fat, flaring glans dragging up through tightly clinging flesh, before slamming down a velvety esophageal passage, and mashing into the entrance of the lollipop queen’s jizz hungry stomach.

“Grk!!” Was the only sound to escape through the teen’s clenched teeth as his arched body spasmed, then went rigid a second time, massive leathery balls rising upward.

Excitement filled Vanessa’s pearl eyes as cock-chocked tears flowed from them, the queen shoving her hot mouth and silken throat down the imminently orgasming teen’s pulsing pillar one last time, until plump iridescent lips, tautly stretched around the mighty member’s girth, mashed against his pubic base, expertly taking the massive bitch-breaker to its broad hilt, the tip of its bulbous glans poking into her stomach.

Toned legs spread wide by mature lady’s delicately pressing hands, the cock stuffed monarch found John’s large hands pressing against the back of her white bobbed hair, pressing as much of himself into her as possible.

Plush pearlescent dick-pillows were stretched ever wider as an obscene pulse went up Johnathon’s phallic shaft, the queen’s jaw nearly creaking with the effort as the turgid club expanded in her humid mouth, and down her clamping throat.

Vanessa’s bulging throat expanded with the invading member’s gross throb, her taut jeweled choker snapping and flying across the throne room.

Like a fat greasy snake, the first long viscid cord of virile cum blasted directly into the lollipop queen’s already slop filled stomach, the white gunk piling atop the John’s last ossified load and over stuffing the gurgling organ.

Wide Shimmering eyes rolled back with pleasure as the roaring teen’s burping log began shooting ropes of strawberry jellied nut into Lady Vanessa’s stomach, wide rounded hips swaying, as a dark dripping stain appeared on the back of her lacy white skirt.

Not allowing herself to simply ride out Johnathon’s climax, the shlong stuffed queen began expertly massaging his pulsing cum-cannon with her oral face cunt, stuffed gob sucking loudly on the throbbing slab of meat as she bobbed soft stretched lips slightly on its veiny base, muggy throat and esophagus squeezing like a cobra down the member’s orgasming length, even the buxom monarch’s stomach entrance kneaded the young man’s semen spewing glans.

Again the young man was unsure when his powerful climax was going to end, and endless stream of viscous slop shooting in waves into Vanessa’s cum consuming orifice, her almost supernatural cock milking skill forcing the teen’s pulsing jizz-factories to produce ever more delicious ball-porridge.

Broad shoulders shivering, John groaned with toe curling satisfaction as his massive nut-burping member shot its last fatty cord of cum into the lollipop queen’s stuffed stomach, so full in fact, that a very noticeable paunch had begun stretching out the frilly fabric covering her flat tummy.

Large hands released the back of Lady Vanessa’s regal head, who instantly pulled their beautiful dark and shlong stuffed face back, plump shimmering lips dragging along the hung teen’s vein marble length as she swiftly extracted his shaft from her throat, mascara stained cheeks caved in with one last long slurping suck “SSSSSLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPP!!!!”

“PWOP!” Johnathon collapsed into the great throne the moment his tumescent glans wetly popped out from the queen’s plush lips, the mature monarch keeping iridescent dick pillows open into a large and lewd 0, pink tongue sticking out as she grabbed the base of the young man’s still turgid monster cock with a slim hands, and began smacking his stout nob-head on her lolling log licker, the sound of slapping flesh filling the great room.

“Oh, You Slut.” Rumbled the young man as Vanessa continued to slap his seed dripping tip on her hot tongue, full lips smirking as she then started slapping the fat crown against soft brown cheeks, a purring chuckle rising sultry from the queen’s throat “Ha- Oh I know!”

Releasing their silken hold from John’s member, the busty queen hitched slim fingers into her straining bodice, and with a slight grunt of effort pulled the frilly fabric down, the teen’s eyes going wide as the most amazing tits he ever seen popped into his view.

Lady Vanessa sighed with relief as her massive breasts bounced slightly after being released from frilly imprisonment, each globe of chocolate skinned flesh as large and round as a volley-ball, only drooping slightly as they sat high on their queen’s chest, dark pancake areolas tapering out slightly from the two buxom boobies to a pair of camping-marshmallow sized nipples.

Lifting her titanic tits up with petite gloved hands, the buxom monarch pressing the mounds of flesh together before shaking them, the massive milkers jiggling like chocolate jello as she did so.

“Do you like my Huge Fucking Titties Johnathon?” Vanessa cutely asked through pursed lips, gazing up at the young man from under long lashes as she continued to shake her big black boobs for his viewing pleasure, the teen simply nodding like a dumb caveman in response, huge penile pillar standing straight.

“Hmm, Good, My Daughters Love them two.” The buxom breast bouncer muttered with a sultry smile, as she stood high on slim knees, spreading her big tits apart, sliding John’s raging flesh obelisk between the two globes of plump flesh, the lollipop queen plopping them on his lap.

Groans of pleasure escaped the young man’s mouth as nearly two-thirds of his protracted phallic length was engulfed in Vanessa’s deep soft cleavage, her big buxom boobs only deforming slightly as they rested on his lap.

Svelte gloved arms wrapped around the gigantic brown jugs of cock-hugging breast-meat, the queen gripping stiff nipples with dainty hands, a moan escaping from plush lips as she squeezed them, at the same time pressing her fat chocolate udders around Johnathon’s hot throbbing rod.

“Mmmma- They Like to Suck My Nipples.” Lady Vanessa moaned, as she slid her plump pectoral pillows upward, soft warm skin rubbing against the groaning teen’s meaty mast, the buxom queen cooing as thick pre spurted from his glans, then sliding down his shaft, lubricating her deep hugging cleavage.

Johnathon’s throbbing tip was not the only thing leaking; big white droplets of cream thick liquid began to seep from the lollipop queen’s dark brown nipples like a sponge, as she squeezed her large stiff nubs between thumbs and fingers.

“While I pump their Little Pussies –Mmmmh.” Continued the lactating monarch, sliding her shlong smothering boobs back down the young man’s raging log, viscid, pre-seed pooling in Vanessa’s tit-pussy, creamy milk dripping from pinched nipples, as she continued to breathily explain “With a Big Dildo-ahh!”

Up and down the bust queen continued to kneed her fat mommy milkers along the Johnathon’s length, hot breath blowing across his bulbous tip as she proceeded to detail the carnal relationship she had with her prepubescent daughters “I want my girls to know how to please a Man, a real Man!”

Darting out from plush open lips, Vanessa tongue lashed against the pre-dripping underside of the young man’s penile crown “Mmm- I’ve found so many men, but none of them ever met myyy… standards-ooh.”

Slim naked shoulders rocked back and forth as the queen vigorously pumped her ginormous tits along John’s turgid club, his mind filled with amazement at how soft the mature monarch’s sloshing milk jugs were “Mwah- Their cocks could barely even poke out from my tits, even after I put my spell on them.”

Big Bubbly ass cheeks rose up and down, Lady Vanessa speeding up her pleasurable paizuri, loud wet slaps echoing out as pre-jizz lubed mommy mammeries smacked the young man’s milk stained thighs “Ahh- You’ve More than exceeded my expectations John.”

Plump shimmering lips opened wide as the titty fucking queen engulfed Johnathon’s spurting glans, dick-pillows stretching over his tip’s pliant nob flesh, messy cheeks caving in as she suckled down the teen’s thick slop with pleasured moans.

Pearlescent eyes gazed worshipfully up at the young man’s pleasured face, as Vanessa’s plush lips continued to suck his fat nob, the queen rubbing her pre lathered mommy melons in opposite directions, plump chocolate flesh jiggling at the erratic movement.

“Oh, Fucking Bitch!” John breathed, mind burning with pleasure at receiving the best tit-fuck in his young life, large hands gripping the thrones arms as he looked at the cock-slobbering queen’s sucking brown face, and plump bouncing udders, while uttering out “Gonna Make Me Nut Again!”

“POWP!” Plush penis pillows pulled away from the horny teenager’s glans, followed quickly by his shaft sliding out from between Lady Vanessa’s squeezing tits, as she leaned back on her heels.

“Do It Johnathon- ahh” The lollipop queen practically panted, kneeling supplicantly at Johnathon’s feet, pressing her big fat udders together invitingly, plump brown globes of flesh bulging as they squeezed together, pre dripping from the buxom breast’s deep cleavage as she continued, husky tone still more commanding than it was begging “Glaze My Tits With Your Thick Jizz!”

Gripping their massive meat monolith with a large hand, the teenager began furiously jacking off, aiming his stout throbbing tip at Vanessa’s worshipfully kneeling form, dark regal face upturned and gazing lustfully with long lashed eyes, iridescent lips slightly open, as she continued to rub her fat brown udders together, presenting them to the young man like a succulent meal.

John’s swollen gonads rose up; leathery skin taut over the virile organs, a pulse went up his vein throbbing length, as his closed fist furiously continued pumping the turgid slab of man-meat; free hand clawing at the thrones arm as young man shouted out “TAKE IT YOU FUCKING WHORE- GRKG!”

Spewing out in a long cord, the first volley of the young man’s coagulated climax landed with a heavy splat on one Lady Vanessa’s buxom breasts, a gasp escaping from her lips at the sizzling contact of the teen’s boiling seed on her brown skin, the hefty rope of viscid cum barely covering the big bosomed monarch’s massive mammary.

Still pumping his climatic fuck-log, Johnathon aimed his fleshy glans at the lollipop queen’s other titanic tit, roaring as he blasted a second hefty cord of jellied jizz onto the plump hill of chocolate flesh.

Back and forth the orgasming teen went, shooting a fatty rope of greasy nut onto one boob, and then the other, each of Vanessa’s voluminous udders needing several loads of his prodigious seed until they were fully glazed like massive chocolate pastries with condensed white cream, the sultry monarch continuing to rub her slathered jugs together, encouraging him to release even more of the hot slop.

Opening plush shimmering lips into a humid 0, the lollipop queen’s pink tongue lolled out, waggling invitingly to John, who immediately understood her silent command, aiming his burping shaft upward, and blasting another gooey rope onto the beautifully mature monarch’s upturned visage, plastering nearly half of her heart shaped face with the sticky baby-batter.

Moans of pleasure gurgled up from Lady Vanessa’s hot open mouth, as it and her lovely brown face were blasted with more of the roaring teen’s deliciously thick semen, pink tongue writhing in the chunky nut-porridge filling her gob.

By the time Johnathon groan with the release of his last surging cord of clotted cum, the lollipop queen’s naked front and regal face were completely slathered with jellied jizz, actual steam wafting off the white slime as it sloughed off of her dark skin.

For a moment, only the sweet gasps and moans of Vanessa’s husky voice echoed through the room, as slim hands rubbed the virile teen’s greasy nut into her plump perky breasts, smearing the viscid slop into soft skin like an ointment, soft jaw working to chew the chunky clumps of cum filling the queen’s hot mouth.

Collapsing into the thrones soft cushions yet again, John watched as the slathered bombshell reveled in his thick, smelly essence, making sure not a single inch of her still lactating mommy milkers was unlathered with a thin sheen of ossifying semen, then scooping up the clotted jizz plastering their lovely face with dainty fingers, and spooning it into her hungry maw.

Such a carnal sight of wanton degeneracy as a buxom older woman lathering herself in his powerful seed, while also hungrily consuming it like heavenly ambrosia, the hung teen’s mighty member could not help but twitch, rising up to full mast height, low hanging monster balls thrumming, the sound of liquid churning actually able to be heard as they worked to produce another heaping course, pulling Lady Vanessa out from her semen drunk revelry.

“Mmmh- My, My, John!” Purred the lollipop queen, pearly eyes running up the length of Johnathon enormous erection from under sticky lashes, plush shimmering lips curling up in a sultry smirk as she asked huskily “Ready to go again, I see!”

“I… Need a minute!” The young man breathed out, broad muscled chest rising and falling like a mighty beast with deep intakes of air, the beating of his heart filling the teen’s ears.

Sticky white gloved hands gripped the out of breath teenager’s turgid shaft, a lustful chuckle escaping Vanessa’s iridescent lips as she leaned into the massive meat mallet, messy heart shaped face gazing at the tired teen’s, muttering before sticking out her warm tongue “Oh, we can’t have that young man, were just getting started.”

John could only groan as the cock hungry lollipop queen dragged a hot wet tongue up his protracted pillar of penile flesh, before opening her sultry mouth wide, and taking his bulbous glans between soft painted lips.

“Gods No More!” Johnathon heaved, gasping for breath; his heart beating like a chorus of drums, sweat drenching their shirt, as he continued to practically beg “I’m Done!”

“Mwa- Not Even For Me?!” Lady Vanessa pleaded, the young man’s meaty log held in her soft grasp, painted with many rings of matted gloss and deep smooch marks; but also flaccid, though no less impressive in size or girth, the queen placing loving kisses along it’s protracted length as she continued to ask lamentfully “Smwoop- Not Even For Your Queen!?”

All day the buxom bombshell had continued to service John’s magnificent member, sucking and licking his mighty monolith, occasionally giving the turgid shaft well lubed paizuries with her massive tits, as well as making sure the teenager’s beefy balls were slather with sloppy oral love; the evidence of their protracted foreplay covering every inch of the gaudy room, radiating in long white ropes from the mighty throne, some leading all the way to the castles entrance!

Vanessa herself was no less of a mess, lipstick and makeup smeared across her lovely brown face from several brutal throat fucks, loose locks of hair sticking out randomly from the queen’s intricate bun, which was matted with the teen’s cum.

Lying against the bottom of a tapestried wall, with a particularly chunky strand of semen stretched across it, sat the messy monarch’s shining crown, the tipped over head piece having been launched across the room after John had blasted it with a well-aimed cum-shot, which he felt really good about at the time.

Now the young man felt absolutely drained, no matter how many sweet kisses Lady Vanessa place on his limp member, not even a twitch would go through his low hanging testicles, the mystical color drained completely from both hefty nuts and lengthy log, providing even more evidence that no more delicious semen would be coming, the teen gaspingly explaining just that “I’d Love To Keep Going Lady, But You Drained My Balls Dry, I Got Nothing Left!”

“Hmm, Perhaps You Are Right!” The lollipop queen pouted in the most unlady like way as she continued to nuzzle the Johnathon’s protracted phallus, shimmering lips pursed and messy cheeks puffed out, reminding the young man of her childishly lustful daughters, the comparison even becoming more obvious as she bartered curtly, looking at him sidelong from under glazed eyelids “Perhaps we can continue tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Great Idea, It’s late and I should be heading home!” The young man muttered, having gained enough strength in his body the he could try standing up, but before he could do so, Vanessa made a suggestion that made him freeze “You Could Stay Here Johnathon!”

“I have so much Trouble keeping my Daughter’s under control.” Johnathon stared dumbly at the disheveled monarch, who continued to huskily explain her offer as she stroked his length, the young man almost not believing what he was hearing “It would be soo Nice to have a Man hear to Take Charge and Reign Those Little Tarts In.”

“Me and My Little Girls Would Love It.” Lady Vanessa purred, nuzzling her head against the base of the hung teenager’s limp log, gazing up at the young man with loving expectation as she finished “You staying here and Fucking us Every Single Day with your Massive Cock!”

John was unsure how to react to the lollipop queen’s tempting request, could he really do that, just leave everyone in the village, disappearing forever from lives of friends and family, while living the life of carnal debauchery with a sexy bombshell of a mother and her equally sexy adolescent daughters, plowing his monstrous member into every one of their tight wet orifices and filling them to the brim with thick virile cum, could the selfish teenager do such a thing?

Johnathon was never seen in his village again, nobody in the little hamlet knew where he had disappeared to, some thinking the teenager had run off with a woman, others thought that some husband had caught him in the act of infidelity, and dealt with it quietly.

Whatever had happened, most of the town’s men folk were happy John was gone, many of the women too, having been annoyed with the horny teen’s rough lovemaking, though as time passed on they started to miss his ‘positive’ qualities.

As months passed and thoughts of John faded from the village’s public psyche, knew rumors began to surface, men and boys who wandered the woods were apparently being visited by young girls dressed like princesses, none who met these ‘lollipop princess’ as they called them ever divulged the details of the visitations, though a few did say that instead of little girls a beautiful ‘Lollipop Queen’ appeared before them.

All who met the mysterious queen and her daughters would eventual disappear, leaving many a distressed mother and daughter in their wake; these women and girls were not immune to visitations either, though instead of a queen or princess, it was a handsome man dressed in a kingly fashion who would appear, but only to the most beautiful dames and lovely maidens.

When those most delectable damsels who met this strange man before disappearing were pushed for information, they simply blushed, only saying that he was apparently a noble, and went by the title…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go, and this series will be finished! After that's done though I want to write another Luna Lolaretta story(If you haven't read it, you can do so hear[https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568472]), I have two tales in mind, but cant decide so I'm putting it to a vote!
> 
> Option (A) has good slice of world building, and features the titular loli having some fun with two well endowed women, some in more ways then the other?!
> 
> Option (B) Stars Luna's Best Friends, the trio of luscious lolis going on their usual interstellar adventures, but end up running into a Large and exotic beast on the run!
> 
> So which one sounds more fun, whichever wins is the one I'll write, but I plan to do the other soon after, so don't fret to much about it.
> 
> Links to the vote(vote has ended)


	13. The Lollipop King (Final!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter at last, though not necessarily the end for John; I hope yall enjoyed this debauched tale, and so if you would permit me to shill for myself, please give a kudos and maybe a comment to this story if you did find it enjoyable. Also you can subscribe to my AO3 account or follow me at these other links to be notified when I post a new story   
> : Twitter(https://tinyurl.com/yyof7gw9) :  
> : Baraag(https://tinyurl.com/t26uedw) :  
> : HentaiFoundry(https://tinyurl.com/yxztt42m) :  
> : AFF(https://tinyurl.com/vxhs7jo) :  
> : Pixiv(https://tinyurl.com/sbtme2k) :  
> Lastly the results for the Luna Lolaretta story vote is at the bottom!

Once upon a time, in the lollipop-kingdom, the Lollipop Queen lived happily with her seven daughters, the eight of them spending their days playing from dusk till dawn, but one day the queen became lonely, and thought to herself “if only I had a king, and my daughters a father!”

Casting an ancient spell, the Lollipop Queen marked the man that would be her husband, but first she had to find him.

Leaving her kingdom and daughters, the queen searched high and low for the future king, but to no avail, and soon began worrying “Surely I hadn’t made a mistake with my spell!?”

Indeed the queen had not made a mistake, for while she was away, one of her daughters had also grew bored, wandering out into the woods that surround the magical kingdom, and in their frolicking, the lollipop princess stumbled upon a man.

This man was the one marked by the queen’s spell, and it was obvious why, for he had the biggest tastiest lollipop that the little princess had ever seen, and after licking it many times insisted that the man must come and meet her sisters so they could lick it as well.

So the men with the big tasty lollipop went to the lollipop kingdom, where the seven princess’s eagerly licked and sucked his lolly after seeing just how large it was, the little girls spending the whole day playing with it until the young man regretfully had to go home, but not without promising to return the next day.

Soon after the man left, the lollipop queen returned, and became angry at the sight of her sleeping daughters, tired and sticky from licking the biggest lollipop aver all day long.

Her anger was quickly snuffed however when the sticky little girls told the queen about the man with the big lolly, the woman realizing that this was the future king she was looking for.

So the next day, after sending her daughters to their rooms, the lollipop queen met this mysterious man herself, and the moment she saw his big lollipop knew “This is the one, this is my King!”

For a whole day, the queen licked the man’s big lollipop, until she herself was as sticky as her daughters the day before, and as the sun set the lollipop queen offered him to be their king.

Happily, the man accepted the queen’s offer, and the next day the two became married, crowning him the Lollipop King!

There was just one ceremony left…

Johnathon sat in his opulent throne, wide back leaning into the soft cushions, the golden crown atop the richly dressed young man’s leaned back head tipping forward slightly, as he rumbled with pleasure.

Between his spread legs, knelt seven lollipop princesses dressed in colorfully frilly dresses that showed off the bare skin of their shoulders and upper chest, tiny skirts easily revealing tight fitting panties that clung to the little girls’ pert butts.

None of the scantily clad princesses were older than twelve, which made the carnal actions they were doing even more obscene, for the seven adolescent lasses were busily sucking and licking John’s turgid monster cock with plump painted lips and moist little tongues.

Moans of ecstasy escaped came from the sultry children’s hot sucking mouths as they worshiped the young man’s massive member, the protracted vein throbbing meat-slab colored an angry pink, and giving off the strong scent of sweet strawberries.

Painting the rosy flesh were many colorful kiss marks and large matted circles, showing were the seven prepubescent princesses had already gave their oral love to Johnathon’s penile pillar; down beneath his mighty rod, the teen’s huge low hanging pink testicles are equally smeared with a rainbow of lipstick marks, showing that the little girls had not left them unattended. 

Kneeling at the end of the hung teen’s lengthy log, silk gloved hands in her lap, the lollipop queen suckled the bulbous apple sized glans of John’s meat club with full iridescent lips.

Moaning as she sucked the strawberry flavored pre spurting out of the young man’s tumescent tip like milk shake through a straw, Vanessa occasionally flicked her tongue into his grossly open piss-hole to lick out any chunks of thickened slop that may had gotten stuck in the fleshy tube.

Pearlescent eyes look up lovingly at Johnathon from the queen’s lovely dark brown face, shimmering make-up covering her defined cheeks and drooping eyelids, enhancing the nob sucking monarch’s whorish gaze.

“Mwap!” Lady Vanessa pulled her plush puckered lips away from the young man’s stout tip, a string of drool connecting them, as more thick slop spurted from the meaty member down onto a pair of titanic chocolate tits jutting out from the buxom queen’s chest.

Cooing as the warm pre-jizz oozed between her deep cleavage, the lollipop queen muttered huskily to her daughters, shimmering lips curled up in a sultry smile “Ok girls, I do believe Mister Johnathon is ready for the main event!”

Pulling plump puerile penis pillows away from Johnathon’s tasty shaft, the princesses scooted to either side of the young man, gazing at their mother with wide eye excitement.

Standing up slowly on long legs, Vanessa’s body was put on full display before the throne lounging teen and kneeling princesses, eyes gazing lustfully over her tall curvy hourglass figure, clung tightly to by a slinky white gown, massive plump boobs nearly popping out from the tight dress’s low cut bodice.

“Let me just take this off!” Lady Vanessa purred as she brought a long gloved arm behind herself, grabbing with a dainty hand the large bow at the back of her strained dress and with one tug undid it.

Silky white fabric fell down around the lollipop queen’s lacy stockinged legs, landing about her high heeled feet, her naked voluptuous body fully revealed to John’s hungry eyes.

Full globes of chocolate tit flesh bounced lightly after being released from their tight confines, the huge perky udders standing high on Vanessa’s chest, capped with puffy pancake sized areola and stiff nipples as big as camping marshmallows.

Predatory eyes gazed away the buxom queen’s fat mommy milkers, down to her flat stomach, Johnathon noting the intricately colorful tattoo on the royal bombshells abdomen, a cornucopia of fruits and vines placed in the shape of a uterus and ovaries.

Under Vanessa’s fruit patterned womb tattoo, and her well-groomed bush of white pubic hair, the queen’s chocolate cunt was steaming, pink pussy petals flowering out from between puffy brown labia, her clit swollen and throbbing.

Rolling wide rounded hips, Lady Vanessa ran white gloved hands up her bodacious body, the queen hefting up their huge titties, and pressing the soft globes of beach-ball sized flesh together as she asked her king lustfully “Does the sight of Your Queen please you My Lord!?”

Simply grinning, John nodded in response, and with a large upturned hand, beckoned his queen to come to him.

Vanessa did so, the hung teen’s turgid meat monolith sliding between her thick thighs as she stepped toward him, the queen couldn’t help but shiver at feeling the heat of his massive throbbing length radiating onto her sopping slit.

Standing directly in front of Johnathon, her plump breasts nearly pressing into his grinning face, the lollipop queen grabbed onto the strong teen’s broad shoulders as she slid long curvy legs onto the throne, kneeling on the royal seat’s soft cushions, and straddling the lounging teenager.

Beefy hands reached up to press against Lady Vanessa’s slim brown back, the queen purring as the large paws ran down to her massive bubble butt, the young man squeezing the fat chocolate ass cheeks until the dark flesh bulged from between his thick fingers.

Like a bucking bull, John’s fuck-log jump upwards, smacking into the big booty queen’s deep ass crack, causing her to gasp with pleasure, the little princesses kneeling at the horny young man’s feet oohing and awing at his virility.

“Mister really likes Mommy HuH!?” Six year old Sally Strawberry stated with surgery excitement, the big pink doe eyes on her pretty brown face looking just as hungrily at the teen’s length as she was her own mother’s big bubbly ass.

“Indeed.” Gabriella Grape agreed with her sister, pale six year old face just as filled with childish lust as she continued to observe calmly with big purple eyes “I’ve never seen Mister’s Lollipop so Big before!” 

“And the smell is Really Strong now too!” Cinderella Cherry explained, the ten year old caressing her slender black throat, crimson lips curling up in an impish smile, ruby puppy eyes twinkling with a throatily voiced thought “You could almost Freaking Choke on it!”

“Even Mister’s Jawbreakers tasted better.” Muttered four year old Alyssa Apple, the chubby princess gazing hungrily at the young man’s low hanging testicles with big yellow eyes, drool leaking from the corner of her plush little lips.

“Mhhh, Now girls it’s not polite to call Johnathon Mister anymore!” Lady Vanessa sultrily stated, sliding her fat round ass slowly up and down the hung teenager’s protracted bitch-breaker, as she continued to explain with lustful breaths “Ahh, He’s your Father now, Call Him Daddy!”

“Wow Really!!” Melody Watermelon and Penelope Pumpkin exclaimed with air-headed wonder on their cute pale faces, the two eleven year old’s cantaloupe sized bairn boobies jiggling as they bounced on skinny knees with excitement, green and orange eyes twinkling as they continued in unison “We always wanted a Daddy!”

“Is it true Mister?” Nervously asked little three year old Belladonna Blueberry, big indigo eyes staring up at the lounging teen, her adorably black baby face filled with shocked disbelief at the amazing announcement, as she continued to mutter “Are you really Our Daddy Now?”

Johnathon’s mighty monolith throbbed between his queen’s soft butt-cheeks, the young man finding the innocent title leaving Bella’s little mouth to be very pleasing.

Grinning wolfishly, the milf straddled teen brought a hand from Vanessa’s cock stocking ass, to pat his new youngest daughter on their tiny blue haired head “That’s right I’m your Father now, and to celebrate, I want you and your sisters to suck Daddy’s fat Jawbreakers while Mommy rides his Big Lollipop, can you do that Bella?”

Big blue eyes filled with determination, Belladonna cutely nodded with affirmation of her daddy’s request.

Scuttling on silk clad hands and knees, the seven prepubescent princesses arranged themselves between John’s large legs, and without hesitation began sucking and licking his huge ostrich-egg sized nuts with plush painted lips, little button noses pressing into the leathery pink skin, breathing in the massive organs fragrant strawberry musk.

“Mmm, it’s so nice to have a Man take charge!” Lady Vanessa purred as she continued to grind the teen’s fuck-log with fat ass flesh, gasping out through iridescent lips as milk began leaking from her stiff nipples “Ahh, It Turns Me on So Much!” 

“I Can’t Wait Any Longer!” Gasped the buxom monarch, raising her black bubble butt high, Vanessa had to stand tall on stockinged knees to line up her mature drenched cunt with the hung teenager’s swollen tip, the queen whispering lustfully through grit teeth into his ear “I Need Your Huge Fucking Cock In Me Now!”

“Mrr, you read my mind.” Rumbled the lollipop king, grabbing his mighty member just under its flaring glans, then pressing the broad fleshy top of tumescent nob-end against Lady Vanessa’s steaming slit, moans escaping plush lips as her sopping petals were stretched wide over the teen’s soft-ball sized tip.

“oh, Fuck.” Johnathon breathed as his domed tip penetrated the sultry queen’s hot love hole with surprising ease; in fact her cunt was practically sucking in the teen’s spongy crown, tight silken walls swallowing the broad tip like a cobra.

Vanessa moaned, slim hands tightly gripping the lollipop king’s strong shoulders as his entire nob popped into her mature puss, tautly stretched cunt-lips snapping with a satisfyingly wet sound over the bulbous tip’s flared rim; then without warning, the bombshell queen dropped her wide hips down onto the penetrating teen’s lap.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!” Hissed John, as he felt the entire length of his protracted penile pillar of thick, vein marbled man meat engulfed by the experienced queen’s love-hole, her hot sopping passage squeezing every inch of his turgid rod, tight vaginal muscles kneading the teen’s fat nob-head as it pressed against her puckering cervix.

“OooH, Its Been Sooo Long!” Mewled lady Vanessa, as her thin sopping flesh tube was stuffed and stretch by the hung teen’s massive bitch-breaker, the queen feeling every single bump and ridge of the mighty rod pressing against her wetly clinging walls, a very noticeable bulge appearing at the penetrated monarch’s tattooed abdomen.

“Hrrg, You Gods Damned Slut!” Johnathon muttered through clench teeth, large hands roughly squeezing the lollipop queen’s fat mommy ass, barely resisting the urge to bust a nut due to her mature hole expertly massaging his length.

“Pwop- WoW Mommy!” Sally exclaimed after pulling soft pink lips away from the queen spearing teen’s throbbing testicle, her sisters doing the same, staring with amazement at their mother’s accomplishment, Cindy crudely stating as such “Yeah Mom, Holy Crap, You took Daddy’s huge Lollipop in one Freaking go!”

“Ha, Thank you Sweeties, aah!” Vanessa sultrily chuckled, before raising her hips back up with a husky moan, stretched pussy lips sucking loudly and wetly as they dragged up the groaning king’s broad length, until nearly half of the drenched shaft was extracted from her clamping cunt, the queen adding to their thanks with motherly warmth “Now get back to sucking your Father’s big Jawbreakers girls!”

Groans escaped from the throne occupying couples open mouths, as the lollipop queen slammed her big bubble butt down, wetly hilting Johnathon’s entire meat monolith a second time again in the tight sucking confines of her cock-hungry cunt.

Following their Mother’s instructions, the seven adolescent girls returned to sucking on the swollen leathery skin of the young man’s giant cum-tanks with hot juvenile mouths, cute moans escaping testicle sealed lips at the sweet fruity flavor of strawberries.

Wet plapping echoed through the throne room as moaning Vanessa began slowly riding the lollipop king’s massive member, grunts escaping from his lips as her tight sopping passage sucking him as she went up and down the turgid rod.

Thick creamy milk trickled from the busty queen’s dark nipples like water from a squeezed sponge, the large stiff nubs swaying hypnotically up and down as her tit’s bounced with each long, cervix hitting hump, John eyes glued to them as his silken shirt was stained with the white liquid.

Opening his mouth wide, the lollipop king bent forward, taking one of Lady Vanessa’s golf-ball sized nipples into his open maw, and locking hungry lips about the firm teat.

“Oh Gods, Yes my King!” the words gushed from the queen’s mouth, as Johnathon began sucking out the condensed cream gushing from her stiff nub, drinking the sweet warming liquid in hearty gulps.

“Suck My Fat Tits While I Fuck Your Huge Monster Dick!” Vanessa mewled as she continued to ride the teenager’s meat mast, her tautly stretched pussy gushing clear juices each time it was hilted with his turgid length, spraying down onto the seven little girl’s ball worshiping faces.

Shivers went up the lollipop queen’s arched spine each time she slammed rounded hips down, the feeling of John’s broad domed glans slamming against her cervix each time she took him to the hilt sending a mini orgasm through the teen riding monarch’s curvaceous body.

Faster and faster Lady Vanessa began bouncing on her king’s lap, fat ass jiggling with each belly bulging hump, the young man ever more enthusiastically squeezing the dark booty meat as he continued to suckle the delicious milk from the buxom queen’s massive udders, his vein marbled obelisk pulsing as it was massaged and kneaded by a tight motherly pussy, thick pre blasting against a winking cervix that was begging to be fucked.

Soon the throbbing entrance of the lollipop queen’s mature uterus began to open to Johnathon’s battering tip, the little donut shaped muscle stretching over the fat fleshy nob like a small rubber-band around a fist, the panting penile pleasurer gasping out through her shimmering open lips as she began to power fuck the mighty member “YES YES YES, Claim My Womb Johnathon, Make It Yours My King, AAH!!”

Slamming their bubble butt down onto the king’s thighs one last time, an orgasmic shriek flew from Vanessa’s plush lips as the dilated entrance of her womb snapped over the fleshy ridge of his tumescent glans.

John pulled his mouth away from a milk gushing nipple with a grunt, at the feeling of his fat nob being nearly crushed by the scalding confines of the screaming queen’s ripe uterus, the fertile organ squeezing his as its owner had a body shuddering orgasm, practically begging to be filled with a massive virile load of thick cum.

Heavily pulsing testicles pulled away from the prepubescent princesses sweet sucking lips, as the lollipop king lifted his hips off of the soft cushioned throne, large muscled arms wrapping about the climaxing queen’s slender naked back.

Strong hips thrusted upward again and again, Johnathon plowing his mighty bitch-breaker up into the lollipop queen’s quivering cunt and nob stuffed womb, orgasmic screams escaping her plump shimmering lips as she begged him to breed her like a whore “YESH JOHN, BREED ME, SHOVE YOUR MASSIVE MAGNIFECANT COCK INTO MY FUCKING WOMB AND FILL IT WITH YOUR THICK CUM, KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR BABIES, OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!”

Vanessa howled like an animal, another orgasm shot through their cock-plowed body, and with a mighty roar her king hilted his raging meat monolith into the queen’s over-taxed twat.

Fat testicles pressed against John’s body, an obscene pulse going up his massive length, stretching out the climaxing queen’s tightly stretched love-hole even further, all the way to her womb, which was little more than a small fleshy condom wrapped around the hung teen’s bulbous tip.

Long and viscous, the first thick rope of curdled nut blasted from the king’s grossly opened piss-hole, immediately filling Lady Vanessa’s glans stretched uterus, ecstatic howls escaping plush lips as she felt the jellied slop bloat her baby-pouch.

Tiny panting mouths pressed against John’s nut pumping jizz-factories, the seven juvenile princesses once again sucking their new daddy’s massive testicles; in the hopes the he would dump as much thick semen into their mother’s womb as was possible.

Bucking his hips each time, the teenager’s burping cum cannon shot cord after cord of condensed baby batter into Vanessa’s mature uterus, the howling queen’s cock-bulged belly expanding as her bitch-box was bloated with an endless load of virile slime.

Strong arms kept the mature monarch hilted on Johnathon’s meat club, the young man grunting and groaning into her plump pillowy mommy milkers, as he pressed her voluptuous body against his muscled one, all the while continuing to dump hefty loads of viscid nut into the queen’s over-stuffed womb.

So much fatty seed was the orgasming teen dumping into Lady Vanessa’s bloated baby maker, that it soon backed up into her rod stretched passage, shooting out from around the teenager’s cunt wrecker, and splattering down onto the little princesses adorably ball sucking faces, the adolescent girls cooing with pleasure at getting plastered with their daddy’s hot seed.

Grunting with relief, John’s titanic todger shot its last greasy rope of cum into his queen’s womb, the young man pressing her curvy body close as he reveled in post orgasmic bliss, thoughts filled with satisfaction at successfully breeding the black bombshell.

Naked brown shoulders shuddered as climatic aftershocks continued to coarse through Vanessa’s body, the regal woman panting as she held the teen’s bent head against her big soft breasts.

“Mmmm, Gods I haven’t came like that since I was a little girl.” The lollipop queen softly purred, resting their messy head of white hair on Johnathon’s shoulder, as she rocked wide chocolate hips, stirring the young man’s still very rigid rod deep insider her cum stuffed cunt, lustfully stating “I’m definitely Pregnant John, I can feel your Thick Cum all the way in my Ovaries, your Strong Sperm Raping all of my Defenseless Eggs, making more Daughters for you too Fuck.”

Large hands reached down to Lady Vanessa’s bent stockinged knees, cutting off the queen’s carnal declarations of pregnancy and incest, as her long legs were lifted up, a throat moan escaped shimmering lips as she was suddenly spun around like a valve atop the hung teens turgid monster log, curvy cum stuffed body now facing her seven little daughters.

“Gosh Mommy, Daddy filled you up with so much cream.” Belladonna muttered with amazement, blue doe eyes gazing up through the thick glaze of nut slathering her bity black baby face, up at their mother’s stomach, big and swollen with its own prodigious supply of hefty slop.

Before she could respond to her semen glazed daughter, Vanessa found the lollipop king’s large hands firmly grabbing her rounded hips, and with a grunt of effort from his lips, and another moaning gasp of surprise from the queen, she found herself being pulled off of the erect teen’s massive member.

In one pull, Johnathon extracted his fist sized glans from the queen’s tight pussy and clamping womb with a wet pop, somehow not pulling her inside out in the process, a thick gushing flow of cum pouring out from the well breed monarch’s gaping cunt.

Holding Vanessa by curving hips, her pearly eyes wide from all the sudden manhandling, the strong king stoop up among his glazed daughters, and with little effort tossed their mother down onto a nearby pillow, the buxom queen shouting as she landed tits first, graceful crown still somehow on her head ,fat ass sticking high in the air.

“Ho, I see.” Purred the bent over queen, regal face gazing up and behind herself, as she swayed her upturned bubble butt back and forth enticingly, soft lips smirking “You want to Breed me like a proper Bitch now, My King?”

Dropping to his knees behind the booty presenting monarch, Johnathon’s large hands shot out, grabbing the fat chocolate globes of ass flesh, making the lollipop queen moan as he spread her big butt cheeks apart, revealing what lied between.

Lady Vanessa’s asshole looked like a big black donut, the thick ring of dark muscle winking excitedly at the young man, who could see a hint of pink within the center of the wrinkly rosebud.

Pulling a large hand away from the queen’s booty cushion, who was gazing over a bare shoulder with confusion, wondering why he wasn’t already fucking her cum hungry cunt, John grabbed his massive rod, aiming its domed tip at the mature woman’s puckering back entrance.

“OOOOOH!” Vanessa mewled, shimmering shadowed eyes squeezed shut, slim hands clawing at shag carpet, as the hung teen shoved his apple sized glans into her winking anus, the black donut dilating open around the fat nob until it mashed against the penile tip’s broad fleshy rim.

“You Got A Fucking Tight Ass Lady!” Johnathon grunted as he felt the queen’s plump rosebud squeeze down on his spongy crown, the tight hole involuntarily trying to push out the large foreign invader, though its owner was having none of that.

“I Don’t Care John, Give It To Me!” Feverishly breathed Lady Vanessa, pearl eyes filled with burning desire as she gazed behind her at the anal penetrating teen, lustfully begging him to continue “Shove Your Huge Donky Dick Into My Shitter and Stuff My Fucking Guts!”

Not needing to be told twice, John strengthened his grip on the lollipop queen’s hips, all the muscles in the young man’s body tensing up, then with a roar he thrusted forward with full strength.

Iridescent penis-pillows opened wide with a silent scream, as Vanessa felt the teenager’s massive meat monolith plowed its way down her tight rectum, broad tumescent glans obliterating any resistance the queen’s sphinctoral muscles could give as it penetrated deep into her intestines.

Having gathered around the couple on small knees, the seven lollipop princesses gasped as they watched their mother silently take Johnathon’s monstrous member entirely up her ass in one stroke, the little girls adorable cum covered faces filled with shock.

“I didn’t know you could put a lollipop in there.” Melody muttered, unable to pull empty emerald eyes away from the site of the young man’s giant rod stuffing her mother’s butt, the other six prepubescent princesses nodding in hushed agreement, as they felt a familiar heat rise from the core of their young bodies.

Keeping his colossal flesh club hilted in Vanessa’s tight ass, the young man took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the hot velvety walls of her rectal passage massage his aching length, thick spurts of pre blasting deep into the queen’s intestines, then with a grunt slowly pulled out.

Animalistic groans left the bent over monarch’s clenched teeth, as her stretched anal donut dragged along the turgid vein marbled length of John’s extracting meat pipe, who rumbled with pleasure as he felt his fat glans dragged through the vacuumed sealed tube of the queen’s sucking anus, until only it remained within the tight clenching hole.

“GODS YES!” Lady Vanessa shouted carnally, as the king thrusted back in, his mighty rod once again coring out her guts, filling them completely with turgid flesh, only to feel painfully empty as he pulled back out with a primal grunt.

Sweet little gasps flew from the princesses’ plush lips, their small adolescent bodies jumping each time Johnathon slammed his colossal cock into the lollipop queen’s stretched open anus, the juvenile girl’s already soaked panties dripping anew as they thought about how daddy’s big meat slab would feel in their little behinds.

“WHAP!” the teenage butt fucker had pulled a hand away from one of Vanessa’s big booty cushions, and just as swiftly he brought his large open palm down onto the expanse of soft chocolate skin, the air cracking contact sending ripples through the fat ass flesh.

“FUCK YES SMACK MY ASS!” Screamed the bent over queen, her slim back arching upwards at the stinging slap, John’s cheek reddening strike causing the flames of lust in the sultry monarch’s pearlescent eyes to burn even brighter, as she began pushing her large bubble butt into the hung teen’s gut wrenching thrusts.

“Grrr, Figures You’d Like Getting Spanked While Fucked In The Ass, Fucking WHORE-SMACK!!” The rude teenager insulted Vanessa, raising his other hand to give her other black butt-cheek an equally powerful smack, while also speeding up their thrusting tempo to meet the sultry queen’s own eager ass pushing, the hung teen’s massive throbbing length pistoning into the tight velvety confines of her sucking rectum and nob massaging bowels. 

Large hands continued taking turns alternatingly slapping the lollipop queen’s bubbly buttocks, globes of dark ass meet jiggling like jello, soft skin turning read with each ear piercing smack, all the while Johnathon’s mighty meat monolith continued to thrust in and out of the moaning monarchs stretched donut of an anus, slimly sucking the turgid rod loudly as it did so.

Huge pulsing gonads began burning with the need to release; Vanessa’s coiling cock chocking guts making the young man growl like a beast as her anal flesh tube clamped down on and pumped his engorged length.

Ceasing his corporal smacking, John bent over his fat ass queen, hips ferociously thrusting into bubbly butt cushions, swinging testicles smacking hard against her plump pussy.

“Gonna Fill You Up.” The lollipop king hissed into Lady Vanessa’s ear, beefy hands gripping her wide hips tightly, as he continued to thrust like a rabid beast, the queens responding back with a moaning purr “MMmm, Do It John, Stuff My Guts With Your Hot Cum-Ahh!”

“Hrrng TAKE IT!” Johnathon grunted, standing straight, hilting his shaft deeply as possible into the queen’s vice like ass-hole as she did the same, pushing her bubble butt hard against the young man’s hips, screaming climatically.

Fat cum-tanks pressed against the rigid teen’s body and Vanessa’s juice gushing cunt, throbbing obscenely as they pumped the first viscid load up the orgasming teenager’s expanding monster cock, stretching out the queen’s taut guts wide before disgorging the thick cord of clotted cum deep into her intestines.

“SO HOT!” Screamed the lollipop queen, at feeling her intestines fill completely with the first of Johnathon’s boiling emission, cunt spraying climax renewing as she felt hot fatty semen blast straight into her stomach with his second heavy load.

Lady Vanessa’s anal track clamped down tighter than ever on the cumming teen’s burping fuck-log, her velvety hole milking the massive member for every ounce of jellied nut it could give, the butt-slut queen’s stomach quickly filling with her king’s prodigious slop.

Fatty greasy ball batter kept spewing from John’s opened urethral slit in coagulated ropes into his queen’s backed up intestines, forcing the clotted slop to blast into her quickly stuffed stomach, bloating the digestive organ, her already swollen belly expanding even further with the virile teen’s extraordinary load.

“HRK!” Grunting again, the young man muscled torso fell onto Vanessa’s slender brown back, as he shot his last gunky cord of curdled slime into her bowels, large hands relaxing their grip on the mature monarch’s motherly hips.

Engorged shaft still hilted, Johnathon and his queen stayed coupled for a moment, kneeling on shag carpet that was soaked through with the milk, the massive udder’s pressed under the busty monarchs bent over body still leaking with a thick cream.

Seven colorful pairs of adolescent eyes gazed lustfully as the lollipop king stood back up on strong knees, then with a groan from both him and the queen, slowly extracted his still turgid pink rod from her tight anus, the plump donut sucking wetly as the lengthy rod pulled out.

Like a cork pulled from a wine bottle, the hung teen’s fat glans popped out from Vanessa’s tight sucking ass-hole, an unladylike fart echoing out as a stream of thick frothing jizz spewed from her gaping brown anal sphincter.

Drool dangling from her dainty chin, chubby little Alyssa Apple rushed towards their mother’s cum gushing anus, and before anyone could react, the little freckled princess’s had plush yellow lips mashed against the nut spewing rectum.

“Oh Shit, That’s It Sweety!” Lady Vanessa erotically breathed as their chubby four year old daughter began sucking the viscid nut from her butt hole, the deviant mother reaching behind themselves to grab the apple princess’s golden hair, pressing their cute freckled face deeper between fat ass cheeks “Suck The Tasty Cum Out of Mommy’s Ass!”

“Hey I Want Some Cream Too!” Sally Strawberry whined, crawling up to their little ass eating sister, the other princesses voicing the same desire in high juvenile voices as the gathered behind the lollipop queen, who moaned out with sweet motherly compassion “Mmm, don’t worry girls, you’ll all get a turn to suck my butt, ngg.” 

Slim hands released Ally’s blond hair, the chubby princess pulling away from their mother’s nut spewing ass-donut with a deep gasp of breath.

Pink puckering lips opened wide as the Sally bent forward to take their freckled sister’s place, soft dick-pillows pressing against the queen’s anus, and began sucking the jellied strawberry slop that spewed forth with sweet little moans.

Johnathon sat on the milk soaked carpet, staring at the incestuously carnal display before him not with surprise, but with lust, his penile pillar of vein marble flesh already throbbing again at the sight of the lollipop queen having her cum stuffed ass eaten out by their six year old daughter.

“Your Lollipops all Big and Swollen again Daddy!” Ally stated cutely as she crawled up to her new father, yellow doe eyes gazing lovingly at his mighty length as she grabbed it with tiny gloved hands, the chubby pre-k princess muttering softly before kissing the turgid rod with plump little penis pillows “Let me make it better.”

Groaning as the apple princess began sucking and kissing the side of his massive meat monolith, John reached down and groped his new chubby daughter’s surprisingly fat three year old ass, squeezing the soft freckled flesh with large fingers.

Sabrina crawled over soon after, having gotten her fill of jizz from their mother’s butt, the pink pre-school princess quickly mashing hot pink lips against the lollipop king’s titanic todger, and joining her sister in slathering their father’s member with warm juvenile saliva.

Two adolescent princesses became three, then four, after each one had a turn sucking the delicious slop out of Vanessa’s ass-hole, they would crawl to their horny father, and began worshiping his big pink obelisk with sweet little kiddy gobs and slick prepubescent tongues.

By the time all the thick cum had finish gushing from the queen’s gapping anus, the brown pucker flesh donut painted with a rainbow of overlapping lips-stick marks, John had seven little girls between his spread legs, all of them lovingly servicing their father’s huge erect fuck log, moaning as they revealed in the sweet fruity taste of his turgid flesh.

Lady Vanessa rolled over on the large pillow she laid on, her brown bloated stomach less swollen than it was moments before, the queen’s beautiful black face filled with debauched lust as she watched her prepubescent daughters salaciously slobber their daddy’s nob.

“Mmm, that’s right girls.” The lollipop queen purred, one slender hand groping a large round tit as the other slid down, iridescent lips moaning out as she shoved several dainty digits into her fat cunt “Mrrm, Get Daddy’s Big Dick Nice and Ready, He’s Going To Stuff it into each and every one of you next!”

“Mwa, OOH OH, Can I Go Next!” Enthusiastically asked Sally Strawberry after wetly pulling soft lips away from her king’s massive member, the little princess bouncing on slender knees excitedly as she looked at their new father with big pink puppy eyes, begging sweetly “Can You Stuff Me With Your Big Lolli Like You Did Mommy, Please Daddy Pleasssseeee!”

“Absofuckinglutely!” Johnathon answered with a wolfish grin, meaty member throbbing at the little strawberry princess’s pleading desire to be fucked in their adolescent butt, his large hands reaching out to wrap around her slim, pink clad waist.

Sweet giggles twittered from Sabrina’s pink lips as she was effortlessly lifted by the strong teen, carrying her over to their mother, who he unceremoniously plopped the young girl onto.

Vanessa’s pearlescent lips smiled down at her daughter, the pink princess lying on their mother’s slim stomach, adorable face landing between soft pillowy breasts, pert brown ass sticking into the air, haloed by a small frilly skirt, and clung tightly to by strawberry patterned panties.

One beefy paw grabbed the princess by a slender thigh, the other hooking large fingers into the waist of her cotton undies; with one strong yank of his muscled arm, John tore the soft fabric from his daughter’s butt, fully revealing the preschool princess’s small bubbly booty.

A small surprised gasp came from Sally’s lips at having her panties ripped off, which turned into a high moan as the teen groped her tiny ass cheeks, spreading the soft butt cushions apart.

Lustful eyes starred down unsurprised at the pink gem that met Johnathon’s gaze, already knowing of the jeweled butt-plugs that each lollipop princess had stuffed up their butts, the young man simply muttered with a smile as he reached for the shining stone “Can finally get this thing out of the way.”

“Daddy?!” Sabrina breathed with uncertainty as the king’s thumb and forefinger pressed on either side of the butt-plug’s golden rim, then with the same strength with which he removed the girl’s panties, the young man pulled.

“AHH-POP!” the strawberry princess’s squeaked as the jeweled toy popped out from their juvenile anus, slim brown body shivering as a micro-orgasm shot through it, the lollipop queen’s white gloved hands motherly patting her twitching daughter’s pink hair, muttering soothingly “there there.”

John looked at the butt-plug in their hand, noting the gold sphere that was stuffing his daughter’s butt was about the size of a golf-ball.

“Oh Johnathon?” the young man looked up at whimsically sultry tone of Lady Vanessa’s voice, who had moved her slim hand’s from their daughter’s head, and where now gripping the pink princess’s bubbly ass, spreading the small orbs of chocolate booty flesh apart, revealing the small winking rose-bud between.

“Well what are you waiting for?” continued the lollipop queen, pearly eyes burning with carnal desire, while Sabrina did the same, pink doe eyes gazing at the young man from over a bare brown shoulder from between her mother’s massive tit’s, lush lips sweetly smiling as she breathed out with adolescent lust “Yeah Daddy, Stuff Me With Your Huge Lollipop Already!”

Nostrils flared as Johnathon gripped his penile python, aiming the turged mast at the bent over preschooler’s puckering brown anus, while grabbing the lustful child about her slim waist at the same time, then holding back just a little, he thrusted his hips forward.

“OOOH!” Sally Strawberry screamed as she felt the broad dome of the lollipop king’s fat glans press against her tiny rectum, the little brown ring dilating open very slowly to the tumescent nob’s pushing girth.

“OOOOH DADDY’S LOLLIS PUSHING INTO ME MOMMY!!!” the preschool princess continued to shout, as John grunted with pleasure at the tight feeling of her little shitter stretching over his huge cock-crown, the child’s back-hole barely taking in the apple sized glans’ tip, the little girl screaming out as much “HES SO BIG!!!”

“Oh I Know Baby!” Lady Vanessa purred motherly to their adolescent daughter, hugging her closely, caressing the child’s hair as she watched them get anally penetrated by the king’s massive fuck-log, the queen’s pearly eyes aflame as they continued to lustfully comfort “You Just Needs To Get the Tip In, Then Your Father Can Handle The Rest.”

Of course that last statement wasn’t really true; Sabrina could barely think, much less make it easier for the lollipop king to shove his fat nob deeper into her anus, the tiny hole now dilated wide around half of the gargantuan penile head, clamping down with near crushing force on the spongy invading flesh, making the butt penetrating teenager grunt out “GrrG, Gods such a Fucking Tight Hole!”

“Come On John, I Know You Can Do It!” Vanessa Exclaimed Huskily, as she continued to cuddle her daughter against their voluptuous naked body, moaning out as the little princess’s hands pressed into her mother’s massive milkers, squeezing them with ass stretching pleasure “Mmm, Shove Your Fat Nob Into My Little Girl’s Tight Underage Ass!”

Taking his queen’s carnal words to heart, Johnathon Firmly gripped the pretween princess’s tiny waist, and with a rumbling roar, shoved hard.

Ear shattering squeal’s of mined broken lust filled the throne room, Sally’s juvenile mind filled with nothing but the thought of how full her butt felt as the king’s bulbous nob popped into the supremely small hole.

“GRRAH!” Was all that John could utter, as his massive glans was squeezed by the tightest little hole he ever had the pleasure to penetrate, hot velvety walls of prepubescent anal flesh encasing his engorged head, constricting around the pliant tip.

“Don’t Stop John, Stuff My Daughter’s Guts With Your Massive Fucking Horse Dick!” Lady Vanessa moaned, milk leaking from her fat udders as the little butt penetrated preschooler unconsciously kneaded them, pink eyes wide open and empty, little pouty lips gaping, silently screaming.

Urged on by the debased monarch, Johnathon began pushing his turgid length deeper into the little princess’s rectum, moaning deeply as her thin anal passage slowly stretched open around the mighty meat mallet like an extra small sausage casing, the greasy pre-cum blasting into the child’s bowels providing the only lubrication.

Deeper and deeper the lollipop king pushed his turgid rod into Sally’s young shitter, quit moans seeping from the girl’s lips as she slowly regained her mental faculties, though the little girl’s thoughts were still filled with how absolutely full their daddy’s massive member made them feel.

“Your SOOO Deep Daddy!!” Mewled the strawberry princess, as John’s meat monolith pushed into her hot steaming intestines, over a third of his protracted pipe penetrating the preschooler’s tight little ass, her brown belly bulging out obscenely with the mighty member’s girth.

“Oh I’m Just Getting Started You Little Slut!” Growled the lollipop king, just before pulling his hips back, making Sally gasp as her daddy’s massive meat club was extracted from her clamping adolescent guts, the pretween’s little brown anus dragging along the turgid log’s vein throbbing flesh, until only the tumescent tip remained.

“FUCKING TAKE IT!” Johnathon roared, the little pink princess’s pink lips opening once again in a silent scream, as he thrusted forward, shoving nearly half of his titanic todger deep into her juvenile bowels, the preschooler’s anal passage clamping and spasming around the meaty length.

“Mmmm, That’s It My King!” Vanessa groaned like the depraved whore she was, watching with excitement as the young man pulled his turgid shaft back out of her very underage daughter’s loudly sucking ass-hole, the queen moaning out lustfully to encourage her depraved king “Hammer Her Guts With That Magnificent Cock, Wreck My Little Girl’s Ass!”

John simply grunted in response to the lollipop queen’s immoral demands, as he plowed his penile pillar back into her young daughter’s developing intestines, bulging the prepubescent princess’s tummy out like a brown flesh condom, which deflated as the king pulled their raging rod back out.

Big pink doe eyes were fogged over with brain dead pleasure as Sabrina’s tight shitter was cored out by her daddy’s massive meat club, the mighty member thrusting faster in and out of the princess’s blown out rectum each time.

Grunts and groans escaped Johnathon’s lips as he plowed into the princess’s little ass-hole, ramming his broad glans deeper into her tight hot guts with each child breaking thrust, the pink preschooler’s velvety intestinal tract pushing against his pliant head as it thrusted in, only to cling to the nob’s wide fleshy rim when he pulled out.

Seven colorful eyes starred wide as the other lollipop princesses’ watched their sister be brutally ass fucked by the lollipop king’s protracted pink obelisk, painted lips hanging open, as they brought little hand’s between tiny spread legs and under short skirts, rubbing sopping prepubescent pusses through soaked pantie fabric.

“Gods This Is Every Thing I’ve Dreamed Of!” Purred Lady Vanessa, as she continued to hug her butt fucked daughter, one glove hand reaching up to pinch a large leaking nipple, causing a small spout of thick milk to squirt out, and making the queen moan out “Watching My Sweet Little Girl Be Butt Fucked With A Giant Dick Is So Hot!!”

“Just A Bunch Of Sluts and Whores!” Muttered Johnathon, commenting on the lollipop queen’s depraved reaction to watching her underage daughter being used as little more than a masturbatory aid for his own sexual pleasure, the queen’s lustful gaze only making him fuck the strawberry princess’s blissfully tight guts even harder, as he began to feel a very familiar need down below.

“Grra, Gonna Nut In Your Little Girl’s Tight Fucking Ass!” growled the lollipop king, speeding up his thrusts into the Sabrina’s guts, shoving nearly the entire length of turgid man meat into her sweet spasming rectum, as she softly moaned with cock-broken bliss.

“Yes, Do It, Dump Your Cum Into My Daughter’s Underage Ass!” Lady Vanessa moaned, massaging her massive milk spurting tits, covering herself and their mind-broken daughter with the thick white liquid, as she continued to bring the butt fucking teen to orgasm with sultry degenerate words “Fill Her Young Stomach Up With That Delicious Ball-Slop Until She Can Taste It!!”

“SONOFA HRRG!” Johnathon shouted, slamming his hips into the prepubescent princess’s pert brown butt, massive fuck log hilting into her tight rectum, fat throbbing testicles pressing against the teenage king’s body as he tightly gripped the little girl’s waist, grunting out “CUMMING!!”

Sabrina Strawberry screamed back to consciousness as she felt her monster shlong stuffed ass-hole stretched wider than ever, the anal pleasure the pink princess was feeling so intense, that jets of girl-cum immediately soaked the teenager’s pulsing nut-factories as her adolescent body immediately began climaxing.

Long and thick, Like a slimy white serpent, the first turbid cord of boiling cum shot from John’s huge pisser deep into the strawberry princess’s tiny young intestines, the tar thick rope of jizz snaking through the fleshy passage and blasting right into her small stomach.

The pink fabric wrapped tightly about Sally’s cock bulging belly strained as her stomach instantly bloated with the first hefty load of fatty nut porridge from the climaxing king’s heaving balls, making the girl looking as if she had eaten a ten course meal.

So Turned on was Vanessa already by the depraved sight of seeing her six year old daughter fucked in the ass by a man they barely knew while laying atop her, that when he came into the same little girl’s ass, the Lollipop queen’s immediately screamed with a powerful orgasm.

Even the Seven prepubescent princesses, who were thoroughly rubbing little puerile pussies as John ass-fucked their sister, instantly came at the sight of his ejaculation, small juvenile bodies writhing on the milk soaked rug as they shook with sweet climactic pleasure.

Gurgling moans escaped from Sabrina’s pink lips as her adolescent body had orgasm after orgasm each time her stomach swelled more with the climaxing king’s prodigious load of viscid cum, the princess’s pink dress coming undone with how swollen their belly had become, looking almost pregnant as it pressed into the lollipop queen’s own nut stuffed tummy.

Seeing the princess’s now naked bloated body lying atop their mother’s voluptuous nude figure, pink hair head buried deep in Vanessa’s chocolate cleavage, the lollipop king had an simply but pleasant idea go through his climax filled thoughts.

Holding onto Sabrina’s slim hips tightly, the teenager extracted his nut-burping cum-cannon as swiftly as possible without pulling the girl’s sucking anal ring inside out.

John grunted as his fist sized glans popped from the princess’s butt-hole, greasy white slop spewing out from her gaping shitter as she groaned like an animal into their buxom mother’s breasts.

Large hands gripping their grossly pulsing shaft, the cumming king jacked his protracted penile pillar, blasting thick cords of clotted jizz across Sally’s slender brown back.

Aiming higher, the teenager shot more ropy loads of fatty semen onto Lady Vanessa’s plump udders, plastering the dark chocolate milkers before moving on to her beautiful black face.

Full shimmering lips opened wide to accept the jellied slop that flew into their humid mouth, the lollipop queen panting like a dog as her regal face was glazed with deliciously chunky cum.

One last lengthy rope of solid jizzem splattered along the length of the naked mother and daughter’s cuddling naked body, dark skin nearly disappearing under Johnathon’s impressive white emission, more of the frothing slop spurting from the girls’ gaping holes.

“uuuh, fill sooo full.” Sabrina Strawberry muttered softly, lifting the plastered haired head up, sleepy pink eyes gazing up at their mother’s nut glazed face, the monarch slowly chewing the chunky slop, revealing in its delicious taste as her daughter asked groggily “did I do good momm – BurP!!”

Pink little lips opened wide as a loud belch rushed from the jizzed stuffed princess’s mouth, and along with it, large opaque bubble of cum expanding out from her gaping gob.

“Gulp, Mmmm, You did so good sweet heart!” Vanessa muttered with motherly love after swallowing a large handful of chunky semen, slim hands reaching up cup her nut burping daughter’s soft brown cheeks, the queen breathing out as she leaned forward, iridescent lips opened and puckered “You deserve a kiss!”

Open shimmering lips pressed against the large cum-bubble that expanded from Sally’s little mouth, the slight contact causing the white sphere to pop, and allow a mature mother and her adolescent daughter’s plush painted penis pillows to mash together with sapphic lust.

Kneeling behind the incestuous couple, his broad muscle chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, Johnathon watched the lollipop queen sloppily make out with her underage daughter, his turgid shaft already rigid at the sight of such a debauched scene.

“Daddy!?” the lollipop king turned towards the needy yet calm voice, and seeing Gabriella Grape bent over, tiny pale ass up in the air and no longer covered by tight panties, the purple princess having removed them, and was now spreading her bubbly ass cheeks with tiny white glove hands.

“Can you stuff me next Daddy?” the grape preschooler ask John, purple eyes gazing lustfully at him from the shag carpet, as she presented her sopping hairless puss and amethyst plugged ass.

“No, Stuff Me Daddy!?” Cinderella Cherry exclaimed, bent over like her sister, skinny black bubble-butt naked and present to their king, ruby anal-plug gleaming enticingly.

“Me to Daddy!” Chubby little Alyssa Apple shouted, wiggling her fat freckled ass high in the air, tiny gloved hands spreading big booty cheeks wide, and revealing the shining yellow butt-plug above their deliciously plump pre-k pussy “Stuff Me Too!”

“Us Too Daddy!” Melody Melon and Penny Pumpkin cried with airheaded abandon, big underage udders pressing into the carpet as they bent over next to each other and showed off their citrine and emerald anal jewels, spread ass cheeks touching gently together.

“do-don’t forget about me daddy!” Belladonna Blueberry stuttered shyly, nearly falling over as she bent over, presenting her spread baby butt to their new father, sapphire gem shimmering between the bity princess’s tiny black cheeks “I wan-want to be stuffed too!”

Johnathon lustful eyes gazed across the array of underage booties presented to him like a bird of prey, as his massive member throbbed with excitement, ready and waiting to plow deep into each and every one of those little girls’ adolescent butt-holes, and fill them to the brim with hot seed.

Wolfishly, the lollipop king’s mouth curled up into a wicked grin, thinking to himself as he reached out to Gabby’s sweet little buttocks “It’s Good To Be King!”

The end….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Winner of the Vote was Three Lolis and one Big Beastie, so I'll start writing that story to, but just a reminder Two Futas and One Loli will be written eventually, so look forward to that!


End file.
